Seraph of the end : girl power
by Serleena
Summary: Sanguinem, capitale des vampires. Guren est là pour recueillir un survivant. Sauf qu'il récupère ... une fille. Et misère ça ne va pas être facile à gérer !
1. L'enfant perdu

**Bien, on continue dans le genderbending. Cette fois c'est le personnage principal qui y passe. Son caractère est donc différent, même si j'ai tenté de garder le côté rebelle de Yuuichiro. Peut-être plus que lui tiens ...**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Sanguinem.

Elle courait, aussi vite que lui permettaient ses jambes dans ce tunnel. Elle courait avec la peur au ventre, avec l'impression que le vampire la poursuivait. Pourtant, l'enfant venait de lui tirer dans la tête. Mais était-ce suffisant pour tuer un vampire ? Elle n'en savait rien. Tout en courant, elle sentit les larmes embuer ses yeux, l'empêcher de voir. Tout devenait flou. Comment … pourquoi … sa famille … sa nouvelle famille … tuée, morte sous ses yeux. Alors qu'elle en avait enfin une, cet espèce … de monstre, d'ordure venait de l'en priver. Et elle n'avait rien pu faire. Absolument rien. Si ce n'est regarder, assister totalement impuissante au meurtre de chacun des siens. Tous, tous tués les uns après les autres en un très court laps de temps. Aussi facilement qu'on abattait une chaussure sur un insecte.

Soudain, elle avisa la sortie. Le soulagement envahit brièvement son cœur. Elle avait réussi à fuir, et visiblement le monstre n'était pas sur ses talons. La petite s'y précipita, et glissa sur la neige. Elle tomba et roula sur quelques mètres avant d'atterrir sur les fesses.

« Ah ! La voilà, exactement comme la prophétie l'annonçait. » entendit-elle.

L'enfant sursauta. Relevant ensuite lentement la tête, écartant des mèches noires de son visage elle découvrit trois adultes. Des humains ! De vrais humains. Les vampires avaient menti. Il y avait eu des survivants. Sur quoi d'autres avaient-ils trompé les enfants ? Aucune idée. Elle avait autre chose à penser pour le moment.

« Petite, tu vas nous aider à … » fit un homme vêtu d'un uniforme qui s'avançait vers elle.

Sans lui laisser le temps de terminer, une crise de larmes affluant, l'enfant se leva d'un bond puis se jeta contre l'homme, le renversant au passage.

« Wouf ! »

« UWAAAAAAH ! »

Stupéfait, Guren Ichinose se redressa appuyé sur ses coudes, regardant sans savoir comment réagir cette petite fille pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps sur son torse, le tout accompagné de cris de désespoir.

« Hé mais ne pleure pas comme ça enfin ! » dit-il désemparé.

Les deux femmes qui l'accompagnaient s'approchaient. L'une d'elles à la chevelure marron s'accroupit.

« Pauvre petite ! Il a dû se passer quelque chose de grave. » dit-elle.

« Ça on s'en doute. Hé ! Hé gamine ! » appela Guren.

Toujours pas de réponse.

« Attendez qu'elle se calme. » conseilla l'autre personne, Shigure Yukimi.

Guren soupira doucement. Franchement, il n'avait pas imaginé cela. Il demanda à Sayuri de défaire, enfin si elle pouvait, son manteau et de le poser sur l'enfant. Sayuri s'approcha de son supérieur, puis entreprit de dénouer les boutons. Elle tira ensuite doucement pour écarter les pans du manteau, les descendit sur les bras dont elle ôta les manches une par une. Finalement, Sayuri étendit le manteau sur l'enfant. Deux minutes plus tard, cette dernière cessa enfin ces cris. Tant mieux se dit Guren, parce qu'il commençait à fatiguer à rester en appui comme ça. Enfin, l'enfant releva la tête. La première chose que l'homme remarqua, ce furent ses incroyables yeux verts.

« Ça y est ? Tu es calmée, je peux me relever ? » demanda-t-il.

La petite le dévisagea un instant, puis se frotta les yeux d'une main et roula sur le côté. Guren se releva aussitôt. Se tournant ensuite vers l'enfant, il la regarda s'essuyer les yeux à genoux sur la neige. Les larmes coulaient toujours. Le manteau apposé par Sayuri glissait de ses épaules. Poussant un soupir, Guren s'approcha de l'enfant et se mit à sa hauteur.

« Comme je le disais, tu vas nous aider à exterminer les vampires. Yuuko Hyakuya. » dit-il en rajustant le manteau noir.

Elle le fixa un instant. Guren songea que l'enfant lui faisait penser à un chaton perdu.

« Les … tuer ? » articula-t-elle enfin.

« Parfaitement. »

« On peut … les tuer ? » reprit Yuuko.

« Oui. Grâce à des armes spéciales. Vois-tu je suis le lieutenant-colonel Ichinose Guren, de l'Armée Impériale du Japon. Et je te propose aujourd'hui d'intégrer cette armée. » continua l'homme.

Yuuko resserra l'habit autour d'elle, les yeux sur la neige. Ainsi, d'autres êtres humains avaient survécu à l'Apocalypse. Ils avaient même constitué une armée afin de lutter contre ces maudites sangsues. Et ils y parvenaient. Avec des armes spéciales. Yuuko nota à ce moment-là le sabre autour de la taille de Guren. Avec ça, elle pourrait tuer les vampires et venger sa famille. Mika, Akane, Taïchi … mais …

« Qui ? »

« Hm ? »

« Qui vous a dit qui j'étais, et où j'étais ? » demanda Yuuko en fixant Guren dans les yeux.

Ce dernier cilla. Oh, intelligente la petite.

« Nous surveillons les vampires qu'est-ce que tu crois. Nous savons que Sanguinem est la capitale du Japon. Ainsi, nous avons établi après enquête que certains vivant ici ont amené des enfants de l'orphelinat Hyakuya. Il restait des fiches à vos noms là-bas, avec des photos. Voilà comment je sais qui tu es et où tu étais. » expliqua Guren.

Yuuko parut convaincue. L'officier se releva puis lui tendit la main.

« Alors ? Es-tu des nôtres ou pas ? » demanda-t-il.

« Et comment ! » répondit Yuuko, des flammes dans les yeux.

Elle attrapa la main de Guren qui l'aida à se relever. Ce fut debout que Yuuko remarqua ses pieds gelés. Ils commençaient même à virer au bleu.

« Guren-sama ! Je crois qu'il faut la porter. » intervint Sayuri.

« Non. » dit l'enfant.

« ? »

« Pas besoin, je peux marcher. » répondit Yuuko.

Guren afficha un sourire, et commença à avancer. Yuuko suivit bravement sans montrer un quelconque signe de douleur. Soudain, Guren s'arrêta devant elle puis posa un genou à terre. Il l'enjoignit à grimper sur son dos. Yuuko eut un mouvement d'hésitation. L'homme fit alors valoir que sans pieds, elle ne saurait se battre. Aussi la petite passa-t-elle ses bras autour de son cou pendant qu'il attrapait ses jambes. Le quatuor fit ainsi route vers une voiture. Yuuko fut installée à l'arrière, à côté de Sayuri.

* * *

Une heure et demi plus tard, ils arrivèrent dans la dernière base humaine du Japon. Les soldats descendirent de voiture et commencèrent à marcher en direction d'une entrée. Yuuko resta derrière, tête levée sur l'impressionnant bâtiment. Elle se sentit écrasée par sa taille, et recula d'un pas. Guren, qui avait remarqué qu'elle ne les suivait plus fit demi-tour et s'approcha.

« Eh bien qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Dépêche-toi de venir te mettre au chaud. » dit-il en lui tendant à nouveau la main.

Yuuko s'en saisit puis le suivit. Partout autour, des gens en uniforme. Plein d'humains. Alors qu'à Sanguinem il n'y avait qu'enfants et vampires. Yuuko se sentit toute petite, intimidée. Elle se rapprocha de Guren dont elle attrapa la manche avec son autre main. Celui-ci se contenta de lui jeter un regard en coin.

« Ah là Guren ! Tu es de retour. » entendit-il.

Un homme aux cheveux très clairs, presque blancs s'avança vers lui.

« Major Shinya. » salua Guren.

Shinya baissa les yeux sur Yuuko, qui se cacha presque derrière l'officier. Il ne put s'empêcher de trouver mignon la façon dont elle s'accrochait à lui.

« Tu nous ramènes un chaton ? » sourit-il.

« Voici Yuuko Hyakuya. Yuuko, je te présente le Major-Général Shinya Hiiragi. » lança Guren.

« Bonjour Yuuko-chan. Enchanté de te connaître. » salua le blond en tendant une main gantée.

Yuuko l'observa un instant avant de lui serrer la main.

« Bonjour. » dit-elle.

« Je te verrais plus tard, il faut que je la mette au chaud … »

Un grondement de ventre l'interrompit.

« Et que je lui donne à manger visiblement. » compléta Guren.

Shinya hocha la tête, puis les laissa passer. Il plissa les yeux. Hyakuya avait-il dit. Il regarda son ami s'éloigner avec cette enfant, pensif.

Guren arriva à son appartement. Il entra puis lâcha la main de Yuuko avant d'aller dans la salle de bain. Il revint avec une serviette qu'il jeta sur elle, occupée à regarder autour.

« Sèche tes cheveux. Je vais tâcher de te trouver d'autres habits, en attendant je n'ai qu'une chemise à t'offrir. » dit-il.

« Merci beaucoup. »

Guren déposa une chemise sur une chaise, puis fila en cuisine. Il demanda ce que Yuuko désirait manger. Elle garda le silence.

« Ce que vous voulez. » finit-elle par répondre.

Guren haussa les épaules. Yuuko enfila ensuite la chemise, s'étonnant de ne plus sentir l'uniforme du bétail humain. La chemise était bien trop grande et devenait presque une robe. Yuuko s'attela à retrousser les manches. Ceci fait, elle rejoignit l'officier dans sa cuisine. Guren lui jeta un coup d'œil.

« _Elle me parait bien frêle pour faire un soldat. Enfin, je suppose qu'avec une bonne alimentation cela ira mieux._ » songea-t-il.

En tout cas, Shinya avait raison : Yuuko ressemblait à un chaton. Pensée qu'il avait lui-même partagée en la découvrant. Le repas fut prêt. Guren lui servit une assiette de riz avec de la viande en sauce. Yuuko piocha une bouchée. La saveur explosa sur ses papilles. De la bonne nourriture. De la vraie bonne nourriture. Sa gorge se serra, les larmes mouillèrent ses paupières. Sauvée, elle était sauvée … mais pas les autres. Les autres étaient morts. Ils auraient dû être là, à ses côtés, à manger. Tant bien que mal, Yuuko termina son assiette.

« Tu en veux d'autre ? » proposa Guren.

« S'il vous plaît oui. »

L'officier remplit à nouveau son plat. Lorsqu'elle fut rassasiée, il débarrassa la table. Yuuko de son côté, alla se pelotonner sur un canapé et ferma les yeux. Elle avait eu assez d'émotions pour la journée.

« Je te laisse je vais … ah elle s'est endormie. »

Guren partit dans sa chambre, puis revint avec une couverture qu'il déplia sur elle. À présent, il était temps de lui trouver un logement pour ce soir. Demain, il s'occuperait de lui fournir des vêtements, l'inscrire à l'école puis débuter son entraînement. Laissant la petite se reposer, il quitta l'appartement. Retrouvant ensuite ses aides, il les envoya accomplir les formalités administratives pour la scolarité de Yuuko ainsi que de lui dénicher des fournitures. Lui s'occupait du logement.

Le jour suivant, Guren emmena Yuuko prendre ses mensurations puis la conduire dans son appartement. Shigure déposa des courses qu'elle entreprit de ranger, et Sayuri les premiers vêtements qu'ils avaient acquis. Leur tâche accomplie, les jeunes femmes s'éclipsèrent.

« Bien. Je te revois cet après-midi pour commencer ton entraînement. » annonça Guren.

Yuuko se contenta de hocher la tête. Mais elle n'était pas ravie de rester ici toute seule. Néanmoins Guren s'en alla.

* * *

Quinze jours passèrent. Guren avait initié Yuuko au maniement du sabre.

« Alors Guren, tu en es où avec ton chaton ? » demanda Shinya ce midi.

« Eh bien elle a son logement à présent. Mais elle est petite et encore un peu maigre pour son âge. Je surveille son alimentation, d'ici peu ça devrait aller. Elle demeure encore un peu farouche aussi. » répondit l'officier en prenant un plat.

« Hm hm, et son entraînement, tu l'as commencé ? » reprit le Major.

« Bien sûr. De ce que je constate, elle en veut vraiment. Je dois souvent lui ordonner de se reposer autrement elle tomberait par terre. » continua Guren.

« Donc elle s'adapte bien. Tu ferais un bon père tu sais. » taquina Shinya.

« Et puis quoi encore. Enfin, elle a des cauchemars toutes les nuits. Je verrais ce soir ce qu'il en est. »

Tous deux s'assirent ensuite à une table du réfectoire. La conversation roula sur un autre sujet. De temps à autre, Guren jetait un œil à l'ensemble du lieu. Il finit par repérer Yuuko, toujours assise au même endroit. Et toujours seule. L'homme lui avait pourtant déjà spécifié de commencer à se trouver des amis. Mais elle ne voulait rien entendre à ce sujet.

« Au fait, si je me souviens bien son nom est un peu particulier. » reprit Shinya.

« Ah ? » répondit innocemment Guren.

« Ne te moque pas de moi. J'aimerais savoir ce que tu as derrière la tête. » reprit son ami.

« Des cheveux tout comme toi. »

Shinya roula des yeux. Guren n'avait certainement pas oublié ce que le nom Hyakuya signifiait. La secte responsable de l'état du monde actuel. Le major n'aurait pas cru que des survivants de cette organisation existaient. Et voilà que le brun venait d'en ramener une. Que manigançait-il ? Était-ce un nouveau pion pour renverser les Hiiragi ? Shinya porta les yeux sur la brunette assise quelques tables plus loin. Elle semblait toute menue au milieu des vigoureux militaires.

« _Mouais. Je me demande ce que ça va donner. Le chaton va-t-il se transformer en fauve ?_ » pensa-t-il.

Et vu son nom de famille, Shinya était prêt à parier son grade qu'elle recélait quelques secrets.

Guren la vit terminer son repas et s'en aller aussitôt. Yuuko rentra chez elle se plonger dans ses livres. Les vampires ne prenant pas la peine d'éduquer les enfants, elle avait accumulé du retard. Aussi s'exerçait-elle à l'écriture et la lecture entre ses entraînements, parfois la nuit quand elle ne parvenait pas à dormir.

Parlant de cela, cette nuit fut comme les autres. Guren vint lui rendre visite.

« Yuuko ? Il parait que tu fais encore des cauchemars. » dit-il en arrivant dans sa chambre.

« Non, je hurle par plaisir la nuit. Surtout lors des pleines lunes. » répondit la concernée.

Guren afficha un sourire puis tira une chaise.

« Toujours le même rêve ? » demanda-t-il en s'installant.

« Oui. Ma famille … tuée par ce maudit vampire. » répondit-elle, dos vers lui.

« Je vois. Bien, je vais rester ici jusqu'à ce que tu t'endormes. Donc tâche de ne plus mouiller ton lit. » annonça Guren.

Yuuko attrapa son oreiller qu'elle lui lança à la tête.

« Hé ho ! » fit Guren, touché.

Il croisa les prunelles métalliques de Yuuko, encore humides. Guren lui relança son oreiller.

« Il est tard, alors rendors-toi. Cesse de me causer des soucis. »

« Et vous soyez aimable ! » rétorqua Yuuko.

Elle se tourna avec humeur. Guren poussa un soupir. Cette gosse avait un de ces caractères. Quelques minutes plus tard, Yuuko reprit la parole. Elle lui demanda pourquoi il l'avait sauvée.

« Veux-tu bien dormir ? »

« Pourquoi … je n'ai plus de famille. J'en ai jamais eu. Mes parents ont essayé de me tuer, ça m'a conduit dans cet orphelinat. Et quand enfin j'ai trouvé des gens qui voulaient bien de moi, on me les a pris. Alors pourquoi ? » demanda Yuuko d'une voix tremblante.

Guren la regarda un instant. Cette enfant n'avait jamais reçu d'affection semblait-il.

« Cela te fait-il mal de vivre ? » questionna Guren.

« Affreusement. »

Guren referma le dossier qu'il avait amené puis se leva.

« Moi aussi. Moi aussi ça me fait mal de vivre. J'ai perdu quelqu'un de très important il y a longtemps, pourtant je suis toujours là. » révéla-t-il.

Yuuko tourna la tête.

« Alors comment vous faites ? » demanda-t-elle.

« J'attends le jour où quelqu'un aura besoin de moi. Tu devrais en faire autant. Si cela ne suffit pas, rappelle-toi de ta vengeance. Vis jusqu'à ce que tu trouves une raison pour aller de l'avant. » répondit l'adulte.

Yuuko le regarda avant de baisser la tête. Une raison de vivre. Techniquement elle en avait une : bousiller le plus de vampires possible. Mais le moment pour cela n'était pas encore venu, elle n'était pas prête. Elle le savait. Yuuko revoyait toutes les nuits la terrible scène où elle perdait tout. Et elle ne savait que trop qu'elle n'était pas encore assez forte pour tuer un vampire. Le serait-elle un jour ? Elle l'espérait. La brunette travaillerait dur pour que ce jour vienne.

« Allez endors-toi. » reprit Guren en s'installant sur le rebord du lit.

« D'accord. »

Guren reprit sa lecture. Il sentit soudain un contact sur sa manche. Yuuko venait refermer ses doigts dessus, et avait clos ses paupières.

« Hmmm ! Et comment je vais tourner mes pages moi maintenant ? » soupira-t-il.

Toujours est-il qu'il ne chercha pas à se libérer. Naturellement, Guren eut du mal à tourner ses pages et faillit même échapper son dossier, qu'il rattrapa entre ses genoux. Comprenant qu'il n'arriverait pas à lire dans ces conditions, il referma le dossier puis le posa à côté. L'officier tourna ensuite la tête vers Yuuko, plongée dans le sommeil. Il eut un fin sourire, puis tout doucement, dégagea sa manche. Il resta un instant de plus, s'assurant qu'elle dormait toujours, puis quitta l'appartement à pas de loup.

Durant les semaines qui suivirent, Guren revint chaque soir veiller sur le sommeil de Yuuko. La brunette s'endormait désormais en serrant la manche de l'adulte, et s'il s'avisait de mettre ses mains hors de portée, c'était au niveau de sa taille que sa main trouvait une prise.

« _Faudrait quand même pas qu'elle me prenne pour son doudou._ » se dit Guren un soir.

Seulement il semblait que c'était trop tard. Le sommeil de Yuuko redevint paisible grâce à la présence de Guren.

* * *

Le temps fila. Yuuko s'améliora dans le maniement du sabre. Elle dormait enfin normalement, et n'avait que peu de cauchemars. La jeune fille avait bien grandi également. Par contre, question discipline ce n'était pas encore ça. Guren parvenait à se faire obéir, mais il voyait bien poindre des envies de rébellion. En outre, elle ne suivait pas souvent les ordres lorsqu'elle partait en mission. Ce qui occasionnait quelques prises de bec entre eux.

« Yuu, la discipline est une composante essentielle de l'armée. Donc quand on te dit d'obéir tu le fais sans discuter. » rappela Guren ce soir-là.

« Et moi je préfère penser par moi-même. J'ai été un mouton docile pendant quatre ans chez les vampires, c'est bien suffisant. » répliqua Yuuko.

« Navré, mais dans l'armée c'est ainsi que cela marche. » insista Guren.

« Mmmgrrr. J'y penserais à l'occasion. »

« Que dalle ! Tu y penses maintenant et constamment ! »

Mais Yuuko ne l'écoutait déjà plus. Elle se dirigeait vers la salle d'entraînement.

« Yuu, tu as entendu ce que je viens te dire ? » appela Guren en la suivant.

« Oui, tu viens de me demander si j'avais écouté. »

Yuuko examina le tranchant de son arme. Guren prit une inspiration.

« Alors tâche de faire en sorte que je n'ai plus de plaintes à ton sujet. »

Yuuko marchait à présent vers les vestiaires, ignorant totalement son supérieur. Ce dernier leva les bras au ciel, exaspéré, puis quitta les lieux. Il se rendit dans un petit bar réservé aux militaires, où il retrouva son escouade ainsi que Shinya.

« Ouhlà, tu me parais bien grognon toi. » constata Goshi.

« Encore un problème avec le chaton Guren ? » demanda Shinya.

« Le chaton ? » releva Mito.

« Yuuko-chan. Tu n'as jamais eu l'impression qu'elle ressemblait à ce petit animal ? » précisa Shinya.

Mito parut y réfléchir. Guren se laissa tomber sur sa chaise, puis commanda une bière.

« Alors ? » demanda Goshi.

« Toujours la même chose. Cela fait trois ans qu'elle est là et c'est toujours une tête de pioche. Elle n'écoute rien. » soupira Guren.

« Tiens donc. C'est bizarre elle me rappelle quelqu'un. » sourit Shinya.

« Oui, maintenant que vous le dites lord Shinya … une personne qui n'écoute qu'elle, du genre solitaire et têtue, où a-t-on déjà rencontré quelqu'un comme ça ? » demanda Mito.

Guren échappa un grognement en guise de réponse. Le serveur apporta sa bouteille ainsi qu'un verre, décapsula puis versa le liquide doré.

« Bref, si elle désobéit encore je l'envoie à l'école civile. » décida Guren.

« Pourtant, j'ai comme l'impression qu'elle n'écoute que vous, Guren-sama. Quand moi ou Yukimi nous adressons à elle en dehors d'un entraînement, Yuu-chan nous fixe un moment et n'obéit qu'une fois sur deux. » annonça Sayuri.

Guren vida son verre. Peut-être avait-elle raison. S'il s'arrêtait pour comparer un instant, il remarquerait que Yuuko obéissait davantage avec lui. Sauf pour cette fichue discipline. En attendant, la jeune fille apprenait le lancer de kunais avec Shigure. La brune aux yeux vert envoya deux couteaux en même temps.

« Bien. Tu arrives à te servir de tes deux mains correctement à présent, et tu sais viser de manière correcte. » annonça son professeur.

Yuuko eut un petit sourire. Elle avait demandé de manière spontanée à apprendre auprès de la jeune femme quand elle avait su quel type d'arme elle utilisait. La brune désirait également posséder plusieurs cordes à son arc afin d'avoir le maximum de chances face à ses ennemis. Car après tout, si une balle n'avait pas suffi à en tuer un, alors autant être prévoyante.

« À présent, montre-moi ce que tu vaux en combat rapproché. » annonça Shigure.

Elle sortit deux kunais, Yuuko fit de même. En garde, chacune jaugea l'autre. Enfin, elles s'élancèrent. Les lames s'entrechoquèrent avec vivacité, créant parfois de minuscules étincelles. Shigure ayant plus d'expérience, finit par désarmer son adversaire. Mais elle ne s'arrêta pas pour autant. Yuuko travaillait ainsi son esquive. La brune finit par arriver là où une de ses armes étaient tombées. Envoyant un coup de pied afin d'éloigner son opposant, elle ramassa ensuite un kunai. Juste quand Shigure revenait à la charge. Le combat dura encore plusieurs minutes, Yuuko récupérant puis perdant à nouveau ses lames. Son maître mit fin au combat.

« Très bien. Continue comme ça. » dit-elle.

« Je demande une revanche, maître. » répondit Yuuko.

« Repose-toi d'abord. » fit Shigure.

« Les vampires ne me laisseraient pas le temps de récupérer. » contredit Yuuko.

Shigure allait répondre, quand l'adolescente passa à l'attaque. Poussant un soupir, Shigure s'apprêta à la recevoir.

« Doucement, économise ton énergie. » rappela l'adulte.

Yuuko s'appliqua à envoyer des coups pas forcément rapides mais efficaces et imprévisibles. Shigure approuvait ses techniques, donnait quelques conseils.

« Apprends à ne pas laisser tes émotions transparaître sur ton visage. »

Hélas, la défaite fut encore sienne. Mais son mentor la félicitait pour ses progrès.

« Le maniement des dagues, s'il vous plaît maître. » répondit Yuuko.

« Récupère d'abord ou ton exercice sera désastreux. Tu dois savoir te ménager si tu veux durer Yuu-chan. »

Yuuko se résigna à plier. Elle marcha afin de récupérer. Shigure prit une bouteille d'eau qu'elle lança à son élève. L'entraînement reprit lorsque que l'adulte jugea son élève apte à poursuivre. Elles restèrent ainsi jusqu'à l'heure du repas où Shigure annonça son départ. Yuuko la remercia puis rentra chez elle prendre une douche. Après le repas, la jeune fille se plongea dans ses leçons. C'est ainsi que Guren la trouva, à genoux sur son lit prête à passer au lit les cheveux cascadant sur ses épaules. L'officier la fixa un instant.

* * *

« Dis donc, c'est pas la chemise que je t'avais prêtée à ton arrivée ? » demanda-t-il.

« Si fait. » répondit Yuuko en tournant une page, un crayon en bouche.

« Je me disais bien qu'il m'en manquait une ! Comment oses-tu me piquer mes affaires ? » s'exclama Guren les poings sur les hanches.

Pas de réponse cette fois, Yuuko se contentant de prendre des notes.

« Tu comptes dormir avec ? » reprit l'officier.

« Oui comme d'habitude. »

« Comment ça comme d'habitude ? Tu dors avec tous les soirs ? Puis-je au moins savoir pourquoi ? »

Yuuko releva la tête, sans le regarder puis afficha un sourire.

« Parce que … je me sens bien avec. J'ai l'impression que quelqu'un veille sur moi. C'est grâce à cela que je dors mieux. »

Guren arrondit les yeux, et en resta muet. Yuuko l'assura qu'elle en prenait soin et la lavait régulièrement.

« Tu veux la reprendre ? » demanda l'ado, cette fois un peu inquiète.

« Non … non c'est bon. Garde-la. » répondit-il un peu dans le vague.

« Merci ! » répondit Yuuko avec un grand sourire, et cette expression enfantine de joie.

Guren se gratta la tête, perplexe. Il était venu la sermonner au sujet de son indiscipline et la prévenir qu'à la prochaine incartade elle irait en école civile, et le voici complètement désarçonné à cause d'une simple chemise.

« Tu voulais quelque chose sinon ? » questionna Yuuko.

« … »

Elle le regarda à nouveau, interrogatrice.

« Bonne nuit sale gosse. » soupira Guren.

« Eh ben merci ! » répondit Yuuko avec une moue.

Guren lui jeta un sourire et quitta son appartement. Yuuko secoua la tête, puis continua son apprentissage.


	2. Shinoa et Yoichi

**Je publie exceptionnellement plus tôt le 2ème chapitre, vu que c'est un jour spécial pour moi. La trame principale est suivie, mais il y aura des différences notables.**

 **Lakesong : Hey ! Alors quoi de neuf ? Merci d'avoir commenté. Et pour ta question sur le pairing ... il suffit de voir dans le genre sous le résumé de la fic. Mais ça devrait te plaire quand même.**

 **Merci à ceux qui suivent et bonne lecture.**

* * *

Quatre ans. Quatre années avaient passé depuis sa sortie de Sanguinem. Yuuko avait bien poussé et rattrapé son retard de croissance. En revanche, certaines choses ne changeaient pas.

« Hyakuya Yuuko ! Cesse donc de marmonner et concentre-toi sur la leçon. » interpella l'enseignant.

Eh oui, la jeune fille avait atterri à l'école civile. Chose promise chose due, Guren avait tenu parole. Yuuko darda un regard ennuyé à l'adulte et soupira.

« Que ! Si tu continues comme ça jeune fille tu prendras la porte ! » avertit l'homme.

« Pourquoi pas. Cela me permettra de passer à quelque chose de sérieux. » rétorqua Yuuko.

Elle sentit soudain qu'on lui tapotait dans le dos. Yuu découvrit une fille de son âge, l'air sérieux qui lui montra son cahier. Il y était annoté qui elle était et pourquoi elle était ici. Envoyée par l'armée pour la surveiller. La brune lui retourna un regard blasé.

« Je suis contente pour toi. »

Yuuko se retourna. La jeune fille derrière lui tapota à nouveau le dos.

« Ouiiii ? »

L'autre lui montra le reste de son texte. Si elle ne coopérait pas, sa punition serait prolongée. Yuuko laissa sa tête retomber.

« Ah ça me broie les ovaires. »

« Alors coopère. Au fait, ta punition s'arrêtera tout de suite si tu te fais un ami. » précisa l'adolescente.

« C'est Guren qui t'envoie hmm ? Et si tu lui répondais de ma part qu'il aille se pendre ? » reprit Yuuko.

« Cela ne changerait rien à ta situation. » répondit sereinement son interlocutrice.

Yuuko soupira et se retourna. Ce type … il attendait quoi pour lui faire intégrer la Compagnie des Démons Lunaires ? Jugeait-il qu'elle n'avait pas encore assez de force malgré son entraînement intensif ? Possible. Bon, il lui fallait sortir de cette école à la noix. Se faire un ami … mais qui ? Et puis quelle plaie, elle n'avait pas que ça à faire. La classe s'acheva, les étudiants quittèrent la salle.

« Tu ne te joins pas à eux ? » demanda alors Shinoa.

« Non, j'ai du travail. » répondit Yuu en prenant son sac.

« Ne serait-ce pas plutôt que tu crains de perdre quelqu'un à nouveau si tu avais un ami ou un p'tit copain ? » lança Shinoa.

« Dis donc toi ! Que tu me surveilles passe encore, mais occupe-toi de ton cul d'accord ? » rétorqua Yuuko.

« Ah là là, ce langage est indigne d'une jeune fille bien comme il faut. Tu n'arriveras à rien avec une attitude pareille. » reprit Shinoa en croisant les bras.

« C'est pas vrai mais d'où tu sors ? On n'est pas à Franfreluche Land ici ma grande. » riposta Yuu en se levant.

Elle remarqua alors qu'elle dépassait Shinoa d'une demi-tête.

« Enfin quand je dis ma grande, tout est relatif. » sourit Yuuko.

Shinoa sentit un nerf battre à sa tempe. Yuuko prit son sac et quitta la classe. Shinoa soupira, attrapa le sien puis entreprit de la rattraper.

« Et où cours-tu donc comme ça ? » demanda-t-elle une fois à sa hauteur.

« Mes devoirs et m'entraîner. »

« Tu ne sembles pas comprendre. Tu pourras t'entraîner toute ta vie, si tu n'as pas d'amis tu resteras au même point. » insista.

« Tu veux bien me dire à quoi me sert d'avoir des amis au juste ? » s'enquit Yuuko assez agacée par le sujet.

« Eh bien contrairement à ce que tu crois, c'est très utile sur un champ de bataille. Il faut un lien de confiance développé dans une unité. Quelqu'un qui assurera tes arrières car seule tu ne tiendras pas plus de cinq minutes. » exposa Shinoa.

Yuuko poussa un gros soupir. Il lui faudrait donc en passer par là visiblement. Elle admit que ce raisonnement était plausible. Tout à coup, un jeune garçon tomba brutalement au sol juste derrière.

« Non … arrêtez. » demanda-t-il plaintif.

« Quoi ? On te fait rien on te demande juste de nous apporter des trucs c'est tout. » fit un ado sur le seuil d'une classe.

« Tu veux bien être des nôtres non, Yoichi ? Alors fais ce qu'on te demande, tête de nœud. » ajouta un autre.

Yuuko s'avança alors d'un pas martial vers les garçons.

« Oh l'idiot ! » apostropha-t-elle.

« Hein ? »

« Fous-lui la paix. »

« Tu veux quoi toi ? Retourne à ta trousse de maquillage on t'a pas sonné. » fit celui qui avait parlé à Yoichi.

Yuuko laissa alors tomber son sac. Ensuite elle releva les bras et entreprit de retrousser ses manches.

« Une seconde Yuuko. Si tu t'en prends à des civils ta punition sera prolongée. » intervint Shinoa.

Yuuko suspendit son geste.

« Tu devrais écouter la naine, fillette. » reprit un des gars avec des cheveux mi-longs.

La naine ? Shinoa serra les dents, s'apprêtant à répondre quand Yuu tendit un bras devant elle.

« Je serais punie davantage dis-tu ? »

« Oui. »

Yuu ferma les yeux avec un sourire.

« Alors tant pis. »

Elle avança alors vers les trois types. Shinoa arrondit les yeux, puis leva une main pour l'arrêter.

* * *

« Dernier avertissement crétin. Lâche-le. » avertit Yuuko.

« Dis donc fillette, t'es sourde ou quoi ? » répondit son adversaire.

« Et toi ? Tu comprendras mieux avec ma main dans la gueule ? »

« De quoi ? »

PAF ! Yuuko venait de lui retourner une gifle sonore. Passant ensuite derrière lui, elle lui envoya un coup de pied au derrière qui le fit décoller du sol et le laissa à quatre pattes.

« De la part de la naine. » lança la brune.

Shinoa entrouvrit la bouche, surprise de se voir ainsi vengée. Le type au sol se releva.

« Toi ! Tu ne sais pas à qui tu t'adresses ! » dit-il furieux.

« Et toi non plus. »

Yuuko lui saisit un bras puis lui fit une prise qui le fit passer par-dessus elle. Là, elle lui tordit douloureusement les doigts, menaçant de les casser.

« Tes excuses à ta victime et à Shinoa. Tout de suite. »

« Aaaaah ! Pardon ! » articula.

« Mieux que ça ! » reprit Yuuko en accentuant sa prise.

« Je suis désoléééé ! »

« Bien. Et que je t'y reprenne plus sans quoi je te brise un os. Maintenant fous le camp. »

Yuuko le relâcha. Le garçon se recroquevilla un instant, sa main douloureuse contre lui. Yuuko tourna brusquement la tête vers les deux autres types avec un regard terrifiant. Frisant l'incontinence, ils décampèrent. Le troisième se releva et s'en alla.

« Ça va aller ? » demanda Yuu en tendant la main à Yoichi.

« Ah oui, merci beaucoup. Mais ce n'était vraiment pas la peine. » répondit le jeune en prenant sa main.

Yuu reprit son sac.

« Ah non ? Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai cru voir pourtant. » répondit la brune.

« Ils ne sont pas méchants tu sais. En fait, je voulais demander une faveur à l'un d'eux. Yamanaka, celui à qui tu as tordu la main. » informa Yoichi en la suivant alors qu'elle quittait la classe.

« Franchement Yuu, menacer des civils. Le lieutenant-colonel ne va pas apprécier. » lança Shinoa.

« Rien à carrer. »

« Mais merci d'avoir pris ma défense. Tu es une gentille fille au final. »

« Grumph. Et donc Yoichi-kun, tu lui voulais quoi à ce débile ? » reprit Yuuko.

« Eh bien, il dit qu'il a été recruté pour l'Unité d'Extermination des Vampires et je voulais son appui pour y entrer. J'ai échoué au test malheureusement. Donc, je leur rendais des services pour qu'ils m'apprécient. » raconta Yoichi.

Les jeunes arrivèrent à l'extérieur.

« Vraiment ? C'est curieux je pensais que les futures recrues allaient dans une classe à part, pas vrai Shinoa ? » questionna Yuu.

« Oui en effet. Mais peut-être qu'il était sur le point d'y aller. » répondit la concernée.

« Mouais. Et pourquoi veux-tu y entrer Yoichi-kun ? » continua la brunette.

Le jeune s'arrêta, regard au sol. Il répondit ensuite que c'était pour venger sa grande sœur, morte en essayant de le protéger des vampires. Yuuko arrondit les yeux. Yoichi s'en voulait beaucoup pour ce tragique accident. La jeune fille le rejoignit, puis posa une main sur son épaule.

« Écoute : tu n'as pas à avoir honte. Vu l'âge que tu devais avoir tu n'aurais rien pu faire si ce n'est être tué. Ta sœur a fait son devoir en te protégeant, elle t'a permis de vivre jusqu'à aujourd'hui, alors rends-lui hommage pour cette vie. N'aie pas honte de t'amuser et de vivre pleinement. » dit-elle.

Yoichi sentit les larmes affluer.

« Mais ... pourtant je dois … je lui rendrais hommage en la vengeant. Je sais bien que je suis faible, mais je dois essayer. » répondit-il.

« Je suis mal placée pour te dissuader. Cependant, je pense qu'avec de l'entrainement tu pourrais arriver quelque part. »

« C'est vrai ? Tu le crois vraiment ? » s'étonna Yoichi.

Voilà bien la première fois que quelqu'un lui faisait un compliment et l'encourageait. Yuuko ôta sa main de son épaule et s'écarta un peu.

« Sans entraînement, on n'arrive à rien. Et puis regarde-moi : je suis une fille, techniquement je suis plus faible qu'un garçon. Pourtant, ça ne me décourage pas. Alors travaille si tu veux obtenir un résultat, d'accord ? »

« Oui ! Tu as raison, je vais essayer ! » s'exclama Yoichi, soudain confiant.

Yuuko eut un sourire. Elle s'apprêtait à parler à nouveau, quand soudain une explosion les fit tous trois sursauter. Une alarme déchira l'air. Une voix annonça qu'un vampire s'était échappé d'un laboratoire tout près de l'école. Yuu sentit son sang de figer dans ses veines. Shinoa fut stupéfaite d'apprendre qu'un vampire rôdait. Elle commanda à ses camarades de s'en aller immédiatement, pendant qu'elle allait chercher du secours.

« Le temps qu'ils arrivent il sera peut-être trop tard. Et voilà le moment que j'attendais. » répondit Yuuko.

Elle lança son sac à Yoichi et fila vers le bâtiment scolaire, sourde aux appels de Shinoa.

« Vas-y Shinoa-san, je vais rejoindre Yuuko-san ! » décida Yoichi.

« Mais … »

« Vite ! »

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Yuu se fraya un passage dans la marée d'élèves. Elle remarqua que certains étaient restés prostrés dans les couloirs. Elle déglutit en comprenant que certains n'avaient pas pu évacuer. Elle arriva enfin à son casier. Là, elle attrapa son sabre ainsi qu'une ceinture porte-couteaux et le pistolet de Mika. Puis elle arpenta les couloirs. Son enseignant l'aperçut, puis l'informa de l'endroit où se trouvait le vampire, ajoutant de fuir.

« Ne vous en faites pas, je gère. » répondit-elle en se mettant à courir.

Yuuko arriva dans la salle de classe. Le vampire était bien là, une femme aux cheveux roses tenant une adolescente couchée sur elle. La créature leva les yeux vers la brune qui avançait calmement.

« Tsss ! Décidément les vampires ne sont bons qu'à mettre la pagaille. » lança Yuu.

« Une humaine. » fit la vampire.

Yuuko remarqua soudain Yamanaka, complètement terrorisé au sol dans un coin.

« Eh bien tu promets comme recrue toi ! Allez décampe idiot. » lança-t-elle.

« J'ai menti … je voulais juste qu'on me respecte c'est tout. » avoua-t-il tout tremblant.

Yuu soupira et renouvela son ordre. Le garçon ne se fit pas prier et déguerpit. Yuuko reporta son attention sur le vampire. Elle sortit son sabre de son fourreau.

« Bien. À nous deux sale vermine. »

Le vampire délaissa sa proie. Elle et Yuu se jetèrent l'une sur l'autre. Le vampire esquiva un premier coup de sabre. Mais l'autre main de la brunette saisit un kunai et l''envoya droit sur sa cible.

« Hmph ! » s'exclama le vampire en le recevant en pleine poitrine.

Mais elle n'avait pas atteint le cœur. Yuu chargea à nouveau. Son opposant ôta la lame et la lui renvoya. Yuu balaya le kunai avec son sabre. Le vampire prit alors un pied de chaise. Ce faisant, la brunette remarqua que la blessure du vampire cicatrisa.

« Toi le bétail … hors de mon chemin ou je t'assèche. » menaça le vampire.

Les yeux de Yuuko devinrent orageux.

« Je vais te découper en dés sale parasite ! » siffla la jeune fille.

De nouveau, elles se ruèrent l'une vers l'autre. Yuuko trancha le pied de la chaise tenu par le vampire, puis de son autre main elle prit le pistolet et tira. Le vampire esquiva ses balles, rebondit contre une table puis fonça sur elle. Yuuko lui trancha la main et tira en même temps, l'atteignant cette fois. Le vampire roula. L'adolescente courut vers elle. Sa cible se releva et se prit une coupure au ventre.

« Argh ! »

Yuuko venait de lui planter un kunai dans l'épaule. Le vampire recula pour récupérer sa main qu'elle se rattacha. Juste à temps pour voir la brune la charger à nouveau, pistolet en main. Le vampire esquiva encore, malgré les balles qui lui déchirèrent une cuisse. Elle retourna près de sa victime.

« Attends un peu toi. Une fois que j'aurais bu son sang, je te règlerais ton compte. » dit-elle.

Yuuko était à court de balles. Elle attrapa encore un couteau, quand soudain une personne faucha le vampire. Yoichi. Yuuko fonça sachant qu'il était désarmé. Elle fit bien, car le vampire attaquait déjà. Elle lui trancha le bras avant qu'elle ne puisse atteindre Yoichi.

« Dépêche-toi de filer avec la fille ! » lança-t-elle.

« D-d'accord ! »

« Et bien joué au passage. »

« Merci, mais c'est normal on est amis non ? »

Yuuko n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir à ces paroles, que le vampire la saisissait au coup et la fit reculer jusqu'à une vitre. Yuu lui carra un couteau dans le bras au moment où toutes deux explosaient la vitre. Ce fut la chute, plus ou moins amortie par les branches. Le vampire lui, s'empala sur son sabre.

« Dommage gamine, tu as mal visé. » dit-elle.

Mais Yuuko lui enfonça soudain un kunai dans la tête. Pile à cet instant elle vit une lame noire traverser le torse du vampire. Tournant les yeux, elle découvrit Guren derrière la créature. La seconde d'après, le vampire partait en poussière. Le kunai retomba au sol. Yuuko ferma les yeux avec un profond soupir.

« Contente de te voir, Guren. » lança-t-elle.

« Hmph. Décidément tu es impossible. Tu as vraiment cru que tu pourrais venir à bout de ce vampire avec des armes ordinaires ? » lança le brun.

« Oh pardon ! T'as raison, j'aurais dû la laisser se gorger de sang comme une tique, plutôt que d'essayer de sauver quelqu'un. Quelle idiote je fais ! » ironisa Yuu.

Guren la dévisagea. La jeune fille se redressa non sans grimacer de douleur.

« Quoi qu'il en soit, bon travail. Tu as effectivement évité des pertes tragiques et tu as sauvés tes amis. » lança-t-il.

Il avait volontairement utilisé ce mot.

« On t'as déjà dit que tu étais chiant ? » répliqua-t-elle.

« Je te retourne le compliment, gamine. »

Yuuko remarqua les soldats qui se tenaient derrière. Finalement, elle se remit sur pied.

« Enfin, tu as pu voir un brin de potentiel c'est aussi ça de prit. » déclara-t-elle.

« Peut-être, mais je n'intègre pas à mon unité quelqu'un qui ne fait pas l'effort de travailler en équipe. » rétorqua Guren.

« Ah ça me broie les ovaires ! Quel travail d'équipe ? Y'avait que moi là-haut ! Tu voulais peut-être que j'enrôle les chaises et les tables ? » s'écria la brune.

Soudain, Yuu entendit une espèce de son oscillant entre un cri désespéré et un de joie. Yoichi sauta par-dessus une rampe puis se précipita sur elle, tout heureux qu'elle soit en vie. Il la renversa dans le buisson. Guren le vit se frotter à la brunette. Et il ne trouva pas cela plaisant bien au contraire.

« Yoichi ! Tu m'étouffes ! » s'exclama Yuuko en le repoussant.

« Pardon ! Mais j'ai cru qu'elle t'avait tuée ! » renifla le brun.

« Mais non, je suis plus coriace que ça. Allez, sèche-moi ces larmes. » répondit la brune.

Elle remarqua alors Shinoa qui lui fit signe, pouce levé. Yuu haussa les épaules.

« C'est qui ce mioche ? » demanda Guren.

« À première vue un ami, qu'elle a d'ailleurs vaillamment défendu et moi avec. » répondit Shinoa.

« Oh ? »

Il approcha alors du duo.

« Est-ce vrai Yuu ? Ce garçon est ton ami ? » demanda-t-il.

Yuuko tourna la tête vers Yoichi, comme surprise de la question.

« Ben … après ce qui s'est passé … oui je crois bien. »

« Il va donc falloir tenir votre promesse, lieutenant-colonel Ichinose. » intervint Shinoa.

« EH ? »

Yuuko leva la tête vers lui, haussant les sourcils. Guren la regarda, soupira et donna son accord. La jeune fille se contenta de sourire. L'officier s'éloigna ensuite, pendant que Shinoa rejoignait ses camarades.

* * *

« Tu ne lui as pas dit. » fit remarquer Yuuko.

« De quoi parles-tu ? » questionna innocemment Shinoa.

« Je crois que tu sais de quoi je parle. »

« Ah mais c'est différent : tu as agi pour protéger ce brave Yoichi, et pour défendre l'honneur de ta camarade. » répondit Shinoa.

« Si tu le dis. »

Plus tard, Yuuko fut invitée à se faire examiner et soigner un peu. Yoichi semblait ne plus vouloir la quitter. Guren passa voir comment se portait sa petite protégée. Shinoa venait de l'informer qu'elle et Yoichi étaient recrutés pour l'unité d'extermination des vampires.

« C'est grâce à toi Yuu-san ! Si tu ne m'avais pas donné confiance en moi je n'aurais rien fait ! Merci ! » fit Yoichi en lui tenant les mains.

Guren posa un regard indéchiffrable sur ces mains jointes.

« Tu as du courage, tu as simplement besoin de soutien c'est tout. » répondit Yuuko.

Yoichi lui retourna un grand sourire. Guren s'avança.

« Je passe simplement vous dire que vous devrez être en classe dans deux jours à partir de neuf heures. Essayez vos uniformes et signalez toute retouche à faire. » dit-il.

« Bien. » acquiesça Yuuko.

Yoichi s'éloigna pour se changer. Yuuko tira les rideaux autour de son lit, puis enfila son uniforme qui alla parfaitement. Cette formalité accomplie, chacun rentra chez soi. Plus tard dans la soirée …

« Tu comptes venir me voir tous les soirs ? » questionna Yuuko.

« Je peux repartir si ça t'ennuies. » répondit Guren.

« Allons, ne prends pas tout comme une attaque c'était une question comme une autre. » dit la jeune fille.

Elle s'était changée et avait revêtu sa chemise et son short pour la nuit.

« Moi je prends tout comme une attaque ? Alors celle-là c'est la meilleure de l'année ! » s'exclama Guren.

« Parfaitement. » taquina Yuu.

« Quand est-ce que tu vas me manifester un peu de respect espèce de mioche ?! »

« Pas avec ce genre de flatterie c'est sûr. » sourit-elle.

« Mggrrouuu. Bref, tâche d'être à l'heure dans deux jours. »

« Oui papa. »

Guren cilla. La jeune fille l'avait dit d'un ton moqueur, pourtant … pourtant soudain il trouva que cela ne sonnait pas si mal. Il se secoua, puis lui demanda ce qu'elle avait mangé. Yuu répondit avec ennui. Guren s'annonça satisfait de ses repas, même s'ils manquaient de variété.

« Sur ce, bonne nuit gamine. » conclut-il.

« Bonne nuit le vieux. »

Guren leva la tête, puis s'en alla. Papa. Le mot sonna à ses oreilles trois fois. Un sourire inconscient étira ses lèvres. Il se rendit au bar pour se détendre en compagnie de ses amis.

* * *

« Alors Guren ! Le chaton a fini par y arriver ! » lança Goshi en arrivant en même temps que lui.

« On dirait bien oui. » répondit laconiquement le brun.

« Quelle joie ! Franchement Guren calme-toi un peu tu nous gênes là. » lança Shinya déjà attablé.

Guren ne répondit pas et prit place. Goshi et le Major échangèrent un regard.

« Tu es content au moins ? » demanda Goshi.

« Oui youpi youpi. »

Ses camarades s'entreregardèrent. Enfin, Guren n'avait jamais été très expressif. Shigure informa qu'elle avait récupéré les kunais de Yuuko, et demanda au lieutenant-colonel de les lui rendre et d'adresser ses félicitations à l'adolescente pour s'être bien battue. Guren se redressa alors, dans un furtif geste de fierté. Shinya le remarqua et fronça légèrement les sourcils.

« Mais tu crois qu'elle s'en sortira ? Il va lui falloir apprendre tout un tas de sortilèges. » lança le Major.

« Oh je ne me fais guère de soucis : elle a toujours eu soif d'apprendre. » répondit le brun.

« Tant mieux, il va lui falloir de l'appétit au chaton. » commenta Sayuri.

« Tu sais déjà quelle arme tu vas lui faire prendre ? » continua Mito.

« Mais non c'est trop tôt. Je vais déjà voir comment elle se débrouille en classe. » fit Guren.

« En attendant, elle m'a demandé de l'entraîner. » informa Mito.

« C'est une bonne idée, plus elle aura de cordes à son arc et mieux ce sera. »

Il resta encore un moment, puis le brun rentra chez lui. Il passa par chez Yuuko pour écouter si son sommeil était calme. Du reste, cette dernière rêva bien de sa famille. Mais pour une fois, c'était différent : Mika lui avoua être content que la jeune fille se fasse ses amis. Maintenant, tous pouvaient reposer en paix. Yuuko s'éveilla de ce songe les yeux humides. Elle se secoua rapidement. Aujourd'hui elle débutait son entraînement avec Mito Jujo. Aussi se hâta-t-elle de se préparer.

Deux heures plus tard, elle retrouva la rouquine au gymnase. Mito commença par évaluer son potentiel en l'affrontant à mains nues. Cinq minutes plus tard, Yuuko était déjà à terre.

« Hmm, c'est pas trop mal mais il va falloir affiner la technique et ta vitesse. » déclara son nouveau mentor.

Mito la dirigea vers un sac de frappe, où elle entreprit de lui apprendre comment porter ses coups avec précision et lui endurcir les mains. Puis, elle l'amena vers une colonne de bois d'où dépassaient plusieurs manches, servant pour apprendre les blocages. Le poteau pouvait être utilisé seul mais pouvait également être pivoté par un tiers. Mito lui enseigna les mouvements adéquats, puis utilisait le poteau d'abord doucement, ensuite plus vite.

« Merci beaucoup Jujo-san. Demain même heure ? » fit Yuuko à la fin.

« Entendu. »

Yuuko fila. A présent, elle devait retrouver Shigure puis Guren venait en dernier. L'homme se trouvait déjà sur place lorsqu'elle arriva. La sachant déjà échauffée par ses précédents entraînement, l'officier passa directement aux leçons. Les sabres se croisèrent et se recroisèrent.

« _Bizarre. Les progrès me semblent minimes, pourtant elle devrait être meilleure que ça._ » songea Guren.

Ou bien Yuuko le faisait-elle exprès ? Mais pourquoi cacherait-elle son potentiel ? Elle n'avait aucune raison. Pas comme lui qui lors de son adolescence, risquait gros. Néanmoins, Guren garda ses remarques pour lui. L'entraînement se déroula comme à l'accoutumée. Yuuko quitta l'endroit sans attendre le moindre commentaire sur son niveau.

« … »

Guren savait qu'elle avait des journées chargées, ponctuées d'entraînements et d'apprentissages scolaires. Finalement, contrairement à ce qu'il avait pensé au départ, le frêle chaton ferait certainement un très bon soldat. À la condition qu'elle parvienne à passer la cérémonie pour l'obtention des armes démoniaques avec succès. En réalité, l'officier savait déjà vers quel type d'arme il l'orienterait, contrairement à ce qu'il avait affirmé à Mito Jujo.

Le jour suivant, Yuu revenait d'un entraînement avec Shigure quand soudain on la bouscula dans un couloir.

« Ah pardon. » entendit-elle.

« Ce n'est rien. »

Elle tourna le dos à l'adolescent aux cheveux roses qui venait de la heurter. Ce dernier fit de même, marcha trois pas avant de stopper.

« _Une minute. Des cheveux noirs un peu en bataille, des yeux verts … NON ?!_ » pensa-t-il.

Il fit volte-face dans la direction qu'avait prise Yuuko, l'air choqué.

« Tu as l'air surpris, Kimizuki-kun. Un problème ? » demanda Shinoa en approchant.

« Ben euh … » répondit-il désarçonné.

Il se frotta un instant la tête, puis se tourna vers Shinoa.

« Tu as vu la fille que j'ai bousculé ? » demanda-t-il

« Oui pourquoi ? »

« C'était qui ? »

« Hyakuya Yuuko. La fille qui s'est battue contre le vampire l'autre jour. » fit Shinoa.

Kimizuki ouvrit alors grand la bouche. Yuu … était une FILLE ?! Il avait entendu parler de son exploit, mais seulement sous le diminutif de Yuu. Et avait conclu que c'était un garçon. Il s'était mis à sa recherche dans le but de le provoquer et de le tester. Occupé à chercher un garçon Shiho n'avait pas fait attention à son chemin.

« _Merde je ne vais quand même pas taper sur une fille._ » se dit-il.

« Ahaaaah ! Tu as cru que Yuu était un garçon ? Tu le cherchais pour te mesurer à lui pas vrai ? » devina Shinoa avec amusement.

Kimizuki rougit, gêné d'être percé à jour. Puis il finit par hausser les épaules et s'en aller. Tant pis, il pourrait sans doute se mesurer à elle dans les matières scolaires.


	3. La classe des Démons Lunaires

**Yuuko s'entête dans son indiscipline, ce qui amène Guren à se découvrir un nouveau trait de caractère. Le plus pénible pour tout le monde.**

 **Merci à ceux qui suivent, pensez à donner votre opinion et bonne lecture ^^**

* * *

Shinoa Hiiragi était présentement bien embêtée. Ce matin peu de temps après que Kimizuki ait découvert que Yuuko était une fille, elle était venue parler avec la brune au sujet des armes démoniaques et avait fait démonstration de la sienne. Après quoi, Yoichi était venu les trouver poursuivi par deux des types qui le harcelait auparavant. La raison : un des leurs qui avait pénétré une aire interdite. Là où les militaires se procuraient un type d'arme démoniaque. Yuuko avait décidé de s'y rendre, et Shinoa l'y avait conduite afin de lui montrer ainsi qu'à Yoichi qu'ils ne pourraient rien faire. Seulement, comme à son habitude Yuuko n'écoutait personne et s'était introduite dans le local. Pire, elle avait affronté le jeune Yuuji possédé par un démon, et avait perdu connaissance.

« _Guren va me tuer. Non seulement je l'ai amenée ici mais en plus je l'ai laissée faire._ » songea Shinoa.

Yoichi était parti avertir l'officier des derniers évènements. Shinoa doutait que Yuuko s'en sorte seule. Oh une petite part d'elle-même espérait pourtant que la situation se résoudrait avant que Guren et son escouade ne se pointe. En attendant, la jeune fille se rongeait les ongles. Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit, occasionnant un sursaut chez Shinoa. Mais ce n'était que Yoichi qui revenait. Guren avait été averti, il arrivait tout de suite. L'adolescente déglutit. De son côté, le jeune garçon revint auprès de Yuuko.

« Toujours rien. » constata-t-il.

« Non. Et elle ne pourra pas s'en sortir comme on se réveille le matin. Il aurait fallu qu'elle aie une arme démoniaque. Bon sang mais pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ne veut jamais rien entendre ? » pesta Shinoa.

« Elle ne pensait pas à mal, elle voulait sauver Yuuji-san c'est tout. » tempéra Yoichi.

« Tu parles ! »

Pourtant, Shinoa avait compris que Yuuko ne cherchait pas le pouvoir. Elle désirait ardemment se venger, mais elle était réaliste : elle savait qu'il lui fallait être patiente et bien s'entraîner. Elle avait agi parce que la situation l'exigeait voilà tout, du moins de son point de vue. M'enfin, elle aurait quand même pu écouter Shinoa, la jeune fille avait plus d'expérience après tout. Les minutes passèrent. Soudain, Yoichi émit un son de surprise. Shinoa qui guettait l'arrivée de Guren reporta son attention sur Yuuko. Qui venait présentement d'ouvrir les yeux. La jeune fille se redressa.

« Yuu-san ? » appela Shinoa, retenant Yoichi prêt à se jeter sur elle.

« Ah Shinoa, Yoichi. Je … je suis revenue je crois. »

« Impossible … » souffla Shinoa.

« Yuu-san ! » s'exclama Yoichi en la renversant.

« Argh ! Bon sang Yoichi il va falloir perdre cette habitude de m'envoyer au tapis. » lança Yuuko.

La brunette se défit de l'étreinte de son camarade, lui tapota ensuite la tête puis se releva. Yuuji de son côté, reprenait également conscience. Shinoa fixa la brunette bouche bée. Comment diable avait-elle fait pour revenir seule ? Constatant qu'elle était observée, Yuu lui retourna un regard interrogateur. Shinoa lui posa la question qui la tourmentait.

« Tu plaisantes ? C'était pathétique quand j'y pense. » répondit Yuuko.

Soudain, la porte du temple s'ouvrit à la volée. Guren découvrit Yuuko, apparemment sauve, Shinoa à genoux et Yoichi à côté debout, et un garçon qu'il ne connaissait pas qui semblait perdu. Guren dévala les escaliers puis accourut auprès de Yuuko.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Yoichi m'a dit que tu étais entrée en contact avec une arme démoniaque ? » demanda-t-il.

« C'est exact. » répondit Yuuko.

L'officier la dévisagea comme si elle avait une corne au milieu du front.

« Dans mon bureau. Tout de suite. » lança-t-il.

Le groupe de jeunes obéit. Guren était furieux de l'imprudence de Yuuko. Elle aurait pu y rester. L'officier auditionna chacun des adolescents isolément, à commencer par Yuuji. Depuis la porte, on put entendre le soldat tonner. L'adolescent ressortit pâle comme la mort, raide comme un piquet sans un regard pour les trois autres. Yoichi déglutit. Il se recroquevilla quand il entendit Guren l'appeler.

« Relax ! Tu n'as rien à craindre de lui, tu n'as rien fait de mal. » lança Yuuko.

Il n'empêche que l'adolescent entra comme s'il allait se faire fouetter. Le silence suivit. Yoichi ressortit rapidement. Durant ce temps-là, Shinoa demanda à Yuuko si elle n'était pas nerveuse. La jeune fille se tenait en effet tête inclinée en arrière, yeux clos.

« Non. J'assume entièrement ma décision. »

Shinoa cligna des yeux. Cette file était décidément quelqu'un. Ce fut au tour de la jeune au cheveux violets pâle d'entrer. Yuuko entendit la voix de Guren monter d'un cran, cependant moins fort que pour Yuuji. Shinoa poussa un soupir une fois qu'elle fut dehors.

« YUUKO ! »

« Bien, à tout à l'heure. » dit-elle en se levant.

Yoichi admira l'assurance avec laquelle la jeune fille pénétra dans l'antre du fauve. Guren la regarda fermer tranquillement la porte, puis s'avancer d'un pas serein vers lui. Elle pensait sans doute qu'il ne la gronderait pas. Yuuko fixa Guren le visage lisse. La peur qu'il avait éprouvée lors de l'appel de son camarade remonta, et il explosa sans pouvoir se retenir.

« QU'EST-CE QUI T'A PRIS D'AGIR TOUTE SEULE ENCORE UNE FOIS ? ÇA TE FERAIT UNE CRISE CARDIAQUE D'ATTENDRE QU'ON ARRIVE ? » hurla Guren.

Yuuko se contenta de baisser la tête. L'officier se leva er fit les cents pas, continuant sa tirade, tempêtant sur sa (censuré) de désobéissance, son inconscience et son manque total de considération pour le règlement. La jeune fille ne bougea pas d'un iota, tête courbée attendant simplement que l'orage passe. Guren finit par cesser de brailler comme un putois, hors d'haleine. Sa colère déversée, il se passa la main dans les cheveux.

« Tu n'as rien à dire pour ta défense ? » demanda-t-il.

« Il fallait agir, le plus vite étant le mieux. J'ai agi. Point. » répondit Yuuko.

Guren laissa sa main retomber. En toute objectivité, elle avait raison : plus vite une personne était exorcisée plus elle avait de chance de survivre. Le temps que l'officier arrive il aurait été trop tard, et il aurait fallu tuer Yuuji. Elle était tout de même arriver à exorciser un démon à elle toute seule, c'était un exploit remarquable.

« Bon sang ce que tu peux m'énerver quand tu t'y mets ! » lança l'officier.

Il revint à son fauteuil et s'y laissa tomber. Il regarda encore une fois l'adolescente devant lui.

« Allez dégage de là. »

Yuuko tourna le dos et sortit. Guren laissa sa tête tomber contre son bureau et rebondir plusieurs fois dessus. C'est dans cette posture que Sayuri le découvrit.

* * *

« Un problème Guren-sama ? » s'enquit-elle.

Guren laissa son front sur le bois.

« Yuuko. »

« Ah. Qu'a donc encore fait votre chaton comme bêtise cette fois ? » sourit Sayuri.

Guren lui parla de l'aventure de A jusqu'à Z, sans changer de position.

« Eh bien impressionnant ! Mais vous devez vraiment y tenir pour vous énerver de la sorte. » en déduisit la jeune femme.

« Hein ? » fit Guren en la regardant.

« Vous n'auriez pas eu si peur autrement. Et puis on ne parle que d'elle lorsque nous sommes tous ensemble. Voilà d'ailleurs une histoire qui va alimenter nos conversations.»

Guren soupira comme un soufflet de forge. Ah bon … il s'y serait attaché à cette maudite gamine ? Vu les états dans lesquels elle le mettait il en doutait. Et demain était le jour où elle entrerait en classe, dans sa classe. Allait-elle lui tenir tête devant tout le monde ? Qu'elle essaie donc pour voir, songea-t-il. Guren se redressa complètement. Sayuri venait de lui déposer une pile de dossiers.

Le jour suivant, Yuuko arriva devant la salle où étaient éduquées les futures recrues pour l'Unité d'Extermination des Vampires. Shinoa avait été chargée de l'y conduire ainsi que Yoichi. Elle toqua et ouvrit. Guren se tenait les pieds sur le bureau, l'air de dormir. Yuuko haussa les sourcils : eh bien paie ton prof. L'officier se leva à l'appel de Shinoa.

« Bien. La raison pour laquelle je suis présent aujourd'hui en tant que professeur principal, est vous présenter deux nouveaux camarades : Hyakuya Yuuko et Saotome Yoichi, une tête de mule et un faiblard. » lança Guren.

« Pour info, un prof principal est supposé être là tous les jours. » intervint Shinoa.

« Et Yoichi n'est pas faiblard. » ajouta Yuu.

« Silence. Bon allez, présentez-vous. » reprit Guren en désignant la classe.

« Comme il l'a dit, sauf que Yoichi est plus courageux qu'il n'en a l'air. La preuve, il a attaqué un vampire à mains nues l'autre fois. » répondit Yuuko.

« Yuuko-san ! » rougit Yoichi.

Les élèves murmurèrent entre eux quand ils surent que c'était là les élèves qui avaient sauvé l'école civile.

« C'est ça que tu appelles une présentation ? » questionna Guren.

« Inutile que je la fasse, vous venez de tout dire. » répondit Yuuko.

Ça y est, ça commençait. Guren prit une inspiration. Il lui désigna ensuite sa place, tout au fond. Yuuko s'y dirigea, pour trouver un élève endormi dans la même position que Guren un livre sur le visage. La jeune fille déposa son sac à l'emplacement prévu, puis commença à tirer sa chaise. Elle veilla à ne pas toucher l'élève derrière elle, puis s'assit. Néanmoins, le bruit attira l'attention du jeune. Ôtant son livre, il s'aperçut qu'une personne était devant lui. Semblant la reconnaître, il lui tapota dans le dos.

« C'est toi … » lança Kimizuki en la reconnaissant.

« Et c'est toi aussi. Comment va depuis la dernière fois ? » répondit Yuuko gentiment.

Kimizuki ne répondit pas. Il avait peine à croire que la fille devant lui était celle qui avait bataillé contre un vampire. Au tableau, Guren leva les yeux de son livre. La voilà qui s'adressait déjà à un garçon. Il plissa les yeux.

« Alors, ça fait longtemps que tu es dans cette classe ? » demanda Yuu.

« En quoi ça te regarde ? » lança Kimizuki en croisant les bras.

Il bascula contre son dossier, toisant Yuuko.

« Cela s'appelle la politesse mon petit. Commune aux gens civilisés en principe. » répondit Yuuko avec un sourire condescendant.

« Tu me cherches ou quoi ? » rétorqua l'ado.

« Pas besoin. Qui voudrait chercher un type dans ton genre ? »

Yuuko lui tourna le dos sur cette bonne parole, laissant un Kimizuki pester en silence.

La journée se passa bien dans l'ensemble. Yuuko était attentive aux leçons. Aux pauses, elle bavarda avec Yoichi et Shinoa. Cependant, Guren remarqua que Kimizuki observait la jeune fille.

« _Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui veut ce mioche ?_ » se demanda-t-il.

Un rien après cette pensée, Yuuko s'avança vers Kimizuki.

« Dis-moi, je sais que ça n'a pas très bien commencé entre nous, néanmoins j'aimerais te demander un service. » dit-elle.

« Hm ? »

« Voilà, j'ai appris que tu étais le meilleur de la classe, et j'aurais voulu savoir si tu voulais bien m'aider à réviser. » exposa Yuuko.

Kimizuki haussa un sourcil.

« Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu te faire croire que j'allais t'aider ? » voulut-il savoir.

« Parce que ça ne coûte rien de demander. » fit Yuuko.

« Pas le temps désolé. »

« Bon tant pis, merci quand même. »

Yuuko s'en retourna auprès de ses amis. Kimizuki soupira. Guren de son côté, se demandait s'il ne préférait pas quand Yuu ne souhaitait pas avoir d'amis. Car mine de rien, cela commençait déjà à faire deux garçons. La journée s'acheva. Une fois dans son bureau, Guren reçut la visite de Kimizuki. Le jeune voulait être sûr qu'il pourrait tenter d'obtenir une des armes les plus puissantes. L'officier lui expliqua les règles du jeu, sentant un curieux plaisir à l'effrayer. Ce détail réglé, Guren fit comme à son habitude un crochet par le domicile de sa protégée.

* * *

« Plongée dans tes révisions, c'est très bien. » constata-t-il.

« Ça me broie les ovaires tous ces enchantements ! Tiens tu peux m'aider un peu s'il te plaît ? » répondit Yuuko, un crayon dans la bouche.

« Bien sûr. Alors, comment as-tu trouvé cette journée ? »

Guren s'assit sur le rebord du lit pendant qu'elle lui tendait le livre.

« Très intéressante. T'es un bon prof étonnamment. »

« Comment ça étonnamment ? » releva l'homme.

Yuuko pouffa de rire. Guren lui expliqua les enchantements sur la page, pendant qu'elle notait consciencieusement.

« Tiens tu sais quoi ? Yuuji le type qui était possédé m'a refilé une lettre hier soir. Avec ses sentiments dedans je crois, mais je l'ai pas ouverte. » informa Yuuko.

« QUOI ?! » s'exclama Guren.

« Ouais, tiens elle est là m'en suis servie de marque-pages. »

Yuuko lui tendit une enveloppe, puis relut ses notes. Guren prit la chose comme si elle allait lui cracher à la figure. Il la décacheta puis sortit la lettre. Ce qu'il lut … le fit grimacer. Non mais qu'est-ce que c'était que cette niaiserie ? L'officier tira la langue de dégoût.

« Hé ho ! Qui t'a permis de lire ? » demanda soudain Yuuko.

« Ben quoi ? Tu me l'as donnée non ? »

« Oui pour te la montrer, pas pour que tu la lises. » reprit l'ado en lui arrachant la lettre.

Yuuko y jeta un coup d'œil.

« Aaaw c'est mignon, mais je ne peux pas y répondre favorablement hélas. » sourit-elle.

Mignon ? Hélas ?! Guren regarda l'adolescente comme si elle venait de prononcer un chapelet de jurons obscènes. Il lui reprit la feuille qu'il roula en boule sans plus de manières et la lança dans la corbeille près du bureau. Yuuko lui fit savoir qu'il était gonflé.

« Concentre-toi sur tes leçons au lieu de t'intéresser à ces niaiseries ! » rétorqua Guren.

Yuuko lui retourna une expression interdite, avant de lui demander quel était son problème. L'officier lui intima de continuer ses devoirs. Yuuko se plia mais contrariée. Guren rumina pendant le reste de la soirée. Forcément, cela ne passa pas inaperçu auprès de ses camarades qu'il retrouva après un certain temps sans se voir. Le voyant encore grognon, toute l'équipe échangea un regard blasé.

« Allez dis-nous tout. » fit Shinya en tirant la chaise à côté de lui.

« Broaf c'est trois rien. » soupira Guren.

« Oui, comme d'habitude. Alors de quoi s'agit-il ? » fit Goshi, le visage sur une main.

Guren leur parla de cette histoire de gamin possédé, de l'exploit de Yuuko mais surtout … de la lettre d'amour. Il le fit avec force grimace et dégoût dans la voix. Ses amis se regardèrent les yeux ronds. Il parla aussi du fait que Yuuko avait engagé la conversation avec un autre garçon de sa classe. Guren bougonnait encore quand son verre arriva. Finalement, tout le monde éclata de rire.

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle ? » s'offusqua Guren.

« Toi évidemment ! » répondit Mito.

« Comment ça ? Y'a rien de drôle là-dedans ! »

« Guren … je crois que tu es jaloux. » lança Shinya.

Le concerné avala de travers. Shigure lui tapa dans le dos.

« Jaloux ? Mais t'as fumé une des balles de ton fusil ou quoi ? » répondit Guren, son index tournant sur un coin de la tête.

« Du tout. Mais tu veux bien dire en quoi ça te dérange qu'elle ait un admirateur ? Y'a quelques jours à peine tu te plaignais que le chaton ne voulait rien entendre au sujet des amis. Et là, ça ne te va pas non plus il faudrait savoir. » rappela Shinya.

« Des amis oui mais pas des p'tits copains bon sang ! Et des amis filles, de préférence.» rectifia Guren.

« Et pourquoi pas des garçons ? » questionna Goshi.

« Elle est trop jeune. »

« Pffrrrr ! »

« Lord Shinya a raison Guren. Tu es jaloux, serait-ce que tu la vois comme ta fille ? » demanda Mito.

« Nan. »

« Bien sûûûûr. Au fait, rappelle-moi à quel âge tu as commencé toi ? » fit Shinya ironique.

« J'ai rien commencé du tout. »

Shinya roula des yeux devant tant de mauvaise foi. Les autres l'ignoraient peut-être, mais lui savait qu'il avait perdu sa virginité à seize ans. Soit l'âge de Yuuko. Mais il sentait que lui rappeler explicitement ce menu détail ne ferait qu'envenimer la situation. En tout cas c'était mignon cette histoire. Si Guren trouvait un peu de joie et de bonheur en adoptant Yuuko officieusement, alors pourquoi pas. En attendant, le sujet devenait de plus en plus intéressant.

* * *

Le jour suivant eut lieu un premier entraînement noté dans la classe. Les jeunes se retrouvèrent dans un gymnase. Leur enseignante Sayuri leur expliqua ce qui allait se passer, puis leur demanda de se répartir par paire. Shinoa bondit au bras de Yoichi. Elle retourna un regard narquois à Yuuko, qui répondit par un haussement de sourcil. La jeune fille se retrouva seule avec Kimizuki.

« _Hmm. Je me demande ce que ça va donner cette histoire._ » se dit-elle.

Sayuri passa une paire de menottes à chacun des duos. Elle approcha ensuite de Yuuko et son partenaire.

« _Aïe ! Si Guren-sama apprend qu'elle a été menottée à un garçon il va en faire une jaunisse !_ » pensa-t-elle.

Pourtant, elle n'avait pas le choix. Sayuri s'exécuta, craignant pour elle le soir venu. Car Yuuko ne manquerait pas de lui évoquer sa journée. Ensuite, les mannequins d'entraînement firent leur entrée. Ils étaient gigantesques. Certains levèrent le poing et balayèrent quelques étudiants.

« Charmant. Enfin ils n'ont pas l'air très rapides. » analysa Yuuko.

« En effet, ce sera donc facile. Finissons-en et obtenons le meilleur score. » lança Shiho.

Hélas, chacun partit dans une direction opposée. Mauvais calcul comme leur rappelèrent leurs menottes. Ils revinrent l'un vers l'autre en vitesse. Mais alors que Kimizuki enguirlandait la jeune fille, un des mannequins s'approcha. Il arma son bras. Sans réfléchir, Yuuko poussa alors Kimizuki hors de la trajectoire. Ils s'affalèrent l'un sur l'autre.

« _Ooooh nooon ! Non seulement elle est attachée à un garçon, mais voilà qu'en plus elle se vautre sur lui. Je suis morte !_ » pensa Sayuri une main sur les yeux.

Au sol, Yuuko se plaça devant Kimizuki sans se lever, bras écartés. Le jeune en fut très étonné.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ? J'ai pas besoin qu'on me protège ! » s'exclama-t-il.

Yuuko vit que le mannequin se tournait vers eux. Mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à attaquer de nouveau, l'entraînement fut suspendu. Une voix annonça que Kimizuki était demandé en urgence à l'hôpital, l'état de sa petite sœur ayant empiré.

« Désolé, mais pourriez-vous continuer l'entraînement ? » répondit-il.

Yuuko s'afficha surprise. Elle fronça les sourcils, n'en croyant pas ses yeux.

« Non mais tu plaisantes j'espère ?! » s'exclama-t-elle.

« De quoi je me mêle ? » dit Kimizuki.

Yuuko prit une inspiration, puis marcha vers lui et le saisit au col.

« Mais t'es stupide ? Ta sœur a besoin de toi, t'es sourd ou quoi ? »

« Boucle-la ! J'ai besoin d'obtenir un score élevé alors concentre-toi ! » répondit Shiho en la repoussant.

« Un score ? C'est donc tout ce que ta sœur doit attendre de toi ? Un putain de score ? Et si jamais elle décède là maintenant, tu diras quoi ? Tu ferais mieux d'aller la voir tant que tu le peux encore, parce que crois-moi une fois qu'on perd quelqu'un c'est pour de bon ! Et aucun score ne la ramènera ! » s'écria Yuuko.

L'image de Mika dansa devant ses yeux, et elle serra les dents. Ses paroles parurent atteindre le garçon aux cheveux roses. Yuuko tira soudain sur la chaîne des menottes, et interpella le messager. Quelques instants plus tard, Kimizuki se trouvait auprès de sa sœur. Lorsque lui et Yuuko ressortirent de l'hôpital, il faisait nuit. Kimizuki se laissa tomber sur un banc.

« C'est bien que ta sœur aille mieux. Mais ça doit être dur pour toi non ? » dit Yuuko, à côté.

« Tais-toi. Tout ça c'est de ta faute. » répondit Kimizuki.

« EH ? »

« J'ai eu un mauvais score à cause de toi. Je ne pourrais pas gagner l'élite des Démons Lunaires et mieux la faire soigner. » dit-il.

« Je ne sais pas ce qui me retiens de t'en retourner une. Un score c'est rien ! Moi ça m'est complètement égal ces chiffres, j'arriverais à mes fins un point c'est tout. Et puis franchement, je n'aurais jamais cru que tu baisserais les bras si facilement. Tu n'as pas honte ? » répliqua Yuuko.

« Qui a dit que j'abandonnais ? » riposta Shiho piqué.

« Je préfère ça. Le test on le repassera s'il le faut. L'essentiel c'est que tu puisses être là quand ta sœur en a besoin. » reprit Yuuko plus calme.

« Je sais … tu as raison je suis désolé. À cause de moi, tu as eu une mauvaise note. »

« Toi et tes notes, je vais te les faire bouffer si tu continues. »

Kimizuki la regarda et vit qu'elle affichait un petit sourire. Il sourit à son tour.

« Merci. Grâce à toi j'ai pu être à ses côtés aujourd'hui. »

« C'est rien va. » dit-elle en balayant l'air de la main.

« Au fait … si ça tiens toujours, je veux bien t'aider pour les révisions. »

« Avec grand plaisir ! » lança Yuuko avec son expression de joie enfantine.

Shiho sourit plus largement.

* * *

Le soir venu, Guren arriva au domicile de sa protégée. Shinoa lui avait annoncé que la brune conviendrait très bien pour une arme de type démon noir, et le jeune homme n'avait pu empêcher la fierté de l'envahir. Il toqua. Pas de réponse. Guren actionna la poignée, pour constater que c'était fermé. Or, elle laissait toujours ouvert pour qu'il vienne et ne fermait qu'après. Il fronça les sourcils, puis décida de partir à sa recherche. De son côté, Sayuri était en panique totale. Après son retour au gymnase pour être libérée des menottes, elle avait entendu Yuuko proposer un rendez-vous à Shiho pour le soir même. Et il avait accepté. Ils s'étaient rapprochés grâce à elle qui les avait attachés. Lorsque Guren apprendrait que son chaton se trouvait chez un garçon et comment elle en était arrivée là … il la massacrerait.

C'est dans cet état d'esprit que la croisèrent Goshi et Shinya. La jeune femme paraissait chercher un coin où se réfugier. Naturellement ils l'interrogèrent sur la raison de sa panique. Sayuri était au bord des larmes.

« Ouille. » compatit Goshi.

« Il va me tuer c'est sûr ! » gémit la pauvre.

« Allons, ce n'est pas si grave. » fit Shinya sans en croire un mot.

Sayuri leva des yeux désespérés vers lui.

« _En fait, il se pourrait que ce soit très grave au contraire._ » pensa le Major.

« Hé ! » fit une voix familière derrière.

Sayuri se raidit, les lèvres tremblantes. Oh non. Elle n'osa pas se retourner.

« Vous n'avez pas vu Yuuko ? Elle n'était pas chez elle ce soir. » demanda Guren en les rejoignant.

OH NON. Chacun évita de se regarder, cherchant comment désamorcer le conflit.

« Quoi ? Y'a un problème ? » interrogea Ichinose en voyant leur mine.

« Non non pas du tout ! Je réfléchissais juste à ce que tu venais de dire ! » répondit rapidement Goshi.

« Oui tout va très bien. Et non, on ne l'a pas vue. » ajouta Shinya.

Guren leur retourna un regard suspicieux qui les mit mal à l'aise. Sayuri pour sa part, était pétrifiée. Pourvu qu'il ne remarque pas son malaise, car elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas lui mentir. Et alors … adieu monde cruel.

« C'est bizarre … » reprit Guren.

Ses yeux tombèrent sur Sayuri, qu'il trouva étrangement raide. Voyant qu'il allait l'interroger et connaissant le résultat, Shinya prit l'affaire en main.

« Allons Guren, ce n'est pas grave. Yuu-chan est une grande fille maintenant. Et puis que veux-tu qu'il lui arrive ici ? » dit-il.

« Mais elle n'est jamais sortie le soir jusqu'à présent. Qu'est-ce qui lui prends ? » insista le lieutenant-colonel.

« Roooh mais tu vas la laisser vivre un peu ta gosse ? Si tu continues à la coller comme ça elle va finir par te détester. Ce n'est quand même pas ce que tu veux si ? » intervint Goshi.

« Non non bien sûr que non. »

« _Bien joué Goshi._ Alors rentre chez toi. Tu verras ton chaton demain matin. » compléta Shinya.

« Bon … d'accord. » capitula Guren.

L'officier s'éloigna. Une fois qu'il fut hors de vue, tous les trois poussèrent un soupir de soulagement.

« Merciiiii vous deux ! Sans vous j'étais morte ! » gémit Sayuri, les mains jointes.

« De rien. Mais bon sang je le savais pas si possessif. » fit Shinya en croisant les bras.

« C'est qu'il n'a jamais eu de fille jusqu'à aujourd'hui. » rappela Goshi.

« Vous croyez qu'il faut qu'on en parle à Yuu-chan ? » demanda Sayuri.

« Pourquoi faire ? Elle a bien le droit de faire ce qu'elle veut. Il exagère franchement. » répondit Goshi.

Sur ce, les soldats se dispersèrent. Le lendemain, Guren croisa Yuuko en route pour sa classe.

« Ah te voilà toi. » dit-il en approchant.

« Salut Guren. »

« Ouais salut. Dis donc, tu étais où hier soir ? » questionna aussitôt l'homme.

« Je révisais, mais ailleurs. » dit Yuuko.

« Et c'est où ailleurs ? »

« Pas chez moi. J'étais chez des amis. »

« Des amis i ? »

« Oui à moins que tu n'écrives amis sans le i. » continua Yuuko.

« Grrmm. Je n'aime pas trop que tu sortes le soir toi. » informa Guren.

« Hé ? Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que. »

« D'accooord. »

Il la quitta à l'entrée de la classe. Soudain il se retourna et l'appela. Il lui annonça qu'il serait absent pendant une dizaine de jours environs.

« Oh ? Bon ben à plus tard alors. » fit Yuuko avec un petit sourire.

« Sois sage. »

Elle roula des yeux puis entra en classe.


	4. Les démons

**La jalousie de Guren ne s'arrange pas, et cette fois cela amènera des tensions.**

 **Merci à ceux qui suivent et bonne lecture ^^**

* * *

Durant l'absence de Guren, Yuuko continua ses révisions avec l'aide de Kimizuki. Shinoa ne manqua pas de les taquiner sur le sujet, arguant qu'ils feraient un joli couple. Shiho rougit comme un homard en l'entendant.

« Et toi _petite_ Shinoa ? T'en es où ? As-tu trouvé quelqu'un de ton calibre ? » rétorqua Yuuko.

L'adolescente afficha alors un sourire crispé.

« Hin hin hin. Attends un peu toi, un de ces jours on va s'expliquer. » fit Shinoa.

« Quoiiii ? Je t'entends pas tu es trop basse ! »

Kimizuki afficha un sourire, pendant que Yoichi arrondissait les angles comme à l'accoutumée. Sayuri de son côté, leur jeta un regard en coin. Elle ignorait si Yuuko continuait à fréquenter Shiho le soir. Mais elle pria pour que Guren ne l'apprenne jamais. En attendant, elle leur rendit les copies du contrôle servant à déterminer à quel type d'arme ils pourraient prétendre. Yuuko jeta un œil aux trois feuilles : 70 sur 100. Elle afficha un petit sourire. Soudain, ses copies furent ôtées de ses mains.

« Oh pas mal ! On dirait que Kimuzik-kun est un bon prof. » constata Shinoa.

Yuuko l'attrapa par le foulard et la tira vers elle.

« C'est pas pour les petits enfants ça. Ce n'est pas un jouet. » lança-t-elle en récupérant ses copies.

« Petits … enfants … » répéta Shinoa, un nerf battant au front.

« Tu as eu combien alors Yuuko ? » questionna Kimizuki.

« 70 aux trois. Les révisions ont payé, je te remercie ! » répondit Yuuko.

Sayuri l'entendit et se crispa. Alors elle l'avait bien vu tous les jours. La jeune femme déglutit. Tout à coup, la porte de la classe s'ouvrit, révélant … Guren. Quand on parlait du loup. Mais Sayuri aurait préféré qu'il arrive à un autre moment. L'officier jeta un œil à la classe, découvrant Yuuko qui maintenait Shinoa à distance avec une main sur son visage.

« Guren-sama. » fit Sayuri.

« Salut Sayuri. Il se passe quoi cette fois ? » demanda-t-il.

« Rien, j'ai rendu les copies du test. »

« Ah ! Et alors ? » reprit Guren intéressé.

Yoichi s'interposa entre Shinoa et Yuuko, qui la dévisageait d'un air narquois. Sayuri informa son supérieur que les meilleurs apparaissaient être les élèves qu'il regardait. Un sourire se forma sur les lèvres du brun : le grand moment était arrivé. Yuu s'aperçut de son retour, et lui envoya un grand sourire.

« Ah vous revoilà ! »

Le regard de Guren s'adoucit.

« Tu as eu de bonnes notes j'espère ? » lança-t-il.

« Oui, grâce à Kimizuki qui m'a aidée à réviser ! » répondit gaiement Yuuko.

Sayuri posa une main sur ses yeux. Mais elle voulait sa mort ou quoi ? Guren cligna des yeux. Le puzzle se reconstitua dans sa tête. Sayuri s'écarta de lui discrètement.

« Tiens donc. » dit-il froidement.

Shiho se leva à cet instant, puis lui demanda les raisons de son absence. Guren lui retourna un regard terrible.

« ? »

« Tu crois être prêt vraiment ? Eh bien, nous allons vérifier ça tout de suite. » lança-t-il.

« Guren-sama ! Vous n'y pensez pas ! » intervint Sayuri.

Trop tard. L'homme dégaina son épée noire, puis la planta dans le sol. Un cri plaintif s'éleva dans la pièce, tandis qu'un voile noir se répandait. La plupart des élèves furent prit d'un malaise. Yuuko fronça les sourcils. Alors c'était ça un démon noir. Guren afficha un sourire moqueur en voyant que Kimizuki avait du mal à tenir. Il reporta son attention sur sa protégée pour constater avec soulagement qu'elle tenait bon. Finalement, il rengaina. Tout redevint normal dans la classe, excepté les fissures un peu partout.

« Bien, seuls ceux qui sont encore debout sont aptes à contracter avec un démon. » annonça Guren.

Autrement dit, Yuuko, Yoichi et Shiho. L'officier leur demanda de les suivre. Sayuri poussa une espèce de couinement une fois qu'ils furent sortis, et suspendit la classe.

* * *

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, elle retrouva Shigure dans son appartement.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda cette dernière en remarquant son état.

« C'est Guren-sama ! Il va me tuer ! » répondit Sayuri en faisant les cents pas.

« Et pourquoi cela ? » demanda la brune, son visage ne trahissant aucune émotion.

« Il a découvert pour le chaton et Kimizuki-kun ! »

Shigure arrondit les yeux, puis demanda par quel biais il l'avait appris.

« Parce qu'elle lui a dit ! Ce matin il est venu en classe et lui a demandé si elle avait eu une bonne note. Yuu-chan a répondu que oui grâce à Kimizuki-kun ! Il m'en veut c'est sûr ! » s'exclama Sayuri au bord de la crise de nerfs.

Shigure soupira. Elle tenta ensuite de rassurer son amie, arguant qu'après tout il n'avait rien spécifié la concernant. Pourquoi donc serait-elle intervenue.

« Mais tu le connais ! Il est intenable quand il s'agit de sa fille. »

« Je resterais à tes côtés ne t'en fais pas. »

« Merci Shigure-san. »

Pendant ce temps, Guren patientait pour le réveil des trois ados, en compagnie de Shinoa. Cette dernière remarqua qu'il ne quittait pas Yuuko des yeux.

« Seriez-vous inquiet pour votre protégée lieutenant-colonel ? » questionna-t-elle.

« Pas vraiment. Comment s'est-elle comportée durant mon absence ? »

« Très bien, elle a passé son temps à réviser avec Kimizuki-kun puis à s'entraîner un peu. »

Guren serra les dents. Shinoa haussa les sourcils, ne cachant pas un sourire sarcastique.

« Et avec les autres ? » questionna-t-il.

« Eh bien, Yuuko semble assez populaire auprès de la gent masculine. Gentille comme elle est c'est normal après tout. » lança Shinoa en le regardant du coin de l'œil.

Une aura noire émana de l'officier, tandis que son regard devenait orageux. L'adolescente à côté de lui faillit pouffer de rire.

« Elle s'entends bien avec tout le monde, même si elle ne va pas d'elle-même vers les autres. »

Guren poussa un soupir. Il allait devoir discuter avec Yuuko, et cela l'énervait déjà. De son côté, la brunette se tenait face au démon contenu dans l'arme qu'elle avait choisie.

« C'est tout ce que tu as ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Hmm ? Tu n'as pas l'air ébranlée par ce que tu vois. » répondit une fumée noire dotée d'yeux rouges en face d'elle.

« Je sais que ma famille est décédée, et que tu es un démon qui tente de me piéger. Seulement je n'ai pas que ça à faire : alors donne-moi ta force et qu'on en parle plus. » rétorqua Yuuko.

« Hahahaha ! Tu crois qu'il suffit de demander ? Ce n'est pas si simple. »

Le démon l'épingla avec sa fumée. Ensuite, il se servit ensuite des membres de sa famille pour continuer. Akane lui fit savoir que si elle voulait du pouvoir, elle devait se consacrer à la vengeance. Mika ajouta qu'elle devait oublier l'amour. Jeter ses amis aux oubliettes. Après tout, elle les avait eux. Pourquoi aurait-elle besoin d'amis ? Yuuko serra les dents. En toute honnêteté, elle détestait ce qu'elle voyait. Même si Mika lui avait ordonné de fuir, elle se sentait coupable de ne pas l'avoir sauvé avec elle. Aussi, désirait-elle de la puissance afin que plus jamais pareille tragédie ne se reproduise.

« Oh ! » coupa Yuuko.

« ? »

« Je t'ai dit d'arrêter de jacasser ! Passe ton foutu contrat avec moi et arrête de me broyer les ovaires ou je t'en retourne une compris ? »

Le démon la considéra un instant. Le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est qu'elle n'avait pas sa langue dans sa poche. Mais Asuramaru voyait au-delà du sarcasme que certains humains utilisaient pour camoufler leur nervosité ou leur peur. Et elle sentait que ce spécimen-là était d'une autre trempe. Sans doute ne s'ennuierait-elle pas avec elle.

« Très bien. Tu as beaucoup de volonté, j'aime les gens qui ont de puissants désirs tout comme toi. Tant que tu garderas un cœur fort je t'obéirais. Mais flanche ne serait-ce qu'une seconde et je prendrais possession de toi. »

« Entendu. » accepta Yuuko.

« Je m'appelle Asuramaru au fait. Appelle-moi et tu obtiendras ma force. »

Yuuko mémorisa le nom. Le démon lui fit ensuite part d'une étrange chose : une partie d'elle ne serait pas humaine. Comment cela ? Elle n'avait rien de bizarre à sa connaissance.

« Je t'assure que si. Environ 10% de toi n'appartient pas à la catégorie des hommes. Je ne sais pas ce que c'est cependant. »

« Je crois que si j'étais altérée je le saurais. » répondit Yuuko.

« Les humains sont pires que les démons tu sais. Tu devrais t'en méfier.» conseilla Asuramaru.

Elle lui monta alors son apparence.

« Hé ? Tu es une fille ? » s'étonna Yuuko.

« Ça ne va pas non ? Je suis un démon mâle ! »

« Quoi ?! Et quelle partie de toi est masculine au juste ? »

Yuuko se mit à penser qu'elle allait hériter d'un travelo en guise de démon. Heureusement qu'elle n'était pas portée sur l'esthétique. Tant que ce démon était puissant et mettait sa force à son service, alors son allure importait peu.

« T'occupes. Réveille-toi et porte ta vengeance au monde. »

La seconde d'après, Yuuko ouvrit les yeux. Guren sourit et vint lui demander comment cela s'était passé. L'adolescente remarqua que Shiho s'était éveillé avant elle. Le lieutenant-colonel lui barra la route avec un regard colérique, le défiant de s'approcher davantage de la jeune fille. Yuuko se releva, pendant que Kimizuki toisait l'officier.

« Vous faites quoi ? » demanda la brune.

« Rien. » répondit Guren.

* * *

Du reste, une explosion les fit sursauter. Guren leva la tête. Et merde. Visiblement, le troisième larron avait échoué. Aussi ordonna-t-il aux deux autres de s'en occuper.

« Ça veut dire quoi ça ? » questionna Yuuko.

« C'est évident. Il faut le neutraliser. »

Elle le fixa.

« Tu ne veux pas qu'on le tue j'espère ? »

« Si fait. Il est possédé nous n'avons pas le choix. »

« JAMAIS ! » s'exclama-t-elle.

Hélas pour elle, Yoichi lui était décidé à tous les tuer. Il invoqua un arc quand lequel il plaça quatre flèches qu'il leur décocha. Chacun esquiva ou para. Yoichi ricanait.

« Yoichi ! Tu te souviens de ce que j'ai dit ? Tu peux y arriver, je crois en toi ! » tenta Yuu.

Kimizuki para une flèche avec un de ses sabres.

« Yuuko ! Quand est-ce que tu vas comprendre où tu te trouves ? Tu es un soldat à présent, alors bats-toi quand on te le demande ! » s'exclama Guren.

Yuuko serra les dents. Elle lutta un instant, puis dégaina son sabre. Le pouvoir du démon l'envahit à cet instant. Après un regard à Kimizuki, tous deux s'élancèrent. Yoichi para leur attaque.

« _J'arrive pas à croire qu'on doive l'attaquer. Pourtant Guren a raison, on n'a pas le choix._ » songea Yuuko.

Mais … non il n'y avait rien à faire, la jeune fille ne pouvait pas. Elle revoyait le visage souriant de son ami, son besoin de soutien, sa volonté de désamorcer les conflits autour de lui. C'était un garçon gentil comme tout, et il fallait le tuer. Yuu atterrit sur le sol, les yeux dans le vague. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était venger sa sœur, tout comme elle désirait venger les siens. La brunette se releva. Elle regarda en direction de ses camarades.

« Kimizuki ne le blesse pas tu entends ? » appela-t-elle.

L'adolescent aux cheveux roses arrêta le coup qu'il portait. Cela fit ricaner le démon. Yuuko s'avança alors vers lui d'un pas tranquille. Yoichi plaça plusieurs flèches. Yuuko avançait toujours. Pire, elle laissa tomber son sabre en chemin. La voyant faire, le cœur de Guren rata un battement. Sa main descendit sur son sabre qu'il tira lentement de son fourreau. Yuuko toisa ensuite Yoichi.

« Oh stupide démon. Lâche mon ami tout de suite. Il vaut bien mieux que ce tu crois. Il a du courage et du cœur. » dit-elle.

« Hahahaha ! Cela ne m'a empêché de le posséder. Et je vais te tuer maintenant. »

« Non. Yoichi ne me tuera pas. Je crois en lui. »

La flèche que portait le démon se mit à trembler. Il baissa les yeux dessus. Derrière Yuuko, Shinoa matérialisa son arme, puis entreprit de rejoindre la brune avec Kimizuki.

« Yoichi je sais que tu m'entends ! Tu es plus fort que ça je le sais ! Tu as attaqué un vampire à mains nues, tu n'as pas fui quand tu aurais pu ! C'est bien que tu as du potentiel alors envoie chier ce démon et reprends le contrôle ! » continua Yuuko.

La flèche trembla plus fort.

« YOICHI ! Tu vas rester encore combien de temps sous ce lit ? Tu veux que ça recommence ou tu vas enfin de décider à prendre les choses en main ?! » s'exclama soudain Guren.

Yoichi avait à présent un visage marqué par la peur. La flèche qu'il tenait fut relâchée, et cette dernière alla se planter dans le sol. Les cornes du jeune disparurent. L'adolescent se précipita ensuite vers Yuuko, en larmes.

« Je suis désoléééé ! » gémit-il.

Yuuko le serra contre elle, tandis que ses camarades poussaient un soupir de soulagement. Guen rangea son arme. Puis il se demanda quand est-ce que ce mioche allait lâcher sa fille. Yuuko attendit patiemment que son ami se calme, le rassurant. Guren marcha vers eux, puis abattit son poing sur la tête de Yoichi.

« T'en as mis du temps bordel ! » lança-t-il.

« Pardon ! »

« Mais tu as du talent. Il faut juste que tu comprennes que le passé est derrière toi. Tu as une nouvelle famille ici et maintenant. Ces sont eux que tu dois protéger. » dit Guren.

Il se tourna ensuite vers Yuuko, ajoutant que cela valait aussi pour elle. Enfin, maintenant ils étaient prêts pour aller au front. Les jeunes quittèrent la salle. Une fois en haut, Yuuko laissa ses amis prendre un peu d'avance. Elle se tourna vers Guren qui sortait en dernier de l'ascenseur. La jeune fille avança vers lui puis l'étreignit.

« Merci. » dit-elle.

« Euh mais pourquoi ? » dit Guren tout surpris.

« Tu as sauvé Yoichi. »

Guren fut complètement désarmé. Il sourit puis ébouriffa la tête de la brunette. Yuuko le lâcha et rejoignit ses camarades.

* * *

Au bar durant la pause déjeuner, les amis de Guren s'étonnèrent de le voir arriver pour une fois avec le sourire.

« Voilà qui est inhabituel. » commenta Shinya.

« Ouais, d'ordinaire tu nous accueilles avec une tête jusque par terre. » ajouta Goshi.

« Les enfants ont réussi le test c'est ça ? » devina Shigure.

« Entre autres oui. » répondit l'officier.

« Donc le chaton a obtenu une arme démoniaque. Tu dois être fier. » devina Mito.

Guren se rengorgea, ce qui amusa les autres.

« Mais il y a autre chose. Si tu nous racontais ? » questionna Shinya.

« Eh bien, Yuuko m'a simplement remercié d'avoir aidé un de ses camarades. »

Il fallut demander des détails, que le brun accepta finalement de délivrer. Chacun fut inquiet en apprenant qu'une recrue avait été possédée, puis furent soulagés en apprenant que tout s'était bien fini avant de s'attendrir sur l'étreinte de Yuuko et Guren.

« Eh bien heureusement qu'elle ne t'a pas écouté. » fit Goshi.

« Moui, m'enfin j'espère qu'à l'avenir ça va s'arranger. » fit Guren.

« Et comment gères-tu le fait qu'elle aura deux garçons dans son équipe ? » questionna innocemment Shinya.

Guren suspendit son geste, le verre collé aux lèvres. Chacun put entendre un léger grognement, qui les fit rire.

« Ce qui me fait penser : Sayuri. »

« Euh oui ? »

« Comment se fait-il que Yuuko aie révisé avec Kimizuki ? » questionna Guren.

Shinya et Goshi se regardèrent. Woups. Donc il était au courant.

« Eh bien … je ne sais pas, ils ont dû en parler. » répondit Sayuri mal à l'aise.

« Et tu as l'as laissée faire ? Tous les soirs durant mon absence ? » questionna l'homme.

« Guren-sama, pourquoi aurions-nous fait quelque chose ? Vous ne nous avez pas demandé de la surveiller. » intervint Shigure.

Sayuri lui retourna un regard éperdu de reconnaissance.

« Mais tu savais où elle était le soir où je suis venu vous poser la question. Pourquoi ne m'avoir rien dit ? » insista Guren.

« Parce que tu es pénible quand il s'agit de ta fille, voilà pourquoi. La pauvre Sayuri en était malade de peur. Du reste, le chaton t'en aurais sûrement beaucoup voulu de l'espionner de la sorte. Laisse la libre de ses mouvements ou tu t'en mordras les doigts. » répondit Shinya.

Guren partit dans une série de grognements primaires. Chacun roula des yeux ou soupira. Sayuri comprit que son maître ne l'égorgerait pas sur place. Encore heureux qu'il n'ait pas su pour la session d'entraînement noté. Il irait décapiter le pauvre Kimizuki alors qu'il n'y était pour rien.

En attendant, elle n'avait pas eu à subir la colère de l'officier. Bon, le connaissant cela n'aurait peut-être pas été si terrible. D'un autre côté, il était méconnaissable quand le sujet concernait Yuuko. Donc à l'avenir, que ferait-elle ? Son premier réflexe était de rapporter des incidents du genre à Guren, mais de l'autre elle était d'accord avec les autres : il fallait voir à la laisser vivre un peu cette petite.

Le mieux était peut-être d'attendre que Guren décide. C'était sa fille après tout. En attendant, ce dernier annonça que les jeunes étaient prêts à partir pour Shinjuku. S'il était inquiet ? Oui un peu. Il préférait ne pas y penser. Il chargea tout de même Shigure de garder un œil sur eux. Guren quitta la tablée, annonçant qu'il avait une petite tâche à effectuer.

« Dites … y'a que moi qui ai cru voir un sourire carnassier sur son visage ? » questionna Goshi en montrant l'officier du pouce.

« Non, c'était très bref mais quand on le connait comme nous ça se voit. Qu'est-ce qu'il manigance encore ce type ? » répondit Shinya.

« Je vais aller voir tiens. » décida son camarade.

« Eh bien moi aussi. » fit Shinya en se levant.

« Et après on dit que les femmes sont des commères. » lança Mito, blasée.

Les deux hommes repérèrent la tête brune qui s'en allait vers l'espace d'entraînement. Que diable allait-il y faire, se demandèrent-ils. Mais le temps qu'ils arrivent, Guren avait déjà commis ses exactions. Ils virent ainsi jaillir devant eux deux jeunes garçons qui piaillaient, manquant de les percuter. Les hommes échangèrent un regard. Puis ils passèrent la tête à la porte du gymnase. Guren affrontait un soldat. Jusque-là, rien d'alarmant. Par contre, qu'il se mette à sourire comme un psycho des pâtes ce n'était pas normal. Le soldat inconnu fut vaincu, mais Guren ne s'arrêta pas là. La propriété de son épée fut activée, et le militaire au sol se mit à hurler avant de décamper.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout ? » s'étonna Goshi.

Guren passa soudain à un groupe de recrues qui détalèrent en piaillant comme des groupies.

« Là ! On n'est pas dans un salon ici, tâchez de vous en rappeler ! » lança-t-il.

L'homme rangea son sabre, l'air triomphant. Ses amis étaient scotchés. Ce n'était pas dans les habitudes du brun de terroriser tout le monde. D'accord il savait être rude mais était compréhensif la plupart du temps. Là, cela semblait relever du plaisir pur et simple. De fait, l'explication arriva dans les minutes qui suivirent. La jeune Yuuko Hyakuya fit son entrée, une bouteille à la main.

« Ben ! Ils sont où tout le monde ? » s'étonna-t-elle.

« Partis. Leur entraînement vient de s'achever. » répondit Guren le plus naturellement du monde.

« Ils ont déjà fini ? Ben ça, ça me retourne l'utérus. Je croyais qu'on venait de commencer. » reprit Yuuko entre deux gorgées.

« Que veux-tu, tout le monde n'est pas sérieux. »

Yuu afficha une mine perplexe. Fautes de camarades pour s'entraîner, ne lui restait plus qu'à plier bagage elle aussi.

« Va ma petite, va. »

Yuuko termina sa bouteille.

« Mais quand même c'est bizarre qu'ils soient tous partis d'un coup, comme ça. » reprit-elle.

Guren haussa les épaules. Yuu qui regardait autour d'elle comme si un camarade allait arriver, finit par porter ses émeraudes sur lui.

« T'aurais pas fait quelque chose des fois ? » questionna-t-elle.

« Et pourquoi aurais-je fais quoi que ce soit ? »

« Hmm … intuition féminine. Déjà que t'as failli me chier un piano parce que j'avais reçu une lettre d'amour, je me demande. » lança Yuu.

« Hé, langage. » souligna Guren.

« Le même que le tien il me semble. Mais si ça te choque très bien, je corrige. Je disais donc : déjà que tu as failli me déféquer un instrument à cordes avec cette lettre, m'étonnerais pas que tu leur ai fait quelque chose à ces braves garçons. »

« Roooh mais que vas-tu imaginer là. »

Yuu plissa les yeux. Mouais. Comme elle ne pouvait rien prouver, elle n'eut plus qu'à quitter les lieux. Retour au vestiaire. Guren afficha alors un large sourire et partit en premier. Mais une fois dehors, il entendit un raclement de gorge. Il découvrit Shinya et Goshi le regardait d'un air réprobateur.

« Quoi ? »

« Tu crois pas que t'exagère ? » lança Shinya.

« De quoi vous parlez ? »

« On a tout vu espèce de dingue. On peut savoir ce que ces pauvres soldats t'ont fait pour que tu leur flanques la peur de leur vie ? » questionna Goshi.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez. Il ne s'agissait que d'un entraînement, rien de plus. » fit Guren en reprenant son chemin.

« Oi Lord Shinya, c'est moi ou il nous prend pour des débiles ? »

« Non … »

Le Major rattrapa Guren.

« On sait que ça a un rapport avec ton chaton. Laisse-moi deviner : jaloux comme tu es, ils ont dû la draguer et tu les en as punis, me goure-je ? » dit-il.

Guren plissa les yeux et Shinya le vit serrer les mâchoires. Bingo. Le Major ferma les yeux avec un soupir. Mais c'était pas possible d'être comme ça. Et Yuu-chan n'était que sa fille adoptive, sans le savoir de surcroît. Pauvre, pauvre Yuuko. Avoir un parent possessif était toujours difficile. Heureusement que la jeune avait du caractère. Elle saurait défendre ses prérogatives face à Ichinose le Jaloux. Mais le Major se demandait ce qui les attendait au prochain épisode. Tiens d'ailleurs à ce sujet, Yuuko voyait-elle toujours Kimizuki le soir ?

* * *

Le fait que les révisions étaient terminées, ils n'avaient plus besoin de se retrouver.

« Ah au fait, j'ai fini ton livre Shiho, si tu veux bien m'accompagner que je te le rende. » lança Yuuko ce soir-là.

« D'accord. »

Il laissa donc Shinoa et Yoichi pour suivre la brunette. En route, ces derniers croisèrent devinez qui devinez quoi : Guren qui entrait dans une pièce. Or la jeune sergent avait bien remarqué la jalousie du jeune homme concernant Yuuko. Un sourire se dessina.

« Ah là là ! Décidément Yuu-san et Kimizuki-kun ne se quittent plus. Et maintenant c'est lui qui va chez elle. » lança-t-elle bien fort.

Guren qui était en pleine pause-café dans une salle, dont la porte était restée ouverte, l'entendit. Il recracha son café en spray sur celle qui venait de lui donner sa tasse, à savoir Shigure. La jeune femme garda un calme olympien, en dépit du liquide noir qui dégoulinait. Guren envoya sa tasse par-dessus son épaule qui s'écrasa au sol, le tout sous le regard éberlué des autres militaires. Shinya partit dans un rire nerveux. Son ami franchit la porte en trombe puis se mit presque à courir vers chez Yuuko. Derrière, Shinoa qui souriait.

« Hm, que se passe-t-il Shinoa-san ? » demanda Yoichi.

« Il se trouve que notre cher supérieur est très protecteur envers Yuu-san. Alors je m'amuse un peu. » répondit Shinoa.

« Mais ! Ce n'est pas bien de faire ça à Yuu-san. » dit Yoichi.

« C'est à lui que je fais, pas à elle. Je fais confiance à Yuu pour le remettre à sa place. »

Guren arriva devant la porte de sa fille, contre laquelle il frappa avec virulence. Il n'attendit pas une réponse et entra directement. Shiho était bien là, assis sur le lit de sa fille.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là toi ? » demanda-t-il agressif.

Kimizuki parut pris de court par l'attitude de l'adulte.

« Je ne sais pas ce qu'il foutait dans la salle de bain ton livre … Guren ? » intervint Yuuko en arrivant.

« Tu veux bien me dire ce que tu trafiquais avec un garçon ? » lança Guren en pointant Shiho.

« Comment ça ce que je trafique ? » s'étonna Yuuko.

« Je ne me souviens pas de t'avoir donné la permission d'inviter des garçons sous ton toit, jeune fille ! Tu es bien trop jeune pour ça, alors fais-moi le plaisir de le mettre à la porte sur-le-champ ! » commanda Ichinose.

Shiho et Yuuko échangèrent un regard interdit. Mais enfin quelle mouche le piquait ?

« Woh, je ne sais pas ce que t'as fumé mais tu garderas les coordonnées de ton dealer pour toi. » répondit Yuuko.

Elle tendit son livre à Shiho, qui commençait à se sentir mal à l'aise. Il ne comprenait pas du tout l'attitude du lieutenant-colonel. Enfin quoi, il était juste venu récupérer un livre rien de plus.

« Et toi sors de ce lit et de cette maison ! » lança l'homme à l'adolescent.

« Mais ne t'en prends pas à lui il a rien fait ! C'est moi qui lui ait demandé de venir. » s'interposa Yuuko.

Guren faillit s'étrangler. Elle … l'avait invité ?!

« Comment ça tu lui as demandé de venir ? Mais enfin ça ne va pas ? »

« C'est à toi qu'il faut poser la question ! Je suis un peu âge de faire ce que je veux quand même ! » riposta Yuuko, outrée.

« Sûrement pas tu n'es encore qu'une enfant ! Par conséquent tu dois obéir aux adultes et surtout à moi. Je t'interdis formellement d'amener des garçons ici est-ce que c'est clair ? »

Yuuko en resta bouche bée. Mais pour qui se prenait-il à lui dicter sa conduite de la sorte ? Elle était déboussolée, ne comprenant vraiment pas ce en quoi elle avait bien pu fauter.

« Mais enfin qu'est-ce que t'as ? Shiho est juste venu récupérer un livre qu'il m'a prêté, en quoi est-ce que c'est mal ? » demanda-t-elle perdue.

« Et tu ne pouvais pas lui rendre depuis ta porte ? » attaqua Guren.

« Non mais … de quoi je me mêle à la fin ? J'invite qui je veux, c'est MA maison ! Et tu n'as rien à dire ! Alors tu sors de là immédiatement ! » s'exclama Yuuko dont la voix monta d'un cran.

« Ne me donne pas d'ordre ! Je suis chargé de ton éducation je te rappelle. Donc j'ai mon mot à dire sur ta vie, justement. »

Yuuko prit une inspiration.

« SOOOORS ! » hurla-t-elle.

Guren se figea. C'était la première fois qu'il l'entendait crier, et c'était sur lui que ça tombait. L'adolescente bouillonnait de colère.

« Tu n'es pas mon père … je n'ai pas de compte à te rendre sur ma vie privée. Dégage de là JE NE VEUX PLUS TE VOIR ! »

Ces paroles blessèrent Guren mieux qu'un coup de sabre. Il la fixa un instant, déglutit puis finit par s'en aller en claquant la porte. Kimizuki ne bougea pas pendant un instant, puis décida de quitter l'appartement lui aussi. Yuuko était dans tous ses états. Il hésita un instant, mais craignant de s'en prendre davantage plein la tête, ou d'exciter encore plus la colère de l'officier, il choisit de partir.


	5. Shinjuku

**Même si certaines choses s'arrangent, les conséquences ne sont pas évitées pour autant.**

 **Bonne lecture ^^**

* * *

La dispute entre Guren et son chaton ne resta pas secrète bien longtemps. Il suffisait de voir son regard pour comprendre que cette fois-ci était différente. Les yeux améthystes étaient tristes. Il fallut tanner un peu l'homme, comme d'habitude diraient certains, pour savoir de quoi il retournait.

« Je vois, soupira Shinya. Je t'avais pourtant prévenu. Bon, je m'en occupe. »

« Et que comptes-tu faire ? Elle me déteste maintenant. » fit Guren.

« Mais non. Je vais aller parler à la responsable de ce cirque. »

« Ça risque de devoir attendre. Je dois leur présenter le nouveau membre de leur équipe. » informa Guren.

Il se leva, quitta son bureau et se rendit à l'extérieur. Il retrouva l'adolescente censée joindre l'équipe de sa fille. Et elle n'était franchement pas contente. Guren soupira. Ces ados, mais ils étaient d'un chiant ! Il n'était pas comme ça lui à l'époque. Son regard fut attiré par un mouvement. Les enfants arrivaient. Son regard se porta sur Yuuko, qui avait revêtu l'uniforme de l'armée. Guren trouva que cela lui seyait, et la jeune fille avait noué ses cheveux en nattes. Elle était mignonnette, et il se sentit fier. Mais en l'apercevant Yuuko lui retourna un regard noir.

« _Oh ? Il a dû se passer quelque chose._ » songea Shinoa en voyant une ombre passer sur le visage de l'adulte.

Mitsuba Sanguu, la nouvelle addition à leur équipe se retourna et s'attaqua à Shinoa. Yuuko pour sa part, ignorait royalement Guren. Kimizuki soupira. Lui seul connaissait la raison de la soudaine distance entre eux. N'empêche, jusqu'à hier soir il ignorait que la brune et Guren étaient si proches. On aurait dit un père et sa fille. En tout cas, le lieutenant-colonel avait un instinct protecteur pour le moins développé. Shiho darda ses yeux sur Yuuko, détaillant la jeune fille. L'uniforme lui allait vraiment bien.

« Bien. Je vais vous assigner votre première mission. » annonça Guren.

Yuu continua de ne pas prêter attention à l'homme. Elle était restée indifférente durant la dispute entre Mitsuba et Shinoa, ainsi que lors de son speech sur la famille. Yuuko avait tout de même salué la nouvelle venue qui lui avait répondu par un hochement de tête. La toute nouvelle équipe se mit en route pour sa mission à Harajuku. Soudain, un soldat approcha et indiqua à Shinoa que le Major Shinya désirait la voir.

« Maintenant ? »

« Oui, il a dit que c'était important. »

« Très bien j'arrive. Si vous voulez bien m'attendre. » lança la jeune fille à ses camarades.

« Pas de soucis. » répondit Yuuko.

« T'es déjà convoquée pour une punition ? » lança Mitsuba.

« Moi ? Je suis la coqueluche de l'armée donc ça m'étonnerait ! » clama Shinoa.

« J'aurais plutôt dit la greluche. » grommela Mitsuba.

L'adolescente suivit le soldat qui la conduisit au bureau de son frère adoptif. Elle se demandait ce qu'il pouvait bien lui vouloir. Shinoa entra dès que le blond lui demanda.

« Tu voulais me voir ? »

« Oui Shinoa. J'ai à te parler. »

Shinya se leva et vint s'appuyer contre son bureau.

« C'est au sujet de Guren et Yuuko. Ta petite plaisanterie d'hier soir a eu des conséquences, et à la veille d'une mission ce n'est pas un très bon calcul. » commença Shinya.

« Des … quel genre de conséquences ? » s'étonna Shinoa.

« Des tensions qui peuvent nuire au bon fonctionnement de notre unité. Yuu-san est du genre farouche et n'accepte pas l'autorité de n'importe qui. Jusque-là, seul Guren arrive à se faire obéir, mais là … ce qui s'est passé hier soir remet en cause cette entente. D'ailleurs, j'aimerais comprendre ce qui t'as pris de lancer une phrase pareille. Car tu l'as fait exprès n'est-ce pas ? » continua Shinya.

« Eh bien oui … j'ai remarqué que le lieutenant-colonel est jaloux des garçons qui s'approchent de Yuuko. Je pensais juste le taquiner. » répondit Shinoa.

« Sauf que visiblement ça ne s'est pas arrêté là. Le fait est que Guren voit Yuuko comme sa fille, même s'il ne l'admet pas complètement. Ta blague a blessé deux personnes Shinoa, dont une de ton équipe qui du coup, risque d'être déconcentrée pour sa mission. » informa l'homme.

« Je l'ignorais. Je pensais juste que Yuuko prendrait ça avec sa nonchalance habituelle, comme elle le fait avec nous. Pas qu'ils se disputeraient pour de bon. » reprit Shinoa un peu embarrassée.

« Tu as sous-estimé Guren et son côté paternel. Je sais qu'il est aussi responsable parce qu'il n'a pas su se contrôler, mais ça ne serait pas arrivé sans toi. Je te demande donc de bien vouloir réparer les dégâts. » conclut Shinya.

« Très bien. Yuuko est une amie après tout, je lui dois de m'avoir défendue une fois. »

« Je te remercie Shinoa, et à l'avenir veille à ne plus taquiner Guren sur le sujet. »

« Promis. »

* * *

Durant la mission, Shinoa chercha le bon moment pour parler de cette histoire avec Yuuko. La brune était encore grognon et étrangement muette. Ils avaient trouvé le village occupé par les vampires, et étaient tombés dans un piège. Enfin, Yuuko avait refusé d'obéir, ce qui corrobora ce que Shinya avait dit à son sujet.

« Bon sang Yuu, t'es au courant que nous sommes une équipe ? » lança Kimizuki en tranchant un vampire.

« … »

« Des armes démoniaques. Voilà donc des membres de l'unité d'extermination. » dit une femme vampire.

Son compagnon proposa d'appeler des renforts afin de les capturer. Yuuko lui trancha aussitôt la tête.

« Même pas en rêve, vermine. » dit-elle.

« Ça suffit Yuu, on s'en va ! » s'exclama Mitusba.

« Ahaha, vous n'irez nulle part, bande de bétail. » se moqua la vampire.

Elle se prit aussitôt un kunai dans la poitrine, puis un coup de sabre.

« Le bétail t'emmerde, grognasse. » lança Yuuko.

« Yuu ! On s'en va ! » rappela Shinoa.

« Ouais j'arrive. »

L'escouade quitta les lieux, et trouva un endroit où se cacher. Mitsuba marcha alors vers Yuuko, leva sa main. Mais la brunette comprit son geste et lui attrapa le poignet.

« Je sais : j'ai agi bêtement et mit la vie de l'équipe en danger. Néanmoins, je ne regrette rien. Nous avons sauvé une vie. Je comprends ton énervement, et je te présente mes excuses. » dit-elle.

« Je … je déteste les gens comme toi. C'est à cause d'attitude de ce genre que l'on perd des camarades. » fit Mitsuba, furieuse.

« Désolée. Je serais plus prudente la prochaine fois. Je t'écouterais, promis. » assura Yuuko.

« Hmph ! »

La petite fille qu'ils avaient secourue vint les remercier. Shinoa s'approcha de Yuuko, et demanda à lui parler en privé. Là, elle lui demanda d'être plus gentille avec Mitsuba. Ensuite, elle lui avoua être à l'origine de la dispute entre elle et Guren.

« QUOI ? C'est à cause de toi que moi et Shiho on s'est fait engueuler comme du poisson pourri ?! » s'écria Yuuko.

« Oui oui pardon. Je pensais juste faire une petite blague, rien de méchant. Mais Yuu, le fait est que Guren te considère comme sa fille. Il tient beaucoup à toi c'est pour ça qu'il est aussi pénible sur tes fréquentations. »

Yuuko se figea. Sa fille ? Vraiment ? En tout cas ça expliquerait tout en effet. Yuu finit par soupirer.

« Bon. Je te remercie Shinoa. Tu n'es pas vraiment responsable, il n'a qu'à se contrôler un peu aussi. » dit-elle en se passant la main derrière la tête.

« En tout cas, ça eu l'air de le bouleverser. Donc quand nous rentrerons ça serait bien que tu ailles lui parler. » ajouta Shinoa.

« Gromph ! »

Les filles se séparèrent des garçons pour aller prendre une douche. Mitsuba préféra attendre que Yuuko aie terminée. Elle tourna la tête avec humeur quand la brune croisa son regard. Après quoi, elle put pester tout son saoul sous l'eau.

« Ne t'en fais pas pour Yuu-san. C'est vraiment quelqu'un de bien tu verras, elle est simplement indisciplinée. » lança Shinoa.

« Il n'empêche ! On n'a pas idée de se ruer ainsi vers l'ennemi. »

« Héhé. Elle te rappelle toi pas vrai. »

Mitsuba ne répondit pas. Plus tard, les filles terminèrent leur douche et rejoignirent le reste de l'équipe. De nouveau dehors, Shinoa leur exposa la situation avant qu'ils ne se mettent en route. Une fois arrivés dans le repaire des vampires, l'affrontement reprit. Yuuko fut encore une fois la première à charger.

« Mais tu le fais exprès ou quoi ?! » s'écria Mitsuba.

« De quoi tu te plains ? C'est toi qui a dit de le tuer avant qu'il ne puisse appeler des renforts. Il faudrait savoir ce que tu veux un peu. » rétorqua Yuuko.

Avant que la blonde ne puisse répondre, Yuu lui saisit le col et la tira brusquement vers elle. Un vampire abattit son sabre sur celui de la brune. Cette dernière poussa Mitsuba derrière elle, avant de trancher le vampire par le milieu. Sanguu fut impressionnée.

« Eh bien ! Rien de moins de la part de la petite protégée du lieutenant-colonel. » lança Shinoa.

Du reste, ils eurent encore l'occasion de voir le potentiel de la brune lorsque l'équipe se trouva en situation critique : cernés par les vampires, Mitsuba prise en otage ils étaient mal en point. Yuuko passa à l'offensive. Chacun des vampires reçut un de ses couteaux tandis qu'elle se frayait un passage jusqu'à la blonde. Elle tua le vampire et récupéra sa camarade. Avant de se tourner avec un regard sinistre vers l'ennemi.

« Vous avez osé vous en prendre à un membre de notre famille. Et vous aviez raison : nous les humains sommes terribles quand il s'agit d'un des nôtres. Alors tremblez, misérable vermine. »

Ses camarades soupirèrent avec un sourire. Finalement, ils parvinrent à éliminer chaque vampire.

* * *

Restait encore à faire route vers Shinjuku.

« Tu vas t'en sortir, Kimizuki ? » demanda Yuuko, appuyée contre la portière d'une voiture.

« Oui, si tu arrêtes de m'interrompre. »

Le moteur se mit à ronronner.

« Woah t'es incroyable dis donc ! » s'exclama la brunette.

L'adolescent se mit à rougir. Il lui recommanda de ne pas y toucher, et alla avertir les autres. Yuuko de son côté, ouvrit la porte côté conducteur et entra à moitié dedans. Peut-être pouvait-elle essayer de conduire ? Ce ne devait pas être si compliqué. La brune s'assit et posa les pieds sur les pédales. Alors voyons. Elle posa les mains sur le volant et … et … rien. Comment ça avançait ce truc ? Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse tenter quoi que ce soit, on lui tapota sur l'épaule.

« Je croyais t'avoir dit de ne toucher à rien. » intervint Kimizuki.

« Ah désolée. »

Yuuko n'eut plus qu'à descendre. Shinoa prit aussitôt sa place, clamant que tout le monde grimpe à bord.

« Hm hm. Et tu comptes nous emmener où à part dans le décor ? Tu ne vois même pas la route. » lança Yuuko.

« Les enfants s'assoient à l'arrière en plus. » ajouta Kimizuki.

Shinoa afficha un sourire peu rassurant, avant de faire apparaître sa faux.

« Qu'ai-je entendu ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Ça dépends, tu veux entendre quelle partie ? Celle où tu es minuscule ? » sourit Yuuko.

La faux de l'adolescente siffla. Yuu bondit en arrière, pendant que sa camarade lui courait après. Elle se tournèrent autour un moment. La brune bloqua la grande lame recourbée avec son sabre.

« Bon vous avez fini ? » appela Kimizuki.

« Ben si tu avais une tétine pour calmer la petite ça aiderait. » répondit Yuuko.

« Raaaah ! »

Kimizuki marcha vers elles. Il bloqua leur arme avec les siennes.

« Ça suffit toutes les deux ! Nous sommes en pleine mission je vous rappelle. Alors montez dans cette foutue bagnole et au trot ! » dit-il.

« Héééé tu me donnes des ordres maintenant, Kimizuki ? » fit Shinoa.

« Oui. » dit-il avec un regard à faire fuir la mort.

Lorsque tout le monde fut installé, l'équipe partit pour Shinjuku. La mission là-bas fut … riche en émotions. Lorsque les jeunes arrivèrent, Yuuko découvrit avec horreur Guren à terre, un vampire menaçant de le tuer. Elle se rua vers lui. Non … pas question de le perdre ici, alors que la veille ils s'étaient disputés. Pas maintenant qu'elle savait ce qu'elle représentait pour lui. Mais le vampire planta son épée dans le torse du brun. Guren entendit le hurlement de la brunette.

« _Ah … le chaton arrive. Hé, bon travail pour une première fois. Si seulement on avait pu … se réconcilier._ » songea-t-il.

La brune enfonça son arme dans la chair du vampire. Et lorsqu'elle leva son visage vers lui … qu'elle croisa ce visage si familier, qu'elle n'avait pas oublié malgré le temps passé … Yuuko était pétrifiée. Il l'appela par son nom. Guren la vit être tétanisée. Mais enfin qu'attendait-elle ? Comment pouvait-elle hésiter de la sorte ? Le vampire blond parvint à se libérer, sans que Yuuko ne puisse réagir. Guren se leva et la prit par les épaules.

« Mais enfin qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! » s'écria-t-il en la secouant.

Yuuko avait l'air choquée.

« Mika … »

« Quoi ? »

Guren vit une larme couler. Bon sang mais qu'avait-elle ?!

« Mika ! »

Elle se tourna vers l'endroit où se tenait Mikaela. Pas de doute c'était bien lui.

« Yuuko ! » appela Guren.

« Il … c'est … c'est ma famille … il est en vie … »

Guren laissa ses mains retomber. C'était donc ça. Il la regarda se tourner vers le vampire.

« Mika ! C'est vraiment toi ? »

« Yuu-chan … »

Guren plissa les yeux. Pas étonnant qu'elle ne l'ait pas tué. Il sentit sa colère fondre et soupira. Il n'y avait vraiment qu'elle pour lui faire avoir des montagnes russes émotionnelles. En attendant, d'autres vampires nobles arrivèrent. Guren fut contraint d'ordonner la retraite. Yuuko voulut protester, mais le regard de l'homme l'en dissuada. Et puis, il était dans un sale état. La brune leva la tête vers Mika. Elle ne pouvait rien faire, il était entouré de puissants vampires. Si elle y allait elle serait tuée. Yuuko serra poings et dents, puis elle se pencha vers Guren qu'elle aida à se lever. Ce dernier fut touché qu'elle s'occupe de lui. Malheureusement pour eux, Ferid Bathory n'était pas disposé à les laisser tranquillement s'en aller. En un éclair il fut derrière eux.

Guren poussa aussitôt Yuuko qui chuta. Le noble lui retourna ensuite un coup de poing qui l'envoya voler.

« GUREN ! »

Elle sentit une main sur son épaule. En se retournant elle reçut un deuxième choc.

* * *

Lui … lui … LUI ! Ses mains réagirent d'instinct. Les kunais sifflèrent. Yuuko dégaina ensuite son sabre et entreprit de transpercer Ferid.

« Tu les as tués ! Bête meurtrière ! Ma famille … tu les as tués ! » hurla-t-elle.

« Oh ooooh ! Tu es rapide dis donc ! Mais hélas pas encore assez. Je vais commencer par goûter un peu à ton sang. » ricana le vampire.

Seulement avec un bras en moins ce serait plus compliqué. Ferid récupéra son bras au vol. Mika se présenta ensuite devant Yuuko. Sans lui laisser le temps de comprendre, il la prit dans ses bras et l'emporta.

« Yuuko … » geignit Guren en le voyant faire.

La brunette finit par se débattre, ordonnant à son frère adoptif de la poser immédiatement. Elle finit par sauter hors de ses bras. Là, elle le regarda.

« Mika … j'arrive pas à croire que ce soit vraiment toi. Mais comment … »

« Nous n'avons pas le temps Yuu-chan. Il faut partir. »

Mika voulut lui prendre la main, mais la brune recula.

« Partir ? Où ça ? Partir comme la première fois, sans aucune préparation sans savoir où aller ? Tu as déjà oublié le résultat ? » dit-elle.

Mika eut un mouvement de recul.

« Je ne peux pas partir et laisser tous mes amis en plan Mika. » ajouta Yuuko.

« Je suis ton seul ami ! »

Elle le dévisagea.

« Non Mika. J'en ai d'autres à présent qui ont besoin de moi. Tu peux comprendre cela non ? »

« Mais ils se servent de toi ! Tu ne dois pas faire confiance aux humains Yuu-chan ! Ce ne sont que des êtres avides, orgueilleux et profiteurs ! »

Yuuko arrondit les yeux.

« Que … mais qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait ces salauds de vampires ? Autrefois tu aurais été content que j'aie des amis ! C'est toi qui m'as fait valoir à quel point amis et famille étaient importants. Et maintenant je dois tout jeter c'est ça ? » s'exclama-t-elle.

« Yuu-chan, il y a des choses que tu ignores. »

Un cri les fit sursauter. Yuuko aperçut ses amis vaincus par les vampires, qui déjà plantaient leurs crocs dans leur peau.

« Non … »

Guren était prisonnier de Ferid qui pouvait lui briser le cou à tout instant.

« Arrêtez ! »

« Yuu-chan n'y va pas ! Viens te dis-je ! » s'exclama Mika.

« LÂCHE-MOI ! » s'écria-t-elle avec hargne.

Le stress, la peur, l'impuissance devant la scène, les émotions intenses occasionnèrent une réaction inattendue. Quelque chose prit le contrôle de l'adolescente. Une espèce de tige noire émergea de son dos. Un de ses yeux devint rouge sang. Yuuko saisit son épée. La première attaque créa un énorme cratère.

« _Yuuko ? Oh non ça ne manifeste !_ » pensa Guren.

Lorsqu'il l'avait recueillie il savait parfaitement ce qu'elle cachait. Il avait pensé s'en servir pour ses fins personnelles. Il avait cru pouvoir posséder une arme sans égal, la clé vers le sommet peut-être. Mais Guren n'avait pas imaginé une seule seconde qu'il puisse s'attacher à cette petite fille sans défense. Il n'avait pas prévu qu'elle serait si attendrissante la première fois, qu'elle paraîtrait si fragile. En un éclair il la revit pleurant à genoux sur la neige, son manteau glissant de ses petites épaules. Il la revit dans son lit, revivant chaque nuit la terrible tragédie précédant sa sortie. Il eut l'impression de sentir ses doigts se refermer sur sa manche. Elle avait gardé sa chemise parce que cela la réconfortait et éloignait les cauchemars.

Sa façon d'afficher une mine d'enfant quand elle était particulièrement contente, sa drôle d'expression quand une chose l'ennuyait. Mince, il ne voulait pas qu'elle souffre. Or ce truc en elle semblait être douloureux. Crowley croisa sa route à cet instant. La jeune fille décrivit un arc de cercle avec son épée. Le souffle écarta le vampire de son chemin. Elle continua d'avancer. Yuuko arriva soudain près de Ferid dont elle trancha le bras. Puis elle le saisit au cou et l'envoya s'écraser plus loin comme on jette une cannette vide. Puis la créature se tourna vers Guren.

« Yuuko reprends-toi ! Je sais que tu peux le faire ! » s'exclama Guren.

« Les pécheurs … doivent être … éliminés. » répondit-elle en levant son sabre.

Guren serra les dents. Shinoa se rapprocha du bord du cratère, et appela son amie. Elle la supplia de se reprendre.

« Je suis désolé ma fille. Je n'aurais pas dû crier sur toi hier soir. Je veux juste … je ne veux pas qu'on te fasse du mal. Pardonne-moi chaton. »

La main tenant le sabre se mit à trembler.

« Yuu-chan arrête ! » s'écria Mika.

Guren se redressa avec précaution, puis se leva et enlaça l'adolescente.

« RAAAAAAH ! » rugit la brunette.

« Schhh, ça va aller chaton, papa est là. » dit-il doucement.

Yuuko leva son sabre avec l'intention de planter l'adulte. Une onde d'énergie jaillit tout autour, et Guren eut du mal à ne pas décoller avec. Pourtant, il ne lâcha pas Yuuko qui criait de rage.

« Tout va bien maintenant. Calme-toi. »

Guren entendit un bruit métallique, puis il sentit le corps de l'adolescente glisser. Elle avait perdu connaissance. Il la reposa sur le sol. Shinoa dévala le cratère et glissa à genoux devant elle. Kimizuki arriva juste après.

« Emportez-la. » demanda-t-il.

Plus loin, Ferid Bathory se relevait. Il approcha et ramassa son bras au passage.

« Hmph ! Décidément ces humains et leurs expériences ! » dit-il.

Guren lui retourna un regard oblique. Le vampire rattacha son bras, puis regarda l'officier avec sarcasme.

« Où en étions-nous déjà ? »

« Nulle part. » fit Guren.

À cet instant, quelque chose tomba sur le sol, occasionnant une explosion. Le vampire échappa de justesse à ce qui s'avéra être des tigres blancs. Un sniper. Le reste des forces de l'armée Impériale Japonaise venait d'arriver.

* * *

Cinq jours plus tard, Shinoa arriva dans une salle d'un laboratoire souterrain.

« Vous voilà. » dit-elle.

Guren leva les yeux vers elle.

« Hm que t'amène-t-il Shinoa ? » demanda-t-il.

« Des questions. Dont la principale est qu'avez-vous fait à Yuu-san ? »

Guren soupira.

« Rien justement. »

« Vous vous moquez de moi ? Je croyais que c'était devenu votre fille ! Et maintenant elle est inconsciente depuis cinq jours ! Vous êtes quel genre de père au juste ? Seul le mien s'adonnerait à de telles extrémités ! » s'exclama Shinoa.

« Eh bien eh bien ! Tu t'es attachée à elle on dirait. Mais pour en revenir à ce que tu dis, c'est justement parce que c'est ma fille que je ne lui ai strictement rien fait. Avant votre départ, j'avais pensé à te donner une boîte de drogue spéciale pour elle. Cela aurait dû contribuer à ce qui s'est passé à Shinjuku. Mais je n'ai pas pu. Elle n'en a pas eu besoin du reste. » répondit Guren.

« Mais c'était quoi cette chose ? » reprit Shinoa.

« Je ne suis pas censé te le divulguer. Rassure-toi, elle se réveillera très bientôt. Mais Shinoa ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Mesure tes paroles à l'avenir. Ne t'avise plus de me comparer au monstre qui t'as engendrée. Je ne suis pas ce genre d'homme compris ? » avertit Guren.

« Alors tâchez d'être un père digne de ce nom. »

Shinoa lui tourna le dos. Guren poussa un soupir. Un père digne de ce nom eh. Est-ce qu'un bon père interdisait à sa fille de fréquenter les garçons ? Est-ce qu'il piquait une crise parce qu'il en trouvait un chez elle ? Sans doute pas. Il bascula la tête en arrière. Que c'était compliqué. Plus tard dans la journée, Guren se rendit au chevet de Yuuko. Il y trouva Yoichi endormi.

« … »

Silencieux, il approcha de la brune, et passa la main sur son front. Il la regarda un instant avant de s'en aller.

« Le chaton est toujours inconscient ? » demanda Shinya lorsqu'il vint rejoindre ses camarades.

« Toujours. Mais son réveil ne devrait plus tarder. »

« Mais il s'est passé quoi à Shinjuku ? » questionna Mito.

« Un coup de bol je dirais. Sinon nous ne serions plus là. » dit Guren en s'asseyant.

Shinya lui jeta un regard suspect. Il savait de quoi il retournait, il en mettrait sa main à couper.

Mais il savait aussi qu'il ne dirait rien. Guren était préoccupé. Il porta plusieurs fois son verre à ses lèvres sans en boire une goutte. Le fait que l'officier songeait à ce qui s'était passé à Shinjuku, et surtout les conséquences que cela aurait. Nul doute que les Hiiragi allaient encore fourrer leur nez là où ils ne devraient pas. Qu'allaient-il faire à sa fille ? Et en plus, il ne pourrait pas la protéger. Finalement, il ne toucha pas à son verre. Guren s'en alla, et fit un crochet par la chambre de Yuuko. Pas le moindre changement.

De fait, le réveil eut lieu deux jours plus tard. Yuuko remercia son équipe pour l'avoir veillée. Un peu après, elle déposa un bonbon dans le casier de chacun, deux pour Kimizuki qui apparemment l'avait portée tout le long du trajet retour. Ce fut plongée dans ses livres, ou plutôt endormie dessus que Guren la retrouva.

« Allons bon. » dit-il en entrant.

Il s'approcha du bureau sur lequel Yuu s'était affalée, et secoua doucement son épaule. Un œil vert s'ouvrit et se tourna vers lui.

« Gnnn papa laisse-moi dormir ! » protesta Yuuko avant d'enfouir son visage dans ses bras.

Guren en resta interdit. Papa … elle l'avait appelé papa. Il sentit des larmes d'émotion embuer son regard. Clignant des yeux pour chasser l'humidité, il entreprit ensuite de la porter jusque chez elle. Yuuko se réveilla sur le chemin, puis constatant qu'elle se trouvait entre de bonnes mains se rendormit avec un sourire. L'homme la déposa sur son lit, puis saisit une couverture qu'il déposa sur l'adolescente. Guren déposa ensuite un baiser sur son front. La brune rouvrit les yeux.

« Bonne nuit papa. » dit-elle en se tournant.

« Bonne nuit ma fille. »

Guren quitta l'appartement et referma tout doucement la porte.


	6. Interrogatoire

**Yuuko fait face aux Hiiragis. Elle y découvrira des choses qui l'amèneront à prendre une décision cruciale.**

 **L'histoire diffèrera donc par la suite de la trame originale.**

 **Bonne lecture ^^**

* * *

On y était, songea Guren. Les Hiiragi venaient de convoquer Yuuko pour un interrogatoire. Et les connaissant, ça n'allait pas se faire en douceur. L'officier attendait donc la jeune fille sur le chemin. Pendant qu'il y était, il allait lui rappeler que désormais lui et elle avait un lien autre que hiérarchique. En espérant qu'elle s'en souvienne.

« Te voilà gamine. » salua-t-il.

Yuuko le regarda un instant, un peu incertaine.

« Guren. »

L'homme eut l'air de faire la moue. Il avait espéré une autre appellation.

« Comment vas-tu ? » reprit-il.

« Sur mes deux jambes, et toi ? »

« Pareil. Alors, les Hiiragi t'appellent et tu y vas gaiement hein ? »

« Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'y aller gaiement ? J'y vais parce qu'il le faut c'est tout. Et puis c'est quoi ce ton ? » rétorqua Yuuko.

« Mouais. Rappelle-toi juste une chose : JE suis celui qui t'as sauvée. Je t'ai recueillie, élevée, appris à te battre, en somme je suis comme un père pour toi. » dit-il.

Yuuko plissa les yeux. Guren se demanda un instant si elle n'allait pas réfuter. Il savait que cela ne lui plairait pas. Il se sentait réellement ainsi pour elle. Ce serait … vraiment dommage qu'elle ne l'accepte pas dans cette position.

« Quand j'étais enfant, mon père a essayé de me tuer. Avec un couteau de cuisine. Je ne sais pas ce que c'est que d'avoir un père. Si c'est le rôle que tu veux alors ça me va. Jusqu'à présent, tu t'es bien débrouillé. » dit-elle.

Guren sentit la joie lui inonder le cœur. C'était à présent officiel. Il était également heureux qu'elle lui dise qu'il avait bien rempli son rôle, en dépit de leur petite crise de la dernière fois. Il n'était donc pas si mauvais en père.

« Bref, t'inquiètes pas pour moi papa. Je n'ai pas l'intention de trahir mes camarades ou de les laisser mourir sans rien faire. » reprit Yuuko en le dépassant.

Guren arrondit les yeux.

« _Mais c'est qu'on dirait moi._ » songea-t-il en la suivant.

« Alors dis-moi un peu qui sont ces Hiiragi au juste, que je sache où je mets les pieds. » reprit Yuuko.

« Tu devrais déjà le savoir. »

« Je parle de leur personnalité. »

« En un mot ce sont des monstres. » fit Guren.

« Rien que ça. Et toi tu te situes où au juste ? » questionna encore Yuu.

« Moi je serais plutôt un dieu pour toi. »

Yuu s'arrêta, puis le regarda avec stupéfaction. Guren stoppa. Il vit ensuite un sourire se dessiner, puis la jeune fille partit dans un véritable fou rire. Le nouveau père se sentit un peu vexé. Ben quoi ? Yuuko tapa du poing contre un mur, riant jusqu'aux larmes.

« Merci, ça sera sûrement utile pour mon entrevue. » dit-elle en s'essuyant les yeux.

Elle le laissa là. Sur le chemin, elle repensa à ce qu'il venait de dire. La partie paternelle était plutôt agréable, et la seconde … elle en riait encore.

« Tiens ? C'est toi Mitsuba ? »

« Yuu. »

« Tu as donc été convoquée toi aussi. Ça s'est bien passé ? »

« Oui, c'était juste un simple entretien. Je suis également promue au rang de sous-lieutenant. » annonça la blonde.

« Ah cool. »

Yuuko se dirigea vers l'ascenseur.

« Co … comment ça cool ? »

« ? »

« C'est tout ce que tu as à dire ? »

Yuuko fronça les sourcils.

« Chic, chouette, génial, super, formidable. C'est bon comme ça ? » répondit la brune.

« Ne te moque pas de moi ! Tu sais parfaitement bien que je n'ai absolument rien fait sur le champ de bataille ! J'étais inutile ! Je n'ai eu cette promotion qu'à cause de mon nom de famille ! » s'écria Mitsuba.

« Inutile ? Tu es un membre de notre équipe, je ne te vois pas comme inutile quand bien même tu resterais plantée les bras croisés. Sois là pour nous, ce sera bien suffisant.» répondit Yuuko.

« Mais … »

« Te bile pas pour ta valeur va. Nous ne courrons pas après ça il me semble. » sourit la brune.

Elle lui tourna ensuite le dos pour reprendre sa route.

« Yuuko ! »

« Hm ? »

« Sois prudente. Ils pensent que tu pourrais être une traitresse, du fait de ton lien avec ce vampire blond. On m'a même ordonné de te surveiller.» avertit Mitsuba.

« Aaaah. Et qu'as-tu donc répondu ? »

« Impossible. Elle n'a pas le cerveau pour ça » répondit la blonde.

« Aahahah ! C'est tout toi ça ! Eh bien je te remercie Micchan. Merci de croire en moi, et ne cesse pas de croire en toi non plus d'accord ? »

« Hmm. »

Finalement Shinoa avait raison à son sujet : c'était une gentille fille. Yuuko arriva devant la salle de son entretien.

« _Bien. Nous y sommes._ »

* * *

La jeune fille poussa la porte, et entra dans une salle sombre. Après qu'elle eut fait quelques pas, et entendu la porte claquer, une lumière apparut éclairant un vampire.

« _Qu'est-ce qu'il fiche ici celui-là ?_ » s'étonna-t-elle.

Le vampire releva la tête. Puis il se précipita vers elle et bondit dans les airs. Yuuko poussa un léger soupir, dégaina et tua la créature. Son collier métallique tomba sur le sol. Après quoi, le reste de la pièce fut éclairée, révélant trois personnes. Tuer le vampire avait été un premier test, selon l'homme du milieu.

« _Ça va me broyer les ovaires cette histoire, je le sens déjà._ » se dit-elle en rengainant.

Elle demanda à qui elle avait affaire. Kureto Hiiragi, lieutenant-général de l'armée. Rien que ça.

« _Hmm, un très haut-gradé qui m'interroge. M'est avis qu'il ne va pas y aller avec le dos de la cuillère. Si je lui montre de quoi je suis réellement capable, il va croire que je suis un traître. Va donc falloir cacher tout ça._ » songea Yuuko.

Par contre, un détail ne changerait pas ainsi qu'il allait rapidement le découvrir. Shinya, qui se tenait dans un coin, observa la brunette.

« _Voilà donc le chaton en personne. Elle a bien grandi._ »

Kureto décida de commencer par une épreuve d'escrime. Il sortit son sabre, pendant que Yuuko afficha un sourire en tripotant une mèche noire. Elle avait laissé ses cheveux détachés, une fois n'était pas coutume.

« Est-ce vraiment nécessaire ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Et pourquoi cela ne le serait-il pas selon toi ? » demanda Kureto.

« Parce que vous êtes plus fort que moi. Dans un rapport de force, la raison dicte en général d'éviter le combat quand on connait le vainqueur. » dit-elle sereinement.

« Est-ce ainsi que tu raisonnes lorsque tu te trouves sur le champ de bataille ? »

« C'est complètement différent. Face aux vampires c'est la survie qui est en jeu. L'affrontement est donc obligatoire. » continua Yuuko.

« Peu importe. N'utilise pas ton démon c'est tout. » ordonna Kureto.

« Mais vous allez utiliser le vôtre, n'est-ce pas ? » sourit Yuuko.

Kureto activa en effet son démon, qui envoya une série d'éclairs. Yuuko dégaina son sabre et avisa le collier métallique laissé par le vampire. Elle le souleva et le jeta contre la foudre dorée qui venait à sa rencontre. Par précaution, la brune s'éloigna. Mais le collier intercepta les éclairs qui n'allèrent pas plus loin. Kureto plissa les yeux.

« Les éclairs ça reste des éclairs. Même les démons ne peuvent pas toujours passer outre les lois de la nature, à savoir que la foudre est attirée par le métal. » expliqua Yuuko.

Shinya apprécia l'intelligence du raisonnement. Kureto de son côté, poursuivit en s'élançant vers elle. Yuuko para une première attaque. Les deux lames s'entrechoquèrent un moment. Kureto comprit qu'elle ne faisait simplement que se défendre. Aucune attaque. Finalement, il la désarma et plaça son arme sous sa gorge. Ce faisant, il remarqua qu'elle était sereine. Aucune peur, aucune inquiétude à avoir perdu. Elle avait su dès le départ que cela se terminerait ainsi.

« Pas terrible. Mais j'apprécie ton attitude. Tu as obéi quand je t'ai demandé de ne pas te servir de ton démon. Obéir à son maître sans discuter est une bonne chose. » déclara Kureto en rangeant son arme.

Yuuko, qui dès que possible était allée ramasser la sienne, éclata de rire.

« J'ignorais que vous aviez le sens de l'humour. » dit-elle en rengainant.

« Je te demande pardon ? » fit Kureto un brin étonné.

« Vous n'êtes pas mon maître. »

« Je suis ton supérieur hiérarchique, donc je le suis de fait. » corrigea l'homme.

« Hun hun. » répondit-elle négativement.

Shinya arrondit légèrement les yeux. L'adolescente avait du cran. Ou bien elle était inconsciente ? Le Major s'aperçut qu'elle ne paraissait pas effrayée ou même nerveuse d'être là.

« Hmm, je vois que Guren ne t'as pas appris la discipline. » fit Kureto.

« C'est un peu plus compliqué que ça. Mais sommes-nous là pour discuter hiérarchie, ou bien pour des choses un peu plus sérieuses ? » répondit Yuuko.

« _Cette attitude … je la reconnaitrais entre mille. C'est du Guren tout craché._ Très bien. Shinya. » fit Kureto en lui tournant le dos.

Le Major protesta, mais Kureto fut intransigeant. Aussi, le blond s'avança-t-il face à Yuuko. Il avait noté qu'en dépit de son caractère un peu sauvage, elle n'avait pas réagi lorsqu'il avait parlé de s'en prendre aux faibles. Serait-ce donc ce qu'elle espérait faire croire ?

« Encore une bagarre ? Ah ça me broie les ovaires ! » lança Yuuko avec un soupir.

« _Ça quoi ? En voilà une expression !_ » pensa Shinya surpris.

Il brandit un fusil vers elle, qu'elle regarda d'un air le plus ennuyé du monde. Shinya ordonna à son arme de tirer. Aussitôt, Yuuko se jeta sur le côté. Lorsqu'elle se remit à l'endroit, elle constata qu'il ne se passait rien. Seulement, elle se doutait bien que l'attaque ne saurait tarder. Il n'avait certainement pas tiré dans le vide. Aussi changea-t-elle rapidement de place. Et elle fit bien : un énorme tigre la manqua de peu. Shinya en avait profité pour se rapprocher d'elle. Il lança son arme dans l'optique de lui faucher les jambes. Mais Yuu bondit en l'air.

« OUAP ! »

Elle inclina la tête, laissant la baïonnette passer à un centimètre de son visage. Elle recula ensuite de plusieurs mètres.

« Joli cure-dents. » commenta-t-elle.

« Tu as la langue plus acérée que ton sabre à ce que je vois. » fit Shinya.

Yuuko haussa les épaules avec un sourire. L'homme visa de nouveau avec son arme, et elle fila se planquer derrière une colonne.

« Vous avez fini de jouer ? » demanda Kureto.

« Hé ho ! J'ai rien demandé moi ! » protesta Yuuko.

Le tigre blanc finit par déloger la brune, qui lui opposa son sabre. Mais elle se retrouva avec le canon de l'arme de Shinya sur la tempe.

« Bien. Le combat est fini. » dit-il.

« _Si tu veux._ » songea Yuuko.

Il se recula pour la laisser sortir. Ceci fait, il lui indiqua que visiblement, elle n'avait pas encore exploré toutes les capacités de son arme.

* * *

« Possible, je l'ai eue récemment après tout. Et sinon, à qui ai-je eu affaire ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Hmm, comptes-tu m'ajouter sur ta liste de personne à frapper plus tard ? Si c'est le cas, je vais garder mon nom pour moi. » répondit le blond en faisant disparaître son arme.

« Mais pourquoi je ferais ça ? J'ai autre chose à faire que de taper sur les gens, merci bien. » répliqua Yuuko visiblement étonnée.

« Il s'appelle Shinya Hiiragi. C'est un enfant adopté et personne ne l'aime à cause de ça. Donc ça ne pose pas de problème de le tuer. » lança Kureto.

« Quoi ? » s'exclama Yuuko interdite.

Les trois adultes la regardèrent.

« Quelque chose à redire ? » demanda Kureto.

« Oui, sur le fait de le tuer. C'est un membre de votre famille que je sache. Si vous n'en vouliez pas fallait pas l'adopter. » répondit Yuuko en désignant Shinya du pouce.

« En quoi ça te pose un problème exactement ? » interrogea Kureto.

« Moi qui ai perdu ma première famille, j'ai du mal à concevoir que ceux portant le même nom ne puissent pas s'entendre.»

Kureto haussa les épaules. Shinya pour sa part, lança que les suspicions qui pesait sur lui étaient sans doute levées, car Yuuko avait réagi comme si elle ne le connaissait pas. Ce qui interpella la jeune fille.

« Moi une espionne des vampires ? Alors là c'est la meilleure de l'année. » répondit Yuuko avec une mine blasée après avoir entendu l'explication de Shinya.

Kureto demanda à la faire passer dans une autre salle. La femme blonde à ses côtés vint vers Yuu pour lui prendre le bras.

« Oh on se calme. Je peux marcher toute seule merci. » lança-t-elle en chassant la main d'Aoi.

Shinya se passa la main dans les cheveux. Maintenant il comprenait pourquoi Guren s'arrachait les cheveux avec elle. Toutefois, la suite risquait fort de la calmer un peu. Dans la pièce à côté, Yuuko découvrit alors ses deux amis Yoichi et Kimizuki ficelés et bâillonnés à une chaise. Deux gardes se tenaient derrière eux. Les yeux verts prirent une teinte orageuse durant un instant. Kureto commença son interrogatoire à proprement parler. Yuuko l'écouta poser ses questions les unes à la suite des autres. Ainsi, il menaçait ses amis. Au moins maintenant, elle savait à qui elle avait affaire. À elle de jouer.

« Yo ! » lança-t-elle.

Kureto leva les yeux de son dossier.

« Je ne suis pas une experte, mais ne suis-je pas censée répondre aux questions une par une ? » dit-elle en levant la main.

« Je ne crois que tu ne comprends pas bien la situation, jeune fille. Nous pouvons tuer tes amis si tu ne coopères pas. » rappela Kureto.

« Y'en a qui doutent de rien. » rétorqua la brunette.

Assis dans un coin, Shinya afficha la surprise en même temps qu'Aoi.

« Explique-toi. » demanda Kureto d'une voix froide.

« C'est très simple et ça tient en une question : vous êtes inconscients ou bien idiots ? »

Shinya darda un regard inquiet à Kureto, qui resta de marbre.

« Je sais très bien pourquoi je suis là. Vous voulez savoir ce qui s'est passé à Shinjuku. La réponse est simple : aucune idée. En revanche, j'ai lu les rapports. Et je sais ce qui l'a déclenché : précisément le genre de situation dans laquelle se trouvent mes camarades à l'instant. J'ignore ce que j'ai en moi, et surtout je ne sais pas comment ça se contrôle. Analysons donc un peu la situation voulez-vous. Vous menacez mes amis exactement comme l'ont fait les vampires. Les dégâts qui ont résulté de ma perte de contrôle ont été considérables. Or ici, nous sommes dans un espace confiné. Si je perds la boule, eux seront un peu plus protégés. Mais vous … vous y passez direct. Alors on fait quoi ? On prie pour que ça passe ? » exposa Yuuko.

Un silence impressionnant suivit cette déclaration. Shinya était soufflé. Cette gamine avait un culot monstre. Pourtant, en y réfléchissant elle n'avait pas tort. Kureto n'avait pas pris en compte le fait qu'elle pouvait reproduire ce qui s'était passé là-bas et qui occasionnait cet interrogatoire aujourd'hui.

« Tu me menaces ? » demanda Kureto d'un ton qui en aurait fait s'évanouir plus d'un.

« Je vous parle de bon sens. Quand on se trouve face à quelqu'un qui possède une arme de destruction massive et qui ne sait pas la contrôler, la logique veut qu'on évite de l'énerver. Vous voulez que je réponde à vos questions, pas de problème je n'ai rien à cacher. Reprenons donc si vous le voulez bien. Pourquoi personne n'a rien enquêté sur mon passé, j'en sais rien. C'est pas de ma faute si le travail n'a pas été fait correctement. On ne m'a rien dit à ce niveau. Ensuite ma mission : à part bousiller les vampires aucune. Comment je me suis échappé de la cité des vampires ? Par un coup de chance. » répondit Yuuko.

Elle lui expliqua alors comment les choses s'étaient-elles déroulées. La jeune fille n'avait jamais accepté de n'être que du bétail pour ces vermines. Mais elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire à l'époque. Un jour, son frère Mika qui donnait son sang à un noble, avait réussi à lui voler une carte et un pistolet. Toute la petite famille avait alors décidé de s'échapper. Pour ne finalement tomber que dans un piège mortel dont elle seule avait réchappé.

* * *

« Quand on y pense, c'était complètement stupide de notre part. Nous sommes littéralement partis les mains dans les poches, même pas une provision sur nous. Mais c'est parfois ça les enfants, ça ne réfléchit pas toujours aux conséquences. J'ai pu m'enfuir parce que j'avais tiré dans la tête de ce maudit vampire. Et encore, parce qu'il était occupé par Mika. Il m'a poussée à partir, je l'ai fait. Point. Pas besoin de chercher midi à quatorze heures. Une fois dehors, j'ai trouvé Guren. Pourquoi était-il là, sincèrement j'avais autre chose à penser à cet instant. J'aurais suivi n'importe qui, je vous aurais suivi vous si vous aviez été là. »

Pour finir, la jeune fille répondit à la question sur son nom de famille. S'étant retrouvé tous ensemble, les enfants avaient gardé ce nom-là pour être une famille. Yuuko précisa qu'elle était arrivée à l'orphelinat le jour même de la fin du monde. Il aurait pu s'appeler Tartampion qu'elle aurait conservé ce nom-là. Du reste, Shinya intervint en mentionnant que le nom de Yuuko était hors-sujet. Il doutait donc de Guren.

« Et c'est quoi cette organisation qui porte mon nom au fait ? » questionna Yuuko.

« Une secte qui pratiquait des expériences humaines. Il est probable que tu en sois issue. » répondit Kureto.

L'air choqué qu'elle afficha lui prouva qu'elle n'était pas au courant. Le reste de ses explications se tenaient par là même. Yuuko Hyakuya avait agi sans connaître les tenants et aboutissants de ses actes.

« Bref, songerais-tu à en faire une espionne ? » reprit Shinya.

« Eh. Pourquoi pas. Travailler sous mes ordres est un honneur après tout. »

Yuuko haussa les sourcils. Sérieusement …

« Quant à toi jeune fille, tâche de surveiller tes manières à l'avenir, si tu tiens à la vie de tes amis. » reprit Kureto.

« Mais on vous a fait quoi à vous quand vous étiez petit ? » répliqua la brune.

« Hmm ? Souhaiterais-tu prendre leur place par hasard ? » relança Kureto.

« Ça changerait quoi ? On va mettre une chose au clair tout de suite. Vous ne m'impressionnez pas. Du tout. S'adonner à la torture sur des enfants vous dessert complètement. Ça vous fait perdre toute autorité à mes yeux. »

« Tu es au courant que j'ai les pouvoirs pour te renvoyer de l'armée ? » reprit l'homme.

« Aaaah. Vous perdriez donc un porteur d'arme de démon noir alors qu'ils sont si rares. Ouais, c'est un bon calcul. »

Shinya observa son frère adoptif. Il n'avait pas ordonné la torture. Les menaces n'avaient eu aucun effet sur elle. Certes il avait eu ses réponses, mais en y réfléchissant bien elle avait pris le contrôle de l'interrogatoire. Kureto avait pensé s'imposer brutalement comme à son habitude, Yuuko avait répondu avec calme et raison, quoiqu'un peu insolemment peut-être. Pas une seule seconde elle ne s'était laissée impressionner.

« Hmph ! Je serais toi en tout cas, je ne ferais pas autant confiance à Guren. » reprit Kureto.

« Lui au moins il n'a pas besoin de menacer des enfants. »

« Et c'est pour ça qu'il ne me rattrapera jamais.» continua Kureto.

« J'espère bien oui. »

« Tsssk ! Très bien, ça suffira pour aujourd'hui. Rentre chez toi. » ordonna l'officier en sortant.

Shinya en fut bouche bée. Il avait plié. Les jeunes en face furent libérés.

« Shinya. » dit-elle pensive, en regardant ses amis sortir de la pièce.

« Hm ? »

« Ça faisait un bail. Quatre ans au moins. » reprit Yuuko en se tournant vers lui.

Il la regarda avec étonnement.

« Tu te souviens de moi ? »

« Bien sûr. Vous faites partie des premiers visages humains que j'ai vu. Je ne risque pas d'oublier. » sourit-elle.

Shinya eut un rire un peu nerveux.

« Tu sais que mon frère aurait pu s'en apercevoir ? »

« Oui et ? »

« Pfff hahahaha ! Aaaah Guren m'avait pourtant bien dit que tu étais une sale gosse. »

« Sale gosse hein ? Il s'est pas regardé le père. » sourit Yuuko en croisant les bras.

« Oh ? J'ai loupé un épisode on dirait. Guren va m'entendre. » reprit l'homme en se levant.

Il s'étira un peu. Yuuko pour sa part, décida de quitter la pièce.

* * *

Elle retrouva ses deux camarades dehors. Elle les serra tous les deux contre elle. Shiho se mit à rougir comme une tomate.

« Que s'est-il passé Yuu-san ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'on a été amenés là-haut ? » demanda Yoichi.

« À cause de moi. Ils voulaient savoir ce qui s'était passé à Shinjuku. » répondit-elle d'un air sombre.

« Yuu ! » entendit-elle.

Shinoa accourait en compagnie de Mitsuba.

« Alors ? » demanda le sergent.

« Alors j'ai dit ce que j'avais à dire à ce Kureto. Mais Yoichi et Kimizuki sont intacts. » expliqua Yuuko.

La brunette décida de rentrer. Mine de rien, cela avait été un peu éprouvant. Elle aperçut soudain Guren. Il avisa les garçons et remarqua qu'ils se portaient bien. Ce qui ne manqua pas de l'interpeller. Il se doutait de la personne qui avait mené l'interrogatoire.

« Est-ce que tout va bien ? » demanda-t-il un peu inquiet.

« Très bien papa. Ces Hiiragi sont quand même gratinés. Ce type-là, Kureto, voulait torturer les garçons. Et c'est avec moi qu'on pense qu'il y a un problème. » répondit Yuuko.

« Il ne leur a rien fait ? »

« Non. Mais parlons d'autre chose : j'ai appris que j'étais autrefois un sujet pour expériences humaines : est-ce que tu le savais ? »

Guren cilla. Évidemment, il le lui avait dit.

« Je connaissais la secte des Hyakuya et leurs pratiques. Cependant, je n'ai pas jugé utile de t'en parler. Comme je te l'ai dit, le passé est derrière toi. » répondit Guren.

« Ouais, sauf qu'il vient de se rappeler à moi là. Qu'est-ce qu'ils m'ont fait ces porcs ? »

Guren garda le silence.

« Autre chose : j'aimerais apprendre à mieux me servir de mon arme. Est-ce possible ? » reprit Yuuko.

« Bien sûr, je comptais vous en parler. »

« Je te remercie. Bon moi je rentre, j'en ai assez vu pour aujourd'hui. »

Guren la regarda s'éloigner, pensif. Il laissa les jeunes, puis se mit en quête de son ami. Il le trouva dans son bureau. Il lui demanda des détails sur l'interrogatoire de Yuu.

« Ah c'était impressionnant. Tu avais raison : elle a un fichu caractère. » commença Shinya avec un sourire.

« Misère ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait au juste ? » s'enquit Guren.

« Elle a fait plier Kureto. »

Il observa avec amusement l'expression se dessiner sur le visage de son ami : de l'incrédulité, du choc …

« Comment ça ? »

« Eh bien, ton chaton lui a aimablement fait savoir que s'il torturait ses équipiers elle pourrait bien recommencer comme à Shinjuku. Cela l'a fait réfléchir. Elle a pris ensuite les choses en main en lui demandant de la laisser répondre à ses questions. »

Shinya lui narra de quelle manière la brunette s'était imposée face au terrifiant soldat, disant carrément qu'elle n'avait pas peur de lui. Guren oscillait entre exaspération et désespoir.

« Honnêtement elle m'a impressionné. C'est la première personne que je rencontre depuis toi qui n'a pas peur de lui. »

« Mph. Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne chose. Il l'a pris comment ? » questionna Guren.

« Hmmm … difficile à dire. Avec calme déjà. Après je ne sais pas. Par contre, il s'avère qu'elle se rappelle de moi. Heureusement, Kureto ne s'en est pas rendu compte. » continua Shinya.

Guren poussa un profond soupir, partagé. Qu'elle ait réussi à s'imposer face à Kureto et à lui faire renoncer à torturer des gens contrairement à son habitude était un véritable exploit qui l'emplissait de fierté. De l'autre côté, quelles en seraient les conséquences ? Sur qui allaient-elles tomber ? Elle ou lui ?

« Au fait j'ai failli oublier ! » s'exclama soudain Shinya.

Il afficha un air de reproche, et son ami se demanda bien ce qu'il allait encore lui sortir.

« Yuuko t'as très clairement appelé père devant moi. Ce serait donc officiel, alors pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ? Et c'est arrivé quand et comment ? » lança-t-il.

Guren afficha des yeux en billes. On aurait dit un fan qui a loupé un épisode de sa série préférée et qui râle parce qu'on a oublié de lui enregistrer. Toujours est-il qu'il ne répondit pas tout de suite, et se demanda également s'il n'allait pas garder le suspens histoire de le faire mariner. L'officier opta pour la seconde solution, prenant un air ironique.

* * *

« Bref, je vais aller lui dire deux mots à cette gamine. » conclut-il.

« Qu … ah non non ! Tu sortiras pas d'ici tant que je ne connaîtrais pas toute l'histoire ! » protesta Shinya en lui barrant la route.

Ichinose haussa les sourcils. Ben voyons, comme s'il était de taille à l'empêcher de s'en aller.

« Non mais dis donc, de quoi je me mêle ? » demanda calmement Guren.

« Tu plaisantes ? Tu nous as toujours tout raconté jusqu'à présent, et soudain ce qui est évident au passage doit rester secret ? » rétorqua Shinya.

« Et pourquoi pas ? C'est déjà bien gentil à moi de vous en avoir tant dit. » répondit le brun en passant à côté.

Il afficha un sourire que ne vit pas le Major.

« Ichinose Guren ! Tu te fiches de moi ou quoi ? » s'exclama Shinya les poings sur les hanches.

« Comme toujours. »

« Ooooh ! Reviens ici ! »

Mais Guren était déjà sorti. Il marcha rapidement pendant que Shinya tâchait de le rattraper.

« Franchement comment tu es ! Et pourquoi tu ne veux pas en parler tout à coup ? »

Guren afficha un sourire sarcastique qui agaça davantage le Major. Ce fut le moment que choisit Yuu pour venir à leur rencontre.

« Ah te voilà papa. Je voulais savoir quand est-ce qu'on commençait l'entraînement avec nos armes. » demanda-t-elle.

« Bientôt bientôt. Mais évite de m'appeler papa en public pour le moment d'accord ? Cela pourrait tomber dans les mauvaises oreilles. » conseilla Guren.

« Si tu penses au Croque-Mort, c'est pas mon problème. » rétorqua Yuu.

« Ça pourrait le devenir. D'ailleurs j'ai deux mots à te dire à ce sujet. » reprit Guren.

Yuu soupira en roulant des yeux. De son côté, Shinya rappela qu'il attendait la suite de son histoire.

« Quelle histoire ? » interrogea la jeune fille.

« La vôtre. »

« Pourquoi je l'appelle papa c'est ça ? Eh bien, Shinoa m'a expliqué comment Guren me voyait. Avant que j'aille parler chiffons avec Kureto, il m'a fait un charmant speech visant à me rappeler à qui je devais ma loyauté. Au passage papounet, c'était assez vexant. Ça laissait penser que tu ne croyais pas en moi. » expliqua Yuuko.

« Ah ? » fit celui-ci.

« Bref, j'ai accepté. Je l'ai appelé comme ça quand il est venu me réveiller alors que je m'étais endormie dans une bibliothèque, et je continue depuis. »

« Oh c'est mignon ! » sourit Shinya.

« Très mignon. Bon suis-moi Yuu, il faut que je t'explique deux trois bricoles. » conclut Guren.

Yuuko salua Shinya, puis suivit son paternel dans son bureau.


	7. Dialogue interne

**Yuuko trouve comment se contrôler, mais ce ne sera pas simple. Il lui faut d'abord des informations.**

 **Bonne lecture et laissez-moi votre avis ^^**

* * *

Dans son bureau, Guren poussa un profond soupir. Il avait expliqué à sa fille les dangers de se mettre les Hiiragi à dos, cependant il avait bien vu que l'adoleschiante ne variait pas d'une virgule à leur sujet, enfin surtout celui à qui elle avait principalement eu affaire. Yuuko avait réitiré le fait qu'il ne l'effrayait pas.

« Quelqu'un qui recours ainsi à la torture n'est pas fort mais faible. En outre, cela démontre une façon de penser défaillante voire de la stupidité. Étions-nous à ce point effrayants qu'il faille nous menacer ? Kureto Hiiragi n'est pas à craindre mais plutôt à plaindre. »

Voilà sa réponse. Son entretien avec son paternel terminé, Yuu avait pris congé. Il lui fallait retrouver son équipe afin d'approfondir l'usage des armes démoniaques. Shinoa se chargerait de leur enseigner, et avait préconisé de se réunir à l'extérieur.

« Shinoa ? » demanda Yuuko.

« Quoi ? »

« Pourrais-tu s'il te plaît me parler de ta famille et notamment de vos relations ? »

L'adolescente la regarda en clignant des yeux. Pourquoi voulait-elle connaître ces détails ?

« Précisément pour savoir. Je sais que je mets les pieds dans un panier de crabes, alors autant avoir des informations dessus. »

« Hmmm … par où commencer ? »

Sur tout le trajet, Yuuko écouta Shinoa raconter de quelle manière on élevait les enfants chez elle. La brune garda un visage impassible, et la remercia. Une fois dehors, Yoichi prit place en hauteur. Observant les lieux, il aperçut trois cavaliers de l'Apocalypse. La suite surprit tout le monde. Yoichi était capable de matérialiser son démon sans avoir appris de qui de que ce soit.

« Eh bien, je parle beaucoup avec mon démon pendant mon sommeil. » révéla-t-il.

Yuuko arrondit les yeux. Il pouvait lui parler ? Voilà qui l'intéressa hautement.

« Oh Yoichi, tu veux bien m'expliquer comment tu t'y prends ? » questionna Yuu.

« Eh bien … je visualise mon démon et je me concentre sur lui. Peu de temps après je me retrouve dans son domaine. »

« Bien, je te remercie. »

« T'as l'intention de dialoguer avec ton démon ? Et tu comptes lui demander quoi au juste ? » interrogea Kimizuki.

« Non, pas avec lui. » répondit Yuu.

« Hein ? » firent quatre voix.

« Bon, assez bavardé. Nous avons du pain sur la planche. » rappela Mitsuba.

Shinoa annonça qu'ils étaient ici afin d'éviter des dommages collatéraux au cas où leurs démons perdraient tout contrôle. Le regard de Shiho et Yoichi se tourna vers Yuuko. Cette dernière afficha une expression honteuse.

« Ah … Yuu, concernant Shinjuku … » commença Kimizuki.

Elle le regarda.

« Ce n'était pas de ta faute. Nous nous sommes laissés capturés et … »

« Ça va n'en parlons plus. Nous sommes là pour éviter que ça ne se reproduise. » coupa Yuu.

Elle avait une idée sur la manière de procéder. En attendant, elle se proposa pour commencer. Shinoa et Mitsuba expliquèrent pourquoi ils n'avaient pas débuté plus tôt.

« Tu vois Yoichi, je t'avais bien dit que tu avais du talent. » souffla Yuu à son camarade.

« J'y serais pas arrivé si tu n'avais pas cru en moi. » répondit le jeune en rougissant sous le compliment.

Kimizuki les regarda se sourire, et plissa les yeux. Shinoa vit son visage s'assombrir légèrement.

« _Oh ? Oh oh !_ » se dit-elle.

Voilà qui devenait intéressant. Pour en revenir à la leçon, Yuu et Kimizuki apprirent que leur arme était du type possession. Ensuite, Shinoa demanda à Yuu de faire un petit duel avec Mitsuba. La blonde invoqua son démon qui matérialisa plusieurs silhouettes. Comme souvent, la brune regarda autour sans montrer d'émotions.

« Asuramaru. »

L'instant d'après, les différentes silhouettes disparurent, à la grande surprise de Mitsuba. Ensuite, d'autres explications suivirent sur ce que venait d'accomplir Yuuko. À présent, il était temps de passer à la pratique. La brune s'entailla la main, laissant son sang se répandre sur la lame. Elle parvint à garder un certain contrôle et tomba inconsciente au sol. Il faudra beaucoup de temps avant que la brune ne reprenne conscience.

* * *

« Bien, profitons-en pour discuter un peu. » lança Shiho.

« Tu as une idée de sujet en particulier ? » demanda Yoichi.

« Oui. Au sujet de Yuu. Combien de temps encore allons-nous garder pour nous ce que s'est passé à Shinjuku ? »

Chacun échangea un regard.

« Elle le sait déjà. » annonça Shinoa.

« Eh ? » firent trois voix.

« La première chose qu'elle a remarqué à son réveil, c'est un trou de mémoire. Savoir qu'elle était la seule à avoir un problème n'a pas suffi à la convaincre. Aussi a-t-elle demandé à obtenir le rapport sur la bataille. » révéla Shinoa.

« Et … » fit Mitsuba.

« Et rien. Elle est devenue bonne pour dissimuler ses émotions. Mais je crois qu'elle savait à quoi s'attendre quand les Hiiragi l'ont convoquée. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé, mais je sais ce qui aurait dû se passer. Kimizuki, Yoichi … »

Elle les regarda un instant.

« Vous auriez dû être torturés. Or personne n'a touché à un seul de vos cheveux. Yuuko, d'une manière ou d'une autre, a dissuadé Kureto nii-san de le faire. Je ne sais pas si vous comprenez ce que cela signifie. » informa Shinoa.

« Attends … elle a eu le dessus sur lui ? » s'étonna Mitsuba.

Shinoa acquiesça. Shiho se sentit rougir en constatant qu'elle l'avait protégé face à un haut-gradé qui avait une sacrée réputation.

« Je crois qu'elle essaie de comprendre ce qui se passe. Elle a une idée derrière la tête j'en mettrais ma main au feu. »

« Alors il faut qu'on en discute tous ensemble. Parce que franchement, je ne nous considère pas comme des camarades. » lança Shiho.

« Ah bon ? » s'étonna Yoichi.

« Pas avec tous ces mystères. Je pensais que le lieutenant-colonel nous en dirait plus sur ce qui s'est passé à Shinjuku. Mais pas un mot, rien. Je crois qu'il essaie de l'utiliser à son avantage. » reprit Kimizuki.

« C'est plus compliqué que cela. Au début quand il l'a sauvée, je pense qu'il savait qu'elle avait ce truc en elle. Il pensait sans doute s'en servir à son avantage. Mais … à force de s'occuper d'elle quotidiennement, le lieutenant-colonel s'est beaucoup attaché à elle au point de la considérer comme sa fille. Il m'a avoué qu'il aurait dû lui donner une drogue spéciale avant la bataille, mais il a renoncé. Il se peut donc que ses plans aient changé. » raconta Shinoa.

Chacun médita ces paroles un moment. Yuu était toujours endormie, et la nuit tombait. Alors que Yoichi s'inquiétait de la température, Kimizuki jeta sa veste sur Yuuko. Ce qui donna lieu bien évidemment à une taquinerie de la part des autres filles. De son côté, Yuu affrontait son démon, Asuramaru. Cette dernière venait de lui faire revivre la scène où ses parents avaient essayé de la tuer. Mais Yuuko attrapa Asuramaru par le cou.

« Viens à moi épée. » dit-elle en le plaquant au sol.

Le sabre bondit pour atterrir dans sa main. Bloquée par le genou posé sur sa poitrine, tout le poids de l'humaine pesant sur elle, Asuramaru peinait à se relever. Yuuko leva la lame vers elle, visage neutre. Puis elle planta la lame juste au niveau de l'œil du démon, dans le sol.

« ? »

Yuuko se releva, puis s'éloigna d'elle.

« Hé ! Le truc bizarre là ! Toi qui t'es réveillé à Shinjuku tu m'entends ? » appela-t-elle.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » demanda Asuramaru.

« Je cherche à savoir. » répondit Yuu.

« Je croyais que tu étais là pour apprendre à mieux te servir de ton arme et de moi. » demanda le démon en se relevant.

« Tu voulais un match, c'est fait. J'ai besoin de ton pouvoir, je n'ai nul besoin de te transpercer pour ça. Mais je dois aussi savoir ce qu'est cette chose, là. »

« Ne t'en approche pas. Ce truc est encore pire que moi. » avertit Asuramaru.

« C'est toi qui le dit. Bien, me laisseras-tu donc te posséder à présent ? » demanda Yuu.

« Hmph. Très bien. Prends ton épée. »

L'arme bondit dans la main de la jeune fille, qui sentit aussitôt son pouvoir l'envahir. La seconde d'après, elle ouvrait les yeux. Pour découvrir les visages de ses amis au-dessus d'elle.

* * *

« Yuu ! »

« Est-ce que ça va ? » demanda Yoichi.

« Oui, plutôt bien. »

« Bon sang, tu nous as donné du fil à retordre. » lança Mitsuba.

« Et t'as réussi ? » questionna Kimizuki.

« Yep. Ah, c'est à qui cette veste ? » demanda-t-elle en la voyant glisser.

Shinoa pointa Shiho avec un sourire … shinoesque.

« Oh merci beaucoup ! Tiens. » fit Yuu avec son sourire d'enfant.

« Grmph. »

« Va falloir que je m'achète le dictionnaire Kimizuki/Japonais. Il sort quand déjà ? »

« Oh hahaha. »

En attendant, c'était au tour de Kimizuki d'y aller. Le jeune mit toutefois plus longtemps que sa camarade pour parvenir à mater son démon. Néanmoins, lorsque ce dernier se réveilla, il lança aussitôt une attaque sur Yuu.

« Woah ! Voilà qui était inattendu. » dit-elle.

« En effet, il est temps de savoir qui est le plus fort. J'attends ça depuis un moment, Hyakuya Yuuko. » lança Kimizuki en se levant.

Mais la brune rengaina son sabre.

« Non merci, ça ne m'intéresse pas. » déclara-t-elle.

« Eeeeh ? Mais … mais attends ! Tu n'as pas envie de tester ta nouvelle capacité ? » s'étonna Shiho.

« Je verrais bien ça en temps et en heure. » répondit Yuu qui s'était détournée.

Kimizuki en laissa retomber son bras armé. Shinoa informa qu'il était au contraire important de s'entraîner.

« Nous avons passé je ne sais combien d'heures ici. Tâchons plutôt de nous reposer.» contredit Yuuko.

Voyant qu'elle ne ferait rien de plus, Shiho soupira et rangea ses armes. Sur le chemin du retour, il repensa à sa confrontation avec Kiseki-o. Le démon avait senti naître chez lui un sentiment qui lui déplaisait. Et l'adolescent savait parfaitement de quoi il retournait. Il en avait profité pour prendre le dessus à ce moment-là. Les jeunes se séparèrent, chacun rentrant chez soi. Yuu avait surtout envie de parler à nouveau à cette créature en elle. Il le fallait. C'était extrêmement important. Aussi prit-elle un petit snack, puis fila se coucher. L'adolescente suivit les conseils de Yoichi.

« Tiens ? Qu'est-ce qui t'amènes Yuu ? » s'étonna Asuramaru, accoudé à son épée.

« Je dois encore tenter de lui parler. »

Yuu s'approcha puis dépassa le démon. Mais ce dernier la retint par le poignet.

« Je dois t'en empêcher. Tu risques gros si tu fais appel à cette chose. » avertit Asuramaru.

« Il n'y a qu'une seule façon de le savoir. »

Yuuko se libéra, puis s'éloigna de quelques pas. Son démon tenta encore de l'en empêcher. Mais Yuu qui commençait à connaître son style, esquiva ses attaques. Tout en se battant, elle appela à nouveau la créature.

« Montre-toi ! Je veux simplement te parler, savoir quoi ou qui tu es ! »

Toujours aucune réponse. Yuu s'éloigna de son démon, puis tenta encore plusieurs fois de nouer le contact avec ce qui se trouvait en elle. La brune essaya de se remémorer les circonstances qui l'avaient poussée à se découvrir, les sensations à ce moment-là. Elle se rappela de Shinjuku. La bataille, la peur face à cet adversaire si puissant. Ses amis aux mains des vampires. Le stress, l'impuissance … à son réveil elle ne s'en était plus souvenue, et encore maintenant elle n'avait que peu d'idée sur ce jour si particulier. Pourtant, toutes les émotions remontèrent peu à peu. Asuramaru qui revenait à la charge, se figea soudain. Quelque chose approchait. Finalement, Yuu sentit elle aussi cette nouvelle présence.

En se retournant elle vit … ce qu'elle vit la glaça de peur. Au point qu'elle en poussa un cri qui la réveilla avec un cri.

« Yuu ! Du calme ! » entendit-elle.

« Papa ? »

Guren quitta la chaise sur laquelle il se tenait pour s'assoir sur le lit, en face de sa fille.

* * *

« Que fais-tu là ? » questionna la jeune fille.

« Je venais voir comment s'était passé ton entraînement. Si tu avais réussi à maîtriser la possession. » répondit Guren.

Il lui passa la main sur la tête.

« Ah. Oui, j'y suis arrivée. »

« C'est très bien ça ma puce. Mais je croyais que tu ne faisais plus de cauchemars, que s'est-il passé ? » interrogea Guren.

« Oh j'en avais encore de temps en temps, cadeau d'Asuramaru. Mais là, c'était différent. Je ne rêvais pas. » répondit Yuuko.

« Ah non ? Dans ce cas, pourquoi ce réveil en sursaut ? » s'étonna l'officier.

« J'ai vu … »

Yuu s'interrompit en revoyant ce qui était apparu dans son esprit. C'était elle. Avec des yeux complètement noirs, la prunelle cerclée d'or, et dans le dos deux espèces de … de … de quoi ? De branches ? De tiges ? De pics ? Quoi qu'il en soit, cette vision d'elle-même l'avait effrayée. Était-ce cela que ses amis et son père avaient vu à Shinjuku ? Elle ferma les yeux, contrariée.

« Yuu ? Chaton qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » s'inquiéta Guren.

Elle rouvrit et lança un regard sérieux à son père. Puis elle repoussa sa couverture et se mit à genoux.

« Papa il faut qu'on parle. » dit-elle.

Oh. Elle était bien sérieuse tout d'un coup. Ce qui ne rassura pas l'homme.

« Je sais que j'étais un cobaye de laboratoire. Je veux savoir quel était le but de cette expérience. Et ne va pas me dire que tu n'en sais rien. Tu m'as recueillie exprès pour ça. À cause de ça. » dit-elle.

Guren cilla. S'il lui en parlait, nul doute qu'elle se sentirait mal. Cela lui causerait un choc, qui bouleverserait sans doute sa vie. Peut-être même qu'elle ne se sentirait plus humaine et qu'elle s'éloignerait de ses semblables. De lui. Il baissa les yeux. Mais s'il ne lui disait rien, elle lui en voudrait. Elle pourrait décider de ne plus lui adresser la parole non plus.

« Pourquoi désires-tu le savoir tout d'un coup ? » biaisa-t-il.

« N'est-ce pas évident ? Tu as vu mieux que moi les dégâts que cette chose peut engendrer. Il faut que je sache si je peux la maintenir sous mon contrôle. » répondit Yuuko.

Guren soupira doucement. Effectivement, cela se tenait. En tant que père, il devait certainement lui révéler ce qu'il savait. Mais aussi en tant que tel, il voulait la protéger. Que faire ?

« Papa. C'est bon je ne vais pas t'en vouloir. Sauf si tu y as participé. » reprit Yuu en posant une main sur son bras.

« Jamais de la vie ! Comment peux-tu imaginer que je ferais des expériences scientifiques sur un enfant ?! » s'exclama Guren.

« Alors parle. Je me doute bien que ce ne sera pas rose. »

« Très bien. »

Il commença son récit en annonçant qu'il avait eu connaissance de cette secte depuis toujours. Elle était le grand rival d'une autre appelée Mikado no Oni, dirigée par nul autre que les Hiiragi. Chacune menait des recherches sur les démons, et notamment comment les transformer en armes. Cela avait fini par occasionner une guerre entre eux, une course à l'armement démoniaque. En parallèle, les Hyakuya tentaient de créer ce qui s'appelait le Séraphin de la fin.

« Séraphin ? Comme les anges ? » s'étonna Yuu.

« Je vois que tu connais. » remarqua Guren avec un petit sourire.

« Oui, j'ai beaucoup lu pendant les quatre ans qui ont précédé mon intégration à la Compagnie des Démons Lunaires. »

« En tout cas tu as raison. Bref, cette créature détiendrait beaucoup de puissance, probablement de quoi anéantir l'humanité. Ou dans notre cas, de détruire les vampires. » continua Guren.

« Mais pourquoi des enfants ? Des adultes n'auraient donc pas convenu, genre leurs propres disciples ? »

« Je ne pense pas. Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi ils ont testé cela sur des enfants, probablement parce qu'ils récupèrent plus vite, ou que leur corps est malléable. Toujours est-il que tu es un de ces cobayes, et d'après mes sources un des meilleurs. »

« Et … comment l'as-tu su ? » avança Yuuko.

« C'est une longue histoire, que je te raconterais peut-être un jour. Disons simplement qu'un de leur allié m'a transmis des détails sur cette expérience, dont le nom de quelques sujets. » révéla Guren.

« Hm hm. »

Guren espéra qu'elle n'allait pas lui demander si elle était la seule. Ses amis n'encaisseraient peut-être pas aussi bien qu'elle.

« Et qu'est-il advenu de cette secte ? » reprit Yuu.

« Attaquée et détruite par les vampires. Il est apparu qu'ils gardaient un œil sur nous à cause de ces recherches sur le Séraphin de la fin. C'est une technique interdite, qui comme tu le vois a provoqué la fin du monde. »

Voilà donc toute l'histoire. Ces gens étaient décidément des grands malades. Comment pouvait-on s'intéresser à une chose aussi dangereuse, si hors de contrôle ? Qu'avaient-ils espéré en la créant ? Devenir les maîtres du monde ? Combien d'enfants avaient subi leur atrocité, combien avaient péri ? Et tout ça pour quoi au final ? La ruine de la civilisation humaine. Chapeau les gars. Bon boulot.

« Je te remercie beaucoup papa. Je vais pouvoir avancer grâce à cela. » reprit Yuu au bout d'un silence.

« Vraiment ? »

« Oui. En tout état de cause, ce qui est fait est fait. Me lamenter dessus ne servira à rien. En revanche, en tirer parti me parait bien plus sensé. » répondit Yuu.

« Ça c'est bien ma fille. Je t'avoue que je suis surpris : je n'étais pas sûr que tu encaisse bien ces révélations. » sourit Guren.

« Ce n'est pas évident, c'est sûr. Mais je retourne cette histoire depuis que j'ai lu le rapport sur Shinjuku. Si tu n'avais pas été là, les conséquences auraient été dramatiques. Je me suis doutée quand j'ai su, que je n'aimerais pas entendre la vérité. Toutefois, la vérité n'est pas là pour plaire malheureusement. J'ai donc deux choix : devenir folle ou bien tenter de contrôler ce Séraphin. » expliqua Yuuko.

« Très bon raisonnement. Mais n'oublie pas non plus que la famille régnante, et notamment Kureto, va avoir l'œil sur toi. » rappela Guren.

« Ceux-là, ils feraient mieux de brancher leur cerveau. Vouloir me soumettre par la force aura tout l'effet inverse, et s'ils ne veulent pas d'un deuxième Shinjuku ils ont intérêt à se tenir à carreau. » rétorqua Yuu.

Une goutte d'eau glissa derrière la tête de son père. Cependant la brune avait raison. L'armée courait à la catastrophe si le Séraphin faisait un caca nerveux dans ses locaux. Et puis, si elle en prenait le contrôle ne serait que tout bénéfice. Et lui … lui il pourrait aussi tirer son épingle du jeu. Sa fille le remercia puis regarda l'heure. La nuit était loin d'être achevée. Guren lui souhaita bonne nuit, puis quitta son appartement.

* * *

Le matin suivant, Yuu retrouva Kimizuki. Lui ainsi que Yoichi avaient rendez-vous chez Shinoa pour le petit-déjeuner.

« Il faut aussi que l'on s'entraîne à manier nos armes. Nous avons un duel en suspens Yuu. » rappela Kimizuki.

« Hmmm tu me broies les ovaires avec ça ! Je sais très bien que tu es fort, pas besoin qu'on se batte pour ça. M'en fous si tu l'es plus que moi. Donc si on s'affronte, ce sera dans le cadre d'un entraînement et c'est tout. » répliqua la brune.

« Allons, ne vous disputez pas dès le matin. » tempéra Yoichi.

« Hé ho ! C'est pas moi qui commence en général. » lança sa camarade.

Le trio arriva près de chez leur sergent. Qui présentement bataillait contre une omelette avec Mitsuba en cuisine. Il s'avéra que la blonde avait voulu rajouter du saké au plat.

« Et … tu l'as mis au moment de battre les œufs ou bien directement sur la poêle ? » questionna Yuu.

« Euh … dans la poêle. » avoua Mitsuba.

« Pas étonnant que ça aie pris feu dans ce cas. »

Finalement, Kimizuki ayant pris les choses en mains le petit-déjeuner fut servi. Yuuko demanda ensuite quel était le sujet du jour, le petit-déjeuner étant un prétexte pour se réunir. L'adolescente annonça qu'il y avait deux discussions : l'expérimentation qu'avait subi Yuu et si le lieutenant-colonel était leur allié. Les regards se tournèrent vers celle qui était le principal lien entre ces deux sujets.

« C'est bien que tu en parles Shinoa. J'ai des révélations à vous faire. » annonça Yuu.

« Ah bon ? » fit Mitsuba.

« Oui. Le fait est que Guren m'a expliqué le but de ces expériences. J'ai donc pu mettre un nom sur cette chose qui a émergé à Shinjuku. »

« Dis-nous tout. » dit Kimizuki.

« C'est le Séraphin de la fin. Pratiquée sur des enfants orphelins elle visait à les transformer en sorte d'ange aux puissants pouvoirs. J'étais un très bon sujet parait-il. Peut-être incomplet dû à la fin du monde qui a également entraîné la destruction de la secte Hyakuya. Guren a eu connaissance du projet par un traître. La secte était aussi le grand rival des Hiiragi. » raconta la brune.

Shinoa confirma cet état de fait.

« En outre, je cherche à entrer en contact avec. » continua Yuu.

« Eh ? Mais pourquoi faire ? » s'étonna Mitsuba.

« Principalement pour éviter que je perde la boule à nouveau. Ensuite, si cela nous fournit un avantage supplémentaire dans la bataille il n'y a pas à hésiter. D'autant que j'ai toujours l'intention de récupérer Mika. Voilà pourquoi j'ai demandé à Yoichi comment il s'y prenait pour dialoguer avec Gekkoin. »

« Et tu as pu lui parler ? » questionna Kimizuki.

« Je l'ai vu … mais ça m'a tellement fait peur que je me suis réveillée en sursaut. J'envisage de recommencer jusqu'à avoir un résultat. » répondit Yuuko.

« Je vois. J'avoue que cela me rassure que Guren aie abordé ce sujet avec toi. Cela signifie qu'il tient vraiment à toi et que du coup, on doit pouvoir lui faire confiance. » dit Shinoa.

« Qu'est-ce qui te faisait douter jusqu'à maintenant ? » questionna Yuu.

« Le fait qu'il prépare quelque chose contre le sommet de l'état. Je voulais savoir si nous n'étions que des instruments, surtout toi sans vouloir te vexer, ou de véritables alliés. »

« Je comprends, tu as le droit de douter. Malgré l'état du monde, les disputes au sein du pouvoir n'ont pas disparu. Seulement, nous sommes avant tout une famille. C'est ainsi que je le ressens. Même si parfois les premières trahisons arrivent justement dans ce milieu. » reprit Yuuko.

« Aaaah. Voilà donc qui conclut notre discussion. Nous sommes une famille, et en conséquence nous nous protègerons les uns les autres. Ce sera notre devise. » sourit Shinoa.

Le petit-déjeuner se termina sur cette bonne parole. Les jeunes se rendirent ensuite au terrain d'entraînement.

Plus tard, Yuu marchait dans un couloir quand elle croisa Kureto Hiiragi en compagnie de son aide. Elle passa sans un mot et sans un regard.

« Hyakuya Yuuko ! On ne t'a pas appris à saluer un supérieur ? » lança-t-il.

La brune se retourna, et le regarda avec ennui.

« Ouais salut. » dit-elle en haussant les épaules.

Et elle lui tourna le dos.

« Ouais … salut ?! » répéta Kureto en se hérissant.

Il marcha alors vers elle dans l'optique de lui remettre les points sur les i. L'homme lui barra la route.

« Tu as vraiment une attitude déplorable. Faut-il donc que je t'apprenne moi-même la politesse ? » lança-t-il.

Yuu roula des yeux.

« Je croyais pourtant avoir été claire l'autre jour. Je n'obéis qu'à une seule personne et vous n'êtes pas elle. » répondit-elle.

« Ah oui, mais tu sais que je pourrais aussi m'occuper de cette personne. Lui faire vivre un enfer par exemple. » menaça Kureto.

« Bon, on recommence. Les menaces, chantages et autres marques d'affection de ce genre n'ont aucun effet sur moi. Au contraire, ça va m'inciter à davantage ruer dans les brancards. Faut-il que je me lance dans une description détaillée des dégâts que je pourrais causer en ces lieux ? Parce que oui, le risque existe. Alors touchez un seul cheveu de cette personne, causez le plus petit stress ou mal-être … et je me lâche ici sans remords ni regret. Et je m'arrange pour que vous soyez en première ligne. Sur ce, passez une bonne journée. » rétorqua Yuu en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Elle lui tourna le dos et poursuivit sa route. Aoi rejoignit son supérieur qui fixait l'adolescente.

« Monsieur … » commença-t-elle.

« Elle a du cran cette gamine. » coupa Kureto avec un sourire.

Aio Sanguu le regarda avec étonnement. D'ordinaire, celui qui se permettait pareille attitude risquait sa peau. Cependant, le lieutenant-général semblait plutôt impressionné. Plus loin, Yuu réfléchissait.

« _Je commence à comprendre pourquoi Guren souhaite se battre avec eux. Ils sont d'une arrogance ces Hiiragi. Sauf Shinoa. S'il veut mon aide pas de problème, mais je vais avoir besoin d'en savoir plus._ »

L'adolescente prit donc le chemin du bureau d'un haut-gradé. Elle arriva devant une porte comprenant une plaque dorée : Major Shinya Hiiragi.


	8. Jeunesse et séraphin

**Pendant que Yuu essaie d'apprivoiser son séraphin, d'autres essaient de mater Guren. L'un comme l'autre ne sont pas faciles à faire !**

 **Attention spoilers sur les romans concernant la jeunesse de Guren.**

 **Bonne lecture ^^**

* * *

Dans son bureau, Shinya donna machinalement la permission d'entrer lorsqu'il entendit toquer. Levant les yeux ensuite, il découvrit Yuuko.

« Yuuko ? Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ? » fit Shinya surpris.

Que pouvait donc bien lui vouloir le chaton ?

« J'aurais besoin d'avoir une petite conversation d'ordre disons, privé avec vous Major. » répondit Yuuko en avançant.

« Oh ? Eh bien assis-toi et explique-moi ce que tu veux savoir. » invita le blond.

Yuuko prit donc place dans un canapé et croisa les jambes.

« Merci. Je sais que vous connaissez le lieutenant-colonel depuis huit bientôt neuf ans. Je n'ai qu'une question : pourriez-vous me parler de Guren lorsqu'il était plus jeune ? »

Shinya cligna des yeux. Curieux comme demande, aussi l'interrogea-t-il sur ce qui la motivait.

« Je vois bien ce qui se passe autour de moi, et je suis consciente que j'y ai un rôle à jouer. Mais je dois en savoir plus : pourquoi Guren en a-t-il après les Hiiragi ? » répondit Yuu.

Shinya plissa les yeux. Devait-il lui en parler ? Qu'en penserait le lieutenant-colonel ? Et elle, que ferait-elle de ces réponses ?

« Pourquoi me le demander à moi ? »

« Vous croyez vraiment qu'il va m'en parler ? » sourit Yuu.

« Non en effet, ce n'est pas son genre. Mais tu sais aussi que je suis un Hiiragi n'est-ce pas ? Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que je suis de son côté ? » voulut-il savoir.

Shinya testait la jeune fille, afin de déterminer si elle était aussi bien consciente des enjeux qu'elle le prétendait.

« Vous l'avez dit vous-même : vous êtes amis. En dehors de ça … avec la façon dont Kureto vous considère, m'étonnerais que vous lui soyez loyal. Et puis, vous avez le même regard que Guren. Encore que le sien s'est éclairé depuis quelque temps. Vous avez sûrement traversé les mêmes choses, ce qui a dû vous rapprocher. » développa Yuuko.

Le Major afficha un léger sourire. Observatrice la petite.

« Très bien, je vais te dire ce que je sais. Mais je te préviens, ça ne va pas être une histoire très sympathique. » reprit Shinya, le menton sur les mains.

Le récit débuta le jour de la rentrée scolaire à leurs quinze ans. Ne sachant pas si Guren lui avait parlé de Mahiru, et en doutant, il passa donc sous silence le fait qu'il connaissait son existence depuis cinq ans à l'époque. Le Major évoqua les moqueries et humiliations qu'avaient endurées son père adoptif, la raison de cette maltraitance. La première fois où il lui avait adressé la parole et à quel point Guren avait tout fait pour ne pas se faire remarquer. Puis la secte Hyakuya avait tout chamboulé, le contraignant à finalement révéler son potentiel ce qui l'avait conduit à devenir le subordonné de Kureto.

« Il a quoi ? Mais il est complètement malade ce type ?! » s'exclama Yuu en apprenant de quelle manière la décision avait été prise.

« Yuu calme-toi. Ce qui est fait est fait, et je te déconseille d'aller lui demander des comptes. » intervint Shinya.

« Vous me prenez pour une débile ou quoi ? Évidemment que je ne vais pas aller me plaindre. Mais faudrait vraiment qu'il consulte. Bon, désolée de m'être emportée. »

« Ce n'est rien, je peux comprendre. » assura Shinya avec un sourire.

Le Major reprit son récit, narrant la guerre entre Hyakuya et Hiiragi, sa participation aux côtés de Guren ainsi que Mito, Goshi, Sayuri et Shigure. Le fait qu'en dépit de tous ses efforts, Guren n'avait toujours pas été considéré par les autres familles, qui avaient pris la décision d'exécuter son père pour éviter que ses partisans n'augmentent en nombre. Le blond vit le visage de la jeune fille se décomposer, et une larme rouler sur sa joue. Il s'interrompit aussitôt.

« Ce n'est rien, poursuivez s'il vous plaît. »

« Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée. »

« Il le faut. »

Shinya soupira. Il continua donc durant de longues minutes. Yuuko nota bien qu'il manquait un détail et non le moindre : l'identité du responsable de la guerre et son lien avec Guren. Son père lui ayant annoncé qu'un jour il lui en parlerait, elle ne chercha pas à en savoir davantage. Yuu remercia le Major pour sa peine, puis quitta son bureau. Mais elle était furieuse.

« _Elle m'a l'air toute retournée. Je crois que je ferais bien d'en parler à Guren._ » songea Shinya.

Il attrapa aussitôt son téléphone et composa le numéro du poste de son ami. Lorsqu'il entendit sa voix, il lui expliqua ce qui venait de se passer.

« T'es toujours là ? » questionna Shinya qui n'entendait rien.

« Mais pourquoi tu lui as tout raconté ?! » s'exclama Guren.

« Parce que je n'avais aucune raison de ne pas le faire. J'espère juste qu'elle ne va faire de bêtise. » répondit l'homme.

« Non je ne crois pas. Yuu n'est pas stupide. Et bien qu'elle n'hésite pas à tenir tête à Kureto elle ne va pas sciemment le provoquer non plus. Tiens parlant de lui, il faudra que je sermonne ma fille à ce sujet. »

« Allons bon ! Décidément, ton chaton m'a tout l'air intenable. Qu'a-t-elle encore fait ? » s'amusa Shinya.

« Comment dire ? Kureto lui a demandé de le saluer de manière règlementaire, et elle lui a balancé un _ouais salut_ à la place. » raconta brièvement Guren.

« Wahahaha ! J'aurais voulu voir sa tête. »

« Entre nous soit dit, moi aussi. Bien, je vais aller voir où en est le mini-fauve. »

* * *

Le mini-fauve en question était passée par la salle d'entraînement pour se décharger du stress. Elle n'en revenait pas du comportement odieux de la famille régnante. Comment pouvait-on être à ce point inhumain ? Pas étonnant que Kureto soit un adepte de la torture. Et c'était ça qui gouvernait le pays ? Pauvre Japon. Au bout d'une demi-heure, Yuu s'arrêta. Elle avait frappé contre un sac avant de passer au sabre.

« _Et maintenant ?_ » pensa-t-elle en regardant le sol.

« Yuu ? » entendit-elle.

Guren se tenait sur le seuil de la porte. Il entra. Yuu se rappela tout ce le Major avait révélé à son sujet. Un intense sentiment de compassion et d'affection l'envahit.

« Tout va bien ma fille ? Shinya m'a dit que tu étais sortie de chez lui bouleversée. » dit-il en lui prenant le menton.

Pour toute réponse, Yuuko passa ses bras autour de lui et le serra fort. Guren s'en étonna un bref instant, avant de répondre à son étreinte. Yuu rouvrit un œil où brillait une flamme vivace. Maintenant, elle savait ce qu'elle devait faire. Et elle y parviendrait.

« Yuu ? » demanda à nouveau Guren.

« Je vais bien. Je dois te laisser, j'ai du travail. Merci d'être venu. » répondit la brune en s'écartant.

« Je te verrais ce soir alors. »

Yuuko acquiesça, puis quitta la salle d'entraînement. Elle prit une douche rapide, puis fila à la bibliothèque. Cherchant dans les rayonnages, elle dénicha des livres religieux. La brune en emprunta plusieurs. De retour chez elle, Yuu entreprit d'étudier les Séraphins. Ainsi saurait-elle comment aborder celui qu'elle hébergeait. Le soir venu, Guren la trouva chez elle. Il remarqua aussitôt le titre des ouvrages sur son lit. Les améthystes croisèrent les émeraudes, interrogatrices.

« Je vais t'aider. Je vais arriver à contrôler mon Séraphin, et tu pourras t'en servir. » annonça-t-elle.

Guren haussa les sourcils.

« Yuuko, la première fois m'a paru douloureuse. Es-tu sûre de vouloir renouveler l'expérience ? » questionna Guren.

« Oh que oui. Et au moins n'aurais-je pas subi tout ça pour rien. Que le résultat de cette expérience me serve au moins à protéger ma famille et à en récupérer un membre.» répondit Yuu déterminée.

« En récupérer … tu parles de ce jeune vampire n'est-ce pas ? » comprit Guren.

« Oui. Mika est toujours de ma famille vampire ou non. »

« … »

Voilà un point qu'il allait falloir éclaircir. Que faire si jamais Yuu ramenait un vampire avec elle ? Elle en était bien capable.

« Il faut aussi que je te parle Yuu. Tu as encore fait des tiennes avec Kureto paraît-il. Qu'est-ce qui cloche avec lui cette fois ? » reprit Guren

« Euh … qu'est-ce qui ne cloche pas chez lui tu veux dire ? Il s'est encore permis de me menacer, disant très clairement qu'il pourrait s'en prendre à la seule personne qui a de l'autorité sur moi. Ce à quoi j'ai répondu que s'il osait quoi que ce soit, il aurait affaire à mon Séraphin. »

Guren se sentit ému par l'attachement que lui manifestait l'adolescente. Elle prenait sa défense et n'hésitait pas à montrer les crocs à plus fort qu'elle. Elle irait même jusqu'à les montrer au patriarche si ça se trouve.

« N'en fais pas trop chaton. Allez, il est l'heure de dormir. » dit-il en lui ébouriffant la tête.

Yuu glissa un marque-page, débarrassa ses livres du lit puis se coucha. Guren éteignit la lumière et s'en alla. Un instant plus tard, la jeune fille marchait dans l'espace où se trouvait son démon.

« Bonsoir Asuramaru. »

« Yuu. Tu viens lui parler à nouveau ? »

« Oui. »

Yuu s'arrêta quelques mètres plus loin, puis appela le Séraphin. Comme la première fois, il lui fallut un certain temps avant de se manifester. Yuu eut un mouvement de recul avant de se ressaisir.

« Bonsoir. » salua-t-elle.

Son double la fixa sans rien dire.

« Je sais que tu es un Séraphin, celui de la fin en outre. J'aimerais qu'on fasse un peu connaissance toi et moi. » reprit Yuuko.

« Je suis … là pour anéantir l'humanité. » répondit le Séraphin.

« Rien que ça. Mais il n'y a pas le feu que je sache. Tu ne veux pas discuter un peu avant ? Ce ne doit pas être tous les jours que tu as de la visite. » reprit Yuu.

« Inutile … les pécheurs doivent mourir. Les humains ont osé le grand tabou.» continua le Séraphin.

Yuuko plissa les yeux. Le ou la convaincre n'allait pas être aisé.

« Laisse tomber Yuu. Elle est top entêtée. Tu ferais mieux de m'accepter moi et rien d'autre. » lança Asuramaru.

« Tu as pactisé avec un démon toi aussi. Tu as souillé ton âme. » reprit le Séraphin.

« J'ai fait ce qu'il fallait pour assurer ma survie. Et si tu n'es pas contente c'est pareil. Il fallait venir nous en empêcher si vous ne vouliez pas que ça se produise. Vous n'avez rien dit, donc c'est que vous n'étiez pas contre. Qui ne dit mot consent. » rétorqua Yuu.

« Bien parlé ! » envoya Asuramaru.

« Alors je réparerais cette erreur. L'humanité périra toute entière. » continua le Séraphin.

Yuu vit alors l'image du Séraphin se flouter puis disparaître, ceci à la seconde où elle se réveillait.

« Et merde. »

* * *

La jeune fille rumina son premier échec toute la journée. Bon, ce n'était que partie remise. Il lui fallait trouver un angle d'attaque, de quoi la faire changer d'avis. Aussi résolut-elle de continuer à étudier ce genre de créature. En attendant, elle se rendit en salle d'entraînement. Les autres soldats la saluèrent avec gentillesse. Certains l'approchèrent lors de ses pauses pour bavarder un peu. Ce fut donc entourée de garçons que Guren la trouva.

« … »

« Ah Guren-sama ! » lança aussitôt Sayuri.

Mais l'officier marchait déjà d'un pas martial vers le petit groupe. Sayuri soupira.

« AU BOULOT TAS DE PARESSEUX ! » tonna-t-il.

Les militaires s'écartèrent comme une envolée d'oiseaux. Yuu en sursauta et s'éclaboussa avec sa bouteille d'eau.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui te prends de brailler comme ça ? » demanda-t-elle en s'essuyant.

« Il me prends que vous êtes là pour vous entraîner, pas pour papoter gentiment. » répondit Guren.

« Roh ça va, on peut bien discuter quand même ! » répliqua Yuu en posant sa bouteille.

« Retourne plutôt au travail au lieu de bavasser, ma fille. »

« On t'as déjà dit que tu étais grave ? »

Yuu s'éloigna. Guren décida de superviser l'entraînement. Il se promena ainsi dans la salle, un air sérieux plaqué sur la face qui lui ressemblait assez peu. On aurait dit Kureto. De temps à autre, l'officier lançait un regard mortuaire à ceux qui approchaient sa fille autrement que pour s'entraîner. Et tous préféraient éviter Yuuko plutôt que d'encourir le courroux gurenien. La brune lui adressa un regard de reproche mains sur les hanches, qu'il ignora royalement.

« Salut Yuu. » entendit-elle.

« Ah ben tu tombes bien Kimizuki. Je n'arrive pas à trouver quelqu'un pour m'entraîner. » fit Yuuko.

« Ah ? Comment ça se fait ? Ils sont tous trop forts pour toi ? »

« Non, le problème est ailleurs. » répondit Yuu en tournant la tête vers Guren qui patrouillait.

Kimizuki avisa l'officier. Ah d'accord. L'adolescent proposa alors à son équipière une session avec lui, qu'elle accepta avec joie. Naturellement, ils attirèrent immédiatement l'attention de l'adulte. Ni Shiho ni Yuu ne s'en préoccupèrent. Ils continuèrent donc leur entraînement ensemble sous l'œil plus que vigilant de Guren. Finalement, ils quittèrent l'endroit deux heures plus tard.

« Au fait, tu en es où avec ton locataire ? » interrogea Shiho à la sortie.

« Je lui ai parlé, mais c'est pas gagné. La seule chose qui l'intéresse pour l'instant c'est de nous pilonner la tête. » avoua Yuu.

« Hm hm. En même temps, ce n'est pas le Séraphin de la fin pour rien. Mais je pense que tu arriveras à la convaincre. »

« Je l'espère. » soupira Yuu.

« Mais oui, t'en fais donc pas va. » sourit le jeune en lui mettant la main sur l'épaule.

Yuu lui sourit. Mauvaise idée. Soudain, ils furent écartés brusquement l'un de l'autre … par Guren qui passa entre eux, lançant au passage un regard équivoque à Shiho. Sa fille soupira profondément. Plus loin, Guren croisa Shinya qui avait assisté à la scène. Ce dernier afficha une expression amusée.

« Tu ne crois pas que tu deviens ridicule ? » demanda le Major.

« Il n'y a rien de ridicule à protéger son enfant. » répondit Guren.

« Mais où as-tu vu qu'il la menaçait pour commencer ? »

« Ouuuuh il ne m'inspire pas confiance ! Il a peut-être l'air sérieux comme ça mais ce n'est qu'un petit voyou. C'est comme ce Yoichi là. Avec son air d'ange il n'a l'air de rien mais il ne vaut guère mieux. » lança Guren.

Shinya le regarda bouche bée, avant de finir par éclater de rire. Il ne changerait pas. Il plaignit Yuuko. Le jour où elle se trouverait un petit ami elle aurait tout intérêt à le planquer. Le Major sermonna le lieutenant-colonel, mais autant parler à un sourd. Tant pis, il aurait essayé. En attendant, il retourna à son bureau non sans ruminer la possessivité de Guren. Le jour où il aurait des enfants de son sang vaudrait certainement le coup d'œil aussi.

« _Tiens c'est quoi ça ?_ » se demanda-t-il en découvrant un petit sac suspendu à la poignée de sa porte.

Tenu par un cordon en ruban, le sac était aussi grand qu'une main et paraissait contenir quelque chose de rond. Shinya l'ouvrit pour découvrir trois cookies.

« _Ça alors c'est gentil. Me demande de qui ça vient._ »

Il porta un biscuit à sa bouche tout en ouvrant sa porte. Les petits gâteaux amenèrent un moment agréable bienvenu.

* * *

De son côté, Yuu renouvela son dialogue avec le Séraphin. Ce dernier garda le même discours que la fois précédente.

« Alors laisse-moi te poser une question : perdras-tu donc le juste avec l'impie ? »

« Tous les humains sont des pécheurs. » répondit son double.

« Vraiment ? Y compris les civils qui n'ont jamais rien demandé ? Qui n'ont jamais pactisé avec un démon et ne savent strictement rien de toi ? »

« … »

Yuuko vit que peut-être elle avait fait mouche. Le Séraphin ne répondit plus rien.

« De plus, tout détruire est contraire à ta nature, Séraphin. » continua la brune.

« Je suis le Séraphin de la fin. Je suis faite pour détruire. » contredit son double.

« Oh que non. Les Séraphins ne sont qu'amour. Ils le recherchent, s'en nourrissent, s'y consument, le répandent. Même si tu es celui destiné à amener la fin du monde, tu restes une de ces créatures dont la nature première est d'aimer. Et entre nous, ne serait-ce pas plus intéressant et plus intelligent d'amener les hommes au repentir ? » argumenta Yuuko.

Le Séraphin baissa les yeux. Un moment de silence passa.

« Que désires-tu au juste, mortelle ? » demanda-t-elle enfin.

« Ton aide lorsque ce sera nécessaire. Aide-moi à protéger les miens. Je sais que les humains sont avides, orgueilleux et j'en passe, mais nous ne sommes pas tous ainsi. » répondit Yuu.

« Hmmm … je dois y réfléchir. » décida le Séraphin.

« Comme tu voudras. En attendant, je continuerais à venir te parler. » informa la brunette.

Le Séraphin hocha la tête, puis se retira la laissant seule avec le démon.

« Chapeau Yuu. Apprivoiser un ange n'est pas chose aisée. Ils sont toujours persuadés d'avoir raison. » lança Asuramaru.

« M'en suis rendue compte. »

L'adolescente se rapprocha du démon noir.

« Et que feras-tu de moi alors, lorsque tu auras obtenu l'aide du Séraphin ? »

« Je pensais te revendre aux enchères. »

« Très drôle. »

« Blague à part, je te garde. Vu sa puissance l'ange sera le dernier recourt. » informa Yuuko.

« Hmmm. Entendu. De toute manière je n'ai pas vraiment le choix. »

Le dialogue interne s'acheva ici. Yuu commença sa journée comme à l'ordinaire, entre entraînements et recherches sur les vampires et séraphins. Et elle devait aussi composer avec la possessivité de Guren. Depuis quelque temps en effet, en dehors des membres de son équipe elle ne trouvait plus personne avec qui s'entraîner. Elle résolut de s'en ouvrir aux membres de l'unité de l'adulte dans l'espoir qu'ils le raisonnent pendant une de ses pauses.

« Ah, Major Shinya colonel Mito vous tombez bien. » lança Yuu en les dénichant dans une salle de repos.

« Bonjour Yuu-san. » salua l'homme.

« Bonjour. Pourquoi tombons-nous bien ? » interrogea Mito.

« Eh bien, Guren m'inquiète en ce moment. » commença Yuu, s'asseyant en face d'eux.

« Ah. » fit Shinya, attendant la suite.

Qu'avait-il encore inventé celui-là ?

« Oui, je me demande s'il ne veut pas entrer dans les ordres. » lança la jeune fille.

« EH ? »

Guren dans les ordres ? Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce nouveau délire ?

« Enfin, je redoute le pire quand à ce qu'il raconte. Je l'entends souvent marmonner ces derniers temps, et les mots couvent et voile ressortent toujours. Faudrait lui expliquer que le couvent n'est pas le mot politiquement correct pour harem. » raconta Yuuko.

Mito et Shinya échangèrent un regard, avant de rouler les yeux pour l'un et lever la tête au ciel pour l'autre. Toujours est-il qu'aucun d'eux ne jugea utile de préciser que le couvent et le voile étaient sans doute destinés à l'adolescente.

« Pendant qu'on y est, j'aimerais trouver de nouvelles têtes pour m'entraîner. Pas que je n'aime plus mes coéquipiers ou Guren, mais ça devient lassant. » ajouta Yuu.

« Je vois. Bien, nous allons essayer de lui parler mais … » commença Mito.

« … on ne peut rien te garantir. » compléta Shinya.

« Ah ça me broie les ovaires ! _J'aurais dû mieux lire avant de signer un contrat familial avec_ _lui_. » reprit Yuu.

L'adolescente remercia les deux adultes et les laissa à leur pause. Un rien après son départ …

* * *

« Bon : tu y vas ou j'y vais ? » demanda Shinya.

« J'y vais pour une fois. Peut-être qu'en lui tapant sur la tête ça rentrera mieux. »

Mito quitta donc la salle et alla voir si par hasard le brun ne se trouvait pas en salle d'entraînement. Le connaissant, il devait y monter la garde tant que sa fille s'y trouvait. Devant la porte, la rouquine découvrit un attroupement de soldats.

« Eh bien que se passe-t-il ? Le gymnase est fermé ? » questionna la colonelle.

« Non colonel, nous attendons simplement qu'il soit libre. » répondit un soldat au garde-à-vous.

« Comment ça ? C'est un endroit public et on ne peut pas le réserver en principe. » s'étonna Mito.

« Oui nous le savons, mais euh … comment dire ? » reprit le militaire.

« Mais il est occupé par un haut-gradé. » ajouta un camarade.

Décidément Mito n'y comprenait rien. Les Hiiragi avaient leur propre gymnase, ils n'avaient donc pas l'utilité d'en occuper un supplémentaire.

« Qui ? »

« Le lieutenant-colonel Ichinose, colonel Jujo. »

Mito ferma les yeux. Ce type était incroyable. Elle rouvrit les yeux, constatant que tous ceux qui se trouvaient dehors étaient des hommes.

« Et il vous a interdit d'entrer ? » s'étonna-t-elle.

« Non, mais on préfère attendre dehors. »

« Hein ? Mais enfin pourquoi ? » s'exclama la rousse.

La raison se fit dans sa tête à l'instant où elle posa la question. Les militaires échangèrent un regard peu rassuré.

« Parce qu'il nous fait peur. » avoua enfin quelqu'un.

« Oh bonté divine. Là il va trop loin. »

Mito ouvrit grand les portes et entra. Elle marcha droit vers Guren qui observait tranquillement les jeunes de l'unité de Shinoa s'exercer.

« Guren ! Je dois te dire un mot. » lança Mito.

« Si ce n'est qu'un mot, pas de problème. » répondit Ichinose.

« Pourquoi tu ne laisses pas les autres entrer ? Ils doivent s'entraîner eux aussi je te signale ! » commença-t-elle.

Guren soupira.

« Mais je ne leur interdis rien du tout. Qu'ils viennent donc ces braves petits. »

Disant cela, il ne put retenir un sourire carnassier ainsi qu'un regard sadique. Mito en eut les bras par terre.

« Non mais … t'es complètement cinglé ma parole ! De quel droit tu te permets de terroriser tout le monde ? Tout ça parce qu'ils s'approchent de ta fille ? » s'exclama Mito.

« Bon ça y est ? T'as fini de couiner ? » répondit l'officier ennuyé.

Les yeux violets de la rousse virèrent à l'orage.

« Je ne couine pas et si tu continues je t'envoie mon poing dans la figure ! T'es peut-être le chef de notre escouade, mais moi je suis colonel ! Alors en tant que supérieur hiérarchique je t'ordonne de laisser les autres s'entraîner, et avec Yuuko s'ils le désirent ! »

Guren lui retourna un regard qui la mit mal à l'aise. Un regard noir, glacial, voire assassin. Mito dut prendre sur elle pour ne pas baisser les yeux et capituler. Durant un moment ils s'affrontèrent du regard. Mais la rousse avait raison et il devait obéir à son chef. Cependant, Guren garda le silence et se contenta de quitter le gymnase. Dehors, les soldats s'écartèrent de lui en vitesse. Mito poussa un soupir de soulagement, sentant son cœur battre la chamade. Il lui avait fait peur, avec son aura agressive. Finalement, la jeune femme alla indiquer aux autres que la voie était libre. Chacun la remercia en entrant.

« Alors ? » demanda Shinya en découvrant Mito revenir.

« J'ai cru qu'il allait m'égorger. Figurez-vous qu'il terrorise les soldats hommes au point qu'ils n'osent plus entrer dans le gymnase en même temps que le chaton. J'ai donc dû user de ma position hiérarchique pour le faire plier. » raconta Mito.

« Oui je comprends, moi et Goshi on l'a vu à l'œuvre. » ajouta le Major.

« Pffoouuu ! » soupira Mito en se laissant tomber dans un fauteuil.

Shinya lui tapota sur l'épaule en guise de soutien. Il était l'heure qu'il retourne à son bureau. Sur la poignée, un tissu fermé telle une bourse. Shinya y découvrit des bonbons cette fois. Le Major les déposa sur son bureau. Il eut ensuite l'idée de suspendre le sac ayant contenu les cookies à sa porte, comme une chaussette de Noël. Cela fonctionna, puisque durant les jours suivant le sac disparaissait pour lui être retourné rempli d'une ou plusieurs friandises. Par contre, il ignorait toujours qui lui portait ce genre d'attention. Mais il en était content. Pour une fois, quelqu'un paraissait penser à lui. Shinya eut beau faire le tour de ses amis, il ne voyait vraiment pas qui pouvait lui offrir ces petits cadeaux. Il résolut de découvrir l'identité de son … quoi d'ailleurs ? Ami ? Admirateur ou trice ?

« _Le problème c'est que j'ignore complètement à quelle heure passe cette personne. Je ne vais pas surveiller ma porte toute la journée._ » songea Shinya en déballant un bonbon.

Comment faire … il eut beau y réfléchir, rien ne vint. Ne restait plus que le hasard. Shinya s'en remit donc au destin pour surprendre cette personne. Et après une petite semaine, le destin lui répondit. En revenant d'une réunion, Shinya découvrit l'identité de son Père Noël. Il le surprit en train de suspendre le petit sac à sa poignée de porte en un geste rapide et discret. Le Major se cacha à un angle, attendant que la personne arrive à sa hauteur.

« Alors c'était toi, Yuuko. »

« Ah ! Je me suis fait griller on dirait. » répondit la brune en le remarquant.

Shinya se rapprocha.

« J'apprécie ton attention, néanmoins j'aimerais en connaître la raison. » sourit-il.

« Parce qu'il faut une raison particulière ? » répondit Yuu avec un sourire.

Shinya parut étonné.

« Je ne crois pas vraiment aux actes gratuits en fait. » avoua-t-il.

« Eh bien convertissez-vous. » dit-elle avant de s'éloigner.

Shinya la regarda partir, surpris par cette réponse. Pourquoi diable l'adolescente lui offrait-elle des friandises ? Toujours est-il qu'un détail surgit dans son esprit : son père. Si jamais il apprenait que sa fille lui offrait des choses il allait le mordre. Le Major alla récupérer son petit sac, déballant un gâteau fourré qu'il trouva délicieux.


	9. Irae paternalis

**Colère paternelle, une de plus une moins. Yuuko continue sa mission auprès de son séraphin et progresse. Et ... les sentiments de quelqu'un aussi.**

* * *

Pendant les jours qui précédèrent la bataille de Nagoya, Yuu continua d'entrer en contact avec son locataire comme elle l'appelait. Parfois, le séraphin paraissait indisponible, naviguant dans les nuages, surfant parmi les étoiles ou prenant un bain, qui sait. Mais la brune ne renonçait pas, et quand elle ne pouvait pas lui adresser la parole, alors elle discutait avec Asuramaru. Autrement, Yuu raconta le monde des hommes au Séraphin. Le jour, elle s'entraînait, étudiait les anges, les vampires, et trouvait le temps de déposer des friandises au Major Shinya. Celui-ci était touché de l'attention de l'adolescente, et attendait toujours avec une certaine hâte ses friandises quotidiennes. Guren de son côté, abandonnait ses tours de gardes au gymnase, mais venait régulièrement jeter un œil à la salle. Mito Jujo le surveillait et constata avec satisfaction qu'il se pliait à son ordre.

Yuuko la remercia avec quelques gâteaux, appréciant de plus avoir son paternel sur le râble pendant les entraînements et surtout de pouvoir varier. Suivant les conseils de Guren qui souhaitait que sa fille reste en forme, elle veillait aussi à se distraire ou à tout le moins, de s'aérer la tête. C'est ainsi que la nuit venue et si le temps le permettait, la brunette sortait admirer les étoiles. Elle s'installait sur un muret, tête sur un coussin, un plaid plié à côté au cas où, une lampe torche et une bouteille d'eau. Là, elle laissait ses pensées cheminer, aller et venir. Naturellement, Guren n'avait pas été long à remarquer cette nouvelle activité, craignant encore qu'elle n'aille chez un garçon, puis avait fini par la laisser respirer.

« _Bon, il fallait bien qu'il ait un défaut._ » songea Yuuko ce soir-là.

Même si celui-ci n'était pas facile à vivre. Si un jour Guren se trouvait une compagne et qu'elle tombait enceinte, Yuu fêterait sa liberté pendant au moins une semaine. Et sans doute avec le reste de l'escouade de Guren. Quoique eux, ils auraient sans doute encore du travail pour que l'enfant en question ne soit pas étouffé par son père. Yuu en était là de ses pensées, lorsqu'elle entendit marcher tout près. L'allure était lente, certainement quelqu'un en balade. L'instant d'après, une silhouette familière passa.

« Bonsoir. » lança-t-elle.

« Yuuko ! Bon sang tu m'as fait peur. » répondit Kimizuki en sursautant.

« Haha ! J'ai réussi à t'effrayer. » sourit la brunette.

« Mouais. Ton père sait que tu es ici ? » questionna son coéquipier.

« Oui il le sait. » répondit-elle un peu agacée.

« C'est que je ne tiens pas à le voir débouler pour me faire une crise de nerfs. Une seule m'a suffi. » précisa Shiho.

« Plains-toi tiens ! C'est moi qui doit les subir ces fameuses crises. » répliqua Yuuko.

Yuuko demanda ensuite ce qui amenait le jeune à se promener la nuit. Tout comme elle, il venait ici se détendre après une lourde journée. L'adolescente l'invita alors à s'asseoir. Shiho accepta, s'adossant au muret puis lui demanda la raison de sa présence en ces lieux.

« Pareil que toi. Mais j'aime regarder les étoiles surtout parce qu'on ne voyait pas le ciel dans la cité des sans-muselières. »

« C'est vrai qu'on voit bien les étoiles ce soir. »

« Mouif ! reprit Yuuko en s'étirant. Et sinon, comment s'est passée ta journée ? »

« Bof, comme d'habitude. J'ai voulu aller voir ma sœur, mais on m'a répondu qu'elle était en plein traitement et donc, que je ne pouvais pas la voir. Pour une fois que j'avais un peu de temps. » raconta Kimizuki.

« C'est sûr que c'est dommage. Enfin, bientôt elle sortira de là guérie et vous pourrez vivre tranquillement tous les deux. »

« Je l'espère. »

Ils gardèrent ensuite le silence. Kimizuki se détendit en ayant les yeux rivés à la voûte céleste, mais aussi à cause de la présence de la jeune fille. Ils étaient rarement seuls, et Shinoa passait son temps à lancer des sous-entendus qui donnaient parfois des envies de meurtre à l'adolescent. Elle l'avait grillé bien sûr. Malgré tous ses efforts, Kimizuki n'était pas parvenu à dissimuler totalement son intérêt pour Yuuko. Depuis quand avait-il des sentiments pour elle ? Depuis Shinjuku au moins. Enfin, l'essentiel était surtout que Guren lui ne s'en aperçoive pas trop tôt.

S'il devait lui avouer sa flamme, il préférait éviter que ce soit suite à une attaque gurenienne.

« _Mais je ne sais même pas comment m'y prendre. Je n'ai jamais été amoureux … il faudrait sans doute que je la courtise. Mais … j'ai peur qu'elle se moque de moi._ » songea-t-il.

Pourtant, Yuuko était une gentille fille. Il était probable qu'elle ne rirait pas. Cependant, elle pouvait toujours le rejeter, arguant qu'elle ne le voyait que comme un frère. Ou un ami. Rien que d'y penser cela lui serra le cœur. Une part de lui préférait donc garder le secret, tandis que de l'autre il mourrait d'envie de l'embrasser. Il soupira comme chaque fois qu'il se débattait avec ses sentiments.

« Est-ce que ça va ? » s'enquit Yuuko.

Zut, il avait oublié qu'il n'était pas tout seul ! Kimizuki rougit. Heureusement qu'il lui tournait le dos et qu'il faisait noir.

« Oui oui ! Je … je pensais juste à … à ma sœur. Pourvu que son traitement se passe bien. » répondit-il en hâte et en se frottant le bras.

« Hmm. Je crois que si ça allait mal ils te le diraient, comme la dernière fois. »

Shiho sourit en y rependant. C'était grâce à cet évènement qu'ils s'étaient rapprochés. Un mal pour un bien, même s'il aurait préféré que cela se passe autrement pour Mirai.

« Oui sans doute. »

« Et au moins tu n'auras pas un quelconque score à obtenir pour y aller. » taquina Yuuko.

« Ah … ha ... ha. Vraiment très drôle. » ironisa Shiho, avec un sourire.

« En tout cas tu m'impressionnes. Tout ce que tu arrives à faire, tout ce que tu as appris … principalement pour ta sœur en plus ça laisse admiratif. » continua la brune.

Le fond de teint de Kimizuki s'accentua, ainsi que son rythme cardiaque. Mais il était heureux de ce compliment. C'était très certainement de bon augure pour lui.

« Oh euh … eh bien … comment dire ? Je n'ai fait que ce que je devais faire, c'est tout. » répondit-il embarrassé.

« Peut-être, mais c'est tout de même impressionnant. »

Kimizuki sourit. Il appuya la tête contre le muret, savourant cet instant. Les jeunes gens restèrent ainsi un moment, avant que Yuuko ne décide finalement de rentrer. Kimizuki proposa de la raccompagner, d'autant qu'ils habitaient juste à côté. Durant le trajet du retour, il fut fortement tenté de lui prendre la main. Il batailla intérieurement, un côté disant qu'il ne pouvait qu'effleurer et qu'ainsi il verrait sa réaction, l'autre lui commandant de rester tranquille afin de ne pas brûler les étapes.

« Bon, et bien bonne nuit Kimizuki. » dit soudain.

« Hein ? Ah, bonne nuit Yuu. »

Elle lui sourit une dernière fois et entra chez elle. Shiho poussa un soupir avant d'entrer dans son appartement qu'il trouva bien vide.

* * *

Heureusement, il la retrouva le lendemain matin après une nuit à rêver d'elle. L'adolescent décida de l'attendre devant sa porte. Kimizuki patienta. Les minutes défilèrent, si bien qu'il se demanda s'ils n'allaient pas être en retard. L'adolescent se décida à toquer.

« Yuu ? Tu es réveillée ? »

Il y eut un drôle de bruit en réponse.

« Au secouuurs ! » entendit-il.

« Yuuko ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » s'inquiéta Shiho.

« Je suis coincée ! »

« ? »

Coincée ? Comment ça ? Il entendit un autre choc, puis la serrure qui s'ouvrait. Doucement, Kimizuki poussa la porte. L'ado découvrit alors sa camarade avec un haut à moitié enfilé, resté coincé au niveau des épaules. Yuu n'avait pu enfiler qu'un bras qui tenait à l'horizontale tandis que l'autre était replié contre elle. Il aperçut une prunelle verte dans le trou de la tête. Shiho mit les poings sur les hanches devant ce spectacle.

« Mais enfin comment t'as fait ton compte ? » questionna-t-il.

« J'en sais rien ! Aide-moi à me sortir de là. »

Le jeune s'approcha, et entreprit de tirer vers le haut. Mais le vêtement était bien coincé. Yuuko émit un couinement.

« Attends. On n'y arrivera pas si tu restes debout. »

Kimizuki l'entraîna vers le lit. Hm. J'imagine que des lecteurs voient déjà le coup venir. Alors, ne traînons pas plus longtemps. Pendant que Kimizuki s'escrimait sur l'habit, papa Guren qui n'avait pas pu voir sa fifille la veille au soir, attendu qu'elle était sortie admirer le ciel étoilé et qu'on lui avait bien recommandé de lui laisser de l'air, vint donc aux nouvelles le matin. Il trouva donc la porte entrouverte, ce qui l'intrigua. Ouvrant ensuite davantage, l'officier découvrit Kimizuki un genou sur le lit, devant sa fille en soutien-gorge et son habit dans les mains. Dois-je vraiment lancer l'alerte éruption volcanique ou bien tout le monde a-t-il déjà évacué ?

Yuuko fut la première à remarquer l'arrivée de son père. Elle pâlit devant le quiproquo. Shiho suivit son regard, et se mordilla la lèvre en découvrant Guren.

« J'en étais sûr … espèce de sale petit pervers ! » s'exclama l'homme en mettant la main au sabre.

« Non mais attendez ! » répondit Kimizuki en levant une main.

Trop tard : le sabre noir siffla en sortant, et Ichinose se rua vers le jeune qui se sauva. Yuu reçut son habit sur le visage. Guren poursuivit Kimizuki dans l'appartement avant que ce dernier ne retrouve la sortie.

« Viens ici que je te castre, voyou ! »

« C'est pas du tout ce vous croyeeeeez ! » s'écria Kimizuki.

Tout le monde dans la base put voir passer la course-poursuite et s'écarta de justesse. Guren lança une attaque qui fissura les murs et le sol. De son côté, Yuuko avait enfilé un t-shirt à la hâte, et s'ingéniait à rattraper son paternel avant qu'il ne commette l'irréparable. Elle suivit les cris et parvint à les apercevoir. Soudain, elle pila puis tambourina des deux poings à une porte.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe on nous attaque ? » s'étonna Shinya en ouvrant.

« Mon père va massacrer Kimizuki, à l'aide ! » répondit Yuuko en panique.

Sans demander de précision, le Major lui demanda de le précéder. Tous deux coururent aussi vite que possible dans le couloir. Chemin faisant, il pria l'adolescente de lui narrer les détails de l'affaire.

« Oh misère ! » commenta Shinya à la fin.

Kimizuki de son côté, chercha un abri. Tournant frénétiquement la tête à gauche puis à droite, il finit par ouvrir la première porte venue. Il reprit son souffle, les mains appuyées contre le bois.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là toi ? » entendit-il.

Se retournant, il découvrit Kureto qui le regardait de son air tellement aimable.

« AAAH ! »

Shiho rouvrit la porte et se sauva. Kureto entendit alors Guren rugir dehors, le gosse piailler et des bruits de course. Intrigué par ce cirque pour le moins inhabituel, le lieutenant-général sortit de son bureau un dossier à la main. Il sentit ensuite un grand courant d'air venant de derrière qui fit voler les pans de sa veste, mais surtout qui fit voler son dossier en mille feuilles. Yuuko et Shinya qui visiblement se lançaient à la poursuite des deux premiers.

« Hé là ! » dit-il sous sa pluie de pages.

Peine perdue, tout le monde était déjà loin. Shiho commençait à s'essouffler. Il devait absolument se mettre à l'abri, mais où ?

« Mais enfin qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » s'exclama Mitsuba en entendant le vacarme.

« J'en sais rien ! » répondit Yoichi affolé.

« On dirait la voix du lieutenant-colonel. » remarqua Shinoa.

Ils virent bientôt arriver leur camarade pourchassé par Guren.

« Ààààà l'aaaiiiide ! »

Instinctivement, les jeunes dégainèrent leur arme pour défendre leur coéquipier. Kimizuki passa au milieu. Guren lança un rayon rouge qui fit voltiger les trois ados qui se retrouvèrent cul par-dessus tête, sans avoir eu le temps de comprendre quoi ou qu'est-ce. Et un instant après, Yuuko qui déboulait avec le Major Shinya, tous deux bondissant par-dessus Yoichi.

« Il s'est passé quoi ? » questionna Mitsuba, au sol.

« À vue de nez je dirais une crise paternelle. » répondit Shinoa, une main sur la tête.

* * *

Finalement, après de longues minutes de course effrénée Guren le Terrible avait fini par coincer sa proie au pied d'un grillage.

« Je te tiens ! » s'exclama le lieutenant-colonel.

Shiho fit volte-face. Grimper au grillage serait trop long et il exposerait son dos. Quant à l'affronter … ce serait lui donner ce qu'il voulait et il n'était pas certain de faire le poids ni d'avoir le temps de se blanchir.

« Vous pourriez au moins me laisser m'expliquer ! » tenta le malheureux.

« Inutile j'ai vu tout ce que je devais savoir. » répliqua Guren.

Shiho déglutit. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à se battre alors. Tant pis, il vendrait donc chèrement sa peau. Guren se mit en garde, quand soudain il fut saisi à bras le corps par Shinya.

« On se calme espèce de frappadingue ! »

« Veux-tu me bien me lâcher tout de suite ! De quoi je me mêle ? » protesta Guren.

« Papa ça suffit ! » s'exclama Yuuko en lui faisant face.

Shinya resserra sa prise, espérant que son ami allait se calmer.

« Bon écoute : Shiho n'est pour rien dans ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure. C'est moi qui l'a fait entrer pour commencer. » reprit Yuuko.

« QUOI ?! » fit Guren en arrêtant de gesticuler comme un ver.

« J'étais coincée dans un vêtement et je lui ai demandé de l'aide. Et c'est tout tu entends ? » expliqua enfin sa fille.

Guren darda un regard noir à l'adolescent. Constatant qu'il paraissait de nouveau maître de lui, Shinya le relâcha progressivement.

« Et vous n'alliez rien faire d'autre ? » s'enquit le lieutenant-colonel d'un ton normal.

« Bien sûr que non enfin ! Alors maintenant tu t'excuses ! »

« Eh ? »

« Parfaitement ! »

« Elle a raison Guren. » approuva Shinya.

Guren grommela des excuses inintelligibles, puis rangea son sabre. Après un dernier regard incendiaire à l'adresse de Kimizuki, il s'éloigna. Chacun poussa un soupir de soulagement.

« Oh mon pauvre Shiho je suis vraiment désolée ! Est-ce que tu vas bien au moins ? » s'enquit Yuuko en s'approchant de lui.

« Maintenant oui. Pouh ! Au moins je suis échauffé pour l'entraînement. » fit Kimizuki une main dans les cheveux.

« Je crois que tu ferais mieux de te reposer. Bon sang je suis vraiment trop gênée. » reprit la brunette.

« Ça ira je m'en remettrais, ne t'inquiètes pas. » assura son camarade.

Yuu s'excusa au moins trois fois. Elle remercia aussi vivement le Major Shinya qui répondit avec son sourire habituel.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, Guren ne lui aurait fait aucun mal. Il se serait contenté de lui faire très peur. » la rassura l'homme.

« Ben c'est réussi ! J'ai vraiment cru qu'il allait me tuer. » commenta Kimizuki.

L'histoire enfin réglée avec une fin heureuse, chacun repartit vaquer à ses occupations. Ce fut Yuu qui expliqua le fond de l'affaire à ses amis. Shinoa pouffa un peu, pendant que Yoichi s'assurait de la bonne santé de son ami. Mitsuba secoua la tête avec un soupir. Tout étant réglé, ils firent route vers le gymnase. Le soir venu, Yuu décida de se débarrasser du vêtement fauteur de trouble. Elle l'examina auparavant afin de comprendre ce qui avait bien pu se passer.

« _Il a rétréci au lavage. Alors ça, ça me retourne l'utérus : tout ça pour ça._ » se dit-elle.

En tout cas, poubelle. Un rien après, son père toqua.

« C'est moi, je peux entrer ? » demanda-t-il en ouvrant.

« J'en sais rien, je me demande si je ne t'ai pas assez vu pour la journée. » répondit Yuu.

« Je me suis pourtant excusé. » rappela Guren.

« Ah tu appelles excuses cette suite de grognements d'ours des cavernes ? »

« Oui bon. »

Yuuko soupira puis lui fit signe d'entrer de la tête. Guren était un peu penaud. Et il se demandait après pourquoi sa fille n'était pas un modèle d'obéissance.

« Tu sais c'est pas pour dire, mais je pense que je suis un peu trop grande maintenant pour que tu viennes tous les soirs. » fit Yuu.

« Comment ça trop grande ? T'es encore toute petite. » répondit Guren en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

« Papa arrête ! Et je suis sérieuse, c'est vraiment gentil à toi mais je n'ai plus besoin que tu veilles sur mon sommeil. Viens plutôt une fois sur deux par exemple. » dit Yuu en se dégageant.

« Eh bien ! Tu me flanque déjà au rebus ? » lança Guren, un peu attristé.

« Dis pas de bêtises. Mais j'ai seize ans pas six. »

« Je viens te voir parce que ça m'apaise et que j'aime discuter avec ma fille, c'est tout. »

Yuu lui retourna un sourire affectueux.

« Et en attendant, je remarque que malgré tout tu dors toujours avec ma chemise. Alors ? » sourit l'officier.

Yuu baissa les yeux sur son vêtement de nuit, et sentit prise à son propre piège.

« Ben au moins, t'as la preuve que j'ai toujours besoin de mon papounet. » dit-elle.

« Tu te fiches pas un peu de moi, sale gosse. » sourit Guren en lui caressant de nouveau la tête.

Yuuko se rapprocha pour l'enlacer.

« J'aime mieux ça. » décréta Guren en posant sa joue sur la chevelure brune.

Ils restèrent silencieux un instant.

« Papa ? »

« Hm ? »

« Tu crois qu'on va s'en sortir à Nagoya avec une centaine d'hommes ? » questionna Yuuko.

« Honnêtement, tout le monde n'en reviendra pas c'est sûr. Nous ferons le maximum pour remporter la victoire. Ce sera une bataille décisive. » répondit Guren.

Tout le monde n'en reviendrait pas. Rien que d'y penser la jeune fille était triste. Pourtant, telle était la réalité de la guerre : beaucoup y allaient, peu en revenaient. Guren était aussi inquiet pour Yuuko. Il la savait bien entraînée, mais se demandait si ce serait suffisant. Avaient-ils travaillé leur esprit d'équipe au sein de son escouade ? Et au fait, où en était-elle avec le séraphin ? L'officier lui posa la question.

« Je tâche de lui parler tous les soirs, mais parfois il, enfin elle vu qu'elle a ma tête, ne réponds pas. J'espère arriver à la convaincre d'être de mon côté avant la bataille. Je partirais plus tranquille en sachant que j'ai cette carte dans la manche. » confia Yuuko.

« Pour être franc moi aussi chaton. Bien, il est temps que tu couches à présent. »

Guren se releva et se dirigea vers la porte. Il lui souhaita bonne nuit et s'en alla. Yuuko ferma à clé derrière lui puis alla se coucher.

* * *

« Séraphine ? Tu es là ? » appela Yuu.

« Les anges ne sont pas censés répondre à un genre précis. » lui répondit-on.

« Ouais, blabla de l'Église chrétienne qui ne pouvait concevoir que des êtres purs tels que vous puissent s'envoyer en l'air. En attendant, tu as une allure féminine donc je te considère comme telle. » rétorqua la jeune fille.

« Ah ! »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, elle m'a pris aussi pour une fille. » lança Asuramaru au loin.

« Ben oui forcément ! T'avais qu'à choisir une tenue plus virile aussi. Encore heureux que t'aies pas de talons aiguilles. » lança Yuuko.

« Mais va te faire voir ! Je m'habille comme je veux saleté d'humain ! »

« D'un autre côté, ça court pas les rues les magasins d'habits démoniaques ici. » reprit Yuu.

Elle reporta son attention sur le Séraphin qui affichait un air blasé.

« Bien. Prête pour un petit papotage entre filles ? » questionna-t-elle avec un sourire.

« Oui, je n'ai rien de mieux à faire. En tout cas, tu es obstinée. »

« Avoue que ça t'arrange. Je te vois mal discuter le bout de gras avec Asuramaru. » répondit Yuuko.

« J'avoue. »

« Dommage quand même que je ne puisse pas amener un jeu de société, on se ferait des parties à trois ce serait marrant. » continua Yuuko.

« Oh là là ! Ce qui faut pas entendre. Et tu veux pas qu'on se fasse des couettes pendant qu'on y est ? » commenta Asuramaru.

« Toi, occupe-toi avec son sabre. Coupe-toi les ongles ou les cheveux, bref, refais-toi une beauté et en silence, merci. » répliqua Yuu.

Le démon se tapa la tête contre l'épée plantée au sol. Parfois il se disait qu'il aurait mieux valu qu'il l'envoie paître le jour de la cérémonie. Bon, au moins était-il bien nourri avec ses désirs de puissance. Il était tout de même préoccupé par ses interactions avec l'ange. Malheureusement, il ne pouvait pas éviter ces dialogues. La puissance du séraphin dépassait la sienne et la créature pouvait décider de s'en débarrasser. Aussi Asuramaru préférait-il laisser faire pour le moment, et observer le résultat. Toujours est-il qu'il notait l'évolution de la créature grâce aux discussions. Ce dernier possédait maintenant une conversation normale et non plus axée sur la destruction de l'humanité. Parfois les sujets de bavardages étaient anodins au possible et le démon se demandait bien quel en était l'intérêt pour son voisin ailé. Mais le séraphin écoutait tout avec attention, posait des questions, relançait un sujet de temps à autre.

« _On dirait qu'il rassemble des informations. Bon sang Yuu, j'espère que tu sais ce que tu fais._ » songea Asuramaru.

De son point de vue, l'humaine ne devrait pas lui faire confiance. Un Séraphin de la fin n'avait qu'une fonction, point. Tout comme lui. Ah tiens, la conversation s'achevait. Yuuko quittait l'endroit après un salut à chacun. Il était temps pour elle de dormir. Au matin, la jeune fille repassait ses moments avec son second locataire. Elle aussi pensait comme Asuramaru, que le séraphin pouvait rassembler des informations servant à détruire les hommes. Toutefois, elle pouvait tout aussi bien vouloir les juger en connaissance de cause. Yuuko lui avait rappelé ce qu'était l'amour, mais elle n'était pas sûre pour autant que l'ange s'en satisferait. Tout en réfléchissant, la jeune fille surveillait la cuisson d'une tartelette, enfin même si elle était un peu plus grande, qu'elle destinait au Major.

Elle voulait le remercier de lui avoir une fois de plus porté assistance face à son impossible de père. Par contre, elle n'osait pas imaginer ce qui se passerait si Guren venait à découvrir ce nouveau manège. L'adolescente s'en voudrait d'être la cause d'une brouille entre des amis de longue date. Quoique, Shinya saurait très certainement se défendre face au brun. La tartelette fut cuite puis ornée de crème pâtissière et de fraises. Une fois qu'elle eut refroidi, Yuuko la déposa dans une petite boite métallique tapissée d'essuie-tout, puis la mit dans le petit sac qui se trouva un peu juste. Ensuite, elle n'eut plus qu'à le déposer à son adresse et toqua à la porte.

« Oui ? »

« C'est le facteur ! » clama Yuuko sans ouvrir.

Elle préféra le laisser découvrir son colis du jour seul. Shinya vint rapidement récolter son sac, s'étonnant avec plaisir de le voir plus garni qu'à l'ordinaire.

« Whoa Yuuko, ça a l'air délicieux. » sourit-il en sortant la tartelette.

Il mordit aussitôt dedans, incapable de se retenir. L'officier dévora la pâtisserie avec une rapidité qui le surprit.

« Zut, déjà fini. »

Et elle ne venait qu'une fois par jour. Snif. Enfin, cela était certainement son remerciement pour la veille. Une idée un brin malsaine lui traversa l'esprit.

« _Roooh ! Me lancer dans la calomnie, et puis quoi encore ?_ » se dit-il.

Mais si cela rapportait de bons gâteaux comme celui-ci … naaaan, ce n'était pas bien tant vis-à-vis de Guren que de Yuuko et des pauvres victimes.

« _Et puis, m'est avis que je n'ai pas besoin de fabriquer des rumeurs pour qu'il s'énerve. Il fait ça très bien tout seul._ » relativisa-t-il.

Suffisait d'attendre le prochain coup. Surtout que Guren ne semblait pas pressé de guérir de sa possessivité paternelle. Qu'est-ce que ce serait le jour où il en aurait de son sang, des enfants. Les pauvres petits. Ils seraient condamnés à vivre enfermés, coincés dans une tenue faite d'oreillers de la tête aux pieds pour ne pas se blesser. Vers midi, Shinya retrouva Yuuko au réfectoire qu'il remercia pour sa tartelette.

« Je me doutais bien qu'elle ne tiendrait pas une heure. » sourit-elle.

« Tu vas finir par me rendre dépendant. Ce n'est pas très correct. » reprit-il.

« À ce sujet je dirais qu'il est déjà trop tard. » ironisa gentiment Yuu.

« Zut t'as raison. Et tu ne veux toujours pas me dire pourquoi tu fais ça ? Pour aujourd'hui j'ai compris, mais les autres jours ? » continua le Major.

« Puisqu'il vous faut absolument une raison, je consens donc de bonne grâce à apaiser votre esprit tourmenté. » commença Yuu en débarrassant son plateau.

« C'est bien trop charitable de ta part. Et donc ? »

« Je ne sais pas trop en fait. Je crois que c'est parce que je voulais vous montrer que vous n'étiez pas tout seul. Je me doute que je me mêle de ce qui ne me regarde pas, mais … c'est un peu difficile à expliquer. J'ai agi sur un coup de tête en fait. » fit Yuu.

Shinya en resta coi.

« Qu'est-ce qui peut te faire croire que je me sens seul ? » s'enquit-il.

« Vos yeux. Je vous l'ai dit, vous avez le même regard sombre que Guren. »

Le lieutenant-colonel avait perdu de cet éclat triste et lourd, cependant. Le Major ne sut que répondre. Personne ne lui avait jamais porté d'attention comme l'adolescente, sans rien attendre au retour. S'il ne l'avait pas surprise, il n'aurait jamais su que c'était elle. Le pourquoi … lui échappait encore. Absolument pas habitué à ce genre de gentillesse envers lui, il ne parvenait pas à comprendre. C'était mignon certes, pourtant …

« Je … je ne comprends pas. » avoua-t-il.

« Et c'est normal. C'est parce que vous n'avez pas l'habitude. Un jour peut-être, vous ne trouverez plus ça si bizarre. » dit-elle doucement.

Shinya s'arrêta, la regardant s'éloigner avec perplexité. Elle n'avait pas tort en prétendant qu'il n'était pas habitué. Même s'il s'était fait à sa livraison quotidienne de friandises.


	10. Nagoya

**La grande bataille arrive. Yuu s'y rendra avec un atout qui changera le cours de l'histoire.**

 **Bonne lecture ^^**

* * *

« Alors ? Je pourrais compter sur toi ? » demanda Yuu.

Le Séraphin baissa le regard.

« Tu m'as beaucoup appris sur le genre humain. J'ai vu qu'ils ont commis beaucoup de péchés également. Je ne suis pas sûre que le repentir soit possible. »

« Ok : plan B. »

Yuuko ferma les yeux avec une inspiration. Elle se remémora toutes les personnes qui avaient compté pour elle. Sa première famille, les moments de rire et de jeux passés ensemble. Derrière elle, Asuramaru sursauta. Yuu pensa ensuite à la famille qu'elle avait trouvé ici. Guren d'abord, son père adoptif.

« Yuu arrête ça toute de suite ! » s'exclama Asuramaru.

Ses coéquipiers ensuite. Les épreuves traversées, les taquineries, le réconfort, le soutien. En un mot, la jeune fille rassembla tout l'amour qu'elle avait reçu et donnait dans son cœur. Une lumière rayonnante se mit à inonder l'endroit. Plus loin, Asuramaru poussa un hurlement en se tenant la tête et s'effondra. Tout cet amour était insupportable. Yuu avança une main qu'elle posa au-dessus de la poitrine du Séraphin. La créature entrouvrit la bouche quand le flot d'émotions l'envahit. Et chose surprenante, les ailes jusqu'ici noires devinrent d'un blanc lumineux. Une larme même roula sur les joues de l'ange.

« Je vois … c'est donc pour ça … et c'est donc ça l'amour. » dit-elle avec un sourire.

« Oui. Voilà la raison pour laquelle je me bats aujourd'hui, celle pour laquelle je te demande de passer un pacte avec moi. » répondit Yuu.

Le Séraphin essuya sa larme.

« Très bien. J'accepte de te prêter ma force et mes pouvoirs, toi dont les premières lettres signifient gentillesse. Tout comme moi, voilà ce qui te caractérise : l'amour et la gentillesse. » décida la créature.

« Je te remercie beaucoup. En échange, il te faut un nom. Que dirais-tu d'Amyca ? Ça vient du latin amicum. »

« Tu m'appelles donc amie. Entendu, je prends. »

Yuuko sourit, puis s'éloigna. Elle approcha d'Asuramaru, étendue aux côtés de son sabre.

« Tout va bien Asuramaru ? Tu vas t'en remettre ? »

Le démon lui retourna un regard colérique, puis se releva en prenant appui sur le sabre.

« Ne refais … jamais ça. C'était … écœurant. » articula-t-il.

« Mais nécessaire. Bien je dois te laisser. »

« C'est ça, du balai. »

Yuu se réveilla. Elle poussa un soupir de soulagement. Elle avait réussi. Elle pourrait se servir du Séraphin à Nagoya. D'ailleurs, il était temps de se préparer. Mais malgré que la jeune fille soit prête à l'heure, son unité trouva le moyen d'être en retard grâce à une blague de Shinoa. Guren les remarqua illico alors qu'ils tentaient de se faufiler discrètement. Ce qui donna lieu à une remontrance pas piquée des vers. Yuu s'avança alors pour prendre le blâme.

« Quoi ? Yuu-san non ! » fit Shinoa.

« Relax Shinoa. J'ai l'habitude avec lui. Et puis c'est aussi ça l'esprit d'équipe et de famille non ? » sourit la brune.

« Mais … »

« Pas de mais. »

« Non attends, je viens aussi. C'est aussi de ma faute. » lança Mitsuba.

« Restez là, je ne devrais pas en avoir pour long. » reprit Yuu en s'avançant vers Shigure.

« Yuu … » fit Kimuziki.

Ses coéquipiers ne purent que la regarder s'en aller.

* * *

« Lord Guren est assez remonté. Prépare-toi. » avertit Shigure.

« C'est pas pour me vanter, mais en ce qui me concerne je l'ai rarement vu ne pas être remonté à mon sujet. » lança Yuu.

« _Elle a pas tort._ » songea Shigure les yeux en bille.

La jeune femme la conduisit à l'intérieur d'un grand bâtiment. Guren attendait à un étage, appuyé contre une table. Ses camarades l'entouraient.

« Alors sale gosse ? Qu'as-tu à dire ? » lança Guren avec un sourire affectueux.

« Abrège l'ancien, j'ai pas que ça à faire. » rétorqua Yuu avec un sourire ironique.

« Tsss ! Mauvaise graine va. »

« Sommes-nous donc là pour échanger des compliments ou vas-tu te décider à mettre au coin ? » continua Yuu.

« Hahaha ! Tu mériterais davantage une fessée oui. Mais … je sais bien que tu n'es pas responsable de votre retard. » révéla Guren.

Yuu arrondit les yeux.

« Ah là là, si tu es capable de me percer à jour aussi facilement, j'ai pas le cul sorti des ronces. » sourit-elle.

« Bref, je suis content de voir que tu es prête à prendre un blâme à leur place. Tu les considères enfin comme ta famille ? » reprit Guren.

« Bien sûr. Et … est-ce la tienne que je vois là ? » retourna Yuuko en pointant les autres.

« Euh … »

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers lui.

« Faut vraiment que je le dise ? » demanda Guren.

« Roooh allez soit pas timide ! » lança Shinya en lui enfonçant un index dans le dos.

« Tu devrais le dire, Guren. Tant que tu le peux encore. Crois-moi. » lança Yuu, l'air très sérieux.

« Grumph. »

« Quelle délicatesse. » commenta Shinya.

« Et encore, là il fait un effort. Au fait, comment va depuis la dernière fois Major ? Et le frangin toujours une case en moins ? » reprit Yuu.

« Pfffrrr ! Bien bien. Et toi ? Tu t'es améliorée j'espère. » repartit Shinya.

« Naturellement. J'attends ma revanche. » dit-elle.

« Oh vraiment ? T'es mignonne quand tu joues à la dure à cuire. Exactement comme Guren au même âge. » sourit Shinya.

« Sauf que moi je ne joue pas. » lança la brunette un sourire en coin.

« Aaaah là. J'aimerais bien voir ça. »

Yuu lui fit alors signe d'approcher en repliant deux doigts. Shinya afficha une mine aussi intéressée qu'amusée.

« Ça suffit. Guren, je pensais que tu avais mieux élevé ta fille que ça. » intervint Mito.

« Ah ils sont au courant. Tant mieux. Mais … Mito-sensei, vous devriez aussi savoir que je ne suis pas du genre docile. Je l'ai été pendant quatre ans, c'est suffisant. » répondit Yuu.

« D'un autre côté, étant donné que le père n'est pas non plus un modèle de respect envers ses supérieurs, le résultat n'est guère étonnant. » reprit Shinya.

« Ouais, il ne donne pas le bon exemple. » approuva Goshi.

« La ferme. Shinya, retourne à Shibuya tu m'ennuies. » lança Guren en lui appuyant sur la tête.

« Bon, ben je suis ravie d'être venue mais j'ai une bataille qui m'attends. » intervint Yuuko.

« Tutut tu restes ici. » lança Guren.

« Alors dis-moi pourquoi je suis là. »

« Pour punir Shinoa. Il est grand temps qu'elle comprenne que je ne suis pas un sujet de rigolade. » expliqua Guren.

* * *

Goshi commença alors à créer une illusion de la brune, attachée au-dessus d'un feu. L'instant d'après, ses camarades déboulèrent. Shinoa repéra tout de suite l'illusion. Puis lorsque la véritable Yuuko fut dévoilée à travers la fumée, tenue en respect par son père, l'adolescente demanda ce qui se passait.

« Voilà ta punition Shinoa. Tu n'as jamais eu quelqu'un d'important jusqu'ici, et donc tu ne connais pas la peur de perdre un être cher. Aujourd'hui c'est différent : tes plaisanteries peuvent coûter la vie à ta famille. J'espère au moins que vous avez travaillé votre capacité à agir en équipe. » expliqua Guren.

« Tu devrais le savoir t'étais là tout le temps. » grommela Yuu.

Guren afficha un nerf battant un instant, avant de poursuivre. Il leur lança alors un défi : lui, Shinya et Mito contre toute son escouade. Le match commencerait dans dix secondes. Shinoa s'affola et appela son équipe.

« Sois pas trop dur avec elle papa. Elle bosse dur tu sais. » lança Yuu.

« Alors fais en sorte de gagner pour elle ma fille. » répondit Guren en lui caressant la tête.

« Ma foi, je ne suis pas contre te botter le cul de temps à autre. » répondit Yuu en s'éloignant.

« Tu vas voir qui botte le cul à qui sale gamine ! »

« Moi aussi je t'aime papa ! »

Guren soupira avec un sourire.

« C'est bien joli tout ça Guren, mais tu as un oublié un détail important. Et c'est ta fille. Moi, Shigure et Goshi l'avons entraînée, elle sait comment nous nous battons. » rappela Mito.

« Sans compter que si ma mémoire est bonne, ils ont trois porteurs de démon noir dans leur équipe. » ajouta Shinya.

« HEIN ? » fit Mito.

« Relax, nous avons l'expérience pour nous. »

En bas, Shinoa exposa son plan. Yoichi s'occuperait de Shinya tandis que Kimizuki et Yuuko se chargeraient de Guren. Shinoa et Mitsuba seraient là en renfort.

« Shinoa, je peux suggérer autre chose ? » intervint Yuu.

« Je t'en prie. »

« Longue distance contre longue distance est une mauvaise idée. J'ai vu faire le Major. Les snipers peuvent tirer dans le tas, ce qui occasionne une dispersion et donc la rupture de la formation. Je vais m'occuper de lui. Shiho devra contenir le lieutenant-colonel durant ce laps de temps avec l'aide de Yoichi. Tenez-le à distance. Shinoa et Mitsuba vous prenez Mito Jujo. Au fait Shin, tu te souviens du coup que je t'ai fait en entraînement ? » dit Yuu.

« Quand tu as planté ma faux dans le sol et l'a coincée ? » demanda Shinoa.

« Oui. Votre avantage à vous, c'est que votre arme peut disparaître. Servez-vous-en si jamais le colonel les bloque, et elle le fera. Aussi, nous allons utiliser notre environnement. »

« IIIIK ! » s'exclamèrent les deux autres filles.

Yuu venait de montrer un rat à moitié décomposé qu'elle tenait par la queue.

« C'est pourquoi faire ce rat ? » questionna Yoichi.

« Pour le colonel. C'est une femme, nous allons jouer sur ça. J'espère que sa nature prend encore le dessus, comme Shin et Micchan. Si elle a la même réaction, vous pourrez l'attaquer sur son âge, ça devrait l'énerver et la déconcentrer. » continua Yuu.

« Tu es diabolique. » sourit Mitsuba pas très rassurée.

« Les garçons, si vous avez l'occasion de balancer des objets faites-le. Ça occupera Guren. Ce plan vous convient ? »

« Ma foi, je pense qu'on peut essayer. » déclara Shinoa.

« Un volontaire pour lancer le rat ? » demanda Yuu espiègle.

Ses camarades eurent une moue de dégoût.

« Allez-y. C'est votre cible. »

Mitsuba déglutit puis attrapa l'animal avec une grimace comique. Guren annonça que la partie commençait.

« Il faut se cacher. » fit Mitsuba.

« Non laisse-les nous voir. Ça va les appâter. Comme il sont forts, il faut qu'ils viennent à vous. » contredit Yuu.

Les trois adultes furent en vue. Guren affichait déjà un sourire vainqueur.

« Prêts ? » fit Yuu entre ses dents.

« Yep. » répondirent quatre voix.

« Yoichi tu me couvres. »

* * *

Comme Yuuko le prévoyait, Shinya brandit son fusil. Yoichi tira trois flèches. Yuuko s'élança, cachée par les projectiles. Guren les détruisit avec son sabre, et la vit passer du coin de l'œil.

« Asura Kannon déploiement ! » s'exclama la brune.

Un éventail de sabres jaillit autour d'elle et foncèrent vers Shinya qui n'eut pas le temps de tirer. Il barra les coups de sabre avec son fusil. Ce qui donna à son adversaire le temps de s'approcher de très près. Shinya para une attaque de justesse. La brune lui flanqua un coup de pied au ventre.

« HMPH ! »

Yuu enchaîna aussitôt.

« _Elle ne me laisse aucun répit. Et ces coups … ils sont plus forts que la première fois._ » pensa Shinya.

Il se rappela de son manque de réaction lorsque le jour de son interrogatoire il avait sous-entendu qu'elle était faible. En réalité, elle avait dissimulé son potentiel comme il l'avait soupçonné. Yuuko continua ses attaques, et ajouta même des talismans. Shinya résista bien. Cependant, il savait qu'en combat de près il était moins performant. Sans doute était-ce la raison pour laquelle l'adolescente s'attaquait à lui. Et dire qu'il le lui avait dit lui-même. Beau travail. Mais il n'allait pas se laisser impressionner : comme l'avait dit Guren, ils avaient l'expérience pour eux. Le Major s'attela donc à reprendre le dessus. Et durant un moment il y parvint.

« Asura Kannon déploiement ! »

« _Oh non encore ?_ Byakkomaru ! »

Les tigres se jetèrent contre les sabres. Cependant, Yuu n'attendait pas de savoir si son attaque fonctionnait. C'est là où l'homme vit que Mito Jujo avait formé la jeune fille. Shinya utilisa sa baïonnette. Yuu esquiva, puis coinça son arme sous ses aisselles et opéra un quart de tour. L'officier se retrouva privé de son arme. Cette dernière disparut aussi sec. Yuu s'y attendait visiblement, et lui envoya des talismans. De la fumée explosa. Elle jaillit et le percuta, l'envoyant contre un mur. Puis usant de kunais, elle lui épingla les bras. Après quoi, elle pointa son arme sous son menton.

« Vous en faites une tête. On dirait que je vous ai surpris. » sourit-elle.

« En effet je l'admets. Tu m'as pris de court. Tu as utilisé des talismans qui augmentent la rapidité et la force n'est-ce pas ? » dit-il.

« Tout juste Auguste. Je peux remercier le colonel pour ça. Au fait, vous disiez quoi à propos de ma faiblesse ? » répondit Yuu.

Shinya se contenta de sourire. Oui, elle avait été bien formée. Par Shigure, Mito, Guren et Goshi. Autrement dit les meilleurs.

« Bien. Vous allez rester là bien sagement. » reprit-elle.

Elle sortit un talisman d'où jaillirent des chaînes qui ligotèrent Shinya. Yuu libéra ses bras avant puis s'en alla. En bas, ses camarades luttaient avec acharnement. Lorsque Mito avait chargé, Mitsuba lui avait lancé le rat. Mito l'avait attrapé au vol, mais quand elle se rendit compte de quoi il s'agissait elle poussa un cri perçant tout en lâchant le cadavre. Shinoa en avait profité pour attaquer de même que Mitsuba. Mito bloqua les armes. Ces dernières disparurent pour réapparaître et enchaîner.

« Ben alors colonel ? Vous étiez plus rapide autrefois. C'est l'âge qui se fait sentir ? » demanda Shinoa.

« QUOI ?! »

« Faut vous ménager. Nous en avons vu des plus vaillants se coincer le dos. » ajouta Mitsuba.

« Bande de petites pestes vous aller me payer ça ! »

De l'autre côté, Guren bataillait contre Kimizuki et Yoichi.

« _Que fabrique Shinya ? Ne me dites pas que ma fille l'a eu ?_ » se demanda-t-il.

Si c'était le cas, il se sentit fier comme un paon. Il sut en tout cas au vu de la stratégie employée que Shinoa avait passé le commandement. Les garçons se relayaient et de temps à autre lui envoyait un détritus suivi d'une attaque ou d'une flèche. Mais Guren restait le plus fort et faillit les avoir tous les deux. Seule l'arrivée de sa fille rééquilibra le combat.

« Filez aider les autres ! » s'exclama Yuu.

« Je peux t'aider ! » lança Shiho.

« Vite ! »

L'ado aux cheveux roses céda. Guren sourit avec excitation. Voilà longtemps qu'il n'avait pas évalué le potentiel de sa fille. Les coups s'enchaînèrent avec une rapidité ahurissante.

« _La petite cachottière !_ » pensa Guren.

La brune lui dévoila son plein potentiel. Elle tenait bon face à son paternel. Tous deux se retrouvèrent soudain à l'extérieur. Les autres militaires purent les voir s'affronter.

« Dites donc ! C'est une des nouvelles recrues ça. » lança quelqu'un.

« Oui. Et elle a du potentiel. »

Guren s'éloigna de Yuu et lança un talisman. La jeune fille le trancha et en lança un aussi. Son paternel esquiva. Il remarqua que Shinya n'arrivait toujours pas.

« Tu cherches quelque chose ? » interrogea Yuuko.

« … »

« Le Major ne viendra pas. Je m'en suis assurée. »

Guren sourit. Le combat reprit. Las, Yuu avait beau se battre de toutes ses forces son père restait le plus fort. Il finit par la désarmer et la mettre en joue. Il jeta un œil au reste. Mito avait vaincu ses adversaires, cependant elle était à bout de souffle. Et … furibarde aussi.

« Bien. Ce fut un très beau match, et vous auriez pu nous avoir. » déclara Guren.

« C'est gentil. » souffla Yuu, hors d'haleine.

« Je suppose que ce plan était le tien. »

« Yep. »

« Mais où est Shinya ? »

« Il joue au saucisson dedans. »

« Alors tu l'as vraiment eu … félicitations ma petite, je suis vraiment fier de toi. » sourit Guren en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

« Merci papa ! » clama-t-elle avec cette expression d'enfant qui lui était propre.

Guren s'adressa ensuite au reste de la troupe, présentant les nouvelles recrues et leur demandant d'en prendre soin. Yuu retrouva ses amis qui avaient l'air d'avoir visité une maison hantée.

« Yuu … » gémit Shinoa.

« Énerver le colonel … c'était pas une bonne idée. » geignit Mitsuba.

« Pas du tout. » compléta Shinoa.

« Ouille, désolée. » s'excusa Yuuko.

« Cela aurait pu marcher, mais elle reste trop forte pour nous. » lança Yoichi.

Il était temps de se mettre en route. Guren songea à aller délivrer Shinya. Une fois devant lui, il le dévisagea.

« Ah Guren. Ton chaton est devenu un vrai fauve. » fit l'homme.

Guren parut réfléchir, le menton entre le pouce et l'index.

« Quoi ? »

« Je ne sais pas, je me demande si je ne vais pas dénicher un appareil photo, immortaliser ce moment et te planter là. » dit-il.

« Guren … même moi j'ai mes limites. » sourit Shinya, des nerfs battant au front.

Le lieutenant-colonel sourit puis défit le sort qui le maintenait. Les chaînes disparurent.

« Tu aurais tout de même pu te libérer tout seul. » dit-il.

« Mais j'ai été vaincu. La règle c'est la règle. En tout cas, Yuu-san me rappelle vraiment toi. Elle aussi a caché son potentiel face aux Hiiragi. Elle doit être presque aussi forte que toi au même âge. » reprit Shinya.

« Évidemment, je l'ai bien formé mon chaton. » se rengorgea le soldat.

Dehors, Yuu vint à la rencontre du Major.

« Est-ce que ça va ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Hein ? Mais oui pourquoi ? » s'étonna Shinya.

« Ben, je vous ai quand même frappé au ventre. J'espère vivement que ça ne vous handicapera pas pour la bataille. »

« Non ne t'en fais pas, j'ai vu pire. J'ai déjà récupéré. » assura Shinya.

« Vrai ? »

« Si je te le dis. »

Yuu lui retourna un sourire enfantin qu'il ne put s'empêcher de trouver adorable. Rassurée, elle rejoignit les autres. Son escouade se retrouva assignée avec celle d'un certain Makoto Narumi.

Petit à petit, chaque groupe s'en alla. Guren regarda les plus jeunes s'éloigner avec inquiétude. Le potentiel de sa fille l'avait un peu rassuré, mais il demeurait inquiet. Yuuko se tourna vers lui, puis lui fit un signe de la main auquel il répondit par un signe de tête.

* * *

« Encore dix minutes. » fit Yuu.

Son équipe et celle de Makoto attendaient dans un bâtiment l'arrivée du vampire noble qu'ils devaient tuer.

« Patience Yuu. » fit Kimizuki.

« Je suis patiente. En tout cas, j'espère que ce lord Whiskas sera à l'heure lui aussi. »

« C'est Lucal Whesker son nom. Tu pourrais au moins faire l'effort de retenir le nom de ta cible. » lança Makoto.

« Pardon sergent. Mais entre nous soit dit, je préfère retenir le nom de ceux que j'ai à protéger. Comme les vôtres par exemple. »

Yuu énuméra alors chaque nom de ses aînés sans se tromper une seule fois.

« Grmph. Bien, récapitulons la mission. »

Pendant ce temps-là, Yoichi avait pris place en haut d'une tour en compagnie de Shinya. Le Major était déjà en place avec son fusil posé au sol. Mais l'adolescent était nerveux. Sa respiration était courte et il tenait son arc serré contre lui.

« Yoichi détends-toi. Tout se passera bien. » dit Shinya.

« Je … j'ai peur de tout rater. » avoua le jeune.

« Mais non. Tout ira bien, nous sommes là en renfort. Guren m'a demandé de te former un peu. Alors prends plusieurs inspirations profondes. »

Yoichi respira durant quelques instants. Shinya continua à lui expliquer en quoi consisterait leur rôle.

« Ça va aller … je n'ai pas peur … mes amis sont là ... » murmura Yoichi.

Il énuméra leur nom, s'imaginant qu'ils l'entouraient et l'encourageaient.

« _Tu peux le faire !_ » lui dit Mitsuba.

« _On croit en toi Yoichi._ » ajouta Shinoa.

« _Tu y arrivera, on le sait._ » continua Kimizuki.

« _Nous sommes là Yoichi. Nous serons toujours avec toi quelle que soit la distance. On va t'aider._ » termina Yuuko.

Ce fut ensuite comme si chacun d'eux posait une main sur la sienne qui tenait la corde de l'arc.

« Merci les amis. »

Shinya ouvrit son œil et le regarda.

« _Ça va aller Yoichi. Tu te souviens, je t'ai dit que tu avais juste besoin d'y croire._ »

« Hun, je sais Yuuko. J'y arriverais. » chuchota l'adolescent.

« _Il pioche dans les liens qu'il a avec les autres … intéressant comme méthode._ » songea le Major.

« Yuu-san et tes amis comptent beaucoup on dirait. » dit Shinya.

« Oui. Yuuko est la première personne à avoir cru en moi. Elle n'a peur de personne je ne sais pas comment elle fait. En tout cas avant que je vous suive, elle m'a conseillé d'imaginer que toute l'équipe était là à m'encourager. »

« Je confirme, il n'y a pas grand monde qui effraie Yuuko. À part Guren je ne connais personne d'autre comme ça. » approuva Shinya.

« Ce doit être parce qu'il l'a élevée. »

« Elle lui ressemble c'est certain. Je n'aurais pas su qu'il l'avait recueillie je jurerais que c'est sa fille biologique. Ah tiens, voilà notre cible. »

Yoichi aperçut Lucal Wesker dans son viseur magique. Il était assis sur le banc comme prévu. L'adolescent attendit le signal de son aîné pour tirer. Le vampire riposta en détruisant une partie de la tour qui vacilla. Malgré cela, les snipers restèrent en place. Ils n'évacuèrent qu'au dernier moment et entreprirent de rejoindre les autres. Ils arrivèrent juste à temps pour leur permettre la victoire.

« Yoichi ! Superbe timing mon pote ! » clama Yuu.

« Merci ! Le Major m'a enseigné deux trois ficelles. »

Yuu lui adressa un grand sourire. Ils avaient réussi à tuer leur cible. À présent, ils devaient rejoindre leur point de rendez-vous. Yuu s'inquiéta pour son père, parti affronter un noble avec une seule escouade. Déjà que le leur avait été bien coriace … ils arrivèrent en avance. La brunette tenta de ne pas se ronger les ongles, ni les sangs. Or avec l'arrivée d'une escouade qui avait perdu un grand nombre de ses membres, ce ne fut pas facile. Mais finalement Guren fut de retour. Yuu se précipita vers lui dès qu'elle l'aperçut et le serra contre elle.

« Wouf doucement chaton ! Ton père sort juste d'une bagarre. Et on est pas tous seuls. » lança Guren.

Il était soulagé de la voir intacte.

« M'en fous ! Tu n'as pas été blessé ? T'es quand même dans un sale état. » remarqua Yuu en s'écartant.

« Ça va, tu sais bien que je suis coriace. Donc vous avez eu votre cible ? »

« Oui. Mais … qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » questionna Yuu.

« Hm ? »

« Tes yeux … ils sont si sombres. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé tu as perdu quelqu'un ? »

Guren plissa les yeux. Elle était perspicace la petite. Néanmoins il la rassura en répondant que personne de son unité n'était mort. Il aperçut ainsi le leader d'une autre unité, Aiko. La jeune femme s'excusa d'avoir perdu huit camarades, mais Guren la dédouana de cette perte. Il s'enquit de la performance des jeunes auprès de Narumi qui assura de la qualité de leur travail. Après quoi, il informa tout le monde de la prochaine mission. Des otages à délivrer.

« Papa. »

« Qu'y a-t-il Yuuko ? » questionna Guren.

« Ça va aller ne t'en fais pas. On va y arriver. » dit-elle en lui frottant le bras.

Guren sentit une vague d'émotion lui serrer la gorge. Il lui demanda d'aller rejoindre son équipe. Yuu hésita à lui lâcher le bras, voyant bien la détresse de l'homme face aux pertes humaines. Il fallut qu'il réitère sa demande sous forme d'ordre, pour qu'enfin l'adolescente le lâche quoiqu'avec lenteur. Ses amis lui mirent la main sur l'épaule. Shinya sourit en voyant que Yuu avait déjà commencé à le consoler. Néanmoins, il alla lui en toucher un mot. Naturellement, Guren protesta.

« Enfin, maintenant que tu as ta fille je suis plus tranquille : elle saura s'occuper de ton cas désespéré et désespérant. » conclut le Major.

« Tu t'es regardé un peu ? »

Mais néanmoins, Guren admit intérieurement qu'il était heureux de ne plus être seul. Il reporta son attention sur la brunette, qui lui adressa un sourire affectueux. Il prit une inspiration, puis lança le départ.


	11. Owari no seraph

**Yuuko dévoile enfin sa pleine puissance, et surtout ce qu'elle est parvenue à faire.**

 **Bonne lecture ^^**

* * *

Le sauvetage des otages fut en demi-teinte pour les humains. Ils parvinrent certes à les libérer, cependant ils y laissèrent des plumes. Dont la principale, la rectrice servant à corriger le vol. Ou Guren si vous préférez. Lui et le Major s'étaient attaqués directement au noble local, Crowley Eusford. Et le vampire donnait l'impression d'être en pleine promenade. L'aisance avec laquelle il se débarrassa des officiers était terrifiante. Guren et Shinya tentaient maintenant de se sortir de ce nid de guêpes enragées.

« Shinoa ! Il faut aller les aider vite ! » s'exclama Yoichi.

« ! »

Pour une fois, Yuu laissa la panique s'afficher. Puis elle secoua la tête. Ils allaient les aider, et elle savait qu'elle avait un joker dans la manche. Elle reporta son attention sur sa camarade qui détaillait leur plan. Ils pénétrèrent ensuite dans le hall où se déroulait la bataille. Les jeunes stoppèrent juste en dessous. Shinoa commença un compte à rebours, tout le monde se prépara.

En haut, on bataillait ferme. Les deux hommes parvinrent néanmoins à sortir de la pièce principale. Crowley blessa Shinya au torse en le saisissant. Guren l'aida ensuite en le portant.

« On y es presque. » fit Guren.

Mais l'ennemi les rattrapa, et le lieutenant-colonel n'eut que le temps d'éjecter le Major. Il reçut une blessure à l'épaule.

« Dégage Shinya ! Prends le commandement ! » s'écria Guren.

Le Major resta pétrifié. Devoir abandonner un camarade, le laisser aux mains de ce … monstre. Guren réitéra sa demande. Toutefois, avant qu'il ne puisse répondre, le sol explosa en-dessous du vampire, révélant Yuuko.

« Salut le gland ! » lança-t-elle au vampire.

« Yuu ?! »

Sa lame heurta celle du vampire. Crowley retourna une attaque qui manqua de faire s'évanouir Guren : l'épée était droit sur la gorge de Yuu. Heureusement Kimizuki para. Mitsuba envoya ses démons.

« Asura Kannon déploiement ! »

La volée de sabres fila vers le vampire. Hélas, les deux autres intervinrent et brisèrent l'offensive.

« Yuu ?! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? Décampe de là en vitesse ! » beugla Guren.

Crowley le fit taire. Les yeux émeraudes prirent une teinte meurtrière.

« Dis donc je te reconnais toi. C'est toi qui a perdu tout contrôle à Shinjuku. En voilà une surprise. » dit-il.

« Tu veux que je recommence, voir si tu peux y survivre ? » lança Yuu.

« Hmm … »

« Les amis j'y retourne ! Couvrez-moi ! » lança Yuu.

Mais Shinya la retint par l'épaule. Il leur fallait partir, le temps était écoulé. Ils devaient abandonner Guren.

« Que j'abandonne mon père ? Ça va pas la tête ? » répondit Yuuko en se hérissant littéralement.

Shinya ôta sa main de son épaule, se demandant un instant si elle n'allait pas le griffer. Il regarda à nouveau Guren. Il lui mima de partir, puis posa les yeux sur sa fille et le regarda à nouveau.

Shinya se crispa, et comprit le message.

« Je prends le commandement ! Tout le monde, retraite immédiate ! »

Yuuko ouvrit la bouche.

« Et ça vaut pour toi aussi jeune fille. » dit-il en la regardant.

Elle serra la poignée de son sabre. Shinya ordonna à ses équipiers de l'évacuer. Kimizuki lui attrapa le poignet et l'entraîna.

* * *

Tant bien que mal, tout le monde sortit de là. Mais Yuu était furieuse. Elle se libéra et demanda aux autres si cela leur convenait de laisser ainsi un membre de leur famille derrière.

« Yuu … nous étions d'accord souviens-toi. » intervint doucement Shinoa.

Yuu ferma les yeux et leva la tête au ciel. Quelle tempête d'émotions la traversait en cet instant. Alors … il ne restait plus qu'une chose à faire. Elle les regarda un à un. C'était sa responsabilité, elle le savait. Maintenant, restait à déterminer comment procéder.

« _Il me reste le pouvoir d'Asuramaru. Je ne l'ai pas encore testé à son maximum._ »

Shinya, qui gardait un œil sur elle conformément à la demande de Guren, sut qu'elle planifiait quelque chose.

« Yuuko. » appela-t-il.

Elle le regarda du coin de l'œil.

« Nous devons y aller. Je ne sais pas à quoi tu penses mais c'est hors de question. » dit-il.

Yuu se tourna complètement vers lui.

« _Misère de misère … ça doit être encore plus dur pour lui. Guren est peut-être mon père mais il le connait depuis plus longtemps que moi._ »

Yuu soupira puis acquiesça. Shinya fut un instant surpris qu'elle se plie à ses ordres sans discuter. La connaissant c'était étrange. Néanmoins le groupe leva le camp. En route, Narumi perdit deux camarades. Yuu sentit ses larmes lui embuer la vue. Finalement, son unité et le Major porté par Shinoa gagnèrent un bâtiment. La brunette se mit à faire les cents pas, cherchant à évacuer son stress. Shinoa s'approcha d'elle.

« Yuu-san … »

Les autres membres de l'escouade de Guren revinrent bredouilles, et en larmes pour certains. Shinya fut interrogé sur la suite des évènements à venir. Il fallait continuer la mission selon lui.

« Alors on en est là. » dit Yuuko.

Les têtes se tournèrent vers elle.

« À la première contrariété on balance sa famille aux orties. » demanda-t-elle en regardant sa camarade.

« Yuuko ! » fit Shinoa.

« Ne dis pas de sottises Yuu. Souviens-toi de ce qu'a dit Guren avant la mission. » intervint Shinya.

« Dites … » reprit-elle avec un sourire désabusé.

Elle leva la tête vers lui.

« Ne me prenez pas pour une idiote voulez-vous. »

« Je suis sérieux. Alors maintenant tu écoutes ce que je dis. Ton père m'a en outre demandé de t'avoir à l'œil, et je ne tolèrerais pas l'indiscipline. » informa Shinya.

« Aaah. Alors bon courage. »

Yuu s'écarta de Shinoa. Bon, elle devait parler à Asuramaru. Elle sortit sa boîte de drogue. Elle en avait pris une récemment, une autre avalée maintenant serait trop dangereux. Or elle avait besoin de toutes ses forces

« Yuu. Range ça tout de suite ! » s'exclama Shinya.

Mais la brune, plongée dans ses réflexions ne l'écouta pas. Bon sang mais quelle tête de pioche, songea Shinya. Il marcha vers elle. Soudain, la brunette rangea sa boîte. L'homme s'arrêta. Bon, elle n'était pas inconsciente non plus. Il allait retourner auprès de Goshi et des autres pour continuer à planifier les opérations, quand soudain un mouvement vif attira son regard. Yuu venait de se planter un de ses kunais.

« Yuu-san ! » cria Shinoa.

« Yuu ! » fit Shiho sur le même ton.

« Mais c'est pas vrai cette gamine ! » s'écria Shinya.

Il se précipita en même temps que les autres. Shinoa la retourna, tandis que son aîné retirait la lame. Heureusement, une blessure superficielle.

« Tu n'en loupes pas une, Yuu. » lança Asuramaru, perché sur son sabre.

« Salut Ash. » répondit la brune en avançant.

« Au moins, tu as eu l'intelligence de ne pas avaler cette drogue. Et dire que je croyais que tu avais renoncé à ta vengeance. Mais maintenant, tu te focalises toute entière sur la famille. » reprit le démon.

« Trêve de blabla Asuramaru. J'ai besoin de tes pouvoirs au maximum. »

« Tu en veux donc à ce point ? » reprit le démon.

« J'ai une urgence familiale. »

Yuu s'arrêta devant le démon.

« Très bien, je t'en donnerais autant que tu voudras. Je me nourris de tes sombres émotions après tout. »

« Tant mieux, parce que j'ai besoin que tu fasses une indigestion, sans vouloir t'offenser. » sourit Yuuko.

« Hmm. Mais tu sais que tu risques de devenir un démon ? » informa Asuramaru.

« Mauvaise idée. Tu risquerais d'entrer en conflit avec Amyca. »

Le démon fronça les sourcils. Ah c'est vrai qu'elles s'étaient mises d'accord toutes les deux. Pourtant, Asuramaru était celle vers qui Yuu se tournait en premier. Elle lui reconnaissait la priorité. Peut-être était-ce là une opportunité pour le démon. Si elle possédait la jeune fille, le Séraphin ne pourrait rien faire.

« Nous verrons bien. Allez, debout. » dit-il.

Yuu rouvrit les yeux d'un coup. Elle découvrit ses camarades et le Major penchés sur elle.

* * *

« Yuu-san. » fit Shinoa.

« Yuu est-ce que ça va ? » s'enquit Shiho.

« Oui. Je reviens. » dit-elle en se redressant.

« Attends où est-ce que tu vas ? » demanda Shinya en la retenant par l'épaule.

« Faire ce que vous ne pouvez pas faire. » répondit Yuu en ôtant doucement la main du soldat.

« Mais … »

« Ça va aller. Deux rounds maximum. Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps et mon père non plus. »

Yuu se sauva par une fenêtre. Elle fila dans la grande avenue avec une vitesse surprenante. Là, elle regagna l'étage où Guren était retenu prisonnier. La brune chercha un instant, puis fila à nouveau. Passant à travers une vitre elle atterrit dans une salle de réunion. Yuuko se rua vers le vampire qui tenait son père, Chess Belle.

« _C'est pas vrai ! Si les vampires ne la mordent pas c'est moi qui vais le faire !_ » se dit Guren.

Crowley s'interposa. Le combat fit rage. Yuu utilisa talismans et kunais, corsant encore davantage l'affrontement. Le seul résultat qu'elle obtint fut d'amuser encore plus le vampire. Ce dernier finit par la désarmer. Il continua son offensive qui serait mortelle. Mais Guren s'interposa.

« Woups. Il s'en est fallu d'un cheveu. » commenta Crowley.

« Mais enfin qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?! Fous-moi le camp de là bordel ! » s'écria l'homme.

Pour une fois, Yuu ne dit rien. Toujours pas assez … toujours pas assez de pouvoir pour sauver son père.

« C'est normal, vous n'êtes que du bétail après tout. Tu ne crois quand même pas que nous allons avoir peur de notre nourriture si ? Vous n'avez pas peur de ce qui se trouve dans votre assiette que je sache. » expliqua Crowley.

Yuu leva la tête vers lui.

« Alors c'est que tu n'as rien compris. Ce qui n'a rien d'étonnant, les vampires ne sont pas très futés après tout. » lança-t-elle.

« Sale gamine insolente. Tu vas ravaler ces mots. » fit froidement Crowley.

« Yuu ! Dégage de là j'ai un plan pour moi ! Ne laisse surtout pas ton démon prendre le dessus ! » s'écria Guren.

« Ah ça me broie les ovaires ! Tout le monde me dit sans arrêt ce que je dois faire en pensant que je suis stupide ! » s'écria Yuuko plus fort.

« Eh bien, tu es quand même venue jusqu'ici en t'imaginant pouvoir nous impressionner, donc bon. » reprit Crowley.

« Ah tu veux que je sois plus terrifiante. Héhéhéhé … à ta guise vampire ! Tu entends ça Amyca ? » lança Yuu avec une expression proche du sadisme.

« _J'ai entendu, Yuu_. »

Puisqu'Asuramaru ne suffisait pas, alors elle passerait au cran supérieur. Le démon intervint, arguant qu'elle pouvait lui donner davantage de pouvoir à la demande. Mais Yuu, piquée par les propos de son ennemi, ne l'écouta pas. De toute manière, le séraphin était trop fort pour Asuramaru qui fut repoussé sans peine. Tout à coup, une énorme colonne de feu jaillit autour de la brune, démolissant le plafond. La jeune fille poussa un hurlement de rage. De son dos sortirent deux tiges divisées en branches d'un blanc lumineux. Ses yeux furent cerclés d'or tout en gardant leur couleur d'origine et la pupille dorée. Un sourire carnassier s'afficha. La seconde d'après, elle plaqua violemment Crowley contre un mur du haut, fendant au passage les tables de bois.

« Et là, c'est bon je suis assez effrayante à ton goût, vermine ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Crowley-sama ! » appelèrent les deux autres.

Yuuko balança le vampire comme un trognon droit sur Chess. La jeune fille matérialisa ensuite une lance blanche.

« Allez ! Troisième et dernier round. »

En bas, Guren avait la mâchoire presque disloquée tant elle était grande ouverte. Yuuko … mais c'était le Séraphin de la fin. Pas de doute possible. Il y avait quelques différences cependant. S'il avait bonne souvenance les ailes enfin l'aile à Shinjuku était noire. Et Yuu n'avait aucun contrôle contrairement à maintenant. Soudain, une vague blanche partit de la brune. Elle envahit toute la pièce.

« _Snif snif ? Du sel ?_ » pensa Guren.

Yuu passa à l'attaque. Les vampires s'écartèrent de justesse. Mais elle était aussi rapide qu'eux à présent. Chess Belle perdit un bras. Horn Skuld contre-attaqua avec sa lance. Mais Yuu la bloqua d'une main. Elle souleva la blonde et l'abattit sur le sol. Crowley attaqua derrière. L'adolescente para avec sa lance. Le sel envahit la lame du vampire. Yuu tourna sur elle-même plusieurs fois pour s'éloigner. D'un geste du bras, elle créa des pics de sel qu'elle dirigea vers ses ennemis. Ces derniers se plantèrent dans le décor autour.

« Oh doucement gamine ! » lança Crowley.

Il brandit Guren qu'il tenait par le cou.

« Calme-toi sinon je l'égorge. »

« C'est bien ce que je disais : vous n'êtes que des cons vous autres vampires. » répliqua Yuu.

Elle leva légèrement l'index. Des pieux de sel embrochèrent Crowley un peu partout. Guren en profita pour décamper.

« Vous êtes sur mon terrain à présent, bande d'idiots. » reprit Yuuko.

Elle bougea encore. Sa lance décapita Chess, changea son corps en sel, puis elle enfonça sa main dans le ventre de Skuld. Le vampire se métamorphosa en statue de sel qui s'effrita. Elle se rua vers Crowley qui parvenait à briser ses pieux, et lui transperça la tête avec sa lance qu'elle enfonça dans sa mâchoire.

« Là. Tu aurais dû comprendre le bétail ça peut toujours donner des coups de corne, domestiqué ou pas. »

Le sel se répandit sur Crowley qui termina comme Skuld Horn. Yuuko rappela ensuite tout le sel qui tapissait la pièce comme de la neige. Ceci fait, elle avança vers Guren.

« Yuu. » dit-il.

« Amyca. C'est le nom que Yuu m'a donné. » rectifia la créature.

Passant derrière lui, elle posa la pointe de sa lance sur les liens de l'homme. Devenue sel, la corde tomba. Guren se frotta les poignets. Soudain, le séraphin l'attrapa par le cou et le souleva.

« Yuuko qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » articula Guren.

« Je suis Amyca te dis-je. »

Guren écarquilla les yeux. Se pouvait-il donc que sa fille ne contrôle pas cette chose ? Amyca donc, leva sa lance qu'elle enfonça dans la poitrine de l'homme. Une grande douleur envahit Guren qui ne put retenir un cri. Une substance noire était aspirée par la lance. Après quelques instants, Amyca ôta sa lance d'un Guren inconscient.

« Un pécheur en moins. » dit-elle.

Chargeant ensuite l'homme sur une épaule, elle quitta le bâtiment par la voie des airs.

* * *

Dans la rue, les jeunes, les aides de Guren et Shinya revenaient vers le hall. Maudite gamine … comment osait-elle désobéir ainsi ? En plein champ de bataille en plus. Guren allait le tuer. Il n'avait pas été capable de veiller sur elle comme promis, il n'avait rien pu faire. Pourtant malgré cela, les paroles de la jeune fille tournaient en rond dans sa tête. Faire ce qu'il ne pouvait pas faire. Comment pouvait-elle croire qu'elle arriverait à quoi que ce soit seule ? En tout cas elle allait l'entendre. Soudain, quelque chose atterrit devant eux à quelques pas. Chacun sortit ses armes, croyant avoir affaire à un vampire. Mais …

« Yuu-san ! » s'exclama Yoichi, ravi.

Ils l'observèrent un instant. Shinya remarqua qu'elle portait quelqu'un sur l'épaule.

« _NON ?!_ »

« Guren-sama ! » s'exclama Sayuri.

Yuuko avança vers le groupe, puis déposa Guren toujours out sous les regards stupéfaits de l'assemblée. Elle avait réussi … elle l'avait sauvé.

« Yuuko ? » appela Kimizuki.

« Amyca. Je vous rends votre camarade. » dit-elle.

Les humains en restèrent bouche bée. Guren tenait appuyé contre la jambe de la créature.

« Eh bien ? Hâtez-vous de le récupérer. » reprit Amyca.

« Et les vampires ? » demanda Shinoa.

« Morts. »

Eh bien, ce sera tout ? En attendant, Shinya ainsi que les deux aides de l'officier approchèrent de Guren. Amyca s'éloigna.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? Pourquoi est-il inconscient ?» interrogea le Major, la tête de Guren sur les genoux.

« Il vient d'être purifié. »

Avant qu'il ne puisse comprendre, Amyca ferma les yeux. La tornade de feu revint, et cette fois laissa place à Yuuko. La jeune fille tomba à genoux.

« Je vous l'avais dit. » articula-t-elle avec un sourire heureux.

Elle tomba évanouie. Kimizuki et Yoichi vinrent l'entourer. Guren choisit ce moment pour reprendre connaissance.

« Shinya ? » dit-il en apercevant la tête de son ami au-dessus de lui.

« Ah t'es de retour toi. » répondit le concerné.

« Yuuko ! » s'exclama-t-il soudain.

Guren se redressa si vite qu'il heurta le Major au menton qui bascula en arrière. L'officier se rapprocha à quatre pattes de l'adolescente.

« Que … »

« Elle s'est évanouie. » fit Yoichi.

Guren en resta à genoux, avec un soupir de soulagement.

PAF !

« Aïeuh ! » s'exclama Guren une main sur l'arrière de la tête.

« Quand on percute quelqu'un on s'excuse idiot ! » s'écria Shinya.

« Ouais bon pardon. Allez, filons d'ici. »

Guren demanda à ce qu'on installe sa fille sur son dos. Ceci fait, ils se remirent en route, et retrouvèrent leurs camarades.

« Guren ! Tu veux bien me dire ce qu'a fait ta fille au juste ? C'était quoi cette créature ? » interrogea Shinya en chemin.

« … »

Guren réfléchit un instant. Jusque-là, il pensait que personne d'autre que lui n'était au courant pour les expériences sur Yuuko. Mais Shinya connaissait les Hyakuya et leur projet, lui mentir serait inutile.

« Je ne sais pas trop. Yuu était … elle était un cobaye pour le projet du Séraphin de la fin. Mais là, c'était différent. » répondit Guren.

Shinoa échangea un regard avec les autres.

« Yuu-san est arrivée à passer un pacte avec. » dit-elle.

« Eh ? » firent les hommes.

« Elle nous a dit qu'elle voulait lui parler afin que Shinjuku ne se reproduise plus. » ajouta Mitsuba.

« Alors elle a réussi … elle m'a aussi dit qu'elle voulait le contrôler. Et elle lui a même donné un nom. » comprit Guren.

« Et que comptait-elle faire avec ? » questionna Shinya.

« Eh bien, elle m'a dit que je pourrais m'en servir. » révéla Guren.

Shinya afficha une brève surprise. S'en servir … le Major devinait que trop ce que cela signifiait. Et avec cette puissance aux côtés d'Ichinose, il pouvait bien réussir. Soudain, on signala un vampire devant eux.

« Un seul ? » s'étonna Guren.

« Éliminez-le ! » ordonna Shinya.

Les soldats se mirent en formation. Mais à leur grande surprise, le vampire les évita autant que possible, passa même au travers de l'illusion de Goshi qui en fut scotché. Finalement, il arriva devant Guren sur lequel il pointa son épée.

« Rendez-moi Yuu-chan maudits humains. » dit-il.

* * *

Guren dévisagea le vampire blond de l'âge de Yuuko.

« Hors de question que je laisse un maudit vampire poser ses sales pattes sur ma fille ! » s'exclama Guren avec un bond en arrière.

S'il y avait une chose à laquelle Hyakuya Mikaela ne s'attendait pas, c'était bien qu'un humain appelle Yuuko sa fille. Aussi en resta-t-il comme deux ronds de flan. Yoichi qui s'était retourné en voyant le vampire dépasser les humains, le reconnut. Il appela aussitôt ses amis.

« Yuu-chan n'est pas votre fille. » dit enfin Mika.

« Oh que si elle l'est. »

La seconde d'après, Shinya braquait son arme sur la tempe de Mika qui ne sourcilla pas.

« MAJOR NON ! » hurla Yoichi.

Il s'agrippa au soldat.

« Vous ne pouvez pas ! C'est le frère de Yuu-san ! » s'écria-t-il.

« Yoichi … » répondit Shinya.

Guren tourna la tête vers le vampire. Il vit les autres soldats accourir en renfort.

« Cessez le tir ! » hurla-t-il.

Les soldats stoppèrent, davantage par réflexe. Ichinose baissa ensuite les yeux sur Mika.

« Alors c'est toi, le fameux Mikaela. Yuu m'a en effet parlé de toi. »

« Guren on n'a pas le temps ! Les renforts ennemis vont arriver ! » rappela Shinya avec bon sens.

« Donnez-moi Yuu-chan ! » répéta Mika.

« Non mais dis ! Ne me donne pas d'ordre stupide gamin ! Yuu est ma fille c'est moi qui décide ! » rétorqua Guren.

« Lieutenant-colonel ! » appela Narumi.

Un bruit d'hélicoptère se fit entendre. Trop tard, ils arrivaient. Guren serra les dents, puis regarda de nouveau Mika. S'il était réellement son frère, alors … Il serra les dents, en proie à un dilemme. Yuu étant inconsciente elle allait les gêner pour la bataille. De plus, s'il l'éloignait d'ici au moins serait-elle à l'abri.

« Très bien. Je te confie ce que j'ai de plus cher, vamp … Mika. Mais si jamais il lui arrive quoi que ce soit, je t'étriperais moi-même. Les jeunes, allez avec eux. »

Guren déchargea Yuu de son dos et la passa à Mika, étonné. Ce dernier rangea son épée.

« Je n'ai pas besoin des humains. » dit-il.

« Ce n'est pas négociable ! Ne t'avise pas de faire le mariolle ou tu le regretteras ! » s'exclama Guren.

Mika siffla. Le groupe d'adolescent quitta ensuite la rue pendant que l'officier dégainait.

« Allons-y Mahiru no yo. »

Mais … il se passa quelque chose d'anormal. Le sabre noir ne répondait pas comme d'habitude. Guren fronça les sourcils. L'arme gardait ses propriétés qu'elle possédait bien avant qu'il n'y case Mahiru, pourtant sa puissance avait diminué. En attendant, la bataille repartait pour un tour et il n'avait pas le loisir de s'interroger dessus. Il ordonna la retraite immédiate. Lui et Shinya s'attelèrent à créer un barrage avec l'aide de Goshi.

De leur côté, les ados avaient trouvé refuge dans un ancien magasin. Kimizuki avait dû porter Mika en proie à une soif terrible. Le blond avait naturellement protesté avant que Shiho ne lui mette les points sur les i. Yuu fut installée sur le sol, Mika assis à côté d'elle. Il dévisagea les humains un par un. Pourquoi avaient-ils tenu à l'aider à marcher ? Et l'autre, il avait dit que Yuu était sa fille. S'était-elle donc trouvé une nouvelle famille ? Avec un père visiblement.

« _Ridicule. Je suis sa seule famille._ »

Pourtant, il lui avait confié Yuuko en affirmant qu'elle était ce qu'il avait de plus cher. C'était troublant à tout le moins. Les jeunes établissaient un périmètre de sécurité. D'autres humains, des enfants étaient présents. Mitsuba les chassa. Yuuko reprit conscience à cet instant.

« Yuu-san ! » s'exclamèrent ses camarades.

« Salut tout le monde. On est où exactement ? » demanda la brune en se redressant.

« À l'abri. » répondit Shinoa.

« Où est mon père ? Et les autres ? » questionna Yuu.

« Tout va bien. Ils nous ont demandé de partir avec … » répondit Mitsuba.

Elle regarda à côté de Yuu. Suivant son regard, elle découvrit alors Mika. Yuu se mit à genoux et posa une main sur son épaule.

« Mika ! C'est vraiment toi ! » s'exclama-t-elle.

« Yuu-chan … » souffla-t-il.

Le blond paraissait souffrir beaucoup. Il finit par prononcer un mot qui mit le reste des équipiers de Yuu en alerte : sang. Kimizuki attrapa aussitôt la brune par les épaules et la tira vivement en arrière. Mika réclamait du sang. À son regard, il paraissait sur le point d'attaquer quelqu'un.

« Mika écoute-moi ! Si tu as tant soif que ça alors bois mon sang ! » lança Yuu.

« Eeeeh ? » fit Kimizuki.

« T'es malade ? Si ton père découvre qu'il t'a mordue il va le tuer ! » intervint Mitsuba.

« Mais enfin vous voyez bien qu'il souffre non ? » protesta Yuu.

« Veux pas … être un vampire … » souffla Mika.

« Mais il se passera quoi si tu ne bois pas ? Vas-tu mourir ? » demanda Yuuko.

« … possible. Mais … sinon … je serais un vrai vampire. Je ne pourrais pas … plus être humain. C'est pour ça … que j'ai tenu bon jusqu'à maintenant. » expliqua le blond.

Le reste des jeunes admirèrent sa volonté. Résister ainsi à la soif durant quatre longues et pénibles années, chapeau. Yuuko se mit à réfléchir. Il fallait le guérir maintenant ou il serait trop tard. Peut-être que …

« Oi Amyca. Si tu m'entends, dis-moi ce qu'on peut faire ! » appela Yuu.

« _Je peux le purifier comme ton père. Laisse-moi intervenir._ » répondit le séraphin.

« Ok mais toi, laisse-moi le temps de m'éloigner. »

Elle s'écarta de Kimizuki et sortit, recommandant à Mika de tenir quelques instants, qu'elle avait la solution. De l'intérieur, on vit de nouveau la tornade de feu. Mika fronça les sourcils. L'instant d'après, Amyca entra armée de sa lance.

« Salutations vampire. Mon hôte m'a fait part de ton cas. Je peux te guérir, faire de toi un humain à nouveau. Étant donné que tu n'as jamais bu de sang humain il n'est pas trop tard. Le souhaites-tu ? » expliqua-t-elle.

« Yuu-chan … mais que … »

« Je suis son Séraphin, appelée Amyca. Fais vite, Yuu consomme de l'énergie en un temps trop rapproché. Accepte ou refuse, mais décide-toi maintenant. »

Mika allait redevenir humain … il ne souffrirait plus de la soif. Par contre, il ne serait plus aussi fort qu'avant. De l'autre côté, il serait plus simple pour lui d'être avec Yuu en tant qu'humain plutôt que vampire. Finalement, guidé davantage par l'envie de ne plus souffrir, il hocha la tête en assentiment.

« Ce sera un peu douloureux et tu risques de perdre connaissance. » avertit Amyca.

Tout comme pour Guren, elle avança puis planta sa lance dans sa chair. Mika se tendit avec un râle. La lance de sel absorba un liquide rouge. L'adolescent blond serra les dents en gémissant. La pupille de ses yeux redevint ronde. Finalement, Amyca retira sa lance une minute plus tard. Mika bascula sur le côté. Il ne perdit pas connaissance même si ce fut juste.

« Bien. Un dernier détail. Dites bien à Yuuko qu'elle doit espacer les transformations, sans quoi cela pourrait lui être nocif. » notifia Amyca.

Le Séraphin laissa place à l'adolescente, et sa tornade enflammée troua le plafond. Kimizuki récupéra Yuu de nouveau dans les choux.


	12. La bataille des séraphins

**L'autre grande bataille, au résultat dramatique. Yuuko repart pour un tour, en espérant que tout le monde s'en sorte.**

 **Bonne lecture ^^**

* * *

« Bon et maintenant, on fait quoi ? » interrogea Mitsuba.

La question que tout le monde se posait. Mika voulait fuir avec Yuuko, mais à présent qu'il était humain c'était devenu un poil plus compliqué. Et avant cela, il souhaitait lui parler de leur nature à tous les deux. Quoique Yuu était au courant visiblement. Qui avait bien pu lui dire ? Et comment arrivait-elle à invoquer son séraphin et à le contrôler dans une certaine mesure ?

« Honnêtement, je n'ai pas envie que Yuu-chan retourne à l'armée, parmi ces humains. » lança Mika.

Les ados le regardèrent un instant.

« Mais elle ira pourtant. Son père est toujours là-bas. » répondit doucement Shinoa.

« Son père, tsssk. Je suis sa seule famille. » avertit Mika.

« C'est là où tu te trompes mon vieux. Guren est officiellement son père adoptif. Ils l'ont décidé tous les deux, personne ne les a forcés. Le lieutenant-colonel Ichinose s'en est occupé depuis son arrivée à Shibuya. Ils ont développé un lien fort et je te déconseille fortement de t'y opposer. Car je peux t'assurer que Yuuko ne te le pardonnera pas.» révéla Kimizuki.

Mika le regarda avec colère. Pourtant, cela confirmait ce qu'il avait entendu : l'homme l'appelant sa fille devant lui.

« Il ne l'a sauvée que pour l'utiliser ! Rien de plus ! » insista Mika.

« Au début peut-être. Mais je te garantis qu'il a changé d'avis à ce sujet. Guren tient vraiment à elle. Et Yuuko a décidé, encore une fois seule, de l'aider en lui permettant d'utiliser son séraphin. » continua Shinoa.

« Tu mens ! J'ignore quel lavage de cerveau vous lui avait fait subir mais … »

« On ne lui a rien fait du tout bordel ! Tu crois peut-être qu'on était au courant pour cette expérience ? Tu ne peux donc pas admettre que ta sœur a le droit de prendre ses propres décisions ? Moi je crois plutôt que c'est toi qui en a subi un, de lavage de cerveau ! » s'exclama Kimizuki.

Que ce type sorti de nulle part se mêle de vouloir diriger la vie de Yuuko l'énervait franchement. En outre, il voulait leur enlever la jeune fille. L'enlever à lui … et Kimizuki ne le permettrait pas.

« Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles ! C'est à cause des humains que le monde est tombé en ruines ! Les vampires ne sont peut-être pas les plus altruistes, mais eux au moins ils ne s'amusent pas à trafiquer leurs semblables ! » riposta Mika.

« Peut-être, mais tu en es un d'humain à présent. Alors faudra t'y faire. Yuu prendra sa décision toute seule, et si tu es vraiment son frère tu vas devoir l'accepter. » rétorqua Kimizuki.

« Hmph ! »

Le silence se fit durant un instant. Yuu reprit connaissance précisément à cet instant. Elle se redressa.

« Ow. » dit-elle.

« Yuu tout va bien ? » demanda Yoichi.

« J'ai la tête qui tourne et je me sens assez patraque, pour tout te dire. » avoua-t-elle.

« C'est à cause de ta transformation. Amyca nous a demandé de te prévenir d'espacer ses interventions, sans quoi ça pourrait être dangereux. » dit Mitsuba.

« Voilà qui ne m'arrange pas. Je vais sûrement avoir besoin d'elle à l'aéroport de Nagoya. » reprit Yuuko.

« Tu vas retourner chez les humains ? » questionna Mika.

« Ah ! Mika est-ce que ça marché ? Tu es redevenu humain ? » demanda Yuu en s'approchant de lui.

« Oui je crois bien. Je n'ai plus du tout soif en tout cas. Mais Yuu-chan, tu ne peux y aller. » répondit le blond.

« Bien sûr que si. Mon père doit encore se battre, je ne peux pas le laisser. Sans parler de ses amis. » répondit Yuu en se levant.

« Comment peux-tu vouloir demeurer auprès d'eux après ce qu'ils nous ont fait ? » continua Mika en se levant à son tour.

« On ? » releva Yuu.

« Oui. Moi aussi j'ai subi ces expériences visant à créer le Séraphin de la fin. Comme bon nombre des orphelins Hyakuya. Tout ça par la faute des hommes. » révéla Mika.

Yuu le dévisagea un instant, puis détourna le regard.

« Ainsi que je l'ai dit à Amyca : perdras-tu donc le juste avec l'impie ? »

Mika la fixa, puis baissa les yeux.

« Nous allons au point de rendez-vous. Mika, viens avec nous si tu le souhaites, mais ensuite tu te mettras à l'abri. » conclut Yuuko.

« Nous devons fuir … » reprit Mika.

Yuu qui lui avait tourné le dos, s'arrêta.

« Mika. Nous ne pouvons pas fuir éternellement. Nous avons essayé une fois et ça nous a coûté très cher. Trop cher. Et le Mika que j'ai connu ne m'aurais jamais dit d'abandonner ma famille. »

Mika sursauta. La brune se tourna vers lui.

« Nous ne sommes plus seuls à présent. Que tu ne fasses pas confiance à tous les humains, ça je peux le comprendre. Il y en a que je connais comme ça. Mais je réponds de certains. Tu en vois la majorité ici. Ils sont ma famille, et je suis prête à parier qu'ils t'accueilleront volontiers. » dit-elle en montrant ses amis du pouce.

Yoichi, Mitsuba et Shinoa hochèrent aussitôt la tête. Kimizuki paraissait sur la défensive. Il désirait former son jugement au sujet de Mika. Le blond poussa un soupir. À présent qu'il n'était plus un vampire, quel choix avait-il ? Yuu n'avait pas tort, ils ne pourraient pas fuir sans arrêt. Mais aller chez ces humains après … après … seulement où aller d'autre ? Il regarda le petit groupe qui s'éloignait. Une famille, prête à l'accueillir. Une vraie, comme avant. Il n'était plus vampire, il pourrait reprendre sa vie aux côtés de Yuu-chan comme autrefois. Mika soupira. Il lui faudrait y réfléchir. Pour l'heure, il suivit les ados.

* * *

Pendant ce temps-là, Guren et son escouade étaient parvenus à l'aéroport. Mais rien ne les y attendait. Ce qui incita Narumi à demander quelques explications.

« Normalement, un véhicule aurait dû nous attendre ici. Nous étions supposés attirer les vampires à Shinjuku dans un piège. C'est le plan conçu par Kureto Hiiragi. » révéla-t-il.

« Mais alors … qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? L'ennemi est sur nos traces, et il ne devrait plus tarder. » reprit Makoto.

Guren se mit à réfléchir. Concrètement, ils pouvaient fuir. Il n'accordait certes pas une totale confiance dans le plan de son supérieur. Mais comment cela serait-il perçu ? Comme une traîtrise ? Probablement. Il ne pouvait entraîner tout ce monde dans sa chute. L'officier avait pourtant un mauvais pressentiment.

« Notre mission s'arrête là. Nous allons trouver un moyen de regagner la base. » dit-il.

« Guren … » fit Shinya.

Le brun se tourna vers lui.

« Tu es sûr de ton choix ? » questionna le Major.

« Il faut rentrer. Je ne suis pas tranquille. »

Par contre, il ajouta qu'il attendrait ici que sa fille et son unité arrivent. Chacun se mit à chercher un moyen de transport pour tous. Mais plus le temps passait plus Guren se sentait mal à l'aise. Et puis soudain, une voiture arriva. Aoi Sanguu en sortit. Derrière, des camions. Les militaires commencèrent à reprendre espoir. Sans doute était-on venu les chercher. Shinya risqua un œil vers son ami. Qui affichait la tête de quelqu'un attendant une catastrophe. De fait, Kureto Hiiragi en personne fit son apparition, ce qui stupéfia tout un chacun.

« Guren, que fait-il ici ? » demanda Goshi.

« Aucune idée, mais restez sur vos gardes. » conseilla-t-il.

Kureto s'adressa ensuite aux soldats survivants, assurant qu'ils pouvaient enfin se détendre. Il repéra ensuite son subordonné.

« Bien. Vous avez rempli votre mission. Vous pouvez rentrer. »

Mais Guren ne bougea pas, tandis que les autres attendaient sa réaction. Kureto l'interrogea alors du regard.

« Il manque une escouade de jeunes recrues, je vais les attendre. » informa-t-il.

« Hm ? Laisse-moi deviner : celle de cette Yuuko c'est bien ça ? Tu n'as pas l'impression que tu fais mener par le bout du nez par ce petit bout de femme ? » rétorqua Kureto.

« Tu ne peux pas comprendre. »

« Hm ! Si tu le dis. Aoi, l'heure est venue. Commencez à tuer les sacrifices. » ordonna Kureto.

« Les quoi ? » s'exclama Shinya.

Mais Guren plaça un bras en travers de son ami, qui le regarda choqué. Kureto parut satisfait de ce geste et leur tourna le dos.

« Guren ! » s'exclama Shinya.

« Lieutenant-colonel ! » ajouta Makoto.

« Foutez le camp. » ordonna Guren.

« Quoi ? » demanda Shinya.

« Maintenant. Vite ! »

Mais l'ordre n'eut pas le temps d'être diffusé. Des chaînes jaillirent d'une boîte métallique.

« COUREZ ! » hurla Guren.

Trop tard. Des dizaines de soldats se retrouvèrent harponnés par les chaînes. Guren assista avec horreur au spectacle … ses hommes. En train de mourir. Shinya l'attrapa par le bras pour l'entraîner hors d'ici.

« Quel dommage. » commenta Kureto en dégainant.

Des éclairs fusèrent vers les fuyards. Shinya les vit arriver du coin de l'œil. Soudain, des formes s'interposèrent entre l'attaque et eux.

« Yuu ! » s'exclama Guren.

La brune et ses camarades venaient d'arriver sur place.

« Aaah les fameux pions de Guren. » sourit le lieutenant-général.

Aoi commanda à on ne savait quoi d'envoyer d'autres chaînes. Mais les jeunes les parèrent toutes.

« Eh bien eh bien ! Ils ont bien progressé. Il faudra voir à les mettre sous ma coupe. »

« Venez les enfants ! Ne traînons pas ici ! » appela Guren.

D'autant plus que les vampires arrivaient à l'aéroport, les prenant pratiquement en tenailles. Shinya dégaina et envoya une première salve. Guren enchaîna avec son sabre, pour constater une fois encore l'amoindrissement de sa puissance. Le groupe se faufila parmi les vampires. Soudain, la boîte d'où provenaient les chaînes explosa. Une boule de lumière s'en éleva, révélant alors une jeune fille dotée de deux paires d'ailes ainsi qu'une trompette. Yuuko fronça les sourcils. Un séraphin. Complet celui-là.

« Mirai ! » s'exclama Kimizuki.

Les regards se portèrent sur lui.

« Affreux humains … mourez. » dit le Séraphin.

Elle souffla dans sa trompette. Le ciel s'obscurcit, la terre se souleva. Aoi ordonna l'ordre de contenir l'ange. Des liens entourés de talismans vinrent emprisonner le séraphin. Kimizuki s'élança alors, sabres en mains.

« Shiho non ! » s'écria Yuu.

Guren le retint par le bras.

« Reste ici. Si tu y vas maintenant tu vas mourir. » lui dit-il.

« Lâchez-moi ! C'est ma petite sœur je dois l'aider ! »

Yuuko le retint également par le bras.

« Tu ne peux pas. Cette créature est trop forte pour toi. » dit-elle.

À ce sujet, le séraphin matérialisa une gigantesque créature rouge. Le démon de la destruction.

« Bon. Bougez pas d'ici. » demanda Yuu.

« Attends où tu vas ? » questionna Guren en relâchant Kimizuki.

« À ton avis ? Seul un séraphin fait le poids face à ce machin. »

« Mais Yuu ! Amyca a bien spécifié que tu ne dois pas te transformer trop souvent ! » rappela Shiho.

« Il s'est écoulé un moment entre la dernière fois et maintenant. Et si je n'y vais pas … »

Des espèces de Cavaliers de l'Apocalypse chutèrent du corps d'Abaddon. Mais ces créatures ne faisaient aucune distinction entre les vampires et les humains.

« Vous voyez ce que je veux dire. » reprit Yuuko.

* * *

Ainsi, la tornade de feu apparut. Comprenant qu'il s'agissait d'un second séraphin, Kureto donna l'ordre de l'anéantir. Amyca s'avança armée de sa lance de sel. Yuu avait demandé l'aide d'Asuramaru, mais ce dernier refusa tout net de s'allier à un ange.

« Comme tu veux Ash. Prie seulement pour je réussisse, sans quoi tu es perdu toi aussi. » avait répondu Yuuko.

« Tch ! »

Amyca leva sa lance.

« Amyca Kannon déploiement ! »

Des pics de sel se déployèrent en éventail, puis filèrent vers les Cavaliers. Les bêtes devinrent sel, et s'effritèrent.

« _Hé ! C'est ma technique ça bande de voleuses !_ » s'exclama Asuramaru.

Amyca envoya ensuite une déflagration qui fit voler les humains. Le démon fut tourné vers elle, ouvrit la gueule et envoya un liquide noir. Amyca répondit par une vague de sel qui stoppa l'offensive à mi-chemin. Plus loin, Aoi reconnut le séraphin.

« Monsieur ! C'est la seconde trompette le roi du sel ! » dit-elle.

« Quoi ? Mais d'où sort-il ? »

En attendant, elle venait vers eux. Abaddon cracha un autre tourbillon noir. Amyca l'esquiva en tournant autour. Puis arrivée sur le corps du démon, la lame de sa lance grandit puis trancha la bête sur toute sa longueur. Puis, des cercles l'entourèrent, la lance d'Amyca le transperça et le démon fut détruit. La brune descendit ensuite rejoindre Mirai, qu'elle porta dans ses bras et déposa doucement sur le sol.

« Merci Yuu. » fit Kimizuki.

Guren de son côté, observa la réaction de Kureto. Sans doute n'allait-il pas apprécier du tout que son séraphin ait été vaincu. L'officier commença donc à se rapprocher de l'endroit où les deux anges se tenaient. Et il fit bien, car le lieutenant-général dégaina.

« YUU ATTENTION ! » hurla Guren.

Amyca commença à bouger. Lorsque les éclairs jaunes s'abattirent sur elle, elle y perdit une aile. Le séraphin s'écroula sur sa congénère. Kureto se ruait vers elle. Mais Guren lui barra la route avec son propre sabre.

« Guren. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Pendant ce temps-là, Krul Tepes avait retrouvé Mika, caché non loin des humains par un pilier de terre.

« Mika. As-tu retrouvé Yuu ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Krul. Oui, je … »

« Mais attends. Tu… tu n'es plus un vampire ?! » s'exclama la reine, stupéfaite.

« Non. Yuu-chan m'a guéri. Je ne peux plus rester avec vous désormais. » avoua le blond.

Voilà un détail qu'elle n'avait pas prévu. Elle pensait entrer en possession de deux séraphins, Mika et Yuu. Mais ces derniers lui échappaient tous les deux.

« Tu ne dois pourtant pas la laisser aux mains des humains. Va la chercher et ensuite nous partons. » dit-elle.

Il serait toujours temps d'aviser une fois tout le monde à l'abri. Mais Krul perçut une attaque. Lacus Weld arrivait derrière elle avec une épée. Mais Krul esquiva puis lui brisa la nuque. Hélas, il s'avéra que c'était un piège. Ferid Bathory la mordit au cou.

« Krul ! » s'exclama Mika.

« Va-t-en. » dit-elle.

Mika fit un pas en arrière, puis lui tourna le dos avant de courir. Ferid avait vaincu sa reine. Du côté des humains, Guren faisait face à Kureto.

« Tu oses me trahir Guren ? » demanda-t-il.

« Tu ne toucheras pas à ma fille. » répondit le lieutenant-colonel.

Il repoussa son supérieur. Les lames s'entrechoquèrent un moment. Kureto constata que le brun paraissait plus déterminé que jamais. Et pour cause : cette fois-ci il agissait en tant que parent protégeant son enfant. Cependant, même avec toute sa résolution, son adversaire demeurait le plus fort. Surtout que Guren avait une épée diminuée. Il vit la lame de son opposant prendre une teinte lumineuse, signe d'une attaque foudroyante. Et Guren n'était pas sûr de pouvoir tenir le choc. Les éclairs fusèrent, puis percutèrent quelque chose juste devant leur cible.

« Yuu. » fit Guren, constatant que la lance de sel avait pris l'offensive.

« C'est Amyca bon sang de bois ! » répondit le séraphin qui se tenait derrière son arme verticale.

Kureto lui fonça dessus, et elle lui opposa son arme. Puis la créature lui retourna un tel revers que Kureto alla rouler plusieurs mètres au loin avant de heurter de la pierre.

« Maintenant il faut partir. Je fais ce que je peux pour préserver mon hôte, néanmoins elle risque d'être inconsciente un moment. » dit Amyca.

Elle et Guren se dépêchèrent de retourner vers les autres ados.

« Au fait ! Mon arme est moins puissante comment ça se fait ? » questionna Guren.

« Parce que tu n'as plus de démon. Je te l'ai enlevé. » répondit Amyca.

« EEH ? Mais pourquoi ? » s'exclama le brun.

« Trop dangereux. »

Une fois près du groupe, Amyca disparut. Guren prit alors Yuuko dans ses bras et ils entreprirent de prendre la fuite. Shinya ainsi que les autres membres de l'escouade de Guren plus Makoto les rejoignirent.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Vous allez devenir des traîtres ! » leur lança Guren.

« Parce que tu crois qu'on va encore leur être loyaux après ce qui s'est passé ? » rétorqua Goshi.

« Exactement ! Massacrer ainsi des innocents c'est ignoble ! Alors ma loyauté ils vont s'asseoir dessus ! » ajouta Mito.

« Pareil pour moi ! J'obéis à mon vrai supérieur, pas ces stupides Hiiragi ! Euh sans vouloir vous offenser Major. » ajouta Makoto Narumi.

« Je ne suis qu'un fils adoptif. » sourit le concerné.

« Et la sœur de Kimizuki ? » demanda Yoichi.

« Navré, mais on ne peut l'amener avec nous ce serait trop dangereux. Nous ne saurions pas la contrôler. » répondit Guren.

Kimizuki baissa les yeux, mais reconnut la valeur de cet argument. Mirai ne le reconnaîtrait sans doute pas, et essayerait de tous les tuer. Makoto s'arrêta, puis planta son trident dans le sol. Il éleva un haut mur de pierre, barrant ainsi la route aux soldats qui les poursuivaient. Le temps que Kureto arrive ils étaient déjà loin. Et il avait les vampires pour l'occuper.

* * *

Le groupe trouva refuge dans un village sur la côte. Guren installa Yuuko sur un lit. La brune était toujours inconsciente. Le lieutenant-colonel s'écroula ensuite sur une chaise. Ses bras lui faisaient très mal d'avoir ainsi porté l'adolescente. Mais il avait refusé de la confier à qui que ce soit d'autre. Mika avait bien tenté, mais l'homme n'avait rien voulu entendre. Ce qui n'était pas fait pour arranger leur relation. Toutefois, il resta à veiller avec lui. Mika observa ainsi l'adulte prendre soin de Yuu. Pendant que les autres arpentaient le village à la recherche des premières nécessités, Guren resta au chevet de sa fille.

De temps à autre, il lui passa la main sur le front. Même lorsqu'on lui amena des habits civils, il ne quitta pas la pièce. Il se fit apporter ses repas, et pestait lorsqu'il lui fallait se rendre aux toilettes du coin. La nuit, il restait à dormir sur sa chaise. Trois jours passèrent ainsi, pendant lesquels Yuuko ne se réveilla pas.

« Guren, tu devrais aller te reposer. Tu dois être en compote à rester ainsi sur cette chaise. » lança Shinya un matin.

« Je ne bouge pas d'ici. » répondit sereinement Guren.

« Dans quel état vas-tu être quand elle se réveillera. » soupira Shinya.

Le brun se leva alors, grimaçant, puis alla s'installer contre le lit, jambes tendues.

« _Il a vraiment l'air de tenir à elle._ » ne put que constater Mika.

De temps à autre, un autre des membres de leur groupe passait prendre des nouvelles. Sayuri et Shigure apportèrent un futon fabriqué avec les moyens du bord à leur supérieur, qui les remercia. Il s'allongea avec satisfaction au pied du lit de sa fille. En dehors de cela, ils se remettaient de l'attaque. Shinya convia Guren à une discussion de groupe, concernant la suite à donner aux évènements.

« La chambre est trop petite pour qu'on y tienne tous. Allez, ton chaton peut bien se passer de toi cinq minutes. » dit-il, voyant son hésitation.

« _Chaton ?_ » releva Mika.

« Tu ne peux donc pas venir plus tard me faire un résumé ? » tenta l'officier.

« Non. Tu es le chef du groupe alors tu dois venir. »

Guren regarda une dernière fois Yuuko.

« Je reste ici. » informa Mika.

« Bon, très bien. Mais vite alors. » céda Guren.

« Cela prendra le temps qu'il faut. » objecta Shinya.

« Grrr. »

Les autres étaient réunis dans un salon de fortune, chacun installé par terre. Guren vint prendre place dans le cercle.

« Donc. Nous sommes là pour déterminer quelle sera notre action à partir de maintenant. » commença-t-il.

« Oui. De toute évidence, on n'est pas près de retourner au Q.G. » fit Mito.

« Pas encore non. Pourtant il le faudra bien. Je refuse de laisser plus longtemps les Hiiragi au pouvoir après Nagoya. » reprit Guren.

Shinoa demanda la parole, que lui accorda l'adulte.

« Nous sommes tous je crois, d'accord là-dessus. Nous irons ne serait-ce que pour ramener la petite sœur de Kimizuki. »

« À ce sujet, ça ne va pas être facile de la rendre comme avant. Je ne sais même pas si c'est possible. » avança Shinya.

« Mais pourquoi lui ont-ils fait ça ? Pourquoi elle ? » demanda Shiho d'un ton désespéré.

Guren le regarda un moment. Il ferma les yeux puis poussa un soupir.

« Peut-être parce qu'elle présentait déjà un gène de séraphin. » révéla-t-il.

« Comment ça ? » questionna Kimizuki.

« Ce n'est pas facile à entendre. Vous savez déjà pour certains, que Yuuko est un des sujets d'expérience des Hyakuya pour le projet Séraphin de la fin. Un des meilleurs. Les autres … »

Guren marqua une pause.

« Les autres étaient Kimizuki Mirai, son frère Shiho, Mikaela Shindo, Yoichi Saotome et sa sœur. Vous avez tous subi sans exception ces fameuses expériences. »

Un silence choqué suivi ces révélations. Il y avait donc eu plusieurs survivants de cette secte. Goshi demanda comment le brun était-il au courant.

« C'est Mahiru qui me l'a révélé. Elle m'a fourni la liste des sujets quand elle était en vie. »

« Mais … mais je me souviens de rien ! » s'exclama Yoichi.

« En tout cas, ça pourrait expliquer pourquoi vous trois étiez si forts. » avança Mitsuba.

« Pourquoi vous ne m'avez rien dit ?! » explosa soudain Kimizuki.

« Parce que je ne l'ai pas jugé utile. Cela vous aurait perturbé et mis en danger. De plus, cela n'aurait rien changé. » répondit Guren.

« Bien sûr que si ! Jamais je ne leur aurais confié ma sœur si j'avais su ! » s'écria Shiho.

« Ne te fais pas d'illusions : ils l'auraient découvert tôt ou tard, ne serait-ce qu'avec ses analyses. »

« Attendez, je doute que ce soit la vraie raison. » intervint Shinoa.

Tout le monde la regarda.

« Oui, sinon ils se seraient penché sur le cas de son frère également, et probablement Yoichi et Yuuko ensuite. À mon avis, ils se sont servis d'elle parce qu'elle était là. Il a dû en falloir des tests avant d'arriver à ce résultat. »

« Tu as sans doute raison Shinoa. Vu sous cet angle, c'est plus que probable. Et elle a survécu parce qu'il y avait déjà une base. » concéda Guren.

« Et c'est donc vous qui avez effacé les données relatives à chacun d'eux. » devina Mitsuba.

« En effet. Sans quoi les Hiiragi auraient immédiatement enfermé Yoichi, Kimizuki et Yuuko en laboratoire. »

« Bon, maintenant que l'on a mis ça au clair qu'est-ce que ça nous apporte ? » demanda Makoto.

« En vrai, pas grand-chose si ce n'est trois porteurs de démons noirs. Seule Yuu possède une puissance décisive car elle seule a pu matérialiser son séraphin et s'en servir. Elle m'a au passage, clairement dit qu'elle le mettrait à mon service. » répondit Guren.

« C'est une bonne chose de la savoir de notre côté. » dit Mito.

« Dites. » demanda Yoichi.

« Quoi donc ? »

« Pour la sœur de Kimizuki, je me demandais : vous croyez qu'Amyca pourrait lui parler ? Peut-être qu'elle arriverait ainsi à un résultat similaire au sien. » suggéra Yoichi.

« Je ne sais pas si ça marchera, mais je sais que Yuu essaiera. Ce ne serait pas plus mal si cela fonctionne, nous gagnerons ainsi du temps pour trouver une solution. Vous en revanche, évitez de tenter le coup. Yuu a eu de la chance et j'ignore au juste comment elle s'y est prise pour convaincre son séraphin. Mais si jamais les vôtres refusent d'entendre quoi que ce soit et qu'ils prennent le contrôle … je vous laisse imaginer la catastrophe. » exposa Guren.

Yoichi déglutit. Son démon avait peut-être été conciliant, mais quand il voyait Yuu, ou plutôt Amyca en action, il n'osait songer à ce qui adviendrait si lui n'arriverait pas à contrôler son séraphin. Était-ce même réalisable ? Yuu avait été un des meilleurs sujets, le meilleur si ça se trouve. Son séraphin à lui n'était peut-être même pas capable de parler. Le plus complet à ce jour était Mirai. Il jeta un œil à son camarade. Kimizuki était effondré et se tenait la tête à deux mains.

« Il y a un autre détail que j'aimerais aborder. Guren, je t'ai vu affronter Kureto, et avant cela les vampires avant qu'on soit séparé des jeunes. Or tes attaques étaient très différentes de d'habitude. Que s'est-il passé ? » dit Shinya.

« Il s'est passé que lorsque que Y… Amyca s'est portée à mon secours, elle en a profité pour me retirer mon démon. » révéla Guren.

« Mais alors … ton arme démoniaque est moins puissante. » dit Goshi.

« Et elle a fait ça pour quoi au juste ? » interrogea Mito.

« D'après ce qu'elle m'a dit à l'aéroport, parce que c'était trop dangereux. N'empêche, j'aurais aimé avoir mon mot à dire. Savoir que Mahiru no Yo n'est plus là … et vraiment plus, le domaine où elle résidait est inaccessible comme au début, cela me fait vraiment bizarre. »

« Mais … si elle a dit que c'était dangereux, alors elle t'a rendu service. Sauvé probablement. » reprit Mito.

« Je ne sais pas, je ne me suis pas vraiment penché là-dessus. Je verrais avec Yuu à son réveil, voir si Amyca lui en avait parlé ou non. »

La discussion se termina sur ces mots. Guren se leva et se rendit au chevet de Yuuko. Pendant ce temps, Kimizuki préféra prendre un bol d'air marin afin de digérer ce qu'il avait appris. Il refusa la présence de ses camarades pour le moment. Mika rejoignit les jeunes de son âge. Ce fut Mitsuba qui lui fit un compte rendu. Il hocha simplement la tête à la fin. Il lui faudrait déterminer son rôle dans cette histoire, lui aussi.


	13. Cohabitation malaisée

**Le groupe se remet et consolide un peu ses liens, même si ça ne plaît pas à tout le monde.**

 **Bonne lecture ^^**

* * *

Deux jours après la réunion des soldats, Yuu reprit enfin connaissance. Il était encore tôt le matin. Elle tendit une respiration tout près, un peu plus bas. La brunette descendit de son lit par le fond. Elle marcha avec difficultés. Profitant de la faible luminosité et se guidant avec une main au mur, la jeune fille trouva la porte de la chambre puis sortit. Elle entendit plusieurs inspirations. Les contourner sans réveiller personne n'allait pas être facile. Yuu continua de glisser sa main sur le mur. Passant près d'une fenêtre aux volets de bois en persienne, elle distingua Kimizuki dehors. Et qu'elle n'était pas à un étage. L'adolescente décida alors de passer par la fenêtre pour sortir. Elle hésita un instant, puis s'approcha de Shiho.

Ce dernier, pensant qu'il s'agissait de quelqu'un d'autre ne tourna pas la tête à son approche. Yuuko l'observa un instant. Kimizuki était assis sur le sable, les genoux ramenés contre lui les bras croisés, le regard sur la mer. Yuu s'agenouilla.

« Bonjour. » dit-elle avec hésitation.

« Yuuko ! Ça y est tu es enfin réveillée ! Ah c'est la meilleure nouvelle depuis des jours ! » s'exclama Kimizuki, laissant tomber une cuisse pour se tourner vers elle.

Il lui sourit avec tendresse.

« Des jours ? » releva la brunette.

« Oui, cela fait cinq jours tu étais inconsciente. Comment tu te sens ? » s'enquit-il.

« Pas en forme, ce qui n'a rien d'étonnant après tout ce temps passé sans boire ni manger. D'ailleurs j'ai une de ces soifs. »

« Ne bouge pas, je vais te chercher de l'eau et de quoi grignoter un peu. »

Kimizuki se leva d'un bond. Il se rendit côté cuisine par l'extérieur, ouvrit la fenêtre et entra. Il remplit une gourde militaire d'eau, puis grappilla quelques biscuits avant de repartir. Il s'assit en tailleur et donna le tout à la jeune fille qui le remercia. Elle étancha sa soif et mangea quatre biscuits. Ceci fait, elle regarda un instant son coéquipier.

« Kimizuki … »

« Oui ? »

« Je … je voulais te dire … »

Ce ton hésitant … le fait qu'elle évite son regard … se pourrait-il … Kimizuki ne put s'empêcher d'espérer. Si jamais elle … ce serait … Yuuko prit une inspiration. Il lui fallait assumer.

« Je voulais te présenter mes excuses. » dit-elle.

« Hein ? Mais pourquoi ? » fit Shiho perplexe.

« Parce que je n'ai pas pu sauver ta sœur. J'étais la seule à pouvoir le faire, à pouvoir te la ramener et j'ai échoué. Tu dois sûrement m'en vouloir, alors je tenais à m'en excuser. »

« Oh Yuu, mais je ne t'en veux pas du tout au contraire. Tu as mis fin à son utilisation, même temporairement. Et puis, cela aurait été dangereux de l'avoir avec nous. » répondit gentiment Kimizuki.

« C'est vrai tu ne m'en veux pas ? »

« Non non. Je te remercie même. »

Il lui prit alors la main et y déposa un baiser qui fit rougir la demoiselle.

« Tant mieux alors. Au fait où sommes-nous ? »

Kimizuki lui fit un résumé des derniers jours. Yuu découvrit avec surprise que lui et Yoichi étaient également porteurs d'un séraphin, sans doute pas aussi avancé que le sien. L'idée de leur camarade concernant Mirai aussi.

« Ce n'est pas bête. Peut-être que ta sœur est toujours là quelque part. Je tenterais le coup. » réfléchit Yuu.

« Merci beaucoup. » sourit Kimizuki.

« Attends que ce soit fait avant de dire merci. » répondit la brune souriant elle aussi.

« Il n'y a pas que ça. Merci aussi de m'avoir retenu à l'aéroport. Vous aviez raison toi et ton père, j'aurais pu y passer. »

Yuu acheva ses biscuits. Kimizuki se décida ensuite à profiter de ce moment en tête-à-tête.

« En tout cas je suis vraiment heureux de te revoir. »

Elle lui retourna un sourire.

« _Et ensuite ?_ » pensa Kimizuki.

Ensuite ? Les jeunes crurent entendre des bruits sourds dans la maison derrière ainsi que des cris de colère. Guren sortit de la maison à toute vitesse poursuivi par une Mito au teint assorti à ses cheveux et vraiment pas jouasse. Shiho soupira : son tête-à-tête était fichu. D'un autre côté, il avait évité de passer pour un idiot.

« Ça va je m'excuse d'être tombé le nez sur ton fessier ! Mais j'aurais voulu t'y voir dans le noir ! » s'écria Guren.

Yuuko éclata de rire. Le fait est que l'homme ayant constaté la disparition de sa fille, était sorti de la chambre un peu en panique et avait trébuché sur ses camarades avant de chuter tête la première sur Mito. Enfin une partie de Mito. L'officier retrouva sa fille sur la plage et accourut vers elle.

« Yuuko mais qu'est-ce que tu fais dehors ? » demanda-t-il en posant un genou à terre.

« Bonjour papa. Je prends un peu l'air et je m'informe. »

« Tu dois être morte de faim, allez viens on rentre. » dit Guren avec affection.

« Oui un peu, mais Shiho m'a donné de l'eau et des biscuits déjà. »

Le lieutenant-colonel leva les yeux sur l'intéressé, le regard un brin méprisant.

« Mouais c'est pas avec ça tu vas te remettre. » dit Guren.

« Papa ! Tu pourrais au moins le remercier non ? » s'offusqua Yuuko.

« Grmph. »

Yuuko fit la traduction à son camarade, ce qui lui arracha un sourire. Ensuite, elle regagna l'intérieur de la maison où elle fut accueillie chaleureusement. Shinya lui abattit doucement son poing sur la tête.

« Hé ho ! » s'exclama Guren.

« Je n'ai pas oublié que tu m'as désobéi sur le champ de bataille, jeune fille. Mais bon, vu que tu nous as sauvé et ramené ton père. » fit Shinya avec un sourire, ignorant Guren.

Yuuko lui sourit. Les lits furent roulés, puis le petit-déjeuner servi. Il était bien frugal, composé essentiellement de rations militaires. Yuu eut droit à de nouveaux habits, et se doucha sous la garde vigilante de son père qui veillait à ce que personne ne vienne déranger sa fifille.

* * *

Après sa douche, Yuu demanda à parler à son père en privé. Ils se rendirent sur la plage sur laquelle ils marchèrent un moment. L'adolescente parla ensuite sans détour des pertes qu'ils avaient subies, et notamment comment Guren se sentait après cela. Le premier réflexe de l'officier fut d'adopter une attitude détachée, celle de l'homme qui a de l'expérience en la matière et peut surmonter la chose. Yuu lui retourna un regard indiquant qu'elle n'était pas dupe. Puis elle se rapprocha de l'adulte et l'enserra.

« Tu as fait ce que tu as pu. » murmura-t-elle.

La gorge de Guren se serra. Ses bras se refermèrent autour de sa fille. Il revit le jeune soldat venu l'avertir de la prise d'otage. Celui mort dans ses bras. Une larme roula, suivie par une deuxième. Ichinose laissa sa tête retomber sur celle de Yuuko. Il resta ainsi un moment, se libérant de son chagrin. Enfin, il releva la tête. Yuu lui adressa un sourire affectueux tout en séchant ses larmes.

« Je te remercie chaton. » chuchota Guren.

« De rien, c'est mon job de consoler mon père. »

Guren lui adressa un sourire. Ils reprirent leur marche.

« Au fait, Amyca m'a révélé un petit quelque chose. »

« Ah bon ? » s'étonna Yuu.

« Oui. Elle … elle m'aurait enlevé mon démon. Et je voulais savoir si tu étais au courant. »

« Oui et non. Le fait est que je vois ce qu'elle fait, comme si j'étais derrière une vitre. Je peux lui parler, mais pas agir. J'ai entendu sa raison : c'était trop dangereux pour toi de le garder. Amyca te voyait surtout comme un pécheur, ce qui n'est pas une bonne chose avec elle. Le fait qu'elle t'aie purifié comme elle dit est un acte de pardon. » expliqua Yuuko.

Le dernier mot résonna dans tout l'être de Guren. Le pardon. À lui. Ce qu'il ressentit ensuite était indescriptible. Un mélange de regret, de soulagement, de contrariété pour ne pas l'avoir décidé, une certaine reconnaissance pour avoir été secouru et pardonné plutôt que puni. Guren garda le silence jusqu'au retour. Il lui faudrait démêler ce qu'il ressentait. Yuu de son côté, alla dénicher le Major Shinya. Elle le trouva assis du côté rue, contemplant le ciel.

« Tiens salut Yuu-chan. » sourit l'homme.

« Je viens voir comment vous allez, depuis cette catastrophe de l'aéroport. » annonça la jeune fille en s'agenouillant.

« Tu ne devrais pas plutôt t'inquiéter pour ton père à ce sujet ? » répondit Shinya.

« C'est fait. Maintenant c'est votre tour. » répondit Yuu.

Shinya arrondit les yeux un instant, avant de répondre avec son sourire coutumier qu'il allait s'en remettre.

« Je me demande des fois si vous n'êtes pas le frère caché de Guren. » soupira Yuuko.

« Hein ? »

« Quoi qu'il en soit, je vous remercie beaucoup d'être venu nous aider pour cette mission. C'est très courageux et vraiment admirable. Je ne sais pas si on s'en serait sortis aussi bien sans vous. » reprit Yuu.

Shinya se mit à rougir. Il avait tellement pas l'habitude d'être réellement remercié qu'il ne sut comment réagir. Voilà bien la première fois qu'on lui adressait pareil compliment.

« Ils ne savent pas ce qu'ils ratent dans votre famille. » continua Yuuko avec un sourire.

« Mais … mais non. » dit Shinya, plus par réflexe.

« Oh que si. Bon, si vous n'avez pas envie de discuter, je ne vous embête pas plus. »

La jeune fille se releva et s'apprêta à partir.

« Attends. » lança Shinya.

Il se mordilla la lèvre. Il avait lancé cela sans réfléchir. Yuu le fixa un instant, puis s'assit.

« Merci. Pour ce que tu as dit, ça me touche beaucoup. »

« Ce n'est que la simple vérité. » dit-elle doucement.

« Oh ça je ne sais pas. »

« Eh bien. Il est grand temps que l'aube vienne, monsieur Nuit. »

Shinya baissa les yeux. Entre nous soit dit, voilà longtemps qu'il se pensait condamné à errer dans l'obscurité. Il enviait même Guren d'avoir de nouveau quelqu'un à aimer et qui l'aimait. Pourtant, il semblerait que cette personne en question lui porte également de l'intérêt. Peut-être … peut-être pourrait-il recevoir un peu de cette lumière lui aussi. Même un rayon serait suffisant. Lui et Guren s'étaient alliés dans un but commun, une vengeance en réalité, même s'ils étaient devenus amis. Avec Yuuko c'était différent. Elle était venue vers lui par pur désintérêt. Ou plutôt, comme elle le sous-entendait pour lui apporter de la lumière. Yuuko ne relança pas la conversation sur leur mission. Elle resta sagement à ses côtés durant cinq minutes.

« Je dois vous laisser, j'aimerais voir comment vont les autres. » annonça-t-elle.

Le Major la laissa partir sans rien dire, content mine de rien d'avoir eu une présence. Yuu retrouva Kimizuki. Elle se doutait que les révélations de Guren avaient dû le perturber. Aussi lui posa-t-elle la question.

« Je ne sais pas trop. Voilà cinq jours que j'y pense, je crois que je m'y fais un peu. Le fait de ne pas m'en souvenir doit m'aider, ça me donne l'impression que ce n'est pas si terrible. Mais je m'en veux surtout pour Mirai. J'étais … j'étais censé veillé sur elle. » confia-t-il, l'air perdu.

« Et tu l'as fait. Mais Shiho, tu dois comprendre que tu ne pouvais pas prévoir ce qu'ils allaient lui faire subir. Même si tu avais su pour ces expériences, tu n'aurais jamais imaginé que ces monstres en pratiqueraient sur elle. Après tout, vu le résultat des fois précédentes on aurait logiquement pu penser que les scientifiques ne renouvelleraient pas la chose. » répondit Yuuko.

« Je ne sais pas. Elle doit m'en vouloir de ne pas l'avoir secourue. » continua Kimizuki.

« Et comment au juste aurais-tu pu le savoir ? Tu n'es pas télépathe que je sache. Et penser qu'elle subissait tout ça était inconcevable. Tu as tenté de la voir mais ça été refusé. Qu'aurais-tu dû faire alors, taper un scandale ? Forcer le passage avec le risque qu'ils arrêtent les soins que tu croyais qu'elle recevait ? »

Kimizuki baissa les yeux. Yuu ajouta que le vrai responsable était celui qui avait orchestré tout cela. Dans le fond elle avait raison : il n'avait fait que ce qu'il croyait juste pour sa sœur. Le jeune remercia sa camarade pour son soutien. Cette dernière hocha la tête. Durant le reste de la journée, la jeune fille alla voir chacun des survivants pour s'enquérir de leur état d'esprit. Chacun lui répondit plus ou moins. Guren et Shinya l'observèrent s'entretenir avec tous.

« Je crois que je commence à comprendre. » dit le Major.

« Quoi donc ? »

« Pourquoi elle est parvenue à passer un pacte avec son séraphin. De ce que je sais, même si ça remonte à loin, les séraphins sont des anges particulièrement sensibles aux sentiments d'amour et de gentillesse. Et c'est précisément ce qui caractérise le chaton. Il a dû y être réceptif. » développa Shinya.

« Je crois que tu as raison. Peu importe qu'il soit un séraphin de la destruction, c'est avant tout un être d'amour. Elle a dû le lui rappeler. » acquiesça Guren.

* * *

Ensuite, le groupe continua de reprendre des forces. Les jeunes trouvèrent une autre habitation pour eux, la première étant bien trop petite pour tout ce monde. Kimizuki pour sa part, enchanté de vivre avec Yuu sous le même toit, décida de commencer une cour discrète. Ainsi ramassa-t-il une petite fleur en récoltant du bois de chauffage. L'adolescent s'avança vers la destinataire, couleur cerise. Celle-ci lui adressa une mine interrogatrice. Shiho brandit sa fleur avec le risque de lui heurter le nez.

« Oh que c'est gentil ! Merci. » dit Yuu en recueillant la fleur.

Elle la logea aussitôt dans sa chevelure. Kimizuki fut heureux de voir son présent accepté, et avec joie. Elle l'aida ensuite à porter les fagots de bois. Mika remarqua aussitôt l'accessoire, et lui tourna la tête.

« Qui t'as donné ça ? » demanda-t-il.

« C'est Kimizuki. C'est joli non ? »

Mika lança un regard indéchiffrable à l'adolescent. Relâchant ensuite sa sœur adoptive, il annonça que le dîner était servi. Les adultes les rejoignirent à une planche de bois posée sur des tréteaux, ajoutant leurs plats à ceux des jeunes. Kimizuki tenta de s'asseoir à en face de Yuu, mais Mika lui chipa la place avec un regard de défi. La brune fut entourée par Shinoa et Mitsuba, reléguant le pauvre Shiho deux places plus loin à côté de Yoichi. Le repas se passa dans la convivialité, comme si les malheurs des derniers jours appartenaient à une autre vie. Pendant la vaisselle ensuite, Kimizuki tenta une autre approche, à savoir le toucher de main par inadvertance. Il y parvint, mais un raclement de gorge l'interrompit. Mika apporta d'autres plats et relaya Yuu pour la vaisselle.

« Est-ce que par hasard tu draguerais ma sœur ? » demanda le blond sans ambages.

« Pourquoi tu dis ça ? » se méfia Kimizuki.

« Parce que je ne suis ni aveugle ni idiot. » répondit Mika.

« Et en quoi ça te concerne ce que je fais ? » reprit Shiho.

« C'est ma sœur, voilà en quoi ça me concerne. T'avise pas de lui faire du mal ou tu auras affaire à moi. » avertit Mika.

« Ouh que j'ai peur. »

« T'inquiètes ça viendra. »

De l'autre côté, Guren avait tout entendu.

« Il est très bien ce petit. » déclara-t-il avec satisfaction.

Derrière, Shinya et Goshi échangèrent un regard de connivence.

« Il ne manquait plus qu'un autre jaloux. » soupira Goshi.

« Mouais. Bon je crois que je vais aller me pendre, je reviens. » ajouta Shinya.

« Est-ce bien nécessaire ? » intervint Yuuko en le dépassant, porteuse de verres.

« De quoi de me pendre ? » reprit Shinya.

« Ben non de revenir. »

« Hahaha ! » rit Goshi.

« Sale gosse. »

« Moi aussi je vous aime. » rétorqua Yuuko en reprenant sa route.

Toujours est-il que dans les jours qui suivirent, Kimizuki se vit l'objet d'une surveillance discrète mais bien présente de Mika et Guren, chaque fois qu'il approchait de l'élue de son cœur. Si bien qu'il ne parvenait pas à ses fins. Les autres suivaient l'affaire avec intérêt, comme une sorte de feuilleton télé.

« _J'ai l'impression qu'il se passe quelque chose là._ » songea Yuuko.

Elle ignorait quoi exactement, mais elle savait qu'elle n'allait pas supporter bien longtemps cette impression de surveillance. La brune voyait également que Kimizuki se comportait différemment, notamment avec elle : il se rapprochait physiquement et lui souriait davantage, évitant parfois son regard. Yuu n'avait rien contre cette manœuvre et laissait venir, laissait grandir en quelque sorte. En attendant, elle était à peu près satisfaite que Guren et Mika trouvent un terrain d'entente, même si elle ignorait de quoi il s'agissait.

« _Suis pas sûre de vouloir savoir._ » songea-t-elle les yeux en bille.

De son côté, Kimizuki commençait à en avoir ras la bille, la boule et le bol. Se rapprocher de Yuuko lui permettait aussi d'oublier ce qui le tourmentait, à savoir sa petite sœur. Il aimait Yuuko et ne désirait rien de plus que la voir partager ses sentiments, mais le cas de Mirai était toujours en arrière-plan. Alors quand il se faisait plus ou moins barrer la route par Guren et Mika, il replongeait dans ses sombres pensées. Yuuko étant souvent à proximité, finit par noter son humeur noire. Elle lança un regard de reproche à son père et à son frère qui venaient encore une fois de s'immiscer là où il ne fallait pas. Kimizuki avait en effet proposé son aide à l'adolescente pour les courses, or Mika répondit que lui et Guren y allaient déjà avec elle sans lui en avoir parlé.

« Je te verrais à mon retour, j'ai deux cloches à sonner. » glissa Yuu à son équipier.

La remarque amena un petit sourire sur le visage de Kimizuki, qui se consola.

« Venez par là vous deux ! » lança Yuu à ses accompagnateurs.

Les deux hommes perçurent aussitôt le changement d'humeur yuunesque. Ils échangèrent un regard puis la suivirent.

* * *

« Je peux savoir ce que vous reprochez à Shiho exactement ? » lança Yuu.

« Nous ? Ben euh … » répondit Mika embarrassé.

« Personnellement, je ne fais que veiller sur toi ma petite. Je trouve que ce garçon te tourne un peu trop autour et je ne suis pas sûr que ses intentions soient honnêtes. » répondit Guren.

« Voilà exactement ! On ne voudrait pas qu'il te fasse du mal. » ajouta Mika.

Yuu prit une inspiration.

« Alors pour commencer : je sais très bien me défendre merci. Papa, je pensais que tu l'avais remarqué. Ensuite, cela fait un moment que je connais Kimizuki et on ne fait pas plus sérieux comme garçon. Troisièmement, je ne vous permets pas de vous mêler de ma vie de la sorte. Je m'estime assez grande pour décider qui je fréquente ou non. De plus Kimizuki traverse une période particulièrement difficile en ce moment : déjà tout comme nous il a vécu l'enfer à Nagoya, mais en plus il y a découvert que sa sœur était un cobaye alors qu'il croyait qu'elle était soignée. Il a dû la laisser aux mains de Kureto Hiiragi qui tient plus du monstre qu'autre chose. Il ne sait même pas si on arrivera à sauver le seul membre de famille qui lui reste. Alors franchement, vous pourriez peut-être lui foutre un peu la paix vous ne croyez pas ?! » débita Yuuko.

Elle eut la satisfaction de voir les intéressés baisser la tête avec un air coupable. Ils achevèrent leurs emplettes puis retournèrent à leur camp dans un silence total. Yuu déposa ses sacs dans la maison des adultes, d'autres chez celle des ados, puis chercha son camarade. Elle le trouva à l'extérieur sur la plage.

« Coucou. » dit-elle.

« Ah tu es revenue. » dit-il d'un ton morne.

« Oui, j'ai mis les points sur les i à ma famille. Mais toi, comment te sens-tu ? » s'inquiéta Yuu.

« Bof. Je n'arrête pas de penser à Mirai. Et si jamais on n'arrive pas à la sauver … si elle devait rester comme elle, qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle va devenir ?» répondit Kimizuki la gorge serrée.

« Allons, ne pense pas tout de suite au pire. Nous n'avons encore rien décidé, et rien n'est joué. » dit Yuu en posant sa main sur son épaule.

« Je sais. Dis-moi, est-ce que Amyca pourrait la purifier comme elle l'a fait pour ton père et Mika ? » questionna Shiho.

« Non, ça non. Parce que ce n'est pas une entité démoniaque, ça ne fonctionnerait pas. Je discute tous les soirs avec Amyca pour trouver une solution. D'après elle, ta sœur est toujours là. » informa Yuu.

« C'est vrai ? Alors on peut la sauver ? » demanda Kimizuki plein d'espoir.

« T'emballe pas encore. La vraie Mirai habite toujours son corps car on ne peut pas écraser une âme, surtout pas par un séraphin. La question va déjà être de convaincre la cinquième trompette d'abandonner son but destructeur. Ensuite, tout dépend ce que l'on entend par sauver. Si on arrive au même résultat que le mien ce sera déjà très bien. Il faudra voir ce que Mirai désire elle. » expliqua Yuu.

« Donc il y a de l'espoir. Voilà qui me soulage. » reprit Kimizuki.

« Évidemment. Peut-être que la cinquième trompette aura une idée, une fois qu'elle sera de notre côté. Reste également à savoir où ils la cachent. » continua Yuu.

« Nous n'avons plus personne de notre côté à Shibuya, ça va être compliqué. »

« Je sais bien. Mais on trouvera bien une solution. »

En tout cas, Kimizuki se sentait mieux, et c'était encore une fois grâce à sa camarade. Le jeune se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa sur la joue.

« Merci, Yuu. Merci de te donner autant de mal pour moi et ma sœur. » dit-il un peu rouge.

« Mais … je ne fais rien de spécial. Je parle c'est tout. » protesta-t-elle gênée.

« Tu me remontes le moral, et tu cherches à résoudre mon problème. Bien sûr que tu fais quelque chose. » reprit Kimizuki.

Yuu détourna la tête, le rouge aux joues. Un peu plus loin, deux têtes émergèrent d'un buisson : une blonde et une brune.

« Grmph, j'en étais sûr. » murmura Guren.

« Il en a donc bien après Yuu-chan. Et on fait quoi ? » interrogea Mika.

« C'est bien là le problème : si on tente quoi que ce soit, elle va nous tomber dessus. Mais ma fifille est trop jeune pour avoir un p'tit copain. » répondit Guren.

« Je suis d'accord : il n'y a pas le feu. Vous lui en avez parlé ? » approuva Mika.

« Euh … disons que la fois où je l'ai fait, ça s'est terminé en dispute. J'avais trouvé ce mioche chez elle et je les ai fermement enguirlandés. » raconta brièvement Guren.

« Et pourquoi était-il chez elle ? » voulu savoir Mika.

Guren se crispa. Mika pencha la tête, attendant la réponse.

« Eh bien ? » relança le blond.

« À cause d'un stupide bouquin. » grommela Guren.

« Je vois. Vous n'avez pas été finaud quoi. »

Avant que Guren ne puisse répliquer, une voix derrière eux se fit entendre.

« Et il n'est pas le seul. »

Oups. Guren et son complice se retournèrent avec lenteur. Yuuko se tenait derrière eux, des nerfs battant autour de son visage. Mal à l'aise, les garçons se jetèrent un regard.

« Je croyais avoir été claire. Mais puisque les mots ne suffisent pas, je vais donc recourir aux actes. » annonça-t-elle en dégainant.

Le fait que des Cavaliers de l'Apocalypse rôdaient toujours obligeaient les rescapés à être en arme. En revanche, je me dois de censurer la scène suivante, dont la violence pourrait heurter la sensibilité des plus jeunes. Ainsi, les adultes eurent la surprise de voir revenir Guren avec l'allure de quelqu'un qui se serait pris un camion dans la figure. Même constat dans l'escouade de Shinoa. Par contre, un concert de soupirs ma foi parfaitement bien synchronisé commenta l'incident.

La nuit venue, Yuu retourna voir Amyca dans son domaine. Toutes deux se saluèrent, puis entrèrent dans le vif du sujet.

« Comment retrouver ma congénère ? Je pourrais sentir sa présence sans nul doute. Mais comment comptes-tu t'introduire dans cette forteresse sans nous faire repérer ? » questionna Amyca.

« C'est là le premier nœud du problème. Je suis sûre qu'ils vont nous attendre, et elle sera certainement bien gardée. Je dois deviser d'un plan avec les autres. Sinon, une idée sur comment la guérir ? »

« Je te l'ai dit, il faut tout d'abord la faire renoncer à son agressivité. Ensuite seulement, nous envisagerons ce second problème. » rappela le séraphin.

« Mouais. Le souci est que l'on risque de se faire griller durant le processus. Misère quel casse-tête ! »

« Viens me voir quand tu sauras comment procéder. Pour le moment, je ne suis d'aucune utilité. » conclut Amyca.

Yuu la remercia, puis s'éloigna.

« Et toi Asuramaru, tu n'aurais pas non plus une petite idée ? » questionna l'adolescente à tout hasard.

« Nop. Je ne sers qu'à combattre. Mais la faux de ta copine Shinoa peut agir comme détecteur de personne. Et c'est une Hiiragi, elle a peut-être connaissance de passages secrets. » répondit le démon.

« Tiens c'est pas con ça. Je lui poserais la question au réveil. Et à son frère aussi. »

Yuu quitta l'endroit, puis fila vers le véritable sommeil. Le matin suivant, la brune entretint Shinoa au sujet du QG. La jeune fille se mit à réfléchir.

« En effet, des passages ont été prévu au cas où. J'en connais quelques-uns, mais à voir avec le Major Shinya. » dit-elle.

« Amyca peut sentir la présence de Mirai. La question va être de combien de temps on dispose, attendu que je ne peux rester sous cette forme très longtemps. Et le faire dans le QG lui-même me parait risqué. » reprit Yuu.

« Tout dépend de l'endroit où tu te trouveras. Je pense que le temple où tu as secouru ton camarade peut contenir ta métamorphose. Il est bourré de sortilèges en tout genre. Après tout, nous n'avons pas remarqué la présence de Mirai, pourtant tu as vu comme moi l'énergie qu'elle dégage. » objecta Shinoa.

« C'est différent : s'il a fallu des sacrifices c'est qu'il n'était pas stable. » contredit Mitsuba.

« Hmmm … tu as raison Micchan. Bon, allons en discuter tous ensemble, nous finirons bien par trouver quelque chose. » conclut Shinoa.

Elle alla avertir leurs amis, pendant qu'ils nettoyaient et débarrassaient.


	14. Le vol

**Il est de se remettre en action. Une nouvelle tâche attends nos héros et pas des moindres.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Notre groupe de rescapés était à présent réuni afin de déterminer un plan d'action pour secourir Mirai Kimizuki.

« J'imagine que le séraphin de Yuu pourrait à lui seul suffire. » lança Makoto.

« En effet, mais le fait est que nous désirons non seulement éviter qu'ils ne s'en servent contre nous, mais aussi que des innocents soient impliqués. » répondit la brune.

« Exact. Nous avons perdu suffisamment d'hommes comme ça. » approuva Guren.

« Pourtant avec Amyca nous pourrions sans doute aisément renverser Tenri et ses deux fils. » argua Shinya.

« Cela aussi, et c'est bien pour ça que nous devons planifier notre mouvement. Opèrerons-nous dans la discrétion ou bien en fanfare ? » reprit Guren.

« La discrétion a d'avantage que nous seuls serions concernés, et que voler le séraphin de Kureto lui porterait un coup non négligeable. » indiqua Shinoa.

« Sans compter qu'il nous faut encore la convaincre de ne pas nous affronter. Au moins en plein air elle ne blesserait personne. » avança Mitsuba.

« Je vote donc pour la discrétion. Il nous faudra ensuite choisir un petit nombre de personne pour cette mission. Mais comment entrer sans se faire repérer ? » intervint Yoichi.

« D'autres personnes pour une opération secrète ? » lança Guren à la cantonnade.

Tout le monde leva une main, le choix fut validé. Prudence est mère de sûreté. À présent, restait à décider de l'entrée dans la forteresse et de la recherche. Yuuko fit savoir que son séraphin pouvait sentir la présence de l'autre, mais la transformation posait problème. Kimizuki proposa alors de faire un essai avec la faux de Shinoa. Si cette dernière parvenait à détecter Amyca, alors sans doute cela fonctionnerait-il avec Mirai. L'idée fut approuvée. Il leur fallait aussi savoir comment entrer dans la forteresse.

« Il y a un passage qui mène dans le bureau de Tenri, un dans celui de Kureto et un dans celui de Seishirou. » révéla Shinya.

« Et aucun dans le tiens ? demanda Mito.

« Non, visiblement ils ne l'ont pas jugé utile. » répondit Shinya.

« À se demander si la devise de cette famille n'est pas : vers la connerie et au-delà. Bref, Kureto et son père c'est niet j'imagine ? » lança Yuu.

« Seishirou ne sera pas un problème : c'est un vrai couard. Mais il faudra s'en occuper correctement sans quoi on sera fichus. » dit Goshi.

« Je n'aime pas l'idée d'entrer directement si près des Hiiragi. Qu'avons-nous d'autre comme option ? » lança Guren.

« Hmmm … je crois que les scientifiques du labo ont leur propre sortie de secours. C'est un personnel important après tout. » avança Shinya.

« On peut essayer par là, d'autant que ça nous rapprocherait sûrement de Mirai. » reprit Yuuko.

« Tu penses qu'ils la gardent en labo ? » demanda Kimizuki.

« C'est le choix le plus logique : ils l'ont peut-être stabilisée, mais c'est le premier du genre aussi complet à notre connaissance. Si jamais il y a un pin's les scientifiques seront les mieux à même d'y pallier. » précisa Yuu.

« Tout à fait. Donc on prendra cette entrée. Et maintenant, qui enverrons-nous là-bas ? » continua Guren.

Yuu était le choix évident, afin de parler à sa congénère. Shiho fut aussi désigné car il pouvait également entrer en contact avec sa sœur. Shinoa pour la détection, Shinya pour guider le groupe …

« Je crois que ce sera tout, inutile d'y aller à quinze. » intervint le Major.

Guren n'était pas fan de laisser sa précieuse fille en être sans lui. Pourtant, avec son arme diminuée il n'aurait guère le choix. La réunion s'acheva ainsi. Yuu proposa à Shinoa d'aller tester cette histoire de détection. Mais pour cela, il leur fallait s'éloigner beaucoup, afin que personne ne les repère depuis le QG. Elles empaquetèrent donc quelques provisions puis quittèrent le campement.

« Shinya, comme la dernière fois je te confie ma fille. » annonça Guren.

« Mouais, je suis flatté mais ça n'a pas été une réussite si tu te souviens bien. » répondit l'officier.

« Je pense que Yuu sais faire la différence entre une situation d'urgence où il faut agir et celle où il faut obéir. Mais je lui en parlerais, ne t'inquiète pas. » assura le brun.

* * *

De leur côté, Yuu et Shinoa avaient déniché une voiture. La brunette trafiqua les fils comme Kmizuki lui avait appris. Elle s'installa ensuite au volant d'office.

« Oh j'aurais aimé conduire. » fit Shinoa.

« Bien, trouve-toi d'abord un rehausseur et je te passerais le volant. » répondit sa camarade.

« Mgrou. »

« Je pense aussi. »

La voiture démarra et elles continuèrent leur route. Les jeunes filles s'éloignèrent d'au moins une vingtaine de kilomètres. Elles firent une pause déjeuner, puis observèrent les environs.

« Là ! Une grotte c'est parfait ! » lança Shinoa en montrant le bord de la plage.

« Ne rentrons pas dedans, je crains que la puissance de la transformation ne détruise la caverne et qu'elle nous tombe dessus. » contredit Yuu.

« Ah … bon ben reste au bord dans ce cas. »

Yuu se positionna tout près, puis sollicita Amyca. La tornade de feu monta assez haut dans le ciel, mais dura moins que les fois précédentes, sans doute par la force de l'habitude. Une fois le séraphin aux commandes, Shinoa et elle s'éloignèrent. L'adolescente dégaina sa faux, puis entreprit de rechercher sa camarade. Attentive aux vibrations de son arme, Shinoa avançait. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, elle sentit une présence. Bifurquant dans cette direction, elle finit par déloger Amyca.

« Cela fonctionne, dirait-on. » lança le séraphin.

« Oui, mais j'ai failli ne pas en tenir compte tant c'est différent de l'ordinaire. Mais maintenant que je connais cette sensation cela devrait aller. Cependant Amyca, ainsi que je l'ai signalé à Yuuko cette tornade de feu lors de ton apparition pose problème. Tu peux la contenir ou pas ? » interrogea Shinoa.

« Non, car c'est là ma métamorphose personnelle. Celle de Mirai est une boule de lumière. Il faudra être aussi rapide que possible, afin que le corps de Yuu ne subisse pas trop de dommages et qu'elle ne reste pas inconsciente aussi longtemps que la dernière fois. » recommanda Amyca.

« Entendu. On fera au mieux. »

Amyca laissa place à Yuu, qui demeura inconsciente comme à chaque fois. Shinoa rangea son arme, puis resta auprès de sa camarade jusqu'à son réveil. Comme la métamorphose avait somme toute été assez courte, l'adolescente reprit connaissance en milieu d'après-midi. Shinoa l'informa du succès du test, après quoi elles reprirent la route. Les jeunes filles furent de retour au camp une demi-heure plus tard.

« Alors ? » questionna Kimizuki.

« Ça marche. Nous allons pouvoir y aller. » annonça Shinoa.

« Parfait. Nous agirons ce soir. » décida Guren.

Durant le reste de la journée, les jeunes s'entraînèrent. Shinya de son côté, tentait de dresser une carte de l'endroit. Mais il connaissait mal l'endroit. L'adulte roula en boule une énième feuille d'un papier déniché dans un magasin d'informatique. Yuuko reçut la boule sur la tête. La rattrapant au vol, elle la renvoya au lanceur.

« Ah c'est toi Yuu. » dit Shinya.

« Alors, on s'amuse à jeter des boulettes de papier sur les gens maintenant, Major ? » dit-elle entrant dans la petite pièce où Shinya s'était isolé.

« Désolé. » soupira l'homme en s'étirant.

Yuu lui demanda ce qu'il faisait. Shinya lui expliqua, pestant sur le fait qu'il n'y arrivait pas. Le passage avait des embranchements menant à d'autres endroits, et il craignait de les attirer dans un piège.

« Allons ne vous tracassez pas pour ça. La faux de Shinoa peut détecter les séraphins, on vient de le tester. Elle pourra donc nous guider aussi, tout comme elle sentira si nous allons vers une salle bourrée de gardes. » rassura Yuu.

« C'est une bonne nouvelle en effet, mais nous risquons de tourner en rond ou de nous perdre. » objecta Shinya.

« Hmmm, donc il nous faudrait des éclaireurs. » fit Yuu.

Shinya admit que ce serait une idée en effet. Chacun se mit à réfléchir. Tout à sa réflexion, Yuu reposa les yeux sur lui.

« Et vos bestioles là, elles ne peuvent pas jouer ce rôle ? » questionna-t-elle en pointant son index.

« Byakkomaru ? Ma foi je n'en ai aucune idée. Je ne sais même pas si on peut communiquer normalement. » répondit Shinya.

« Eh bien faites comme nous : testez. » suggéra Yuu.

« Ça vaut le coup d'essayer j'imagine. Merci Yuu. » sourit le soldat.

« De rien, je sais bien qu'à un certain âge la réflexion c'est plus ce que c'était. » ironisa la brune.

« Hé ho ! Je n'ai que 24 ans, comme ton père je te signale. » rétorqua Shinya avec un sourire en coin.

« Ouais. Hors taxes j'imagine. »

« Fiche-moi le camp d'ici espèce de sale gamine ! » rétorqua le Major non sans amusement.

Il lui lança une boulette de papier à la tête. Yuu la reçut avec un rire puis s'en alla. Du reste, Shinya décida de tester sur-le-champ cette idée. Le soir arriva. Tout le groupe se rassembla pour assister au départ de la petite unité chargée de dérober la seconde trompette. Guren recommanda à sa fille de bien suivre les ordres du Major, quand bien même ceux-ci lui déplairaient.

« Tant qu'on ne me demande plus de jeter ma famille au moindre accroc, pas de soucis. » répondit Yuu.

Shinya afficha des yeux en billes en l'entendant. À l'en croire, c'était de sa faute si elle avait désobéi à Nagoya. Père et fille échangèrent une étreinte, ainsi qu'avec Mika puis ce fut le départ. Ceux restant au camp regardèrent la voiture ramenée par Yuu et Shinoa jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse de leur champ de vision. Shinya conduisait, Shinoa était à côté de lui et ses camarades derrière. Yuu posa sa main sur le poignet de Kimizuki, dont le visage était tourné vers la vitre. Il rougit, puis tourna sa main afin de la refermer sur celle de l'adolescente. Ils restèrent ainsi jusqu'à l'approche de Shinjuku, que Shinya contourna par prudence. Enfin, le groupe laissa la voiture à un kilomètre de la base. L'homme avait éteint les phares en approchant.

Chacun descendit puis referma sa portière en silence. Suivant ensuite le Major, ils contournèrent l'impressionnant édifice. Le Major les mena jusqu'à l'entrée du passage secret situé un kilomètre plus loin.

« Il n'est pas gardé ? » s'étonna Kimizuki.

« Cela ne fait qu'un mois que nous sommes partis. Sans doute pensent-ils que nous ne sommes pas encore remis. » répondit Shinoa.

Shinya tourna la manivelle et ouvrit la porte. Il fit entrer les jeunes gens puis referma derrière lui, mais pas totalement.

* * *

Le groupe progressa ensuite dans le passage éclairé. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à des embranchements, Shinya envoya ses tigres blancs en éclaireurs. Quand ils revenaient, le démon en lui rapportait ce qu'il avait vu. Le Major put ainsi guider les jeunes dans le passage. Finalement, ils arrivèrent au laboratoire. Shinoa confirma que Mirai s'y trouvait bien. Le groupe entra, puis sortit des lampes torches. Kimizuki retrouva sa sœur, confinée dans un tube solidement maintenue. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à ouvrir, le séraphin ouvrit les yeux et tourna la tête vers lui.

« Pécheur. » dit-elle.

« Hé toi là ! » appela aussitôt Yuu.

Mirai tourna la tête vers elle, puis la pencha sur le côté. Yuu songea qu'elle devait pressentir qu'elle avait affaire à une congénère.

« Oui je suis comme toi. Je suis la seconde trompette, celle qui a détruit Abaddon à Nagoya si tu te rappelles bien. » reprit la brunette.

« Je … me souviens. Pourquoi … pourquoi aides-tu des pécheurs ma sœur ? » questionna Mirai.

« Parce que nous ne devons pas punir les innocents avec les coupables. » répondit Yuu.

« Les humains ont créés un séraphin pour leur usage destructeur. Pour en faire une arme à leur service, ils ont violé le tabou. » répondit Mirai.

« Correction : un seul genre d'humain l'a fait. Tu es un séraphin, un être d'amour. Laisse-moi te rappeler de quoi il s'agit. »

Mais Yuu aurait besoin des pouvoirs d'Amyca pour cela. À moins que … la brune ouvrit alors le tube avant qu'on ne puisse l'arrêter. Elle prit la main de Mirai puis demanda à son frère d'approcher.

« Shiho, je veux que tu concentres dans ton cœur toute l'affection que tu as pour ta sœur. » demanda Yuuko.

L'adolescent ne comprit pas très bien, néanmoins il obéit. Il ferma les yeux et se rappela. Yuu posa alors la main du séraphin sur le cœur de son ami.

« Vois et ressens. »

Des images défilèrent devant les prunelles dorées. Yuu la vit plisser les yeux.

« Ce jeune homme est le frère de ton hôte. Vois tout ce qu'il a traversé par amour pour elle. » continua Yuuko.

« Je vois. Mais cela ne change rien au fait que les humains ont usés de techniques interdites. »

« Je le sais bien. Une seule famille est responsable de tout cela, et pour les autres alors ? »

« Tous les humains sont avides et orgueilleux. Regarde ce qu'ils me font. » répondit Mirai.

« Dans ce cas, viens avec moi. Viens avec nous et laisse-nous te montrer la face lumineuse des hommes. Juge par toi-même, cinquième trompette, sois réellement un juge.» continua Yuuko.

Elle la tira doucement vers elle. Kimizuki en profita pour rompre les chaînes magiques qui la retenait. Ils ôtèrent tous les talismans apposés sur l'ange. Tout à coup, la lumière du laboratoire s'alluma. Tout le monde sursauta. Kureto Hiiragi s'approcha. Shinoa déglutit : elle n'avait pas senti sa présence, focalisée sur la scène devant elle. Shinya resserra sa prise sur son fusil. Quelle poisse, sur tous ceux qui auraient pu être présents il avait fallu qu'ils tombent sur le pire.

« Eh bien. Je ne m'attendais pas à vous revoir si tôt. » dit-il.

Des soldats dont Aoi s'alignèrent derrière lui.

« On vient me voler mon arme ? » reprit Kureto en s'arrêtant à quelques mètres.

« Méprisable humain. » lança Mirai.

« Mirai non ! » fit Kimizuki.

« Cinquième trompette, reste avec ton frère humain. Je m'en charge. Les autres emmenez-la. » lança Yuu.

« Quoi ? » s'exclama Shinoa.

« Non pas question Yuu. C'est à moi de m'en occuper. » intervint Shinya.

Il se rapprocha de la jeune fille.

« Yuuko Hyakuya. Décidément tu es une insoumise. J'aime ce trait de caractère chez une femme. » sourit Kureto.

( _Ndla : selon le fanbook, authentique)_.

« Je suis ravie de l'apprendre. Moi j'aime la gentillesse chez les hommes. »

« C'est ce que je constate, et par là tu choisis le camp des faibles. » continua Kureto.

« Faibles ? Shinya et Guren sont bien plus forts que tu ne le seras jamais mon pauvre coco. » riposta Yuu avec un sourire.

Shinya la regarda avec un certain étonnement.

« Tu crois ça ? Dans ce cas, permets-moi de faire la démonstration du contraire. » continua le lieutenant-général.

« Inutile. Ils n'ont pas besoin d'agiter un bout de métal pointu comme vous le faites pour être forts. Ils le sont parce qu'ils ont traversé des épreuves dont bien peu se sont relevés. Du genre qui vous auraient brisé. Être fort, c'est savoir se relever quoi que la vie vous balance à la gueule. Ça fait d'eux des survivants, des battants. Pas des gamins pourris-gâtés dans votre genre qui croient que tout leur est dû. Eux au moins, ils n'ont pas besoin d'inspirer la terreur pour qu'on les respecte ni de menacer pour être obéi. Et c'est là toute la différence : inspirez la peur et un jour viendra où quelqu'un se lèvera pour vous tenir tête. Mais gagnez le respect des hommes par votre droiture et ils vous suivront en enfer et à vie. Bien sûr, ça n'empêche pas une trahison mais c'est plus sûr et sain comme méthode. » répliqua Yuu.

Ses camarades lui adressèrent des regards aussi fiers que touchés.

« Tsss, c'est d'un naïf. » soupira Kureto.

« Oh vraiment ? Moi je crois plutôt que c'est vous qui l'êtes d'imaginer que personne n'ira un jour vous dire d'aller vous faire voir. » rétorqua l'ado.

« Rien que ça. Et c'est donc ce que tu es venue me dire aujourd'hui ? » demanda Kureto en dégainant son sabre.

« Naaah, moi ce serait plus grossier que ça. » sourit-elle.

« Yuu, rentre avec les autres, je vais le retenir. » fit Shinya à mi-voix.

« Voilà que vous recommencez. Mon père ne va pas être content si je ne ramène pas un membre de sa famille. » répondit la jeune fille.

« On avait un accord Yuu : tu dois obéir au chef du groupe autrement dit moi. » rappela le Major.

« Et j'ai émis une réserve souvenez-vous. Puis vous avez entendu le frangin : je suis une insoumise. » rappela Yuuko.

À la seconde où elle termina sa phrase, Amyca fit son apparition en bousillant une partie du laboratoire, enfin surtout ce qui se trouvait au-dessus d'elle. Kureto écarquilla les yeux.

« Tu contrôles ton séraphin ?! » s'exclama-t-il.

« Oh ? Mon hôte aurait-elle oublié de mentionner ce menu détail ? Alors petit homme, si on reprenait la raclée que j'avais commencé à te mettre à Nagoya ? » lança Amyca.

L'homme serra les dents et lança aussitôt des éclairs. Amyca brandit sa lance qui reçut l'attaque. Puis elle tendit la main et envoya une marée de sel sur ses adversaires.

« Filez, je vous rejoins. » dit-elle.

Shinya fit signe aux ados. Kimizuki guida sa sœur vers la sortie. Amyca de son côté, solidifia le sel qui emprisonna les humains. Le laboratoire en était rempli. Kureto se débattit pour briser sa prison blanche, mais ses bras étaient enveloppés de sel dur. Il tenait toujours son sabre mais ne pouvait esquisser un seul mouvement. Amyca se dressa face à lui. Lentement, elle leva sa lance et plaça la pointe sous son menton.

« Tu feras une belle statue de sel. » dit-elle.

« _Non attends ! Ne le tue pas s'il te plaît._ » entendit le séraphin.

« Hm ? »

Kureto en profita pour lancer une nouvelle attaque. Mais Amyca le désarma d'un geste si vif qu'il en était flou.

« Kureto-sama ! » appela Aoi.

Elle força pour se libérer, mais ce foutu sel était aussi solide que de la pierre.

« Tu as de la chance, elle a plaidé pour toi. Tâche de t'en souvenir parce que la prochaine fois, je ne l'écouterais pas. » avertit Amyca.

Elle tourna le dos à l'homme, puis s'enfuit par les airs via le passage secret. Kureto cligna des yeux. La créature l'avait épargné à cause de Yuuko ? Mais pourquoi diable avait-elle demandé sa grâce ? Il n'en savait fichtre rien. En revanche, il était coincé dans sa prison saline.

* * *

Dehors, le trio d'humains plus Mirai avaient gagné la voiture. Shinya rechignait à partir sans Yuuko. Il se retourna pour voir s'il la voyait. Soudain, il aperçut quelque chose de lumineux venir à lui. L'instant d'après, Amyca se posa devant lui pour reprendre sa forme. Shinya reçut l'adolescente dans les bras.

« On peut y aller. » souffla-t-elle.

L'homme l'installa derrière, à côté de Kimizuki presque enfoui sous les plumes de Mirai. Cette dernière avait croisé les mains sur ses jambes, aucune expression au visage. Le groupe quitta l'endroit. Il était très tard lorsqu'ils furent de retour au campement. Guren et Mika attendaient leur retour et vinrent les accueillir. De fait, personne ne pouvait dormir et tous vinrent à leur rencontre.

« Vous l'avez. » fit Mito en apercevant Mirai.

« Yuu-chan ? » appela Mika.

« Tout va bien, nous avons eu besoin d'Amyca c'est pour ça. » annonça Shinya qui la portait.

Le blond récupéra sa sœur, pendant que Guren demandait des détails. Il poussa un soupir face à ce qu'avait fait son enfant. Il l'aurait parié tiens. Néanmoins, il était touché par les paroles qu'elle avait prononcé. Mika revint après avoir installé Yuu sur son lit. Le groupe reporta ensuite son attention sur Mirai, qui observait les lieux.

« Bon. Avant tout je crois qu'il nous faut un autre refuge. Kureto va chercher à la reprendre. » annonça Guren.

« Très bien alors on plie bagage. » approuva Mito.

Chacun rentra rassembler ses affaires. Kimizuki resta aux côtés du séraphin, qui se tint parfaitement immobile.

« _Je me demande comment je vais atteindre Mirai. Son séraphin m'a l'air têtu._ » se dit-il.

Bientôt les humains levèrent le camp, récupérant des voitures abandonnées dans les rues. Ils quittèrent donc la plage pour s'enfoncer davantage dans les terres. Yuu se réveilla durant le trajet, alors que le soleil se levait. Pendant que les autres établissaient un nouveau camp, elle s'éloigna avec Mirai et son frère afin de commencer leur travail. Yuu demanda à son ami de lui parler en premier.

« Je voudrais retrouver ma petite sœur s'il te plait. Tu as vu l'amour que j'ai pour elle. Je me doute qu'elle doit m'en vouloir de ne pas l'avoir sortie de son enfer, et je voudrais m'en excuser. » commença Kimizuki.

Rien, silence radio.

« Essaie de l'appeler. » conseilla Yuu.

« Mirai ! Est-ce que m'entends ? C'est moi Shiho ! Je t'en prie dis-moi quelque chose ! »

Mais le séraphin garda de visage absolument inexpressif. Yuuko décida alors d'utiliser la même méthode qu'elle avait employé pour Amyca.

« Dis-moi cinquième trompette, désires-tu connaître le monde des hommes ? » demanda-t-elle.

Mirai tourna la tête vers elle.

« Si tu dois nous juger, alors tu dois savoir. Il y a une raison pour laquelle ta semblable a passé un pacte avec moi. » dit-elle.

Mirai baissa les yeux, signe de réflexion.

« Très bien, je vous donne une chance. Mais si je considère que vous n'en valez pas la peine, je vous anéantirais. » déclara le séraphin.

« Entendu. Shiho, ce sera à toi de lui montrer. Sois sincère avant tout. » dit Yuu.

Kimizuki acquiesça. Yuu le laissa avec sa sœur volante, et alla se réunir avec les autres pour leur expliquer les tenants du marché avec Mirai.

« Hé ? Nous anéantir ? Mais t'aurais pu nous demander notre avis avant de dire oui ! » s'exclama Goshi.

« Cela n'aurait rien changé. Si elle n'est pas satisfaite marché ou pas elle nous bousillera. Nous devons lui montrer le meilleur côté de l'humanité, et selon moi c'est la famille. Le premier groupe social, qui nous construit et nous apprends à aimer. » répondit Yuuko.

Kimizuki serait chargé du plus gros du travail, mais chacun devrait y mettre du sien. Après une rapide concertation, les autres membres du groupe acceptèrent. L'adolescent amenait justement Mirai. Chacun l'accueillit avec gentillesse quoiqu'un peu mal à l'aise. Mirai garda son attitude détachée voire absente. Durant la première journée, Shiho évoqua ses souvenirs avec sa sœur. Le séraphin l'écoutait avec attention. Elle voyait ce regard empli d'affection qu'il lui adressait, ou plutôt qu'il portait à sa sœur. Bien qu'il ne paraissait pas faire de différence. Après quoi, Mirai observa les interactions entre les humains. Elle nota l'attirance du frère de son hôte pour la fille portant sa congénère. Sur elle, elle s'interrogea davantage : comment était-elle arrivée à mettre la seconde trompette de son côté ?

Elle découvrit aussi la relation que Yuu avait avec un homme adulte brun. Ils paraissaient très proches. Un autre de l'âge de la jeune fille mais blond semblait aussi proche, à voir les expressions affectueuses qu'ils échangeaient. Voilà donc un échantillon de cet amour dont l'adolescente lui parlait. Mais était-ce suffisant pour pardonner aux hommes ? Le jour suivant, Kimizuki décida d'emmener Mirai à la rencontre de villageois. Ses ailes furent cachées sous un ample manteau et ses yeux par des lunettes. Le séraphin les regarda se mêler à de parfaits inconnus, leur venir en aide, chasser les bêtes qui les terrorisaient voire les vampires. Cela sans rien demander en échange. Plus tard, ce fut Amyca qui se présenta à elle.

« Seconde trompette. » fit Mirai.

« Mon humaine m'a appelée Amyca. Cela vient du latin amicum qui signifie ami. » précisa la brune.

« Elle t'as donné un nom ? » s'étonna Mirai.

« Oui, spontanément. Un nom qui représente ce que je suis pour elle : une amie. »

Mirai considéra la question, et se demanda si elle aimerait avoir un nom elle aussi.

« Tu as donc passé un pacte d'amitié avec ton hôte. » devina la cinquième trompette.

« Tout à fait. Tout comme pour toi elle m'a montré son monde, avec ses côtés noirs mais aussi les blancs. Avec honnêteté, avec sincérité. Yuuko m'a fait part de ses espoirs, de son but. Elle m'a montré tout l'amour qu'elle porte aux siens. C'est une enfant faite pour aimer. Je n'ai pu qu'être touchée par ses sentiments. » expliqua Amyca.

« Pourtant les hommes ne cessent de pécher. » objecta Mirai.

« Bien sûr. J'ai aussi dit cela à Yuuko et voici sa réponse : _c'est en faisant des erreurs que l'on apprend. Si tout était parfait, la vie serait fort ennuyeuse. Pécher peut nous permettre de progresser si l'on en tire les leçons qui s'imposent._ _L'être humain est imparfait, parfois décevant, et pourtant il tente toujours de s'améliorer._ »

Amyca lui fit valoir que selon Yuuko, amener les hommes au repentir était préférable et la seule manière qu'ils ne pèchent plus de nouveau. Ceci étant dit, le séraphin laissa de nouveau place à son hôte. Mirai observa Yuu à terre, pensive. Quel drôle d'être humain. Elle déplia ses ailes, puis vola chercher son frère pour qu'il s'occupe de la brune. Kimizuki accourut et prit Yuu dans ses bras. Au retour, Guren observa Mirai. Elle était allée chercher de l'aide. Se pourrait-il qu'un changement s'opère ? Ou bien n'avait-elle agi que parce que c'était son semblable ? En attendant, il vint remercier le séraphin. Mirai se contenta de le regarder sans réagir. Kimizuki fut de retour et prit le relais.


	15. Hope

**L'apprentissage quotidien et intensif de Mirai se poursuit, et enfin un résultat se fait voir.**

 **Bonne lecture et merci à tous ceux qui suivent ^^**

* * *

Quinze jours s'étaient écoulés depuis l'arrivée de Mirai dans le groupe. Guren veillait à ce qu'ils changent régulièrement d'endroit afin que Kureto ou l'armée ne puisse les localiser. Cela n'allait pas sans risques ni batailles, mais ils tenaient bon. Et à chaque fois qu'ils établissaient un campement, chacun s'attelait à leur tâche principale à savoir démontrer au séraphin que l'humanité ne méritait pas nécessairement de périr. Kimizuki était celui qui y passait le plus clair de son temps, avec l'espoir que sa petite sœur reprenne le dessus sur l'ange. Il lui parlait en utilisant toujours son prénom. Yuuko l'aidait de temps à autre sous sa forme humaine ou bien séraphin.

Un matin, un fait étrange se produisit. Alors que Shiho discutait comme à l'accoutumée avec le séraphin, celui-ci eut un sursaut. Kimizuki s'interrompit, cherchant à comprendre ce qui se passait. Mirai se prit à la tête à deux mains avec un gémissement.

« Mirai ? Mirai qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » s'alarma Kimizuki.

Pas de réponse, mais le corps de l'ange se tendit.

« YUUKO ! YUUKO AU SECOURS ! » hurla Shiho en désespoir de cause.

Si Mirai perdait le contrôle, seule l'adolescente serait à même de la contenir. Yuu accourut aussitôt après avoir recommandé à tout le monde de se tenir à distance. Lorsqu'elle arriva devant Mirai, agenouillée sur le sol elle avait les mains qui lui couvraient les yeux. La rouquine les baissa. Yuu remarqua alors le changement de couleur de ses yeux. Ils n'étaient plus dorés mais prune. Le noir tout autour demeurait cependant.

« Grand-frère ? » appela-t-elle en tournant la tête vers Kimizuki.

Ce dernier fronça les sourcils, sans comprendre.

« Shiho … c'est ta sœur. Elle est remontée à la surface. » dit Yuu avec un sourire.

« M-Mirai ? C'est vraiment toi ? » questionna Kimizuki en s'approchant.

« Grand-frère ! » reprit la jeune fille en se jetant à son cou.

Elle le renversa sur l'herbe, puis se mit à pleurer. Shiho referma aussitôt ses bras sur elle, laissant une larme s'échapper. Yuu soupira de soulagement. Leur travail semblait fonctionner. Kimizuki se redressa lorsque sa petite sœur cessa de pleurer, puis lui demanda ce qui se passait.

« Je t'ai entendu. J'ai entendu le son de ta voix. Je voulais te parler et … et je ne sais pas. » dit-elle.

« Cela confirme ce qu'Amyca disait : elle est toujours là. J'ignore si le séraphin l'a laissée volontairement prendre le contrôle ou si c'est autre chose. » intervint Yuu.

« Ah oui ! La chose qui est en moi … grand-frère je ne veux plus être un séraphin ! Aide-moi je t'en supplie ! » reprit Mirai.

Kimizuki afficha une mine désolée. Il ne savait pas comment lui venir en aide. Yuu s'avança puis s'accroupit.

« Tu veux bien nous laisser un instant s'il te plait ? » demanda-t-elle à son coéquipier.

« Hein ? »

« Je vais lui parler, tout ira bien ne t'en fais pas. » sourit Yuu.

« Bon d'accord. Mirai, je te présente Yuuko Hyakuya, ma coéquipière. Elle va t'aider, elle porte un séraphin elle aussi. » dit Kimizuki à sa petite sœur.

« Ah bon ? Tu es comme moi alors ? » questionna Mirai.

« D'une certaine manière oui. C'est pour ça que je désire en discuter avec toi. » répondit Yuu.

« Entendu. »

Kimizuki se releva, puis laissa sa petite sœur aux mains de Yuuko. Il retourna auprès des autres et les informa de la situation. Chacun fut aussi soulagé que lui, et reprit ses activités. En tout cas, ils étaient certainement en bonne voie avec Mirai. Kimizuki se laissa tomber sur une chaise.

« Est-ce bien prudent de laisser Yuu-chan seule avec elle ? » demanda Mika.

« Oui, car elle est la seule à avoir suffisamment de puissance pour la contenir au cas où. Et accessoirement, la seule à être dans son cas. » répondit Kimizuki.

Mika regarda dans la direction où se trouvait Yuu. Il finit par s'en détourner. Il devait faire confiance à la brune, elle s'en sortirait très bien. De son côté, il se refaisait à sa vie d'humain. Il lui avait fallu se réhabituer à la nourriture, à sentir à nouveau le goût des aliments, à boire de l'eau à nouveau. Il ne souffrait plus de cette soif terrible et en était heureux. Par contre, il ne guérissait plus comme avant, ainsi qu'il l'avait constaté en s'entaillant le doigt en cuisinant. Le sang avait à présent un goût métallique qui lui déplaisait, et il s'en était étonné. En dehors de cela, Mika réalisait que certains humains n'étaient pas si mal. Tous ici le traitaient comme un des leurs, sans faire cas de son passé.

Il n'y avait pas entre eux l'arrogance des vampires, juste la volonté d'obtenir un futur meilleur. Il avait redécouvert l'entraide, la solidarité, le désintérêt. Concernant Guren, le père adoptif de Yuuko il commençait à l'apprécier un peu. L'homme tenait énormément à Yuu, peut-être un peu trop et Mika était à présent certain qu'il ne l'utiliserait pas sans l'accord de l'adolescente. Guren le traitait comme les autres jeunes, et le blond avait même eu droit à une tape amicale sur la tête. Un geste d'affection qui l'avait complètement pris de court. Yuuko en avait parue ravie en tout cas. Pour le moment, l'ado blond se sentait à l'aise parmi ces humains-là. La confiance … il n'en était pas encore sûr.

Guren pour sa part, repensait souvent au fait qu'il n'avait plus Mahiru dans son épée. Elle était partie … pour de bon cette fois. Tant qu'elle était son démon, il avait l'impression qu'elle vivait toujours. Ils étaient enfin ensemble. Mais une voix en lui soufflait que ce n'était qu'une illusion. Cette voix intervenait toujours après un moment d'affection partagé avec sa fille. Ce n'était clairement pas la même chose. Il pouvait serrer Yuu contre lui, sentir sa chaleur, déposer un baiser sur ses cheveux, la voir, l'entendre … tout ce qu'il ne faisait pas avec Mahiru. Pourtant, il aurait voulu que cela ne soit pas aussi brutal. Ichinose aurait souhaité y réfléchir, s'y préparer peut-être, lui faire ses adieux le cas échéant. Il reconnaissait qu'il en voulait un peu à Amyca pour cela.

Et seulement à elle, car il faisait la distinction entre le séraphin et sa fille. Elles partageaient peut-être le même corps mais étaient nettement différentes pour lui, et il en allait de même pour tout le groupe. Il savait aussi que le séraphin lui avait rendu service en l'empêchant de devenir un démon. Que c'était une libération qui lui avait été accordé. Car tant que Mahiru était avec lui il était prisonnier du passé. Mais bon, cela s'était fait du jour au lendemain et voilà le problème. Il s'en était ouvert à Shinya après que celui-ci l'ait encore, comme d'habitude, tanné à ce sujet. Il aurait pu en discuter avec sa fille mais il craignait qu'elle ne se sente coupable. Yuu ignorait encore qui était Mahiru ou plutôt ce qu'elle avait été. Bref, le Major lui avait fait valoir qu'il devait avancer à présent, plutôt que de se focaliser sur l'avant, sur ce qu'il aurait voulu qu'il advienne.

Notamment parce que maintenant il pouvait concrètement réaliser son rêve : prendre sa revanche sur des années d'humiliations infligées par les Hiiragi. Grâce à Yuuko il aurait la puissance nécessaire.

« Je comprends que tu en veuilles à Amyca, mais pense qu'elle n'avait pas non plus tout le temps du monde. Tu sais comme moi que si elle reste trop longtemps cela aura des conséquences sur ta fille. Même si c'est dur je pense qu'elle a bien agi, car je ne suis pas sûr que même en te donnant le choix tu aurais accepté. » confia Shinya.

« Possible. » soupira Guren.

* * *

Ailleurs, Yuu dialoguait avec Mirai.

« Alors comme ça, tu as décidé d'être amie avec ton séraphin dans le but de protéger ta famille. J'avoue que cela me parait davantage une bonne idée. » dit Mirai.

Yuu venait de lui expliquer par le menu ce qu'elle avait accompli avec Amyca, et également qu'elle espérait bien que la jeune fille parvienne au même état. Mirai devait bien avouer qu'elle n'était pas contre non plus plutôt que d'être utilisée comme un vulgaire objet. Elle s'interrogea sur la possibilité de dialoguer avec la cinquième trompette.

« Ça, tu ne sauras que si tu essaies. Je lui en ferai la demande de mon côté. Mais une dernière chose Mirai : je ne crois pas que ton frère aura le cran de te le demander car il craindra la réponse. Alors, je me lance pour lui : est-ce que tu lui en veux de ne pas être venu plus tôt ? » répondit Yuuko.

Mirai prit le temps de la réflexion. Elle avait tant souffert durant cette expérience. La douleur était encore très présente. La jeune fille avait cru mourir, et n'avait cessé de supplier son grand-frère de venir l'aider.

« Je … je ne sais pas honnêtement. Je n'ai pas arrêté de demander pourquoi. Pourquoi est-ce que je subissais tout ça, pourquoi je ne voyais jamais mon frère. Mais … j'avais si mal que je ne parvenais pas à réfléchir. » avoua la jeune fille.

« Mirai, il faut que tu saches que Shiho se sent vraiment coupable de ce qui t'es arrivé. Il croyait sincèrement que tu étais soignée, et à vrai dire aucun d'entre nous n'a imaginé une seule seconde que tu étais un cobaye. C'était tellement impensable. Et je peux t'affirmer qu'il a tout fait pour que tu sois guérie, il s'est démené comme un diable. Personne n'a accompli autant que lui, tu étais sa seule raison pour se battre et avancer. Il a aussi tenté de te voir dès qu'il avait du temps libre à la base, ce qui malheureusement était très peu souvent. Car c'est un soldat maintenant. Bref, on lui a refusé sa visite. Or il ne pouvait pas insister de peur que tu perdes toutes tes chances d'être bien soignée et de guérir. » expliqua Yuu.

Ce que toutes deux ignoraient, c'est que Kimizuki désirant savoir où en étaient les jeunes filles, était retourné les voir. Il demeura caché derrière un arbre lorsqu'il entendit la question fatidique. La réponse de Yuu lui fit chaud au cœur en même temps qu'il rougissait. Mirai enroula ses bras autour d'elle.

« Je sais bien au fond qu'il n'aurait jamais autorisé tout ça. Ils ont donc dû bien le lui cacher ces monstres. » dit-elle après un instant de réflexion.

« Hélas oui. » compatit Yuuko.

Mirai sursauta soudain.

« Le … le séraphin. Il veut revenir à la surface. » dit Mirai inquiète.

« Alors accorde-le lui s'il te plaît. J'aimerais lui parler de cette histoire d'amitié et j'ai une ou deux questions à lui poser. » répondit doucement Yuu.

Ce fut le moment que choisit Kimizuki pour sortir de sa cachette.

« Je suis désolée frérot, mais le séraphin veut reprendre sa place. » annonça Mirai.

« Déjà ? Mais attends, est-ce que tu reviendras au moins ? » s'inquiéta l'adolescent.

« Je ne sais pas … »

« Il faudra le demander directement au séraphin lui-même. » fit Yuu.

De toute manière, Mirai n'avait pas encore la force de lutter contre son locataire. Aussi ses yeux reprirent-ils leur couleur dorée et son visage devint-il impassible comme au début. Kimizuki soupira.

« Rebonjour. » dit tranquillement Yuuko.

« Oui, me revoilà. » dit la cinquième trompette.

« Alors dis-moi, comment se fait-il que tu aies permis à ton hôte de revenir ? » questionna l'adolescente.

« J'étais curieuse je l'avoue. Je l'ai sentie remuer et l'ai entendue me supplier de lui laisser une chance de parler avec son frère. » répondit l'ange.

« Hm hm. Et as-tu senti leur amour ? » reprit la brune.

« Oui … très fort. Indestructible même. »

« Voilà pourquoi l'homme se bat le plus souvent, quand il n'est pas égaré bien sûr. Maintenant si tu le permets, j'aimerais que tu perçoives celui des autres. J'aurais ensuite d'autres demandes. » continua Yuu.

« J'en ai une moi aussi. » avoua l'ange.

« Oh ? »

« Je voudrais … je voudrais un prénom moi aussi. »

Kimizuki arrondit les yeux. Serait-ce que tout comme Amyca l'ange de sa sœur s'affirmait en tant qu'individu ? Un bon ou un mauvais point pour eux ?

« Et j'en ai un tout prêt pour toi. Si Kimizuki en est d'accord, j'aimerais t'appeler Hope. Cela veut dire espoir en anglais, tout ce que tu représentes pour nous. »

Le séraphin murmura son prénom. Yuu interrogea Shiho du regard. Ce dernier sourit puis affirma que c'était un joli prénom. L'ange accepta son nouveau nom. Yuu se releva puis tendit sa main à Hope. Elle la prit puis la suivit jusqu'au campement où tout le monde s'apprêtait à passer à table.

« Les amis, j'aimerais vous présenter Hope. Elle a laissé place à Mirai un instant pour qu'elle puisse parler à son frère, puis a demandé à recevoir un prénom. » introduisit Yuu.

Un silence plana un instant, avant que chacun ne souhaite la bienvenue à Hope. Ils s'avouèrent tout aussi fasciné de cette avancée. Les deux séraphins se développaient à présent au niveau psychologique. Qui aurait pu prévoir une telle chose ?

« À présent, j'ai besoin de votre aide à tous. Hope a commencé à percevoir ce qu'était l'amour, à commencer par un des plus puissants, l'amour fraternel. Je voudrais donc que chacun concentre en son cœur l'affection qu'il a pour une ou plusieurs personnes, afin qu'Amyca le lui transmette comme je l'ai transmis avant elle. » reprit Yuu.

La demande pouvait paraître saugrenue, pourtant la brune souligna que c'était ainsi qu'elle avait pu convaincre Amyca d'être de son côté. C'était donc une étape indispensable du processus. L'un après l'autre, les membres du groupe fermèrent les yeux, pensant à leurs être chers. Yuu laissa donc la place à son double angélique. Amyca tendit ensuite les mains vers les humains. Une douce lumière l'enveloppa durant un instant. Lorsqu'elle eut ce qu'elle désirait, elle en remercia les humains qui rouvrirent leurs yeux. Amyca se tourna ensuite vers Hope, puis posa sa main au-dessus de la poitrine. Hope arrondit les yeux et entrouvrit la bouche en sentant le flux d'émotions se déverser en elle. Tout comme Amyca la première fois, elle échappa une larme.

* * *

« Maintenant, tu sais. » déclara Amyca en ôtant sa main.

Hope afficha un sourire. Ceci fait, Amyca fit un signe à Guren. Étonné, ce dernier s'approcha.

« Vivant dans le cœur de Yuu, je n'ai pu que noter une certaine inquiétude à ton sujet. » dit-elle.

« Ah ? » s'étonna Guren.

« Oui. Tu es préoccupé par le fait de ne plus avoir de démon. »

Les yeux améthyste se voilèrent, donnant raison au séraphin.

« Je sais bien que cela a été brutal à cause de ce que ce démon représentait pour toi. Et oui je suis au courant : je l'ai lu en toi avant de passer mon jugement. Je suis désolée pour ta peine, mais à présent tu es un père de famille, tu ne peux pas rester coincé dans le passé ni risquer de tout perdre. Avance Guren Ichinose, vers ce futur dont tu rêves. Tu as ta raison de vivre : quelqu'un qui a besoin de toi et dont tu as besoin a été placé sur ton chemin. Ne t'en détourne pas. » exposa Amyca.

La gorge de Guen se serra, surtout au moment où l'image de Yuu parut devant ses yeux. Les larmes d'émotion embuèrent un instant ses yeux. Amyca lui sourit et il lui rendit ce sourire. Il était soulagé que le séraphin s'excuse pour le chagrin causé. Il n'en était pas encore guéri mais se sentait mieux. Amyca retourna auprès de Hope.

« Tu présentes des excuses à un humain ? » s'étonna-t-elle.

« Hope, toi et moi nous condamnons la vanité. Et je sais très bien que même si cela revêt l'apparence du pardon, mon geste a été accompli en dépit du libre-arbitre de cet homme. C'est contraire à notre éthique. » répondit Amyca.

« Tu dis vrai. » concéda Hope.

« Lorsque je cèderais la place à Yuuko, elle ne pourra pas te formuler sa demande tout de suite. Mais nous parlons elle et moi chaque soir, aussi me fait-elle part de ses intentions. Peux-tu laisser Mirai rester en surface comme je le fais ? »

Hope prit le temps de la réflexion. Kimizuki attendait avec une certaine anxiété.

« Entendu, cela me donnera l'occasion d'observer plus discrètement. » concéda Hope.

Lorsqu'ils seraient habitués à la présence de Mirai elle les verrait sans doute tels qu'ils étaient réellement, sans aucun masque. Ce serait plus réel. Amyca remercia sa congénère, puis disparut. Hope fit exactement de même : ses ailes disparurent ainsi que les marques violettes sur le corps de la jeune fille. Guren récupéra Yuu avant qu'elle ne touche le sol, et Kimizuki sa sœur. Tous deux allèrent ensuite les coucher dans un futon.

« Je suis estomaquée. » dit Mito.

« Moi aussi. Les deux séraphins sont en train de développer une identité, presque une personnalité. » ajouta Shinya.

« Yuu a vraiment réalisé quelque chose d'impressionnant : apprivoiser ces deux créatures, en faire des alliés -ou presque pour Mir, euh Hope- tout ça en un laps de temps moyen. » ajouta Shinoa.

« Kureto va tomber de haut lorsqu'il va savoir. Il ne pourra pas reprendre le contrôle de la cinquième trompette. Pas maintenant qu'elle a été au contact de nos sentiments et qu'elle se développe en tant qu'individu. » compléta Goshi.

« Hmph, soyons tout de même prudents. Mirai n'a pas la force de caractère de Yuu, et je me demande si ce détail n'influence pas le séraphin. » reprit Mito.

« Possible, Amyca semble avoir plus de mordant que Hope, en tout cas pour le peu que j'en ai vu. Mais il est aussi probable que cela soit dû au fait qu'elle ait une longueur d'avance dans le développement de sa personnalité. » reprit Shinya.

« Amyca a déjà eu à se battre aussi, contrairement à Hope. » intervint Mitsuba.

« Je suis d'accord avec l'idée du colonel Jujo : la personnalité de l'hôte doit influencer le séraphin, sans quoi Yuu ne serait jamais arrivée à apprivoiser le sien. » lança Shinoa.

Guren et Kimizuki trouvèrent leurs camarades en train de deviser sur les progrès réalisés avec Hope, et comparait les deux créatures.

« Vous avez certainement raison : la personnalité de l'hôte entre en compte aussi bien que le temps passé à l'extérieur. Hope a maintenant une raison de se battre à tour : défendre la liberté que lui proposent Amyca et Yuuko. Et si elle en vient à être de notre côté, nous défendre nous. » avança Guren.

« Elle peut aussi souhaiter ne défendre que son frère, après tout ce que les humains lui ont fait. » souligna Mika.

« Ce n'est pas faux, tant qu'elle ne désire pas mettre tout le monde dans le même panier. » répondit Guren.

Toujours est-il que le lieutenant-colonel rappela ne pas relâcher leurs efforts, car Hope les observerait toujours. D'un autre côté, cela ne posait de difficultés à personne : ils ne jouaient pas un rôle, ils aidaient les personnes attaquées par des Cavaliers de l'Apocalypse avec naturel, que Hope soit là ou pas. Aucun d'eux ne jouait non plus la comédie sur sa personnalité ou sa relation avec les autres. Pendant que chacun devisait encore sur les séraphins et leur avancée, Kimizuki retourna veiller sa sœur. Il était heureux de la voir revenue à la normale. Pour un peu il croirait qu'elle n'avait aucune créature à plumes dans son corps. Il tourna vers Yuu un regard brûlant d'amour : c'était elle qui avait permis tout cela. Elle lui avait rendue sa petite sœur, en l'arrachant aux griffes des militaires puis en convaincant le séraphin de la laisser reprendre le contrôle de son corps.

Il faudrait qu'il la remercie chaudement pour ça. La journée passa paisiblement, Mika et Guren se relayant pour veiller Yuu, et les coéquipiers de Shiho se proposèrent pour le remplacer quelques minutes. Vers le soir, Yuu fut la première à reprendre conscience. Mika lui sourit puis annonça que le dîner serait bientôt servi. Un rien après, Guren passa voir sa fille qu'il trouva debout. Il sourit puis s'en alla rejoindre les autres.

* * *

« Je vois que Mirai va bien. » lança Yuu.

« Oui … d'ailleurs à ce sujet je … » commença Kimizuki.

Mirai ouvrit les yeux à cet instant, accaparant l'attention de son frère. Yuuko les laissa se retrouver. Mirai la regarda partir, vérifia que personne d'autre n'était présent avant d'adresser un sourire tout à fait shinoesque à Kimizuki. Ce dernier la regarda perplexe. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien provoquer ce sourire que n'aurait pas renié le leader de son escouade ?

« Alors toi. T'aurais pas quelque chose à me dire par hasard ? » lança Mirai en se redressant.

« Genre quoi ? » fit Kimizuki perdu.

« Figures-toi que lorsque Hope, au passage joli prénom, a reçu vos sentiments eh bien moi j'en ai aussi eu une part. Notamment les tiens envers une brunette aux yeux verts. »

Le teint de Shiho vira à la cerise.

« C'est plus clair maintenant ? Mon grand-frère est tombé amoureux. Guéhéhé. » lança Mirai espiègle.

« Mais parle moins fort bon dieu ! » s'exclama Kimizuki en lui appliquant ses mains sur la bouche.

Sa petite sœur lui retourna un regard amusé.

« Oui j'aime Yuuko mais garde-le pour toi. Personne n'est au courant, et si jamais son père l'apprends il va me tuer. » recommanda Shiho.

« Son père ? C'est qui ? » questionna Mira en libérant sa bouche.

« Le lieutenant-colonel Ichinose Guren. Le brun aux yeux violets. »

« Ah ? Mais il est pas un peu trop jeune ? » s'étonna Mirai.

« Son père adoptif. Bref il est d'une jalousie terrible alors botus et mouche cousue compris ? » reprit Kimizuki.

« On dit motus et bouche cousue hé baka. » rétorqua Mirai.

« Ne commence pas à me broyer les ovaires toi, c'était de l'humour. »

« Te broyer quoi ? »

Shiho se rendit compte que l'expression favorite de Yuu ne pouvait être dite par tout le monde. Mirai assura qu'elle garderait le secret. Kimizuki l'aida ensuite à se lever, puis s'attela à lui dénicher des vêtements. Il faut avouer que jusqu'ici des collections printemps/été avec la place pour deux paires d'ailes n'étaient pas encore sorties. Après quoi, Mirai rejoignit le groupe pour son premier dîner libre.

Dans la soirée, Kimizuki demanda à parler à Yuuko en privé. Ils s'éloignèrent discrètement du campement, surtout loin des yeux et des oreilles de papa Guren et frérot Mika. Une fois dans un lieu sûr, Kimizuki se tourna vers son équipière.

« Je voulais te remercier pour tout ce que tu as fait pour Mirai. C'est grâce à toi si elle est redevenue elle-même. » commença-t-il.

« De quoi tu parles ? C'est toi qui a passé le plus de temps avec elle, et c'est parce qu'elle t'a entendu qu'elle est revenue. » contredit Yuu.

« Oui mais toi seule était en mesure de convaincre Hope de passer au second plan. C'est parce que tu as réussi avec Amyca que Mirai a pu faire de même. Je te suis vraiment reconnaissant pour tous tes efforts. » reprit Kimizuki.

Il tendit les mains avec hésitation et lui attrapa les doigts. Yuu sourit.

« Alors pense aussi à remercier Yoichi. C'est lui qui a eu l'idée du dialogue interne. Donc c'est aussi grâce à lui que j'y suis arrivée. » dit-elle doucement.

« Ne diminue pas ton mérite. Tu es celle qui a fait ressentir à Hope qu'il y avait de l'espoir en ce monde, parmi les hommes. Tout le monde est impressionné par ce que tu as accompli avec deux séraphins. C'est un véritable exploit de les avoir apprivoisés. » continua Kimizuki.

Il croisa ses doigts avec les siens, heureux de voir qu'elle ne le repoussait pas.

« Je n'ai pourtant fait que leur parler de bon sens. Ce n'est pas moi qui suis responsable de leur nature, les séraphins sont des créatures de l'amour, rien d'autre. Et c'est grâce aux efforts de tout le monde que Amyca et Hope s'en sont rappelées. » reprit Yuuko.

« Tu es trop modeste. Il n'empêche que personne d'autre que toi n'a eu cette idée, et je ne suis pas sûr que l'un de nous y aurait pensé. »

« Oh si. Toi tu aurais essayé avec ta sœur. C'est une évidence. » objecta Yuu.

Kimizuki sourit avec tendresse.

« Sans doute oui. En tout cas je te suis vraiment reconnaissant. »

Shiho l'attira davantage à lui et posa les mains sur ses hanches. Yuu baissa les yeux avec un sourire et les joues rouges. L'adolescent finit par la serrer contre lui. Il savoura l'étreinte que l'élue de son cœur acceptait de lui offrir. De nouveau Kimizuki eut envie de l'embrasser. Peut-être que cette fois était le bon moment. Non seulement ils étaient seuls mais en plus il la tenait dans ses bras. Toutefois, il craignait sa réaction. Yuu était peut-être gentille seulement elle n'hésitait pas à ruer dans les brancards non plus. Comment être sûr qu'elle n'allait pas le gifler ? Après un instant de réflexion, Shiho décida de tester sa réaction avec un innocent bisou sur le front. Pas de réaction négative, aussi descendit-il un peu, sur une pommette puis l'autre.

« _Qu'est-ce que je fais ? Je le laisse continuer ou pas ? Ce n'est pas désagréable. Et puis … Shiho est quelqu'un d'important pour moi. Vraiment important …_ » songea Yuuko.

Jusqu'à quel point, elle ne s'était pas encore interrogée dessus. Voulait-elle d'une relation amoureuse, avec qui, était-ce le bon moment … toutes ces questions jaillirent soudain dans son esprit. Toujours est-il que son camarade poursuivait sa descente et finit par poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Yuuko sentit son cœur piquer un sprint. Kimizuki approfondit le baiser, mêlant son souffle au sien. Il la relâcha quelques instant plus tard.

« Euh … tu sais … je … je ne sais pas si … » fit Yuuko rouge.

Elle baissa les yeux, il garda le silence.

« Je ne sais pas … si c'est le bon moment pour une relation. Ni même ce que je ressens. » avoua-t-elle.

« Dans ce cas, je vais te laisser y réfléchir. Enfin si nous en avons le temps. Mais moi, je ne peux plus cacher ce que je ressens pour toi : je t'aime Yuuko. » répondit Kimizuki à mi-voix.

Il posa son front contre le sien, profitant d'un dernier contact avant de se décider à s'écarter lentement. Yuu n'osait pas le regarder en face. Kimizuki prit le chemin du retour. Il sourit en marchant, posant un index replié sur sa bouche. Il avait réussi à l'embrasser. Il se sentait fou de joie. Il attendrait que tout cette histoire se termine avant de solliciter une réponse de sa part. En entrant dans l'habitation qui les abritait tous il veilla à ne pas laisser transparaître un quelconque changement. Ce qui l'amena à penser que Guren ne prendrait pas du tout bien la nouvelle si d'aventure Yuu partageait ses sentiments. Pourvu qu'elle arrive à dissimuler ce qui venait de se passer. Faute de quoi il risquait de ne jamais entendre sa réponse ni même d'avoir des lendemains.

Il se coucha sur ces pensées, et se permit un sourire béat. Un rien après il entendit Yuu rentrer puis des chuchotements. Il frémit. Guren n'était pas encore couché. Il devait même être le dernier debout. Il aurait pu …les surprendre. Cependant, l'homme se contenta de souhaiter bonne nuit à sa fille puis d'aller lui-même au pieu. Shiho soupira discrètement.


	16. Les nouvelles armes

**Le temps de réagir arrive pour nos héros. Mais avant cela, il leur faut de quoi vaincre leur ennemi.**

 **Bonne lecture et merci à ceux qui suivent ^^**

* * *

Voici à présents deux mois que nos héros étaient devenus des fugitifs. Ils n'avaient pas chômé pour autant. Après avoir pansé leurs blessures, à tout le moins celles physiques, ils avaient pleuré leurs camarades tombés au combat. Les relations entre chacun se renforçaient ou se tissaient pour les nouveaux venus, tels Narumi Makoto et Mikaela Hyakuya et à présent Mirai Kimizuki. En effet, un petit nombre d'entre eux étaient allés récupérer le séraphin en utilisant des passages secrets. Malgré l'intervention de Kureto ils avaient réussi grâce surtout à l'appui d'Amyca dont le sel avait pétrifié tout le monde. Dans les jours qui suivirent, le groupe avait changé régulièrement d'endroit pour ne pas être capturé. Le séraphin de Mirai avait passé un marché avec les humains : apprendre à les connaître pour juger ou non de leur salut.

Kimizuki était celui qui avait passé le plus de temps avec elle. Après quoi, Amyca avait transmis l'amour existant dans le groupe à sa congénère tandis que Yuuko l'avait baptisée. Hope désormais, laissait la place à Mirai et se contentait d'observer à travers ses yeux. Shiho était heureux de retrouver sa petite sœur qui paraissait bien se porter et s'intégrait au groupe. Elle liait connaissance avec tous progressivement. Son grand-frère pour sa part, avait fini par avouer à Yuuko ses sentiments. L'adolescente n'était encore sûre de rien, même s'il lui arrivait de rougir lorsqu'elle croisait le regard de son camarade, qui de son côté faisait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour ne pas sourire comme un benêt. Mais certains comme Shinoa et Mirai n'étaient pas dupes. Chacune garda le secret, attendant d'en savoir davantage.

Ce matin-là, Yuu trouva son père plutôt songeur. L'adolescente se rapprocha et lui demanda si tout allait bien. Guren se tenait sur une chaise en bois devant une fenêtre, les pieds sur le rebord de l'ouverture.

« Je ne sais pas trop chaton. Voilà deux mois, bientôt trois que nous sommes en fuite. Certes nous n'avons pas passé notre temps à ne rien faire, seulement … qui sait ce que l'armée manigance encore. Je revois encore les soldats de Nagoya être sacrifiés par ce fou de Kureto. Je pense qu'il est temps qu'on se bouge. Où est-on avec Hope ? » dit-il.

« Je comprends ton état d'esprit. J'en cauchemarde encore la nuit. Pour ce qui est de Hope … cela ne fait qu'une semaine qu'elle est passée en arrière-plan. Je préfère ne pas la brusquer : elle risquerait de croire que nous n'attendons que vengeance de sa part. Si elle doit se battre alors que ce soit sa décision et non la nôtre. » répondit Yuu.

« Tu as raison bien sûr, soupira Guren. De toutes manières, ce n'est pas avec mon sabre actuel que je pourrais affronter les Hiiragi. Ni même les vampires qui certainement doivent couver leur revanche, eux aussi. »

Même s'ils n'avaient qu'un intérêt limité dans les humains, le fait que ces derniers aient tué pas moins de huit nobles avaient de quoi attiser les envies de représailles. Le lieutenant-colonel retint un soupir. Il se savait près du but et pourtant il lui paraissait encore inaccessible. Oh Amyca pourrait déjà bien suffire à elle-seule, mais deux séraphins ne seraient pas un luxe. Tiens au fait en parlant du double de sa fille, Shinya lui avait rapporté qu'Amyca n'avait pas tué Kureto alors qu'elle en avait l'occasion. Le Major avait questionné Yuu à ce sujet qui avait répondu par la négative. Aussi l'officier réitéra-t-il cette question.

« Parce que je lui ai demandé de ne pas le faire. » répondit simplement Yuuko.

« Eh ? Mais enfin pourquoi ? » s'étonna Guren.

« Je veux vérifier un détail avec lui. »

« De quel genre ? »

Yuu ne répondit pas. Elle n'avait pas envie d'entendre l'opinion des autres sur le sujet. Elle ne savait que trop ce que chacun en penserait, et désirait faire à son idée. Guren renouvela sa demande, sans succès. Yuu ne répondrait pas il le savait. La forcer ne servirait à rien si ce n'est l'énerver et créer une dispute inutile. Alors Ichinose réfréna sa curiosité.

« Et toi comment te sens-tu ? Je sais qu'Amyca s'est excusée à propos de ton démon. » lança Yuu.

« Pour être franc, j'ai apprécié ce geste. Je sais bien qu'elle a agi dans l'urgence, seulement je n'étais pas prêt. Une partie de moi sait que c'était la chose à faire, comme l'a dit Shinya j'étais coincé dans le passé. Même Amyca l'a souligné. Au jour d'aujourd'hui je ne m'y suis pas encore fait ni ne l'ai franchement accepté. » expliqua Guren.

« Mais … c'était qui ce démon ? Pour que tu sois si perturbé de ne plus l'avoir, ce ne devait pas être n'importe qui. Je sais par Asuramaru que les démons étaient des vampires autrefois. Et avant d'être vampire, c'était certainement un être humain. » reprit Yuu.

« Tu as raison. Mais je ne pense pas que ce soit quelque chose que tu doives savoir pour l'instant, fifille. »

« Hmm … d'un autre côté, je crois que ce n'est pas bien difficile à comprendre. »

Guren afficha un sourire. Yuu était intelligente, donc en effet elle saisirait très vite. La lumière se fit dans la tête de l'adolescente, même s'il manquait un détail ou deux. La seule raison qui faisait que son père puisse être attaché à un démon de la sorte, était donc qu'il ait été humain on était d'accord, mais surtout un humain qu'il avait connu. Elle connaissait le nom du démon, Mahiru. Un prénom … féminin. Une fille qu'il avait aimée autrefois ? Sans doute. Yuuko ferma les yeux. Oh misère. Pas étonnant qu'il n'ait pas été prêt à en être privé. C'était comme la voir mourir. Il ne lui avait même pas dit adieu.

« Papa je suis désolée. » dit-elle.

« Ne t'excuse pas. Je sais parfaitement que toi et Amyca êtes des êtres distincts, et que même si elle t'écoute Amyca peut prendre ses propres décisions à présent. » répondit Guren en tournant la tête vers elle.

« Mais … mais c'était quelqu'un que tu aimais. Tu n'as même pas pu lui dire au revoir, tu as dû ressentir ça comme sa mort ! » reprit Yuu, bouleversée.

Guren reposa ses pieds et se tourna vers sa fille qu'il serra contre lui.

« Ça va aller chaton. Il fallait que cela soit fait. Amyca a raison c'était dangereux, je n'étais plus qu'à un cheveu de devenir un démon. Et je te l'ai dit j'étais prisonnier du passé, or maintenant que j'ai une fille je dois avancer. J'ai juste encore besoin d'un peu de temps pour m'en remettre. » dit-il.

« Mais quand même. » fit Yuu, le nez dans son épaule.

« Voilà pourquoi je ne voulais rien te dire. Je savais que tu te sentirais coupable. Ne t'en fais pas pour ton père, il est plus coriace que tu ne le crois. »

Père et fille restèrent un moment enlacés. Puis Yuu recula, Guren lui adressa un sourire et lui recommanda de ne pas se biler avec cette histoire. La brunette acquiesça, puis décida de le laisser un peu seul. Dehors, elle fut interpellée par Mirai.

* * *

« Tu as un bon père tu sais. » dit-elle.

« Oh Mirai ! Tu nous as entendu ? » interrogea Yuuko.

« Il est difficile de ne pas entendre une conversation par ici. Je ne dois pas être la seule. » dit la jeune fille en approchant.

Toutes deux firent quelques pas. Yuuko en profita pour lui demander comment elle se sentait, et si elle avait commencé à dialoguer avec son séraphin.

« Je vais bien mieux que là où je me trouvais. Ce qui me fait penser que je ne t'ai pas dit merci de m'avoir sauvée. » commença Mirai.

« De rien, je n'ai fait que ce qui devait être fait. » sourit Yuu.

« Ensuite pour répondre à ton autre question, oui je parle souvent à Hope. Tous les soirs comme toi, et parfois en journée lorsqu'elle a une question. À ce sujet, elle te fait savoir qu'elle apprécie que tu lui laisses son libre-arbitre. » continua la sœur de Kimizuki.

« Tu parles de notre envie de retourner nous battre je suppose ? » s'assura la brune.

« C'est ça, oui. »

« C'est bien normal. Je perçois Amyca comme un être unique et doué de raison, à ce titre elle a le droit de faire ses choix. Même s'ils ne sont pas simples pour moi ensuite. En tout cas, je vois Hope de la même manière. » expliqua Yuu.

Yuuko se demanda comment Mirai se positionnait dans tout ça. Car après ce qu'elle avait subi, il y avait fort à parier qu'elle désirait se venger des responsables. L'adolescente hésita un instant, puis jugeant que les risques étaient importants elle osa aborder le sujet. Mirai s'arrêta, le visage sombre.

« Tu crois que je ne devrais pas me venger ? » demanda-t-elle d'un air accusateur.

« Étant donné que j'ai moi-même des désirs de vengeance contre un vampire, je suis bien mal placée pour t'accuser. Je veux juste te faire comprendre qu'il ne faut pas te lancer là-dedans toute seule. Les conséquences pourraient être graves pour nous, y compris pour ton frère. » répondit Yuu.

« Shiho pense comme moi : ces scientifiques et leur chef méritent de mourir. » dit Mirai les yeux flamboyants.

« Et qu'en pense Hope ? » demanda Yuu.

« Punir les pécheurs n'est pas une chose qu'elle me reproche. »

« Oh ? Un séraphin qui encourage la vengeance voilà qui me surprend. »

« Et pourquoi pas ? Hope n'est pas comme Amyca tu sais. » répondit Mirai d'un air de défi.

« D'une certaine manière si. Mais vu l'air que tu as affiché quand je t'ai posé la question, m'est avis que tu as déjà eu un sermon à ce sujet. Genre par Hope par exemple ? » répliqua Yuuko.

Mirai croisa les bras en détournant le regard. C'était donc bien ça.

« Viens par là, j'aimerais te parler de quelque chose. » continua Yuuko.

Tout en marchant, l'adolescente lui fit part de ce que Shinoa lui avait révéla au sujet de sa famille : la dureté de leur enfance, dénuée d'amour et ponctuée seulement de rudes entraînements, de compétition acharnée, de lutte de pouvoir.

« Mais ça ne change rien à ce qu'il a fait ! » s'exclama Mirai.

« Peut-être que si justement : imagine si toi et ton frère aviez grandi dans l'indifférence l'un de l'autre. S'il était à peine au courant de ton existence. »

La jeune fille baissa la tête. Yuuko lui demanda ensuite de garder le secret sur ce qu'elle comptait faire.

« Tu m'en demandes beaucoup là. » avertit Mirai.

« Je sais. Je suis désolée de t'imposer ça, mais il faut que je sache. »

Mirai soupira. Puis soudain, elle porta une main à sa tête avec un air concentré, comme si elle cherchait à décoder un son.

« Qu'y-a-t-il ? » interrogea Yuuko.

« C'est Hope. Elle dit … elle dit que cela l'intéresse. Elle aussi veut savoir. Rah vous m'ennuyez toutes les deux ! »

Yuu lui adressa un sourire bienveillant. Finalement, Mirai préféra changer de conversation :

« Et sinon, tu comptes faire quoi pour mon frère ? »

« Ça veut dire quoi ça ? »

« Je ne suis pas aveugle. Au vu de la façon dont vous vous souriez, rougissez ou bien évitez le regard de l'autre, j'en déduis qu'il y a eu une évolution. Puis Shiho m'a dit ce qu'il ressentait pour toi. » révéla Mirai.

« Aaah. Eh bien je ne sais pas encore. J'ai besoin de temps et j'aimerais régler notre histoire avant. S'il doit y avoir quelque chose nous serons plus tranquilles. » répondit simplement Yuu.

« Mouais. Ne lui fais pas de mal d'accord ? » demanda Mirai.

« Je n'en ai pas l'intention. Je te dirais simplement qu'on ne peut forcer les gens. »

« Voilà qui est rassurant. »

Yuu sourit de nouveau, puis leur conversation s'acheva sur cette énigme.

* * *

Les jours passèrent de nouveau, sans grand évènement. Les adultes discutaient de temps à autre de diverses stratégies pour prendre le contrôle de la forteresse de Shibuya. Hélas avec leur petit nombre c'était risqué. Mito pensait retourner les soldats contre leurs chefs, après l'évènement de Nagoya. Goshi pensait réutiliser les passages secrets pour arriver directement dans le bureau de Tenri. Cependant, étaient-ils capables de le vaincre ? Certes le vieil homme était affaibli par sa maladie, néanmoins il devait avoir encore de la ressource. Guren voyait aussi que le nom possédait encore une ascendance sur ses camarades. Et lui … avec son arme actuelle il ne pourrait pas faire grand-chose. Restait Amyca, leur meilleur atout.

Il leur fallait cependant ne pas s'attarder, au vu des risque existants pour Yuuko. Mais combien de temps tiendraient-ils avant qu'elle ne se transforme, et quelle était la durée maximale de ce changement ? Plus cela allait, plus cela devenait un casse-tête. Mirai, qui écoutait aux portes sentit son séraphin s'agiter. Elle lui demanda de la laisser prendre place. La lumière qui résulta de son changement interpella les autres. Kimizuki fut le premier à réagir et se dirigea vers la porte.

« N'ayez crainte ce n'est que moi. » lança Hope en entrant.

« Oh, et que nous vaut le plaisir Hope ? » demanda Guren.

« Je vous ai entendu. Je sais que vous cherchez de nouveau la guerre avec vos semblables. » lança l'ange.

Elle utilisait volontairement ces termes afin de jauger leur réaction.

« Nous cherchons avant tout à libérer nos congénères de la famille qui est responsable de ton état. Celle qui justement menait des recherches sur ton espèce, et qui a sacrifié des dizaines d'innocents pour te concevoir. Malheureusement, ils ne s'en iront pas simplement parce qu'on le leur demande. Un affrontement est nécessaire, si pénible que cela soit. Je crois que tu as pu vérifier que le monde dans lequel on se trouve est un monde où il faut sans cesse se battre. » répondit Guren.

« Oui, par votre faute. » fit Hope.

« Et nous essayons de réparer cette erreur aujourd'hui, Hope. C'est pour cela que nous désirons renverser les Hiiragi. Crois-moi, cette famille ne peut rester plus longtemps au pouvoir, je sais de quoi je parle. » continua Guren.

Le séraphin plissa les yeux. Puis elle avança vers le lieutenant-colonel devant lequel elle se planta. Les orbes d'or accrochèrent les améthystes. Ichinose sentit alors une force pénétrer dans sa tête et même son cœur. Hope lui faisait quelque chose, mais il ne savait quoi. Au bout d'un instant, l'ange le relâcha. Elle tourna la tête vers Shinya, puis marcha vers lui et lui fit elle aussi subir le pouvoir de ses yeux. Mika y passa également, à son grand étonnement. La dernière personne à affronter son regard fut Shinoa.

« Yuu, qu'est-ce qu'elle leur fait ? » chuchota Mitsuba.

« Elle lit dans leur âme, et par là même elle les juge. » répondit Yuuko.

Amyca avait procédé ainsi pour Guren la première fois qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés.

« Bien. J'ai ma réponse. Je vous ai observé vous, mais aussi les autres humains présents dans les différents camps dans lesquels nous avons résidé. J'ai vu vos défauts, mais aussi vos qualités. Vous n'êtes certes pas parfaits, mais malgré cela vous tendez vers l'amélioration. J'ai appris sur votre monde, j'y ai vu la lumière comme les ténèbres. » annonça Hope.

Yuu plissa les yeux. L'heure du jugement était venue.

« Ainsi que ma sœur avant moi, je passe un pacte avec l'humain et lui prêterais ma force. Toi, Ichinose Guren, donne-moi ton sabre. » continua Hope.

« Mon … sabre ? »

« Donne-le lui papa. » intervint Yuuko.

Un peu circonspect, Guren défit la ceinture de son katana puis la tendit à Hope. L'ange retira la lame du fourreau puis la maintint à l'horizontale devant elle. Hope ferma les yeux. Une aura dorée l'enveloppa, tandis qu'une plus forte entourait l'arme. La lumière s'amplifia, forçant le groupe à détourner le regard, voire à fermer les yeux. Lorsque toute lumière disparut, ils découvrirent que la lame autrefois noire était à présent argentée. Hope remit le katana dans son fourreau.

« Voici en signe d'alliance ta nouvelle arme. Cette épée devra te servir à défendre de justes causes. Alors méfie-toi : si tu t'écartes du droit chemin, si tu laisses l'orgueil ou l'avidité prendre le dessus sur toi, cette lame te tuera. » annonça Hope en lui présentant le sabre sur ses deux mains.

Guren prit le fourreau, et sentit aussitôt le pouvoir qu'elle renfermait. C'était … impressionnant. Avec ceci, il pourrait sans doute parvenir à son but. Il regarda Hope et s'inclina devant elle.

« Shinya Hiiragi, approche. » continua Hope.

Le Major afficha son étonnement, puis s'avança.

« Ton arme je te prie. »

L'homme fit apparaître son fusil. Le séraphin se tourna vers Yuuko.

« Amyca doit le purifier en même temps. » dit-elle.

Yuu fila aussitôt dehors puis revint sous la forme d'Amyca. Elle tendit sa lance de sel qu'elle enfonça dans la poitrine du soldat. La substance noire du démon fut aspirée par l'arme. De son côté, Hope transformait le fusil à baïonnette qui perdit aussi sa couleur sombre. Shinya fut rattrapé par Goshi quand il perdit connaissance. Hope posa sa main sur son front, et lui fit reprendre connaissance.

« Voici pour toi qui a toujours erré dans la nuit, l'arme pourvoyeuse de lumière. Éclaire le chemin de tes amis et alliés avec. » lui dit Hope en lui tendant son fusil.

« Ah … merci. »

« Shinoa Hiiragi. » appela ensuite le séraphin.

« Hé ? Moi aussi ? » répondit l'adolescente.

Hope lui fit un geste de la main. Tout comme son frère adoptif, elle préféra obtempérer. Shinoa lui remit sa faux, reçut l'arme purificatrice puis sa nouvelle faux, argentée.

« Reçois l'arme qui ouvre la voie et repousse l'ennemi. » dit Hope.

Shinoa examina sa faux. À part la couleur rien ne changeait. Ah si, on sentait sa puissance. Le fait est que pour les autres, cette faux devenait soudain intimidante.

« Mikaela Hyakuya. » poursuivit Hope.

Le blond fut étonné d'être appelé à son tour. Il donna son épée de vampire que le séraphin emplit de force angélique.

« Je donne à celui qui veut protéger les siens la pourfendeuse de la discorde, la protectrice de la famille et comme Guren, la juste. »

Hope avait terminé et était à bout de souffle. Amyca lui posa la main sur l'épaule.

* * *

« Ces armes sont le symbole concret de mon alliance avec vous. Soyez-en dignes sans quoi elles se retourneront contre vous. À votre trépas elles choisiront seules leur nouveau maître, et ce sera définitif. Les Armes de Lumière seront toujours à vos côtés dans vos combats, et toujours elles reviendront vers vous. » conclut Hope.

Sa tâche achevée, le séraphin disparut. Amyca confia Mirai à son frère, avant de céder à son tour la place. Guren se rapprocha pour récupérer sa fille.

« Eh bien, voilà qui répond à une question. » commenta Shinya.

Il essaya de faire disparaître son arme comme la précédente, et constata avec soulagement qu'elle disparaissait de la même manière.

« Je crois que Hope nous dit que nous pouvons passer à l'action. Si l'occasion se présente, j'aimerais qu'on teste nos armes avec les Cavaliers de l'Apocalypse. » proposa Guren en revenant.

« Rien de plus simple, ils attaquent tous les quatre matins, il nous suffit d'attendre. » répondit Shinoa.

« En tout cas, nous avons réussi. Hope est désormais de notre côté. » intervint Mitsuba.

« Oui, mais je pense que contrairement à Amyca elle n'interviendra pas sur le champ de bataille. Elle nous a fourni les armes pour défendre le bien, des armes d'un genre nouveau afin que l'on répare nous-même la ruine de ce monde. Comme il nous appartient de le faire. » dit Shinya.

« C'est pour ça qu'elle nous a choisi moi et le Major : deux Hiiragi pour punir la famille qui a enfreint le tabou. » devina Shinoa.

« Deux mis à l'écart, deux innocents non corrompus par le pouvoir. » ajouta Mito.

« Mais est-ce que ces armes seront efficaces sur les vampires aussi ? » questionna Yoichi.

« Comment veux-tu qu'on le sache ? C'est la première fois que j'ai une arme faite par un ange. Mais je suis curieux de tester son potentiel. » reprit Guren.

Le fait est que son vœu fut exaucé deux jours plus tard. Un raid de vampires fut annoncé et l'on appela les soldats à la rescousse. Shinya fut le premier à tester son arme : ouvrant la fenêtre côté passager, il brandit son fusil et tira. Ce qui apparut comme ressemblant à des jets de lumière fusèrent. Les vampires qui les reçurent explosèrent. Les balles de lumière traquaient puis traversaient plusieurs cibles avant de disparaître.

« Ah ouais quand même ! » constata le Major.

Guren arrêta le camion, et tout le monde descendit. Shinoa avisa un premier groupe ennemi et sortit sa faux. Les vampires firent un pas en arrière. Cet instrument irradiait la mort et la puissance. L'adolescente n'attendit pas qu'ils réagissent : elle balaya l'air devant elle. En résultat un arc d'argent qui trancha les vampires par le milieu. L'attaque avait été si vive qu'elle vit à peine ce qui se passa. Guren et Mika sortirent leur épée. Au moment où ils bloquèrent celle d'un vampire chacun, un son clair résonna. Un son qui délivrait un message : l'espoir pour les alliés, l'anéantissement pour l'adversaire. L'effet était assez étrange.

Chacun combattit avec assurance, comme s'ils savaient que la victoire était leur. De fait, Guren brisa l'épée de son ennemi. En voulant le tuer, il envoya avec une puissance déflagration. Mika découvrit son arme projetait elle aussi de la lumière qui carbonisait ses opposants. Les deux épées possédaient en outre une capacité spéciale : celle de protéger leur porteur. Ainsi, lorsque les vampires usèrent de leur incroyable vitesse pour se retrouver derrière eux, le bras tenant l'épée pointait automatiquement dans la direction du vampire, ce qui engendraient des mouvements désordonnés assez cocasses. Toujours est-il que cela était efficace, car les vampires se retrouvaient empalés sur la lame placée sur leur chemin.

Les balles de Shinya causaient des ravages. Il en tirait désormais plusieurs en un coup. Les vampires avaient un mal de chien à les éviter. Shinoa de son côté, avait découvert que son arme était désormais longue et courte distance. Les arcs qu'elle projetait découpaient tout sur leur passage, libérant le chemin devant elle. Finalement, les vampires périrent ou bien prirent la fuite. Les militaires se regroupèrent.

« Eh bien ! On dirait que vos nouvelles armes sont pires que celles contenant un démon ! » constata Mitsuba.

« En effet. Elles font ainsi que l'a annoncé Hope. Avec ceci, nous allons pouvoir chasser les pécheurs du trône. » ajouta Guren, son sabre devant les yeux.

Autrement dit, il était temps pour eux de rentrer après trois mois de fuite. En attendant, ils regagnèrent leur base. De retour là-bas, Yuu qui venait de discuter avec Shinoa sur sa nouvelle arme vint quérir l'avis des autres. Elle chercha son père ou Mika mais tomba finalement sur Shinya.

« Salut. Alors comment vous va votre fusil 2.0 ? » lança-t-elle.

« C'est impressionnant. J'ai même une lunette magique tout comme Yoichi. » répondit Shinya.

Yuu déposa un biscuit au chocolat devant lui.

« Ah merci ! J'avoue que ça manquait mes friandises. » sourit Shinya.

« Désolé, j'ai dû délocaliser. »

« Haha ! »

« On va rentrer enfin. J'ai l'impression que c'était dans une autre vie, Shibuya. » confia Yuu en s'asseyant à côté de lui, dos au mur.

« Oui, ça va me faire drôle de retrouver mon grand bureau. » reprit Shinya après avoir mangé son biscuit.

« Eh bien, embauchez votre copine comme secrétaire, ça joindra l'utile à l'agréable. » répondit l'ado.

« Encore faudrait-il que j'ai quelqu'un. »

« Hé ? Vous êtes célibataire ? » s'étonna Yuuko en le regardant.

« Ça te surprends on dirait. » fit Shinya.

« Ben oui, j'étais sûre que vous aviez une copine. Y'a donc jamais eu personne ? »

« Of, si mais … c'est une histoire un peu compliquée. » soupira Shinya.

« C'était il y a longtemps ? » voulut savoir Yuu.

« J'avais 16 ans. Comme tu le sais, j'ai été adopté par les Hiiragi, et il y a une raison à cela : j'ai été élevé dans le but d'entrer dans leurs critères afin d'épouser une de leurs filles. Seulement, il s'est avéré qu'elle aimait déjà quelqu'un d'autre. Je ne devais donc servir que de couverture. » confia le Major.

« Oh merde. C'est dommage, elle ne sait pas ce qu'elle a raté. »

Shinya sourit. Yuuko semblait le tenir en haute estime, et ce depuis avant Nagoya. Or il était convaincu que Guren ne parlait pas de son équipe avec sa fille, trop concentré qu'il était à la surveiller. Alors, d'où cela pouvait-il bien provenir ? Shinya l'ignorait, mais il aimait qu'une personne dans ce monde pourri aie cette opinion de lui. C'était agréable d'être considéré autrement que comme un inutile.

« Toujours est-il que le mariage n'a pas eu lieu, notamment à cause de la guerre entre Hiiragi et Hyakuya. » conclut Shinya.

« Voilà une histoire qui fait passer Roméo et Juliette pour un fait divers. » reprit Yuu.

Un petit silence s'installa, durant lequel Yuuko remua sans y penser cette affaire. Elle pensa laisser le Major et aller discuter avec le reste de sa famille. L'adolescente se leva, le salua puis s'en alla. Mais soudain, Shinya la vit s'arrêter et rester une jambe en l'air, dans un mouvement de marche interrompu. Elle revint en arrière comme l'on rembobine un passage.

« Juste une question : votre fiancée ne s'appelait-elle pas Mahiru par hasard ? » interrogea Yuuko de nouveau face à lui.

« Si, mais comment le sais-tu ? » s'étonna Shinya.

« Ah le cochon ! » s'exclama la brune.

« _C'est moi qu'elle traite de cochon ?_ » s'interrogea l'officier.

« Eh ben il manque pas d'air ce type ! »

Ah, réflexion faite le cochon en question devait faire référence à son père. Shinya demanda donc à ce que la jeune fille veuille bien développer.

« Je sais qui était Mahiru. Shinoa avait une sœur de ce nom-là morte à 16 ans, et le démon de mon père s'appelait comme ça aussi. J'ai compris que pour qu'il soit perturbé après l'avoir perdu qu'il devait beaucoup y tenir. Donc qu'il l'avait connue et aimée. Sans compter que vous avez tous le même âge. » commença Yuu.

« Et en quoi cela fait-il de Guren un cochon ? » s'enquit Shinya.

En dehors du fait qu'il lui avait piqué sa fiancée bien sûr. Enfin, étant donné qu'il n'y avait jamais rien eu entre eux, que Mahiru l'avait clairement averti lors de leur rencontre qu'il n'y aurait jamais rien, cela passait déjà mieux.

« C'en est un parce qu'il me chie un piano et tout l'orchestre, musiciens et partitions compris sans oublier le chef d'orchestre, si un gars s'approche d'un peu trop près de moi ! Mais lui par contre, il avait le droit à mon âge ! Et la fiancée d'un autre en plus ! » s'exclama Yuuko un brin scandalisée.

Shinya éclata de rire devant l'expression qui correspondait pourtant parfaitement à la réaction de Guren envers sa fille.

« Je vais le mettre à l'hospice avant l'heure si ça continue ! » reprit Yuuko.

« Allons Yuu, pas de dispute avant un moment aussi critique que celui qu'on prépare tu veux. » tempéra Shinya.

Et encore, si elle savait que Guren avait perdu sa virginité dans la foulée il risquait d'y avoir des morts.

« Au contraire ! Il faut dissiper tout malentendu et le stress ! » rétorqua la brunette.

Le bruit de la conversation finit par attirer du monde, en la personne que nul autre de l'objet de cette discussion. Shinya se frappa le front : dans le genre mauvais timing il méritait une médaille.

« Ah te voilà toi ! » lança Yuuko.

Guren cligna des yeux devant l'expression de son enfant. Allons bon, qu'y avait-il encore ? Il n'avait pourtant rien fait cette fois-ci.

« Yuuko s'il te plaît, ce n'est pas le moment. » lança Shinya.

« Le moment de quoi au juste ? » demanda Guren.

Yuu les regarda l'un après l'autre. Shinya espérait vivement que pour cette fois elle allait l'écouter. La dernière et première forte dispute entre père et fille lui avait suffi. L'adolescente se rapprocha de son père en s'en allant.

« Toi tu ne manques vraiment pas de toupet. » dit-elle en tapotant son buste de l'index.

Guren la regarda partir interdit, puis se tourna vers son ami dans l'espoir d'en savoir plus. Shinya poussa un profond soupir.

« Vaut mieux pas que tu saches. » dit-il enfin.

Et pour éviter toute interrogation, le Major s'en alla lui aussi blasé comme jamais à défaut d'être sapé comme jamais.


	17. Retour

**Fouaaah ! J'arrive enfin à le mettre celui-là. Un fichu bug qui a retardé la publication. Enfin. Donc, c'est l'avant-dernier chapitre, basé sur le règlement de comptes.**

 **Les Armes de Lumière entrent en action, pour le salut du reste de l'humanité.**

 **Bonne lecture ^^**

* * *

Kureto marchait rapidement en direction de la cour intérieure qui précédait la sortie de la forteresse, suivi par Aoi. Un soldat venait de lui annoncer le retour du groupe de déserteurs, et que ces derniers étaient en possession d'armes redoutables. Chemin faisant, le lieutenant-général s'interrogeait. Il se doutait bien que sa route croiserait la leur tôt ou tard. Il les avait fait chercher durant trois mois en vain. Quand ces traîtres avaient reparu, c'était pour lui voler son arme. Fort heureusement, l'armée avait pu détruire Sanguinem juste avant la disparition de la cinquième trompette. Et voilà qu'aujourd'hui ils revenaient carrément au QG. Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ? Kureto craignait le pire. Car après tout, ces renégats avaient à présent deux séraphins dans leur camp. Il atteignit enfin l'extérieur.

Au milieu de la cour se tenaient l'escouade de Guren et de Shinoa ainsi que Makoto Narumi, seul rescapé de la sienne. Kureto remarqua aussitôt les armes qu'on lui avait signalé. Hormis leur couleur, elles ressemblaient aux précédentes. Pourtant, lorsque le regard s'attardait sur ces armes on pouvait sentir quelque chose. Comme un avertissement. La faux de Shinoa notamment. Jusqu'ici Kureto ne lui avait pas accordé grand crédit, mais cette fois cette arme le mit mal à l'aise. Guren se tenait devant, Yuuko juste à ses côtés. Le lieutenant-général s'arrêta à quelques mètres. Ses yeux accrochèrent soudain Mirai, et reflétèrent la surprise. Mais que lui était-il donc arrivé ? Elle ressemblait à un humain normal !

La jeune fille comprit sa surprise et afficha un sourire en coin. Même si en réalité elle sentait la peur la gagner. Elle serra davantage l'avant-bras de Kimizuki pour se rassurer. Kureto reporta son attention sur les deux personnes à l'avant. Honnêtement, Yuuko était celle qu'il redoutait le plus. Une fois en mode séraphin elle était invincible. Les paroles de leur dernière rencontre lui revinrent : il avait été épargné une fois, mais ne le serait pas deux. Juste avant la sortie, Kureto avait ordonné le déploiement de snipers.

« Mais en voilà une surprise. Peut-on savoir ce qui vous ramène au bercail ? » demanda-t-il.

Guren le fixa sans répondre.

« Shinoa. » dit-il.

L'adolescente agita alors sa faux dans un mouvement circulaire au-dessus de sa tête. Une onde de choc se répandit tout autour. Kureto remarqua que les snipers positionnés se prirent l'attaque de plein fouet. Aux cris qui résonnèrent, ils étaient hors d'état de nuire. Kureto fixa sa petite sœur. Son arme démoniaque n'était pas capable de faire ça. Que leur était-il donc arrivé durant leur fuite ?

« Maintenant nous allons pouvoir parler en toute tranquillité. Pour répondre à ta question : ta chute et celle de ta famille. » reprit Guren.

« Rien que ça. Tu crois que tu en as les moyens ? » fit Kureto.

Il devait les avoir, autrement il ne serait jamais revenu. Un jeune garçon blond à la gauche du lieutenant-colonel s'avança, puis fit tinter son épée contre celle de Guren dans un mouvement concerté. Un son métallique emplit l'air, qui fit sursauter tous les soldats présents autour d'eux y compris leur interlocuteur. Mais qu'est-ce que c'était que ces armes à la fin ?

« Approche et tu sauras. » le provoqua Guren.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Kureto hésita. Il sentait sans comprendre que s'il engageait le combat il le regretterait. Il entendit soudain des pas derrière lui, ainsi qu'une voix familière.

« Seishirou, tu tombes bien. Guren que voilà pense pouvoir nous vaincre. Tu vas donc aller lui démonter le contraire. » ordonna-t-il.

« Pour une fois, avec plaisir. » répondit Seishirou.

Il n'avait toujours pas pardonné à l'officier de l'avoir trompé durant leur scolarité, en lui faisant croire que Guren était envoyé par Tenri pour surveiller Kureto. Aussi le Major dégaina-t-il son sabre avec un sourire déjà triomphant.

« Guren, un seul mot de ta part et je lui brise son sabre. » lança Shinya.

« Je te remercie mais non. Si je me défile cette fois-ci je n'aurais plus aucun crédit. Et j'ai moi aussi un vieux compte à régler avec lui. » répondit sereinement Guren.

Seishirou avait autrefois massacré la pauvre Sayuri lors de leurs duels scolaires, et elle avait fini à l'hôpital.

« Un vieux compte ? » s'étonna Goshi.

« Je vais lui apprendre qu'on ne s'en prend pas à mes subordonnés sans le payer un jour. » répondit Guren.

Il avança vers son challenger.

« Guren-sama. » fit Sayuri les joues rouges.

* * *

Les deux combattants se firent face.

« J'attends ça depuis longtemps, rat d'Ichinose. » salua Seishirou.

« Et moi donc. » répondit froidement Guren.

Seishirou porta le premier coup que son adversaire esquiva. Dans un premier temps, Guren se contenta de parer, afin de vérifier le niveau de son ennemi. Il n'avait pas changé, constata-t-il avec satisfaction. Ceci étant établi, il passa à l'offensive. La surprise s'afficha sur le visage de Seishirou. Visiblement, il n'avait jamais pensé que Guren puisse avoir un tel niveau. Il lui tenait non seulement tête mais le contraignait également à se défendre sans possibilité de répondre. À la faveur d'une esquive, le lieutenant-colonel lui administra un coup de poing sur la joue. Seishirou brandit ensuite son arme après avoir repris contenance. Mais Guren en avait déjà assez. Son sabre rencontra violemment celui de son opposant qui cassa. Voilà qui interpella Kureto. L'arme de son frère n'était peut-être pas parmi les plus puissantes, mais de là à être brisée ainsi …

Ce détail réglé, Guren rengaina mais ne cessa pas pour autant le combat. Il se mit à frapper Seishirou à mains nues jusqu'à ce qu'il le sonne et que ce dernier s'effondre. Les partisans du lieutenant-colonel affichèrent pour la plupart un sourire.

« Je ne m'attendais guère à mieux de la part de cet incapable. » soupira Kureto.

Il devrait donc en finir lui-même. Comme quoi, on n'était jamais mieux servi que par soi-même. Yuuko s'approcha de son père, ce qui occasionna un arrêt de la part de Kureto. Si l'adolescente remplaçait Guren il n'aurait aucune chance.

« Papa ? »

« Qu'y a-t-il chaton ? »

« Rappelle-toi juste de ne pas le tuer, d'accord ? » dit Yuu.

« Hmm, c'est bien parce que c'est toi qui me le demande. Tu pourrais au moins me dire pourquoi. » lança Guren.

« Je veux savoir si c'est une cause perdue ou non. » avoua Yuuko.

Guren sourit, puis acquiesça. L'adolescente retourna alors dans les rangs. Son père leva ensuite deux doigts à l'attention de son adversaire qu'il replia ensuite.

« Tsss ! Très bien j'arrive. » dit-il à mi-voix.

Mais avant qu'il ne rejoigne Guren, Kureto dégaina et envoya une série d'éclairs. Le nouveau sabre de l'officier capta la foudre … et la retourna à l'envoyeur. Kureto esquiva, la foudre s'abattit sur des soldats derrière. Le haut-gradé tourna la tête vers son adversaire comme s'il venait de pondre un œuf. S'il pouvait lui renvoyer ses propres attaques il n'avait pas le cul sorti des ronces. Guren attaqua à son tour avec une déflagration. Kureto plaça son sabre en travers pour encaisser. Il glissa un peu en arrière, constatant par là la puissance nouvellement acquise d'Ichinose.

« Rameiki, possède-moi. » fit Kureto.

Son sabre permettait au lieutenant-général d'accélérer considérablement sa vitesse lors d'une attaque, ce qui en général prenait tous ses adversaires par surprise. Aussi fonça-t-il sur Guren si vite que presque personne ne le vit arriver. Heureusement que le brun était pourvu d'une arme qui le protégeait. Le son clair du sabre résonna à nouveau, occasionnant un frisson chez qui n'était pas dans son camp.

« Dis-moi … qu'est-il donc arrivé à ton sabre ? » demanda Kureto une fois face à son subordonné.

« Un renouveau. »

Guren lança un coup de pied qui éloigna Kureto sans l'atteindre. Les lames s'entrechoquèrent de nouveau. Shinya resserra sa prise sur son fusil. Malgré la nouvelle arme Guren serait-il capable de vaincre son adversaire ? Les armes démoniaques soignaient leur porteur, mais qu'en était-il de celles de lumière ? La réponse ne tarda pas à venir. Une trainée rouge inonda la chemise blanche de Guren. Aucun d'eux n'avait revêtu l'uniforme de l'armée. Le brun jeta un œil à sa blessure.

« _Ouf ! Ça guérit aussi._ » remarqua-t-il avec soulagement.

Par contre, il ne devait pas bénéficier de la possession comme auparavant. Cependant, Guren sentait une force grandir en lui. Le sabre semblait lui réserver quelque chose.

« _Veux-tu …_ » entendit-il soudain dans sa tête.

Guren sursauta et se déconcentra un instant, instant qui faillit être favorable à Kureto n'eut été l'action protectrice du sabre.

« _Veux-tu épargner la vie de ton adversaire ?_ » reprit la voix.

Guren reconnut la voix de Hope. De fait, Mirai affichait sans que quiconque l'ait remarqué les yeux caractéristiques des séraphins.

« _Choisis-tu la clémence ou la vengeance ?_ »

Des souvenirs remontèrent à la surface. Son humiliation quotidienne lors de sa scolarité à Shibuya, la torture infligée par Kureto, la prise en otage de sa famille, l'injuste exécution de son père, l'humiliation face à Tenri Hiiragi … tout ce qu'il y avait de plus douloureux, de plus sujet à la rancœur, à la vengeance remonta. Guren serra les dents. Son katana semblait sur le point d'exploser.

« UWAAAARRRR ! » hurla-t-il soudain avec un puissant revers.

Kureto fut violemment projeté en arrière avec plusieurs roulades, et l'onde de choc décoiffa tout le monde. Un son métallique retentit soudain. Un morceau de sabre qui tintait au sol. Plus loin, Aoi se pencha sur son supérieur. Kureto se redressa avec grand-peine, la tête tournant. Il tâtonna pour reprendre son sabre, avant de constater que ce dernier venait d'être à son tour brisé.

« Impossible … » souffla-t-il.

Aoi se tourna d'un coup. Guren se tenait au-dessus d'eux, une haine brûlante dans les yeux. La blonde mit la main sur la poignée de son sabre.

« _Choisis-tu le pardon ou la punition ?_ » demanda de nouveau Hope.

La main du lieutenant-colonel se crispa sur la poignée de son katana, dont la lame était lumineuse. Oh oui, il pouvait lui arracher la tête maintenant. Plus d'héritier, extinction de la famille. Après tout ce qu'ils lui avaient fait … et pas seulement à lui. Shinya, Mahiru, ses subordonnées, sa famille … et voilà leur fils aîné réduit à sa merci. Aoi guettait sa réaction, prête à intervenir. Pourtant il avait brisé le sabre de son maître, il ne ferait qu'une bouchée d'elle. Guren leva son sabre, dans un geste laissant présager une décapitation.

« Papa ! » fit la voix de Yuuko.

Guren suspendit son geste. L'image de sa fille passa devant ses yeux. Son incroyable gentillesse, au point même de vouloir sauver un de ces maudits Hiiragi. Guren ferma les yeux et baissa son bras.

« Tu as de la chance que ma fille soit là. Je ne sais pas si elle arrivera à quelque chose avec toi, mais un p'tit conseil : ne la déçois pas car tu n'auras pas d'autres chances. » dit-il.

Derrière, Hope sourit.

« _Tu as choisis … la clémence. Va, pose la pointe de ton arme sur le sol pour emprisonner ton adversaire._ » dit-elle.

Lorsque la pointe du katana entra en contact avec le sol, une espèce de liquide nacré se répandit sur le sol. Une gangue de cristal enveloppa Kureto qui ne put s'en défaire.

« Délivre Kureto-sama immédiatement ! » fit Aoi.

« La ferme idiote ! Estimez-vous heureux que j'épargne sa misérable existence. » répondit Guren.

Aoi dégaina et tenta de casser la gangue de cristal, en vain. Guren alla aussi enfermer Seishirou qui reprenait juste connaissance.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu crois faire imbécile ?! » s'exclama-t-il.

Guren pointa l'extrémité de son arme devant son nez.

« Tu préfères que je te fasse sauter la tête ? »

Seishirou ne répondit pas. Guren croisa le regard de Hope, qui sourit puis ferma les yeux pour laisser place à Mirai qui afficha la surprise un instant. Le groupe de Guren le rejoignit. Ils passèrent à côté de Kureto sans un regard, entrant dans la base.

* * *

À ceux qui venaient à leur rencontre armés, la faux de Shinoa se chargea de les repousser sans toutefois les tuer. Tout comme pour Guren, l'adolescente reçut une explication de la part de Hope, indiquant qu'elle pouvait choisir de simplement écarter ses adversaires.

« J'aimerais bien qu'elle me prévienne avant bon sang. J'ai l'impression qu'on coupe la lumière d'un coup. » grommela Mirai.

« Alors si en plus comme ton frère elle n'est pas à tous les étages, j'imagine comment tu vas être à la fin. » lança Yuuko.

« Hé ! » protestèrent les Kimizuki pendant que les autres riaient.

Yuu leur adressa un clin d'œil amical.

« Je compte sur toi pour la punir. » glissa Mirai.

« Avec plaisir. » chuchota Shiho.

Finalement, à force de voir les uns et les autres être projetés en l'air telles des quilles, sachant de plus que c'étaient leurs supérieurs traîtres ou non, le reste des soldats hésita à les attaquer. Du reste, tant que personne ne se présentait à eux le groupe les ignora. Plus loin, un soldat avait été avertir autant de monde que possible de l'arrivée des déserteurs, et demanda à ce que l'on prévienne le général en chef de l'armée, autrement dit le patriarche Hiiragi. Guren vit arriver les militaires au pas de course.

« À toi de jouer Goshi. Et tout le monde rappelez-vous : on ne tue personne ils ne sont pas notre cible. » ordonna-t-il.

Goshi Norito porta sa pipe à sa bouche et en exhala une épaisse fumée. Une fois qu'un brouillard à couper au fil à beurre fut répandu, le groupe s'élança. Chaque fois qu'ils passaient près d'un soldat, ils l'assommaient. C'est ainsi qu'ils progressèrent sans dommages pour le moment. Plus loin Guren se trouva face à une tout jeune recrue, qui le regardait s'avancer d'un air terrifié.

« Écartes-toi gamin : je n'ai nulle intention de me battre avec toi. » avertit l'homme.

« J-je ne reculerais pas de-devant des tr-traîtres ! » dit le jeune tremblotant.

« Des traîtres ? Sais-tu au moins ce qui s'est passé à Nagoya ? Quand une expérimentation humaine a tué des dizaines d'innocents ? Pourquoi crois-tu que nous sommes partis ? » répliqua Guren.

La jeune recrue cessa de trembler et baissa son sabre. Guren plaça son sabre sur le côté de son épaule et l'écarta doucement.

« Cherche des survivants de Nagoya et demande-leur ce qui s'est passé. » glissa Yuuko en passant.

Le groupe continua sa progression. Devant une rangée de soldats, Shinya brandit son fusil, visa le sol devant eux et tira. L'explosion qui en résulta dégagea le chemin. Ils arrivèrent dans une autre court. Là où Tenri en personne se montra entouré de ses cadres. Une première unité de soldats fut envoyée à leur rencontre. Le groupe de Guren put ainsi faire démonstration de ses nouvelles armes. Yuu emmena Mirai à l'abri.

« Attends je dois aider mon frère ! » protesta la jeune fille.

« Je vais m'en occuper. » répondit Yuuko.

« Rien du tout ! Qu'au moins Hope serve à protéger les gens que j'aime ! » insista Mirai.

Yuu l'observa un instant.

« Alors demande-lui d'abord. »

Mirai ferma les yeux, puis se concentra. Hope était plus facilement accessible qu'Amyca pour Yuuko. Le séraphin pondéra la situation. Elle avait créé les Armes de Lumière afin que les humains réparent d'eux-mêmes leurs péchés. À quoi cela servirait-il qu'elle intervienne ? Mirai sentit la panique l'envahir. Sans son séraphin elle était inutile.

« _Je t'en supplie Hope j'ai besoin de toi ! Je veux protéger mon frère ! Si tu n'aides pas les hommes alors aide-moi !_ » supplia Mirai.

Hope sentit sa détresse qui lui déchirait le cœur. Yuuko surveillait le combat pendant ce dialogue interne. De plus en plus de soldats venaient affronter le groupe de son père. Mirai était cachée par une entrée. Jugeant que la jeune fille ne risquait rien et se sachant suffisamment rapide pour intervenir, Yuu sortit de sa cachette.

« Allons-y Amyca. Passe ton jugement sur ces pécheurs. » dit-elle.

La tornade de feu interpella tout le monde, mettant temporairement un terme à l'affrontement. Amyca apparut. Puis elle fonça vers un premier adversaire, qui maintenait Shiho à terre. Le soldat la vit soudain devant ses yeux. Le séraphin l'empoigna puis le lança sur un groupe autour de Mito. Continuant sur sa lancée, elle balaya les adversaires de Shinya, de Mitsuba, Yoichi, Narumi, Sayuri, Shigure, Shinoa, Mika et enfin Guren. Amyca était passée telle une boule de flipper lancée à toute vitesse et faisant tilt à chaque fois. Elle se redressa une fois au côté de son père. L'ange fixa Tenri Hiiragi droit dans l'œil. Celui-ci était stupéfait par la créature. Amyca fit tournoyer sa lance puis avança vers l'homme.

« Ainsi donc, voilà un Séraphin de la fin devant moi. » dit-il.

« Exact. Et je suis venue pour toi, pécheur. » répondit Amyca.

Tenri fronça le sourcil. Il fit un pas en avant.

« Pour moi dis-tu. Es-tu venue me juger et me punir pour mes péchés ? » continua-t-il.

« Oui. »

Durant un instant, un silence tendu régna. Et puis … Tenri bougea. Personne ne vit ce qui se passa. L'homme semblait avoir disparu. Mais Guren sentit son bras se lever d'un coup devant lui. Son sabre crissa contre celui du patriarche.

« Toi … qu'est-ce que c'est que ce sabre ? » demanda-t-il.

« Une arme créée par un Séraphin. Le deuxième dans mon camp. » révéla Guren.

Le deuxième ? Il y en avait un autre ? Tenri n'eut pas le loisir d'y réfléchir. Une poigne puissante l'agrippa au bras et l'arracha du sol. Le vieil homme fut projeté au sol et roula comme un dé. Tenri se redressa, pour découvrir Amyca devant Guren faisant barrage. Comment … comment ce rat d'égout avait-il pu s'allier un Séraphin de la fin ? Mais c'était très mauvais signe pour lui. Amyca bougea sa lance en un arc de cercle. Un éventail de pics salés apparut autour d'elle. Ils foncèrent vers le cible en sifflant. Le patriarche esquiva, les pieux fissurèrent le sol. L'arme démoniaque du chef de la famille Hiiragi entra alors en action.

* * *

Une énorme silhouette à l'allure reptilienne émergea, prit une consistance plus solide et dévoila un mâchoire digne d'un requin. Le démon était gigantesque.

« Yuu ! » fit Shiho, inquiet.

« Yuu-chan. » souffla Mika.

Guren fronça les sourcils. La bestiole mesurait peut-être dans les six mètres de haut, mais Amyca avait déjà réglé son compte à Abaddon qui était d'un autre calibre. Tenri projeta sa créature droit vers la brune, qui leva sa lance. Le démon lança un bras griffu qui se heurta à la lance. La bête utilisa alors son autre patte. Mais Amyca ne se laissa pas impressionner : elle avait encore une main de libre elle aussi. Bloquant l'autre patte, Amyca résista tant bien que mal à la poussée.

Le démon parut alors rentrer la tête dans les épaules. Le Séraphin comprit qu'il se préparait à envoyer sa gueule hérissée de grandes dents. Aussi le devança-t-elle en élevant des pics de sel qui empalèrent le monstre. Amyca en profita pour s'éloigner. Après quoi, elle lança un tourbillon de sel. Le démon se libéra des pieux en les brisant, puis passa en tournant autour du sel. Il flanqua un revers à Amyca. L'ange vola en arrière avant de retomber sur ses pieds. Usant encore de son élément, elle le façonna cette fois en petites balles compactes qu'elle envoya bombarder le démon. La créature émit un râle, avant de cracher de longues aiguilles noires. Amyca se protégea derrière un bouclier salin, qui finit par se briser après avoir reçu un certain nombre d'aiguilles.

« Guren ! On va rester encore combien de temps sans réagir ? » demanda soudain Shinya.

L'officier ferma les yeux. Le Major avait raison. Hope leur avait spécifié qu'avec leurs armes ils devraient réparer l'erreur de l'humanité. Il rouvrit les yeux puis hocha la tête à l'attention de son ami. Aussitôt, celui-ci épaula puis visa. Les balles lumineuses perforèrent le démon qui se cabra de douleur. Shinoa s'élança accompagnée de Mika. Le démon cracha ses aiguilles, que Shinoa écarta avec sa faux. La bête fonça alors sur eux.

« Lame qui protège la famille, aide-moi ! » s'exclama Mika.

La pointe de l'épée rencontra la patte du démon qu'elle trancha sur la longueur. Shinya tira sur l'autre patte que les balles sectionnèrent. Shinoa arriva en renfort et d'un geste précis trancha la tête de la créature. Au même instant, Mika enfonçait sa lame dans le thorax du démon. Un long cri d'agonie résonna dans l'air, tandis que le démon se repliait à l'intérieur du sabre de son possesseur. Tenri serra les dents. Ces maudits gamins avaient vaincu son démon. Le patriarche décida alors d'en finir lui-même. Cette fois, ce fut Mika qui le reçut. Tous deux bataillèrent un moment. Le jeune blond grimaça : son adversaire était très fort, et sans la capacité protectrice de son épée il serait déjà mort.

Il se prit un coup de pied qui l'envoya au tapis. Tenri leva son arme pour achever son adversaire, quand Guren s'interposa. Le son qu'émit son sabre fit frissonner le chef des Hiiragi. Le sabre prit une teinte lumineuse puis une déflagration projeta son adversaire au loin.

« Mika ça va ? » s'enquit Guren sans quitter Tenri des yeux.

« J'avais la situation sous contrôle. » répondit le blond en se relevant.

« Peut-être, mais entre membres d'une même famille on se protège. » répondit Guren.

Mika arrondit les yeux. En face, Tenri relança son démon. Shinya lui renvoya ses balles.

« _Il a l'air mal portant._ » constata le Major.

Les précédentes attaques l'avaient visiblement affaibli. Guren et Mika se tinrent prêts pour un second tour. Tous deux foncèrent à la rencontre du démon. Les deux lames entrèrent en contact avec la créature, la découpant sur toute sa longueur. Le patriarche entama un sort. Un pic de sel vint contrarier ses plans, permettant aux garçons de continuer sur leur lancée. Mika lança une attaque pour contrecarrer l'élaboration d'un nouveau sort, pendant que Guren envoyait son épée. Tenri para avec la sienne. Un son métallique retentit.

« Que ! »

Tout comme pour ses deux fils, l'Arme de Lumière avait brisé le sabre démoniaque.

« Autrefois vous avez exécuté mon père par simple jalousie. Je ne l'ai pas oublié. » rappela Guren, polaire.

Le patriarche bouillait de colère. Guren lui retourna une expression de mépris. Soudain, la surprise s'afficha sur le visage du vieil homme. Étonné, Ichinose regarda son adversaire devenir complètement blanc.

« _Du sel._ » comprit-il.

En effet, Amyca venait de planter Tenri par derrière le transformant en statue de sel friable. Une fois la transformation achevée, la lance coupa la tête de la statue qui s'effondra.

« Tu t'es bien battu, mais tu ne peux espérer avoir le trône de cette manière. » déclara Amyca.

Les partisans de Tenri décidèrent alors de se manifester. Le séraphin balaya l'air de la main, envoyant un courant d'air qui renversa tout ce beau monde.

« Silence ! Le chef a été vaincu, le vainqueur prendra sa place. Gare à ceux qui lui désobéiront ! Ils auront affaire au Séraphin de la Fin ! » proclama Amyca.

Personne ne pipa mot. Le coup d'État avait réussi. Guren remercia Amyca. Mirai s'approcha d'eux.

« Hope est très satisfaite de votre comportement. Vous avez puni les pécheurs par vous-même, comme elle l'attendait de vous. » annonça-t-elle.

« Remercie-la bien pour les armes qu'elle nous a fourni. Sans cela, nous n'aurions jamais vaincu les Hiiragi. » répondit Guren.

Mirai acquiesça. Amyca déclara céder la place à Yuuko.

« Bien joué papa. » dit la jeune fille avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

* * *

L'expérience menée par Kureto à Nagoya avait été portée à la connaissance des autres soldats, occasionnant de sérieux remous au sein de l'armée, et même des civils qui avaient des proches dans leur rang. Guren tira profit de ce fait pour justifier sa prise de pouvoir et obtenir l'aval du peuple. Les deux frères Hiiragi furent mis en cellule. Il devint aussi de notoriété publique que Guren Ichinose avait l'appui d'une puissante créature capable de réduire ses adversaires au néant. Restait le problème des vampires à régler.

« Organise des pourparlers avec eux. » suggéra Yuuko.

« Pardon ? »

« Il est temps que cette guerre cesse. J'en ai discuté avec Hope et Amyca. Les humains n'ont pas été capables de se gouverner en bonne intelligence. En dehors du conflit entre nos espèces, nous n'avons plus connu de guerre. Ainsi, les Séraphins préfèrent que les vampires gardent le monde. » exposa Yuu.

« Je vois. Je ne peux qu'admettre la justesse de ce point de vue. Ce sont les humains qui ont causé la fin du monde, à cause de leur orgueil. Mais ils risquent de nous envoyer paître après ce que Kureto a infligé à leur capitale. » répondit Guren.

« Ça ne coûte rien de demander. J'irais avec Hope, notre parole aura sûrement plus de poids. »

« Entendu ma fille. »

Yuuko quitta le bureau de son désormais général de papa. Elle avait encore une tâche à accomplir. Quelques jours s'écoulèrent. Guren organisa une cérémonie pour tous les soldats tombés à Nagoya et ailleurs. Son escouade devint ses cadres à lui. Quinze jours plus tard, le général de l'armée se rendit à Sanguinem accompagné de Yuuko, Mirai, Shiho, Mika et Shinya.

Juste avant l'entrée, les deux jeunes filles se métamorphosèrent. Un vampire fut hélé sur le chemin, et Guren sollicita une audience. Quelques instants plus tard, le peuple vampire ayant survécu à la destruction de Sanguinem se rassembla derrière les géniteurs restant. Deux d'entre eux s'avancèrent.

« Je suis Waldo Gilles, deuxième Géniteur et voici Lest Karr, troisième géniteur. » annonça un homme impeccablement coiffé.

« Enchanté. Je suis le général en chef Guren Ichinose, accompagné de deux séraphins prénommés Amyca et Hope. Voici Mikaela Hyakuya, Shiho Kimizuki et Shinya Hiiragi. Je viens à vous aujourd'hui dans le but d'entamer un processus de paix entre nos espèces. » répondit Guren.

« La paix ? Les vôtres ont tués nos nobles, et presque réduit à néant notre capitale japonaise. Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que nous allons accepter ? » demanda Lest Karr.

« Nous. » répondit Amyca.

Le vampire à la chevelure bicolore tourna la tête vers elle.

« Avec désormais deux séraphins à ses côtés, le général Ichinose pourrait facilement réduire votre espèce à de l'histoire ancienne. Il a de plus destitué la famille Hiiragi, responsable de la perte des vôtres et de cette guerre. Or il vient ici proposer une solution pacifique. » exposa Amyca.

Lest Karr ainsi que Waldo Gilles reconnurent la justesse de son argument.

« Et donc ? Quels sont vos termes ? » demanda Waldo.

« Moi et ma consœur sommes mécontentes de la race humaine. Du temps de leur gouvernance, cela n'a été que guerres, crises économiques et j'en passe. Vous connaissez comme moi le résultat. Ainsi, nous désirons que les vampires demeurent les gardiens du monde. Vous pouvez rester à la tête de vos états. Le Japon sera un cas spécial, dont nous souhaitons parler avec celui qui le gouverne. » répondit Amyca.

« Alors c'est à moi que cela s'adresse. » fit une voix.

Ferid Bathory se montra et se positionna aux côtés de ses camarades.

« Où est Krul ? » interrogea Mika.

« Oya Mika-kun. Serait-ce possible ? Tu es redevenu humain ? » lança Ferid.

La lance de sel d'Amyca fut pointée sous le menton du vampire sans que celui n'ait vu le coup venir.

« Grâce à cette lance. La même qui a réglé son compte à ton congénère aux mèches rouges à Nagoya ainsi que ses deux servantes. Mon hôte est particulièrement en rogne après toi, Ferid Bathory. Mon jeune ami ici présent a posé une question intéressante : qu'est-il advenu de votre reine ? » répondit Amyca.

« Krul Tepes a été emprisonnée. Il apparait qu'elle aurait partie liée dans votre création. » informa Waldo.

« J'en doute fort. Je n'ai pas le souvenir qu'un vampire soit intervenu. » fit Amyca.

« Idem pour moi. » intervint Hope.

« Et je confirme. C'est elle qui avait fait de moi un vampire et nous étions plutôt proches. Elle ne m'a jamais parlé de ça. En revanche, Ferid convoitait sa position. » ajouta Mika.

Lest et Waldo tournèrent la tête vers le concerné.

« Vous êtes en êtes sûr ? Pourquoi ne pas … »

« Silence. Ne me force pas à réclamer ta tête. » coupa Amyca.

En attendant, les deux autres géniteurs de haut rang commençaient à douter de l'intégrité du septième géniteur.

« Nous allons considérer votre offre. Nous enverrons un émissaire pour fixer un nouveau rendez-vous. » annonça Waldo.

« Un dernier détail. Si l'accord vous sied, ne traitez plus les humains comme du bétail, même s'ils peuvent être aussi abrutis que ça. Car ils assurent votre survie. Laissez-les vivre normalement autant que possible en échange de leur sang. Cela leur paraîtra équitable et préviendra les rébellions. » conseilla Hope.

« Nous y réfléchirons. »


	18. Touchés par la lumière

**Et voici le dernier chapitre. Mais j'espère vous retrouver pour les trois suivantes.**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui ont suivi, et bonne lecture ^^**

* * *

« Yuuko ! »

Devant la porte menant aux cellules, Yuu se retourna. Shiho arriva près d'elle.

« Alors c'est vrai. Tu vas vraiment leur rendre visite. » dit-il.

« Comme tu le vois. Quelque chose à y redire ? » demanda la brunette.

« Et comment ! Déjà je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu les as pas tués, enfin surtout Kureto. Bon sang Yuu, non seulement il manque de me torturer, mais en plus il a utilisé ma sœur comme cobaye de laboratoire ! Alors dis-moi pourquoi tu vas rendre visite à ce monstre et son frère, et pour leur apporter des trucs en plus ! » s'exclama l'adolescent.

« Justement Shiho. Je veux savoir si c'est un monstre qui n'a juste pas eu de bol dans la vie, ou si vraiment c'est une cause perdue. »

Yuu lui raconta alors ce qu'elle savait de Shinoa. Elle vit la colère s'effacer un peu du visage de son coéquipier.

« Essaie d'imaginer si tu étais né dans cette famille avec ta sœur. » conclut-elle.

« Mais … »

« Il suffit. Je comprends que tu sois contre, mais Kureto a été puni pour ses actes. Il a été déchu et jeté en prison. Sache t'en contenter pour le moment. » interrompit l'adolescente.

Il ne put donc que la regarder pénétrer dans cette sombre cage d'escaliers. Shiho soupira : d'un côté, la gentillesse qu'elle manifestait envers des personnes comme Kureto le laissait admiratif. Il retourna d'où il venait, pensif. Qu'espérait-elle accomplir avec ce type ? Pour lui, Kureto Hiiragi était une cause perdue. Pourtant … quand il pensait à ce qu'elle lui avait dit … s'il n'avait eu qu'indifférence pour Mirai, il y a longtemps que celle-ci ne serait plus de ce monde.

Son regard fut attiré par un mouvement. Il aperçut à l'abri d'un arbre Mika avec … Kimizuki stoppa. Shinoa. Tiens tiens voyez-vous ça.

Il chercha un coin où se dissimuler. Shiho fila derrière un autre arbre pas très loin. Les deux adolescents étaient à une courte distance l'un de l'autre. Le peu qu'il voyait de leur expression était très explicite. Mais c'est que Mika lui prenait les mains en plus. Shiho sentit un sourire se former. Il tenait sa revanche. Mika s'en alla en premier, et se retourna plusieurs fois.

« Alooors ? Comme ça on approfondit les liens de l'équipe ? » lança Shiho derrière Shinoa.

« Iiik ! Bon sang tu m'as fait peur ! » répondit la concernée.

Son coéquipier se tenait appuyé contre l'arbre, narquois.

« J'ai vu ça. Je ne savais pas que tu t'intéressais à Mika. » reprit Shiho.

« Hein ? Mais non qu'est-ce que tu racontes, on discute simplement. » nia Shinoa.

« Ouiii, tout comme je ne faisais que discuter avec Yuuko. Rien de plus n'est-ce pas ? » ironisa son camarade.

« Eeeeh … »

« Au moins maintenant tu me ficheras la paix. »

« D'ailleurs, où en êtes-vous ? » questionna Shinoa pour changer de sujet.

« Elle sait ce que j'éprouve pour elle. Il ne manque que sa réponse qui je l'espère ne va pas tarder. »

« Ah. Et où est-elle ? »

« Voir ce monstre encore. » répondit Shiho en tournant la tête vers la prison.

Shinoa plissa les yeux. Le fait est que les amis de la brunette n'avaient pas été longs à découvrir que Yuu rendait quotidiennement visite aux frères Hiiragi. Et tous se demandaient si c'était bien utile. Seule Mitsuba s'y rendait parfois avec elle, rendre visite à sa sœur elle aussi au cachot. La petite blonde en ressortait presque toujours bouleversée, Yuu la soutenant un bras sur les épaules. Depuis une fenêtre, Shinya avait lui aussi observé l'adolescente descendre.

« Guren, tu es sûr que c'est une bonne idée qu'elle aille les voir ? » s'enquit le Major.

« Que veux-tu qu'ils lui fassent ? Leur arme a été brisée et de toute manière elle a de quoi leur pilonner la tête comme elle dit. » répondit le général.

Mouais. Shinya reporta son regard sur l'extérieur.

« Je ne pensais pas que tu t'inquiétais pour le chaton toi aussi. » reprit Guren.

Shinya esquissa un sourire. Il avait fini par s'y attacher aussi à cette gamine infernale. Sa gentillesse, son esprit farouche et insoumis, sa détermination à protéger les siens, comment y rester indifférent. Par moment il regrettait qu'elle ne soit pas de son âge.

* * *

Derrière les barreaux de sa cellule, Kureto leva la tête pour découvrir Yuuko devant.

« Te revoilà. » dit-il simplement.

« Misère, pas étonnant que vous soyez célibataire. » lança la brune.

« Pardon ? »

« Vous m'accueillez chaque fois avec la même phrase, c'est d'un ennui ! Variez un peu que diable. »

Kureto ne dit rien. Il se tenait assis sur son lit, si on pouvait appeler lit cette plaque métallique soutenue par des chaînes. Yuu glissa un oreiller à travers les barreaux qui tomba sur le sol pierreux. Le soldat déchu se leva et alla le prendre, testant son moelleux.

« Vous avez mieux dormi ? » questionna Yuuko.

« Oui, grâce à cette couverture que tu m'as donnée. »

« Et l'oreiller vous convient-il ? »

« Il a l'air correct. Mais j'aimerais vraiment comprendre pourquoi tu tiens tant à améliorer mon confort. » reprit Kureto en allant ranger son oreiller.

« Je veux savoir si votre cerveau fonctionne correctement. » répliqua Yuu.

Kureto fronça les sourcils. Il ne parvenait pas à comprendre les égards qu'elle avait pour lui. Pourquoi s'intéressait-elle à son sort. Il savait qu'elle faisait de même avec Seishirou. Toujours est-il … qu'il appréciait ces visites. Yuu avait gardé son esprit combattif et lui répondait ouvertement, amenant parfois un sourire sur son visage. Au début, elle s'était contentée de rester quelques instants sans mot dire, écoutant l'homme déverser sa colère sur son échec. Elle partait quand elle en avait assez, et revenait le lendemain. Puis, la jeune fille lui avait amené une couverture. Ce qui n'avait pas manqué de lui couper la chique. Lorsqu'enfin il se calma, alors Yuu entama des conversations avec lui.

« Comment ça se passe au-dehors ? » continua l'homme.

« Bien pour le moment. La guerre va peut-être s'arrêter. »

« C'est-à-dire ? » interrogea Kureto, intrigué.

« On appelle cela la paix. »

« Et par quel moyen comptez-vous l'obtenir ? Tu vas aller éradiquer les vampires du pays et d'ailleurs ? »

« Non. Amyca n'est pas pour que les humains reviennent sur le devant de la scène, et je trouve qu'elle a raison. » répondit Yuuko en croisant les bras.

« Qui est Amyca ? »

« Mon séraphin. Celui de Mirai que nous avons repris se nomme Hope. » informa Yuu.

Kureto réfléchit à cette information. Les créatures possédaient à présent une identité propre. Cette gamine devant lui était parvenue à maîtriser la créature en elle et à s'en servir à volonté. Et à présent, l'autre semblait en mesure de faire pareil. Incroyable. S'il avait su lorsqu'elle était arrivée devant lui pour son interrogatoire qu'elle irait aussi loin, jamais il ne l'aurait cru. Exactement comme son père adoptif elle lui avait dissimulé son potentiel et ses objectifs. Il n'avait pas pensé honnêtement que Yuu puisse trahir l'armée, celui qu'il avait visé à l'époque était Guren. Or Yuu lui avait tenu tête et clairement indiqué qu'il risquait gros à jouer avec elle.

Dire qu'il avait cru que Guren ne serait jamais une menace pour les Hiiragi.

« Dis-moi, d'où viennent les armes que ton père et tes amis détiennent ? »

« Ce sont les Armes de Lumière. Purifiées de leur démon par Amyca, chargées des pouvoirs de Hope. Elles sont donc plus puissantes que les armes démoniaques. Hope en a fait cadeau à quelques-uns afin qu'ils réparent les fautes de votre famille. » expliqua Yuu.

Décidément, Kureto allait de surprises en surprises ces jours-ci. Mais comment diable avaient-ils fait pour s'octroyer l'appui de deux séraphins, de leur plein gré de surcroît ?

« Allez-y, donnez-moi vos hypothèses. » sourit Yuu, qui observait le cheminement de ses pensées.

« Comment … avec quels sorts… »

« Aucun. »

« C'est impossible. » répondit Kureto.

« La preuve que si. Vous comprendrez si vous réfléchissez à ce qu'est réellement un séraphin. »

« Vous avez forcément passé un marché avec ces créatures. » insista Kureto.

« Pas vraiment. Je dirais plutôt une entente. Quoique Hope a été très claire : si nous n'en valions pas la peine elle nous aurait tous éliminé. » révéla Yuu.

« Quoi ? Est-ce que tu te rends compte de la dangerosité de ce que tu as fait ? Au labo on pouvait la maintenir sous contrôle. Et vous tous, vous l'en avez sorti comme on promène un convalescent. C'était irresponsable. » lança Kureto.

« Je n'ai nulle leçon à recevoir d'un fou dans votre genre. Du reste, les gens parmi lesquels elle a évolué étaient à même de réussir ce pari. Il ne fallait juste qu'une petite chose à lui montrer, une chose qui nous était naturelle à tous. Voilà comment nous avons fait. » exposa Yuu.

« Je ne comprends pas. »

« Non en effet, et c'est bien pour ça que vous avez atterri ici. Songez à la nature des séraphins et vous commencerez à comprendre. »

L'heure de la visite était terminée. Yuu le quitta pour aller plus loin dans la prison.

* * *

« Encore toi. » lança Seishirou en lui jetant un coup d'œil.

« Je me demande si ce que je n'aime pas chez vous, les frères Hiiragi, c'est cette variété de vocabulaire. » sourit Yuu.

Elle lui fit passer un petit panier. Le brun tourna la tête mais ne répondit rien. Yuu patienta un peu, histoire de voir s'il se sentait d'humeur bavarde aujourd'hui. Mais rien. Elle ne s'en offusqua pas, et quitta la prison. Elle retrouva son père peu de temps après.

« Encore en visite aujourd'hui chaton ? » demanda celui-ci.

« En effet. »

« Tu penses réellement qu'ils vont changer ces deux-là ? » reprit Guren, sceptique.

« Ça ne coûte rien d'essayer, et je n'ai rien à perdre contrairement à eux. Où en est-on avec les vampires ? »

« Je n'ai pas vu la pointe d'une oreille encore. »

« Bon. J'ai autre chose à t'annoncer, alors assis-toi et sache qu'il ne servira strictement à rien de t'énerver. »

Guren tiqua. Houlà, qu'allait-elle lui dire ? Il se mit soudain à craindre le pire. Et il ne fut pas loin de la vérité.

« Mais ! Tu es encore trop jeune pour sortir avec un garçon ! » protesta l'officier.

« Le problème c'est que je serais toujours trop jeune avec toi. Et je sais parfaitement bien que tu avais mon âge quand tu as eu ta première petite copine. Ne me sors pas que c'est différent parce qu'honnêtement, il n'y a aucune différence. J'ai pris ma décision et je te demande de l'accepter. » répondit Yuuko.

« Mais … »

« Pas de mais papa. Fais-moi un peu confiance bon sang ! »

« C'est pas en toi que j'ai pas confiance. »

Guren retomba contre son dossier, le regard sur sa fille. Il n'avait pas le choix visiblement.

« D'ailleurs, il serait de bon ton que tu te remettes en couple. Je pense que Sayuri irait très bien pour toi. » continua l'ado.

« Sayuri ? »

« Ouais. Tu la connais depuis toujours. C'est une fille douce, gentille, dévouée et patiente. Bref elle a tout ce qu'il te faut. »

Sur ces bonnes paroles, Yuu quitta le bureau de son paternel. Elle croisa le Major Shinya qu'elle salua gaiment. Ce dernier découvrit son ami avachi sur son fauteuil.

« Je t'ai apporté tes dossiers. Quelque chose ne va pas ? » demanda-t-il en approchant.

« Yuu ... »

« Mais encore ? »

« Elle vient de me dire qu'elle allait avoir un p'tit copain ! À son âge tu te rends compte ?! » s'exclama Guren.

Shinya resta silencieux un moment. Ainsi donc, elle passait à l'acte.

« Allons Guren, ne me dis pas que tu ignorais que ça arriverait un jour ou l'autre. Tout ce qui importe c'est qu'elle soit heureuse non ? » répondit-il.

« Oui mais pas si tôt. » gémit le brun.

« Comment ça pas si tôt ? Il faut donc qu'elle soit malheureuse c'est ça ? »

« Mais non ! Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire. Bon sang, elle a grandi tellement vite. J'ai l'impression que c'était hier que j'allais la chercher aux portes de Sanguinem. Je la revois encore dans sa tenue de stock humain. Elle était si petite, si fragile. » rappela Guren.

Cette attitude amena un sourire amusé sur le visage de Shinya.

« Oui je m'en rappelle très bien, on aurait dit un chaton perdu. Mais c'est devenu une solide jeune fille à présent, et même une enfant remarquable. Tu l'as très bien élevée, et maintenant elle doit commencer à voler de ses propres ailes. »

« Mais elle n'a que seize ans ! »

Shinya roula des yeux. Décidément, il ne changerait jamais. Au moins reconnaissait-il qu'elle avait seize ans et non pas six. En ce qui le concernait, il ne savait que penser de cette décision. Le Major espérait juste un jour rencontrer une personne possédant les mêmes qualités que Yuuko. Il quitta ensuite le bureau de Guren au moment où Sayuri faisait son entrée. Le général de l'armée la regarda venir, puis l'observa pendant qu'elle lui parlait. Il reconnut que question physique elle n'était pas si mal. Peut-être que Yuu avait raison.

* * *

Ailleurs, Yuuko avait retrouvé Shiho. La jeune fille lui avait enfin donné la réponse qu'il espérait tant, et il la serra contre lui. Le couple passa ensuite le reste de la journée ensemble. Mirai poussa un cri de joie lorsqu'elle sut, seuls Yoichi et Mitsuba parurent étonnés. Shinoa ricana mais ravala son rire en remarquant l'expression narquoise que lui renvoya son coéquipier. Le jour suivant, Yuu continua ses visites en prison. Cette fois-ci, elle commença par le plus jeune. Un aboiement tira Seishirou de sa contemplation du plafond.

« Mon toutou ! » s'exclama-t-il en se levant.

Yuu laissa le gardien entrouvrir la porte puis repartir. Le chien fit la fête à son maître.

« Mais dis donc tu sens le propre. » remarqua Seishirou.

« Oui je lui ai donné un bain tout à l'heure. » annonça Yuuko.

« Et tu t'es laissé faire. » fit Seishirou un peu étonné à son chien.

La jeune fille annonça qu'elle les laissait en tête-à-tête pour la journée. Un sac à dos contenant quelques affaires pour le chien avait été déposé. Elle arriva près de la cellule de l'aîné devant laquelle elle s'agenouilla.

« Bonjour Yuuko. »

« Aaaah une salutation formelle. » sourit l'adolescente.

Kureto l'observa lui servir une tasse de thé. Il le prit et constata qu'il était plutôt bon.

« J'ai repensé à ce que tu m'as dit hier. »

« Et donc, quelle est votre conclusion ? » demanda la jeune fille en prenant une tasse à son tour.

« La gentillesse. Ce serait ce qui te caractérise le plus et ce à quoi les séraphins sont sensibles. » répondit l'homme entre deux gorgées.

« Biiien, on avance. » continua Yuu en lui tendant des biscuits dans un sachet.

« Que veux-tu que je fasse de cette information ? Elle ne me sert à rien actuellement. »

« Au contraire. Vous ne sortirez pas d'ici avant un long moment je le crains. Or, c'est cette qualité qui vous fait défaut que je cherche à vous apprendre, pour votre bien. » annonça Yuu.

Kureto eut un rire.

« L'attachement aux autres finit par les tuer, tu sais. Cela rend faible. »

« C'est là votre erreur. C'est grâce à l'amour que j'ai pour ma famille que je suis parvenue à m'allier avec mon séraphin et celui de Mirai. Cela a consolidé les liens de notre groupe, nous donnant la force d'affronter tous les dangers de ce monde. L'union fait la force vous connaissez ? Et c'est grâce à cet attachement que Guren a réussi à vous surpasser. Alors oui, vos ennemis s'en serviront contre vous c'est sûr, mais c'est aussi le meilleur moyen de vous mettre sur leur dos et de vous voir déployer tout votre potentiel. Votre croyance en la faiblesse des sentiments humains vous fait ressembler à un vampire. Vous savez aussi bien que moi que leur société n'est pas solide, vous avez ciblé les nobles pour ça. Ils ne se maintiennent que par la force brute, mais une fois qu'on les en prive tout s'effondre. Tandis que l'homme se relèvera toujours. » développa Yuuko.

Kureto garda le silence. L'affection, la gentillesse il ne connaissait pas. Pas de ça dans sa famille. La survie du plus fort, voilà leur devise dit-il.

« Quelle bêtise. Il y aura toujours plus fort que vous. Ce n'est pas le plus fort qui survit, mais le plus malin. Et ce malin en question peut apparaître plus faible que vous. » répliqua Yuu.

La jeune fille termina la conversation sur ce point. Elle retourna auprès de Seishirou à qui elle offrit le restant du thé. Une fois dehors, elle retrouva Shinya près de la porte.

« Eh bien, tu viens vraiment tous les jours. J'admire ton dévouement. » sourit-il.

« Je dirais plutôt que je tente une expérience. Voir si un Hiiragi peut recevoir un peu de plomb dans la cervelle. » répondit la jeune fille.

Elle commença à marcher.

« Si ce n'est que ça, je peux essayer le mien de plomb. » lança Shinya.

« Vous savez bien ce que Hope a dit au sujet de votre arme : déviez du droit chemin et elle se retournera contre vous. » rappela Yuu avec un sourire.

« Je ne suis pas sûr qu'on puisse les considérer comme des innocents ces deux-là. Surtout Kureto. » argua le Major.

Yuu ne répondit rien. Elle comprenait qu'il en veuille particulièrement à cette famille qui ne l'a jamais traité que comme un moins que rien.

« Changeons de sujet. J'ai appris de ton père que tu avais un petit-ami. Tu es sûre de ton choix ? » reprit Shinya.

« Ooooh nooon ! Vous n'allez pas vous y mettre aussi Shinya ! Je veux dire Major, pas vous quand même ! » s'exclama Yuu.

« Du calme, je veux simplement m'assurer que tu ne fasses pas de bêtise, c'est tout. » tempéra l'adulte.

Yuuko poussa un profond soupir.

« Finalement, mon père a raison. Un couvent c'est bien, là au moins les hommes arrêteront de me broyer les ovaires. » dit-elle.

« Oh ? Et ce pauvre Kimizuki, tu le jetterais donc si vite ? » sourit Shinya, amusé par la réplique.

« Mais non. Il n'aura qu'à se déguiser en nonne ou en curé et ni vu ni connu. »

« Hahaha ! Sacrée Yuuko. »

« Et la faute à qui ? Je m'étonne parfois de ne pas trouver un mouchard dans mes vêtements. »

Manquerait plus que Shinya se mette aussi à la surveiller. Le Major la raccompagna dans le bâtiment occupé autrefois par la famille Hiiragi, dont nos héros avaient pris possession.

« Mais si voulez une autre histoire à suivre, voyez votre petite sœur. » lança Yuu en entrant.

« Shinoa ? » s'étonna Shinya.

« Ouip. Selon Shiho elle et Mika ne sont pas loin de nous rattraper. »

« Tiens donc ! La petite cachottière ! » s'exclama le Major, mode commère on.

« _Et voilà le travail ! On lance de quoi s'occuper et on est peinarde._ » songea Yuuko.

Elle le quitta devant la porte de son appartement, au demeurant bien plus grand que le précédent.

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard arriva un messager des vampires. Prévenus par leur chef, les soldats en haut du mur n'attaquèrent pas. On alla chercher Guren qui vint accompagné de Mika et Shinoa. Mika désirait savoir si Krul Tepes était toujours en vie, Shinoa venait en soutien. Tous avaient sorti leur arme au cas où. Le trio stoppa à quelques mètres.

« Soyez le bienvenu. Je suppose que vous venez nous apporter une réponse. » salua Guren.

« En effet. Malgré que vous ayez détruit notre capitale et bon nombre des nôtres, votre proposition de paix a été acceptée. » annonça le vampire.

Concrètement, avec deux séraphins en leur possession il était bien trop risqué pour les vampires de contre-attaquer. De plus, les humains étaient d'accord pour leur laisser les rênes du monde, ce qui les connaissant était surprenant. Les véritables responsables de cette guerre avaient en outre été punis, que demander de plus. Conformément à l'accord, les vampires quitteraient le Japon.

« Qu'en est-il de votre ancienne reine ? » voulut savoir Mika.

« Je n'ai pas l'autorisation de vous en parler. » répondit le messager.

Guren jeta un œil à Mika. Sans l'intervention de Krul il serait mort. Certes elle ne l'avait pas fait par compassion envers lui, mais il n'aurait jamais retrouvé Yuu sans cela. Il lui devait la vie.

« J'ai une autre information à ce sujet. J'ai connu durant mon adolescence un des vôtres prénommé Saitou, un second géniteur. I parier que c'est lui qui a prévenu l'orphelinat Hyakuya de se mettre à l'abri avant votre arrivée. De sorte que Krul ne pouvait pas prévoir qu'il y aurait des survivants. » lança l'officier.

Le vampire arrondit les yeux. Visiblement, le nom de Saitou ne lui était pas inconnu. Il hocha la tête puis repartit.

« Merci Guren. Mais … c'est vrai cette histoire ? » demanda Mika en rentrant.

« À moitié. Saitou était bien un vampire, mais pour ce qui est de l'endroit d'où tu viens toi et Yuu, je n'en sais rien. » répondit l'homme en rengainant.

« Je me demande si cela va suffire à l'innocenter. Elle savait que j'étais un sujet d'expérimentation, et Ferid le savait aussi. Il va se servir de cet argument contre elle. »

« J'entends bien mon petit, malheureusement nous ne pourrons rien y faire. Il serait fort mal venu de notre part d'interférer dans leurs affaires, par conséquent on ne peut la secourir. Krul Tepes a fait ses choix et il lui faudra bien les assumer. » dit Guren.

Mika baissa les yeux. L'adulte avait raison, il ne pouvait qu'espérer. Même s'il doutait de connaître la fin de l'histoire un jour.

Durant les semaines qui suivirent, les soldats s'attelèrent à débarrasser le coin des Cavaliers de l'Apocalypse, pendant que les autres reconstruisaient les villes alentours. Yuuko poursuivait son expérience avec les frères Hiiragi. Seishirou était autorisé à se promener dans une cour sous bonne garde. Il promenait son chien accompagné bien souvent de Yuuko à qui il finissait par s'ouvrir petit à petit. Kureto avait aussi droit à son bol d'air frais, dans des plages horaires différentes de son frère. Yuu était présente aussi, soit le laissant faire quelques exercices seul, soit marchant un peu avec lui.

« Je vois. Donc Mahiru et Shinoa étaient nées d'un démon. » fit Yuuko ce jour-là.

« En effet. Elles étaient toutes deux un sujet d'expérimentation de mon père. J'avoue que je n'ai jamais trouvé cela très ragoûtant. Et on a pu voir le résultat. » raconta Kureto.

« Je comprends maintenant pourquoi vous pensez que l'attachement tue les gens. La seule personne qui vous a jamais donné de l'affection vous a été enlevée de bonne heure. » reprit la brune.

La mère de Kureto et Seishirou avait été tuée par leur grands-parents, simplement parce qu'elle ne correspondait pas aux critères familiaux. Une telle chose marquait forcément les enfants à vie.

« Peut-être que c'est la raison oui. En plus du fait que l'on m'a toujours inculqué que seule la survie du plus fort prévalait. » reprit doucement l'homme.

« Ouais, et quelle réussite franchement. J'espère que vous allez enfin comprendre les erreurs des vôtres. » continua Yuu.

« Pour être franc, réfléchir est ce que j'ai de plus à faire en prison. Et … j'avoue que j'apprécie tes petites attentions. La gentillesse ce n'est peut-être pas si mal. » avoua Kureto embarrassé.

Yuuko sourit. La lumière commençait enfin à l'atteindre. Ils continuèrent leur promenade, jusqu'à ce qu'ils voient arriver Guren escorté par Shinya et Mito.

« Tiens. Que me vaut l'honneur, généralissime ? » lança Kureto.

« Je viens pour ma fille à dire vrai. » répondit sereinement Guren.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » s'étonna Yuuko.

« Rien de grave chaton, rassure-toi. J'ai simplement une petite demande à te formuler en privé, si tu veux bien. » répondit Guren avec chaleur.

« Oh. »

Il s'éloigna donc avec l'adolescente. Shinya jeta un œil à son frère adoptif. Il s'étonna de le voir si calme. Kureto lui retourna un regard interrogateur.

« Rien … je pensais juste … » fit Shinya.

« Quoi donc ? Que je vous sauterais à la gorge peut-être ? Il y a quelques semaines j'aurais peut-être essayé en effet. » fit Kureto.

Mito et le Major échangèrent un regard.

« Mais bon, il faut croire que Yuuko a une bonne influence sur moi. » reprit Kureto en haussant les épaules.

La concernée venait justement d'apprendre ce que son père désirait.

« C'est vrai ? Tu veux nous adopter moi et Mika ? »

« En effet. Comme je l'ai croisé en premier je lui en ai déjà parlé et il est d'accord. » reprit Guren avec un sourire.

« Yaayyhaaay ! » s'exclama Yuuko avant d'étreindre l'adulte.

Guren lui rendit son étreinte avec tendresse.

« C'est vraiment génial, comme nouvelle. Merci papa. »

« De rien, il fallait bien que ce soit officiel un jour ou l'autre. »

« C'est sûr. Au fait, où en es-tu avec Sayuri ? »

Guren rougit.

« Eh bien … on s'est rapproché c'est sûr. Je crois que tu avais raison, elle me convient très bien. Allez, je vais préparer les papiers pour l'adoption. Je te laisse finir ta promenade. » conclut Guren.

Ils revinrent tous deux vers les autres.

« Tu as vraiment une enfant remarquable Guren. Si elle avait été plus âgée elle m'aurait tout à fait convenu. » lança Kureto.

Guren se figea, yeux ronds, tout comme Shinya. Mito pour sa part, craignit une réaction volcanique. Ce fut tout l'inverse : les yeux prune remontèrent dans les orbites et …

« Guren ! » s'exclama Shinya en le retenant.

Mito accourut à côté du brun.

« Ah bravo bien joué Kureto ! » lança Yuu les mains sur les hanches.

« Mince, si j'avais su je lui aurais dit le jour de son retour. Cela aurait certainement fait pencher la balance en ma faveur. » commenta ce dernier, les mains dans les poches.

Yuu se passa une main dans les cheveux. Les deux camarades de Guren s'affairaient à le ranimer.

« Bien, je crois que je vais rentrer. Mon instinct me dit qu'il ne vaut mieux pas qu'il me voie à son réveil. » reprit Kureto.

« En effet, il pourrait vous mordre. » ajouta Yuuko.

L'homme prit donc le chemin de sa cellule. Guren revint à lui cinq minutes après son évanouissement.

« Guézizépazé ? » articula-t-il en se redressant.

« Une envie soudaine de communier avec la terre je dirais. Allez papa, c'est pas pour dire mais j'aimerais bien être une Ichinose, si ça ne t'ennuie pas. » répondit Yuu en lui tendant la main.

Guren sourit puis attrapa sa main. Vu la différence de gabarit et de poids, l'ado eut du mal à ne pas tomber avec son paternel. Le groupe s'éloigna ensuite tranquillement.


End file.
